Trials and Tribulations
by xoSuperstarletxo
Summary: Evey arrives in Albuquerque only knowing her cousins Ryan and Sharpay. When Ryan introduces her to his friends sparks fly, there's catfights, boy trouble and love all rolled into one story. TroyXOFC. Rated for Language and Adult Situations.
1. New Year, New School

Hey guys...this is one of my new fanfics. I based it on High School Musical that's why i posted it here on I hope you like it...

BTW i don't own anything except my new characters.

CHAPTER ONE

"So this is East High?" i said outloud as i pulled up in my car to the front of the school. I sighed looking the building over. It looked just like any other school to me so what i was wondering was why they thought it was so great. I kept driving and pulled into the car park and found a space close to the school. I sighed as i turned the ignition off and opened the car door. I slipped one of my feet out of the car onto the ground while i gathered up my things from inside the car. I threw them into my black handbag and then slipped my big black sunglasses onto my face, covering my eyes with ease. I pushed them up on my head and pulled down the mirror and checked my lipsgloss and mascarra or what little i had on should i say before pulling my shades back down. I opened the door fully and stepped outside onto school grounds and shut the door to my car over. I locked it and then walked towards the school. It was still early. I had come down a little before everyone else so that i could get my schedule and try and find my way about. There were a few people around who were probably just nerds in school to get extra credit before school started. I flicked my lond blonde hair over my shoulder as i walked up to the doors and pushed them opened with my back and stepped inside the halls. My view was instantly blinded by a mass of red, white and gold. School colours. Excellent i thought looking around and all the posters and notice boards that were stuck randomly on walls. They like achievement here. Another sigh escaped my mouth as i walked down the hall trying to get an idea of where everything was and where to find the office. The only sound in the hall was that of my black and pink vans that were squeaking on the floor. I kept going down the hall and took a right turn and then a left which led me to a dead end; so i walked back the way i had came and to another right turn instead which took me straight to a set of stairs which i then walked up and found the office. I sighed with happiness that i had actually found it easily and not hours of trapesing around and looking for it. I stepped through the doorway and saw no one was there. I let out and exasperated sigh and bit the edge of my nail before i noticed a small woman with her hair pulled back tightly and glasses perched on the end of her nose had came out from the back. She eyed me up and down and i followed her gaze over my outfit and thinking to myself "What have i done now?". She smiled and said

"May i help you?". I smiled back and said

"Yeah, new student. Need to enrol and get a schedule".

"Right name please?" she asked looking at my outfit again. Is it that bad? I was wearing a pair of black combats and a white top that said "I always seem to fall for Mr Wrong" with one of the Mr Men on it. My hair was down and wavy. I smiled again and said

"Do you have more than one student enrolling here today?"

"I don't think that is of any concern to you. What is your name young lady?" she asked taking a tone with me. I put my hand on my hip and said

"Well i was just thinking that if i am the only student enrolling you should already have my name. But if you insist it's Evangeline Evans" i smirked. Her head shot up a little and i knew exactly what was going through her mine. Evans? As in the Evans twins. Ryan and Sharpay are my cousins. God help me i know. I can i hear your sympathy for me. I love Ryan to bits. He is the sweetest thing you have ever seen but her. The Ice Queen or so i've heard they call her here. No wonder. She is a bitch. Especially to me. She is just jealous that i have got to see the world and she hasn;t. She is also kind of angry that i am older than her by well 4 months. But we all know what Sharpay is like.

"Here is you schedule and map Miss Evans and your locker key and number" the woman said chewing on her bottom lip. I walked towards her and took them out of her hand and said

"Ta much" before turning to the door.

"Excuse me?" she questioned what i had just said. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at her and said

"Oh sorry thank you" i smiled and walked out. I looked at my schedule and then at my locker key. Number 147 I was looking for. I glanced at the map and followed it to near where my next class was. I looked the key again and then up at the lockers that i was next to. I was standing at number 167 so my locker should be about here. I walked down the corridor looking at the numbers and eventually reached mine and punched in the code. It didn't work. I tried it again and it opened. I sat my bag inside it and checked my schedule to see where my homeroom was. Why can't they call it regi or registration like the rest of the modern day world. I popped everything i needed in my bag and then locked up my locker again. There was no point in me even opeing it as i didn't put anything in or have anything to take out. At least i know where it is. I walked down the hall as students started to appear in the halls. It was only 7:45 and homeroom wasn't till 8 o'clock. I took time in the corridor to look at the posters and boards with some useful and some useless information on it. After a few minutes there were floods of students around me some looking at me and some not giving to hoots who i was. That didn't bother me. I wasn't there to stand out. I prefer to merge in with the background. That way it was easier when it was time to leave.

One moment the hall was at an acceptable noise level and then there was a huge surge in the level and cheers started. I looked towards the doors and saw they had opened and there were a crowd of students around. The crowd was coming in my direction so whoever it is must be coming down the corridor. I pushed through some students to try and see who it was but i couldn't get a view so i backed off and stood against one of the notice boards hanging on the walls. I smiled as i heard a few voices and realised they were guys. Typical i thought. As the crowd cleared and they slowly walked towards me and stopped nearby and chatted. I noticed they were basketball dudes as usual. I sighed and then fished into my bag and grabbed my iphone and went through some things on it. I saw some of the guys look over as i stood there and i smiled at them. They laughed and i knew they were curious about me. I checked my watch and saw it was 7:55 and time to go to class. I stared at the groups analysing them for a few minutes. Right let's see all jocks. Cute captain i spotted right away. Blondey hair swept over his forehead. Big haired co-captain. Nice smile. Black hair, Dark hair cut close to his head, both cute too. Definetly best friends and they all hang together. Probably the four of them are the best players in the school i thought, making a mental checklist and then putting my phone away in my bag. I grabbed my schedule from my bag and took a look at it and then looked at the rooms i was near.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Friends? Maybe

Hey i couldn't get it all in one chapter...enjoy it x

I only own Evie

My homeroom should be around here i thought checking the door numbers. I was looking for 651 and i was next to 654 so i walked down the corridor by the group of jocks. They watched as i walked by and as i found my room i walked in to see a very loud place. Not loud as in noise wise but loud as in bright colours. The teachers area looked like it was right out of the twilight zone with coloured shawls all over the place. There was no one there so i walked over and took a seat beside the widows. I stared out of them and watched the last of the kids arrive and come rushing into school in a blind panic dreading it just incase they were late. The room started to fill up with people and when i heard a few familiar voices i turned to face the door to see the basketball jocks come into the room laughing. The big haired one looked over and smiled at his friends before taking a seat in the same row as me but nearer the door. He had a basketball sitting on the table with his arms around it protectively while the captain guy was sitting on a desk in front of him. The others were behind them and they were laughing at some lame ass joke that i didn't catch. How immature i thought. A few more people crammed in and then they walked in. Ryan and Sharpay. Ryan rushed over and i stood up and he enveloped me in a tight hug. I giggled and said

"Hey Ryie". He pulled back from the hug and said

"Hey yourself Evie" and then hugged me again. We swayed side to side the way you do when you hug someone while you are excited. He pulled away and took the seat behind me and i noticed a few people were staring at his affectionate greeting towards me. She was left standing in front of me and i smirked and said

"Sharpay. You look great. Nice to see you again" in a fake cheery voice.

"Amazing to see you too" she smiled before 'air kissing' my cheeks. I done it to her as well and then she took a seat next to Ryan in the next line across. I smiled and said

"So how have you's been since last time?"

"Fantastic" Ryan answered enthusiastically.

"Woah calm it Janet" i smiled.

"But i'm Ryan" he smirked and we both laughed.

"You know what i mean" i said play hitting him on the arm. He laughed and we both looked at Sharpay who just rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" Ryan asked.

"As good as can be expected. What can i say. Another new year another new school" i sighed. Ryan patted my shoulder and said

"Must be hard. Moving all the time".

"It can be. But at least i get to see the world". Everyone suddenly went silent as i looked up and saw a girl standing in front of me. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, sickly skinny and fake nails. She screamed cheerleader.

"Cane i help you?" i stated raising my eyebrows at her. She stood with her hand on her hip and her other carrying her bright pink tote bag.

"You're in my seat" she said her voice dripping with bitchiness. I stood up and said

"Oh i'm sorry". She had a triumphant smile on her face and until i looked at chair. I checked it and then checked the back and everyone looked at me strangely.

"I'm sorry. I don't see a name on it. How can it be yours if you don't own it" i smirked sitting back down. There was a chorus of 'ooh's' that came from the class.

"Because i always sit there. Now move new girl" she hissed. I sighed and said

"Listen honey. I may be new here but i have been to more schools that you can count to therefore you don't intimidate me. I have dealt with girls like you before. There are plenty of other seats so take one and get out of my face" i smirked and turned back to Ryan. He had a shocked expression on his face and i said

"What?"

"Nothing" he squeaked. I looked back to see her still standing there and i said

"Still got a problem? Because we can sort it out but you might break a nail." while raising my eyebrows. She stomped her foot and walked away to one of the other seats and sat down in a huff. I giggled and turned back to Ryan and said

"Where was i?" but then the teacher came in. She was quite a tall woman with white blonde hair. She had a pair of black trousers and a purple top on with a big purple shawl wrapped around her and a pair of thick rimmed black glasses on the end of her nose. I smiled and she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Mr Bolton. Seat are for sitting on not tables. Now get one" she said coming up behind him. He slid of the table and into the seat. So Mr Bolton it is. I smiled and then she addressed the class and spoke for a few minutes and then said

"I see we have a new student with us today" she said pointing her hand towards me "Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" she said. I opened my mouth to speak but she said

"Stand up dear". I smiled and stood up biting my lip and said

"Hey i'm Evangeline Evans but you can call me Evey. I'm basically a half scottish-half american army brat who has travelled all over the world and is now here. Lucky me" i laughed "Before anyone asks yes i am related to them. They are my cousins. I think that's about it" i sighed and sat back down. Everyone was staring at me and then the bell went. Thank god i thought.

"Miss Evans could you stay behind please" Miss Darbus said.

"Which one?" we both asked at the same time.

"The new one" i sighed as she said this "And Miss McKessie please as well". Great a student to show me around. How did i know this would happen. I remained seated as everyone filed out. Ryan winked at me and mouthed 'outside' to me before disappearing around the door. So who is Miss McKessie i thought. I looked around to see her sitting near where the jocks were. She was wearing a pink knee length skirt and a white top with a pink jacket. She had her hair pushed back with a pink hairband as well. Okay so not a popular. So what is she doing with the jocks? i thought.

"So Miss Evans. This is Miss McKessie. She will be showing you around today so that you don't get too confused. It is a big place. Have fun" she said before leaving the class. There was an awkward silence before Miss McKessie spoke up and said

"You can call me Taylor and you are...?"

"Evangeline but you can call me Evey" i smiled standing up and fixing my hair a little.

"Evangeline. That's really pretty" she smiled.  
"Thanks. I don't really like it but thats why i get called Evey".  
"Well i love it. So let me take you and show you around a bit before class starts" she said dragging her black wheeled backpack behind her as i followed her out. When i got out there Ryan was waiting.  
"Hey" i said smiling.  
"Hey" he said back and took my hand. We walked down the corridor beside Taylor and a few people were staring at us. Sharpay had disappeared probably to her castle or something.

"So you look nothing like Sharpay" Taylor said looking me up and down.

"That's because i'm not Sharpay" i smirked. She raised an eyebrow and said

"Sorry if i offended" and put her hand over her heart.

"No i didn't mean it like that. It's just poeple think that because we are related that we are so alike. I'm more like Ryan except without the hats" i laughed. He glared at me and i said

"Nothing against your hats Ryie they are fabulous but they're not me" i smiled and flicked his hat with my finger. He glared at me again and said

"I know". He squeezed my hand and said

"I gotta run and find Sharpay". He let go of my hand and kissed my cheek before running off to fine 'The Ice Queen' herself. Me and Taylor continued on a slow walk down the hall before she said

"So army brat?" I laughed and said

"Yeah. My dad".

"Ahh right" she sighed "So where have you lived?"

"It would be easier saying where have i not lived. I've been in Paris, Milan, Geneva. Sydney, Queenland, I've lived in America as well before and Barcelona and Mosow and more" i laughed. She turned to face me with a shocked look on her face and said

"You have lived all those places?"

"Yep" i sighed. She smiled and said

"What is there to be sad about. You are so lucky" she laughed. I sighed again and went to reply but heard a different voice. We both turned around to see another girl.

"Gabi" Taylor exclaimed.

"Hey Tay. Who's this?"

"Hi I'm Evie" i answered.

"Cool nice to meet you" she said checking out my outfit. What is the deal? "So why are you so lucky?"

"Because i have lived all over the world" i smiled.

"Tay says that about everyone who has been out of Alberquerque" Gabi laughed. I laughed as well and then Taylor said

"Haha. So what is your first class Evie?"

"Erm...AP Chemistry" i smiled looking up.

"Cool you are with me" Gabi smiled "Gives me bit of a chance to get to know you better". All three of us headed down the corridor to class.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Showdown

Hey here's the next chapter...read and review please

I own Evey and that's about it lol

CHAPTER THREE

The bell rang and i gathered my books up and left the class as quick as i could. When i got ouside i heard someone shout my name which i considered strange as no one knew me yet. I turned around flicking my hair with me and saw Gabriella and Taylor coming up behind me.

"Hi" i said smiling at them.  
"Hey. How was class?" Gabi said.

"It was okay. I mean how good can History be?" i laughed. They laughed and Taylor said

"So are you getting picked up just now?"

"Erm...no i have my own car. So i'm going to drive..." i stopped myself and looked at the notice board we were passing. It had caught my eye. It was for basketball tryouts. It said they were taking place today at 4 o'clock. I checked my watch and saw that it was 3.30. I smiled and then Gabi and Taylor shook me a little and said

"Earth to Evey!!" and laughed.

"Sorry what?"

"You were talking and then you suddenly stopped and looked at this. What's so great about it?" Gabi asked turning and looking at it. She smirked and said

"You aren't thinking about it are you?"

"Of course i am" i laughed folding my arms.

"You can't Evey it's a boys team and you are a girl" Taylor stated as she stood behind me and looked at the board.

"State the obvious Tay" i laughed "But i want to try out. I don't care. I am good enough". Both of them sighed and said

"You can't be serious?"

"I am deadly. I better run and get my stuff from my car". I started walking down the corridor towards the doors.  
"You have it with you?" they shouted after me as i ran out of the school. I pushed the doors open and ran out towards my car. I unlocked it as i came closer to it and then opened the back door and reached in. I could see my bag but it was stuck under one of the seats so i reached in further i yanked it out with such force that when it came loose i went flying back out the car and landed on the ground in front of my car. I let out an exasperated sigh and blew my hair out of my face. I heard giggling so i tilted my head back to see Gabi and Taylor standing there.

"What's so funny?" i asked smirking.

"Just you. They way you came flying out the car. Hilarious" Gabi laughed.

"Haha help me up" i said reaching my hand back. They both grabbed my arm and helped me up off the ground and i brushed my clothes off before picking up both of my bags and then closing the car door and locking it.

"This is your car?" Taylor questioned.

"Yeah is there something wrong with it?" i looked back and forth between them and my car. They sighed and raised their eyebrows at me and said

"No, it's amazing. What kind of car is it?" they asked staring at my dark blue car with their hands on their hips.

"It's a BMW 650i" i stated smiling "Do you like it?"

"Like it? It's one of the best cars i've seen. It might even be better that Sharpay's" Gabi giggled. She nodded over to where Sharpay's was parked and i sighed. It was a baby pink convertible much like my own with big white letters SE of the hood.

"You have got to be kidding me on? Could she be anymore cocky?"

"I don't think it gets worse than her" Taylor said and then looked back at me. I smirked and and then looked at my watch and said

"I should really go. Are you's getting picked up?"

"Dunno probably".  
"Okay i'll see you tomorrow" i shouted over my shoulder as i ran back towards the school.

I wandered about looking for the gym and the girls changing rooms for about 10 minutes. By the time i got there i had around 5 minutes before tryouts started. I quickly shoved on a pair of shorts and a tank top that was in my bag. I put on a basketball shirt from one of my last schools over it. It was black and white and had "BA WARRIORS" written on it. I smiled and then tied my hair up in a ponytail. I took one last look at myself before heading into the gym. I stood outside the door and i could hear the shouts coming from the coach and the captain inside. I smiled to myself before opening the door and going in. It slammed behind me and everyone turned around and stared at me. Damn me for not shutting a door right. I could see their faces looking me up and down and deciding whether to laugh or not.

"Miss i think you are in the wrong place" i heard a voice. I looked up to see the coach looking at me and i smiled and said

"Oh right i thought this was the basketball tryouts" i said sarcastically while looking around me.  
"It is but this is for boys and from what i can see you aren't a boy".

"Well i can see that but since there is no girls team. Well i wanna tryout for the boys" i said folding my arms over my chest. He came closer to me and stood in front of me towering over me and said

"What is your name?" I looked around me and saw that i was attracting the attention of the players. Thye were beginnning to gather around me and i spotted the captain 'Mr Bolton' i'm sure and the afro guy and a few others from my classes. I smirked and said

"It's Evangeline Evans".  
"Well Miss Evans...wait a minute any relation to Sharpay and Ryan?"

"Yes they are my cousins".  
"And you want to play basketball?" he laughed.

"Yes is there something wrong with me liking basketball. In case you haven't noticed i am not Sharpay".

"I can see that. Well i'm sorry to say that you cannot try out".

"Why are you afraid that i will beat your players?" i challenged. With that i looked up around the gym and noticed they had all gathered around me.

"You think you can beat us?" the afro guy said with a cheesy smile.  
"Oh i know it" i smirked. He laughed and said  
"It sounds like a challenge".

"It's not it's a promise. How about if i can beat your captain then you at least consider letting me on the team?" i suggested putting my hand on my hip waiting for a response.

"Troy?" the coach said. He stepped forward and i smiled letting my eyes run over him as i realised 'Mr Bolton' was the captain. Well well well i thought.

"What do you say then Troy?" i asked "Are you up for a bit of fun?"

"What makes you think it will be fun?" he asked and got a few laughs from his teammate.  
"Because i will be laughing when i beat you" i replied.

"Ooohhh!!!" the rest of the team went. He smiled and said

"Let's go then" and headed off in the direction of the court. I followed him through the crowd of players who then followed me onto the court.

"I think we should warm up first" i said as we stood in the centre of the court facing each other.  
"Why?"  
"Because i wouldn't want you to hurt yourself before i can beat you" i smirked and turned around and walked to the wall under the basket. I leaned my hand against it and began stretching my legs. I then stretched my arms. While i was doing this i was eerily aware that the whole class was watching me. I turned to face them and said

"What?" looking at Troy.

"Nothing" he said shrugging his shoulders and turning the other way. I stretched my legs even further and then made my way back onto the court.  
"You ready?" he asked.

"Always" i smirked as the coach brought the ball on to the court. He stood in between us.

"So the rules are..."

"I know the rules. You don't have to dumb it down" i stated not looking away from Troy. He stared back at me and narrowed his eyes as a smile crept onto his already smirking lips.

"How about we give you 7 to start with?" Troy suggested.  
"No thanks".  
"Why not?"

"Because i can beat you without the head start. That way when i do beat you, you can't put it down to the extra points. You'll have to just accept that i'm better than you" i shrugged. He shrugged as well and i looked around to see all the players crowded on the bleachers. I smirked and turned back to Troy and stared him in the eyes.

It felt as everything was in slow motion as the coach threw the ball up in the air between us and we both jumped for it. Troy got it first and that is when everything went back to normal speed. He dribbled it past me and i ran after him as the room errupted in cheers. I got in front of him and he tried to dribble it past me but i grabbed it off him and dribbled back the way so that i could get into range for the basket. He smirked and came after me while i proceeded to grab the ball and send it hurtling towards the basket. It slipped in scoring me two points. He clapped his hands before running to grab the ball and bring it back on the court so we could do a toss up again.

By the time we had been playing for 20 minutes we were both out of breath and sweating terribbly as it was so warm in the gym and we had been running each other ragged around the court.  
At the moment i was in possesion of the ball and the score stood at 16-15 to him. I was standing centre court dribbling the ball at my side and Troy was standing about 3 feet away from me smirking at me.  
"So what is on you top?" he asked. I looked at him confused as i continued dribbling. He poonted down at the top and i looked down and then back up and smiled and said

"Oh right. It's for Boclair Acadamy Warriors but you probably haven't heard of them".

"You played for Boclair?" he asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Aren't they like the best team in Salt Lake City".

"That they are" i laughed "So are we still playing or what?" i asked. He looked over at the coach who pointed at his watch and then he said

"Yeah but this is the last basket". I sighed and said

"Cool, let's wrap it up then".

I walked towards him slowly dribbling and he came closer to me. I tried to take the ball past him to the left and then right but he blocked me both ways. I sighed and said

"You really are trying to piss me off?"

"Yep" he laughed. I smiled and then said

"Fine you want to play it that way". I dribbled the ball next to him. I knew he knew i was going to have to fake a left and break right so i had to think of something else. I thought for about a minute or two hile dribbling but keeping the ball out of his reach. I decided in my head.

I threw the ball towards the left but then brought it around my back and bounced it past him to the right. I ran to the left spinning around as i passed him. He spun around as well and ran down the court after me. I grabbed the ball as it bounced down the court and bounced it under my legs and into my left hand. Troy came behind me and tried to grab it but i switched hands to take it out of his way and threw it up to the net. He jumped after it to try and hit it out of the way but instead hit it towards the net. I turned around as i saw it was going to go in and walked away.

After 10 seconds or so i heard the sounds of the ball hitting the floor after going through the net. I turned back around close to the door smiling and saw everyone's jaws were on the floor except Troy who was smiling. He was looking at me and then i pushed the door open and left the gym. The door slammed closed and i headed through to the girls changing rooms to get my things. I got a drink of water from the water fountain on the way by.

I headed out to my car and threw my bag into the back seat and slammed the door closed. I had quickly changed back into my trousers and top and taken my hair down. I opened the front door of the car and sat in and just as i was about to close the door a hand got in the way. I jumped and then noticed a laughing Troy standing there.

"Not funny" i said with an angry tone.

"Totally funny. Cool car btw" he said admiring it.

"Thank you. So what can i help you with?"

"I was just...erm...well we agreed that if you beat me then you could join the team".

"Uh-huh i know but the thing is i didn't beat you" i sighed "It was a draw".

"True but you played an amazing game in there so i was going to offer you a place on the team".

"Um...well i would say yes but i'm afraid i will have to say no".

"Why?" he laughed a little "What was the point in even coming to tryouts?"

"Just to prove i was good enough and knock a few noses out of joint" i laughed.

"Knock a few what?"

"It means annoy people. Anyway i really have to go".

"Right okay bye then. I'll see you tomorrow at school".

"Well i would but you need to move your hand". He snapped his hand back and i shut the door and then rolled down the window and said

"See you".

"Bye" he said as i drove off and i watched him in the rear-view mirror wave. I sighed and drove home.


	4. Family Reunion

Hey guys here's the next chapter...enjoy it xxx

I own nothing

CHAPTER FOUR

"Mum i'm home" i shouted opening the front door. I threw my two bags down in the hall and the closed the door over.

"Mum are you here?" i shouted again as i walked through to the sitting room. I sighed looking around. One look and i could tell that she had been shopping. We had moved in around 3 days ago and now the place was full of rather expensive sofa's, mantlepieces, a TV, and other gadgets and furniture. My hands on my hips i walked through the doorway towards the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen i noticed her sitting in the garden. I watched through the window as she was in her chair on the phone as usual. Probably phoning someone to ask about something. She was wearing a pair of dress beige trousers and a white button down shirt. Her long platinum blonde hair was pulled back in a perfectly neat ponytail and as i walked out into the garden i noticed her face cracked to the brim with make-up.

"Mum how many times do i have to..."

"Honey never interrupt me when i am on the phone. You know that" she said going back to her phonecall. As i stood in front of her with my hands on my hips i noticed her eyeing me up and down and taking in what i was wearing. Now i could have expected this from my mother as she did not like anything else except complete prim and perfect. She came off the phone and threw it down on the sunlounger and stood there with her arms folded and tapping her foot on the ground.  
"What is it mum?"

"Is that what you wore to school today darling?" she asked raising her eyebrows. I looked down at my top and trousers and said

"Well duh".

"Don't speak to me like that Evangeline".

"Well don't start nagging me on my outfit" i said turning away and walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap and then took a sip out of it.

"1,2,3,4,5" i counted aloud and then heard as her heels began slapping off the floor as she came back in. I sighed and waited for her to start annoying me.

"Evangeline. How dare you speak to me like that. I am your mother and you are my child which means i know what is best for you. I know the kind of things that girls your age are wearing and that is not one of them. Tomorrow i want you to wear something nice".

"But this is nice..."

"No Evangeline. I want something that shows you off tomorrow and also something with no less than a 3 inch heel" she said turning to walk out of the room.  
"Oh and by the way. We have guests coming tonight so wear something pretty".

"Mum!!!" i shouted as she went upstairs. Ughh!!!! no not a dinner party. This is one of her lame excuses to get to know the neighbours even though we will be leaving soon as usual. Why can't she just not be so perfect all the time. Think your mum is bad. Do you want mine. I'll hire her out if you need her. Maybe i'll even pay you to take her.

"Evangeline are you ready yet?!!" i heard her voice "They will be here in a few minutes!!".

"Ughhhh!!! yes mother i'll be right down. I took one last look in the mirror and tightened the bobble i had around my hair. It was tied in a side ponytail with side bangs hanging down. I had on a white strapless dress that came down to my mid-thigh. It had a pleat down the middle and around the chest it had gold sparkles. I paired it with a pair of small gold and diamond hoops in my ear and a pair of flat gold sandals. I had a gold eyeshadow and eyeliner on with dark brown mascarra, a beige blush and a frosted pink lipgloss on.

I smiled at myself and then sprayed on some perfume before heading to the stairs. I heard some voices downstairs which i didn't recognise so i presumed that our 'guests' were here. I started down the stairs and saw that the voices were coming from the sitting room. I walked down and entered the sitting room taking in that there were three guests; a man, woman a boy who i guess is their son.

The first thing i noticed was that my dad was there.

"Daddy!!" i said rushing over and he enveloped me in a hug. He laughed and said

"Princess how are you?"

"I'm good" i replied pulling back "How are you? When did you get back?"

"Not that long ago. You look beautiful darling" he said twirling me around. I giggled and said

"Well we have guests so i had to make an effort".

"Speaking of our guest. Why don't introduce you" he smiled. I grimaced and then smirked and said

"Why not". He took my hand and i turned around to be faced with

"Troy?"

"Evey?"

"You are our guests?"

"Yes well why else would i be here?"

"Beats me. And Coach...Bolton" i laughed as i put two and two together.

"Miss Evans...how nice to see you again. You played famously this afternoon".

"Please call me Evey".

"Well Evey, Troy mentioned your efused his offer of a place on the team this afternoon". I looked a Troy who was smiling at me and then at my dad who was standing back smiling at the fact that we knew each other already. I bowed my head and laughed and said

"Yeah i did".

"Why? I thought that you wanted to tryout and with talent like yours you should be on a team. Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Yes well as i told Troy i did want to tryout but i figured that i wouldn't be welcome on the team. Everyone associates me with Sharpay and Ryan and well i just don't think that any of the guys want a girl on their team".

"That's just nonsense. It isn't about what the guys want. Troy is captain and he decides what is best for the team and from what i hear he wants you on the team". I raised my eyebrows at the coach and then looked at Troy. He lowered his head with a smile and is said

"Is this true Troy?"

"I suppose yeah it is". I opened my mouth to speak but a different voice came out.

"Dinner is served". I sighed and put what i was going to say to the back of my head. My dad put his arm around me and pulled me into the dining room. My mum sat down at the top of the table and my dad at the other end. Coach and Mrs Bolton were seated at one side and i sat down at the other which just left Troy to sit in the seat next to me. He sat down and i smiled and looked towards my mum.

"So i would like to propose a toast. To new beginnings, and meeting new people" she said before we all said

"Cheers" and then clinked glasses with each other. I clinked mines with Troy's and then across the table with his parents. I smiled looked over at Troy as he took a sip of water. I out my glass down without taking any and then the cook brought out the food. We all got a plate of salad to start off. I picked up my fork and took a bit of my lettuce as everyone else started to eat. After that we waited 20 minutes between that and the next course.

During that time i was silent and sat there thinking while taking small sips of water.

"Are you okay?" a voice whispered. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at him.

"Yeah everything is fine".

"Are you sure?" he asked leaning closer to whisper in my ear. I felt his breath tickle my ear and neck. I shivered and said

"Positive" i said pulling away and taking another drink. I looked at him and he went to say something but my mum interuppted and said

"So Evangeline darling we never talked about school today. How was it?". I sighed and noticed everyone's eyes on me and i said

"Same as always".

"That doesn't answer my question darling".

"It was fine mum. Same as every other school that i have been to" i said gritting my teeth.

"Well did you enrol any extra classes today?"

"Mum it's my first day. I haven't had the chance to do anything yet".

"Well tomorrow i want you to fine out about the drama club and anything else like that".

"Mum! I will do what i want in school. You know i hate drama".

"No you don't darling. You love drama. So find out about it tomorrow" she said turning back to the Bolton's.

"NO! i won't find out about it. I hate drama and i am not doing it because you like it. And for your information i did find out about some extra things. I tried out for the basketball team and they offered me a place" i said as i stood up and looked around the table.

"You will not join the basketball team. I let you do that when you were younger and you were part of the team at one of your last schools. Now you are a young woman and i won't have my daughter doing boy things" she said standing up as well. I grabbed my napkin and threw it on the table and said

"I will do what i want!!" before storming out of the room. I ran into the kitchen and out through the back door to the garden. I had a few tears running down my cheeks. How dare she embarass me like that. Who does she think she is speaking to me like that. I sat down on the sun lounger which was next to the basketball court. She complains that i shouln't be doing boy things yet she has a court in the back garden.

"Evey are you okay?". I sniffed and looked up and said

"Fine. Why are you here? You should be in there with her and your family".

"Because i was worried about you. I wanted to know if you were okay". I wiped the falling tears away from my cheeks and stood up and walked onto the court scuffing my feet.

"I'm fine honestly".

"I don't believe that. If you were fine you wouldn't be crying".

"I'm not crying" i said turning to face him. He was standing there in jeans and a blue and white button down shirt, with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Then why are your cheeks wet from tears".

"I think you are seeing things Troy Bolton" i stated bending down to pick up the basketball. I stood up and twirled it in my hands and he smirked and said

"Nope i don't think i am" he walked onto the court and stood beside me "Talk to me".

"I hardly even know you. Why should i talk to you?"

"Because i'm here and i will listen to you".

"She is such a bitch. I hate her. She just won't leave me alone to do what i want and what makes me happy. It is always what SHE wants. Never me" i sighed and threw the basketball at the hoop. It hit off the backboard and bounced back.

"Ughhhh!!!!!!!" i screamed so loud he jumped back. I put my hands out and spun around angrily and stared up at the sky.

"I'm sorry i frightened you" i whispered.

"You didn't it's fine".

"Yeah whatever" i said as he ran over and picked the basketball up.

"Why do you love this so much?" he asked curiously.

"Because it's the only thing me and my dad have that she couldn't poison. She can't change it. She can't turn it girly. She isn't included and that suits me fine".

"She can't be that bad".

"She is. I really hate her Troy" i said walking over and sitting down again.

"Hate is a strong word Evey".

"Yeah but it's how i feel".

"I believe you i just think it is quite bad to feel like that about your mum".

"I know i know. I really don't need a lecture". He came over and sat down beside me with the basketball in his hands and said

"I'm not lecturing you".

"Then why does it feel like it?" i sighed.

"I don't know. I just think that you should think about what you are saying that's all".

"Yeah it's easy for you to say. Your mum seems amazing. She seems great. I would kill for a mum like yours".

"Yeah but my mum has bad moments as well".

"Does she ever tell you that you can't do what makes you happy?"

"No she encourages me".

"Exactly" i sighed as a few tears slipped out. I felt his hand on my shoulder and i broke down into sobs.

"It's okay".

"No it's not" i cried. He moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around me and hugged me close to him. I cried on his shoulder letting all my fury and emotions out.

"Sshhh it's okay. Everything will be fine" he said in my ear. I kept crying till i heard another voice.

"Troy we're leaving sweetie" i heard his mum's voice.

"I gotta go" he said pulling out of the hug. I wiped my tears away and then put them on my lap and said

"I know. Go i'll be fine".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" i laughed "Go and thanks for the advice". He stood up as did i and then he leaned in and kissed my cheek and said

"Your welcome. I'll see you at school" and turned around and walked away.

"Troy?" i shouted after him as he got to the door.

"Yes?" he turned back around.

"About basketball. I'll think about it". He smiled and then walked off into the house and i smiled and sat back down. I leaned back on the lounger and stared up at the stars.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. The Morning After

_Hey here is the next chapter...enjoy it and i will update as often as i can._

_I own Evie that's about it_

CHAPTER FIVE

"Evangeline it's time for school darling. Are you ready?" i heard my mum's voice as i was standing in my room. I was standing by the window looking out and i sighed and then went over to my dresser. I sat down and picked up my brush and dragged it through my hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. I smiled in the mirror as i put my brush down and then stood up and straightened out my clothes. I was wearing a pink tartan mini-skirt and a blue satin puff sleeved shirt. I also had on a pair of pink and silver hight heels. I didn't really want to wear it but i wouldn't get out the door in anything less than that. I picked up my iphone and then headed downstairs. My two bags were sitting in the hall by the door and i walked into the kitchen with my heel clanging off the floor. I checked the clock as i walked in and saw it was 7:15 so i needed to leave asap.

"Sweetie are you taking your car today?"

"Yes" i gave a one word answer. I was still upset from last night and this was the first time we had spoken since then.

"Darling you cannot be upset with me forever".

"I'm not upset" i stated sitting on a stool with a glass of orange juice. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and started to eat it.

"I can tell that you are but you must understand that i only want what is best for you".

"And how would you know what is best for me? You never listen to me. You never ask me what i think or what i want. You only care about what you want and yourself. When you have decided you want to listen to me then you know where i will be but for now i have to go to school. I'll be home later" i stated getting up from the stool. I took a drink of orange juice and then set the glass back down and walked out of the kitchen. I picked up my bags from the hall and then opened the front door and walked out with the apple in my mouth. I took a bite out of it and dropped it into my hand while walking to my car.

"Morning Evey" a voice said as i got out of the car. I looked up and smiled as I pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey Gabi" i replied as i lifted my bags out of the cxar and then closed the door "How are you?"

"Fantastic. What about you?"

"Yeah okay. I had a fight with my mum last night and we aren't really talking. So best as can be" i laughed. She had her arms folded around a book and her bag on her shoulder as we walked towards the school.

"What was it about?"

"I told her about basketball tryouts and she was upset and said that i had to do drama club instead and i was not allowed to join the team".

"Wow pretty harsh. Do you not like drama?"

"It's never really been my thing. I mean i love basketball because i get that from my dad and i love music which i get from my mum. I don't see why she can't see that i am like her. I play a few instruments and i speak a few languages. I get all that from her but the one thing i get from my dad and she can't except it".

"Oh right. I've never really fought with my mum so i don't know what to say. What happened at the tryouts?" she asked trying to change the subject. By now we were inside the school and walking down the corridor.

"I talked the coach into letting me verse Troy in a one-on-one and if i beat him then i would get to join the team" i sighed smiling.

"Really wow what happened?"

"It was a draw but then Troy came after me and offered me a place on the team..."

"And?"

"I turned him down" i replied biting my lip and bowing my head. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face me and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and she said

"You what?!!!. Why would you turn him down? Wasn't it all to get a place on the team?"

"Well yeah but i got the feeling that none of the guys would want a girl on their team so i said no".

"That is so stupid Evey. Who said they didn't want you on the team?" she asked as i stopped by my locker. I popped in the code and opened it and sat both my bags in.

"Nobody told me they didn't want me on them team. I just got the feeling that they didn't. When i challenged Troy the guy with the afro was acting all smart and was laughing at what i was saying. Mind you it was probably because i was being really cocky with what i was saying". She laughed and said

"Chad is always like that. I'll tell you what. Just tell Taylor and she'll deal with him".

"Why would i do that?"

"Because they are dating and all so she'll sort him out".

"They're dating? Wow i didn't think i mean well it's never been like that anywhere else i have been to school".

"It never used to be like that until last year" she smiled.

"What happened then?" i said taking my books out and then closing my locker over and we started to walk down the corridor towards her locker.

"Well i was a new student here two years ago and well long story cut short but me and Troy changed everything by participating in the musical".

"You and Troy? In a musical?" i laughed.

"Yeah don't laugh. We made friends and then i talked him into it and after a lot of interference from Sharpay and Ryan well we eventually one the parts and that changed everything".

"Wow Sharpay is such a..."

"Move!!" i heard her voice. Me and Gabi turned around to see her strutting down the hall telling everyone to get out of the way. I sighed and watched as Ryan followed her. He waved at me and i waved back and smiled as they rounded the corner and walked the other way.

"Whatever" i said and turned around to walk to class. Gabi followed me and walked beside me. We got to her locker and she opened it and put her stuff in it. I leaned against the lockers next to her and let out a sigh. She shut her locker over and i said

"So you and Troy?" and raised my eyebrows at her. She smiled and said

"What about me and Troy?"

"You know what?" i laughed as we headed to class. I smiled at her as we walked down the hall waiting for her answer. She sighed and said

"There is no me and Troy" at last.

"What? But you just said..."

"I know what i said. There was a me and Troy and now there isn't. We broke up at the start of this year. We grew apart and just seperated".

"Wow...i...um...sorry" i muttered.

"No don't be we broke up on good terms and now well i'm dating someone else" she mumbled the last part. My head shot up and i said

"Who?" with a smile.

"Forget it".

"No tell me. I promise i won't tell soul".

"Fine i'm...um...dating Ryan" she said quickly.

"No way" i smirked.

"Way. He's just so fantastic and well we really like each other and everything".

"Wow i so have to annoy him about this" i laughed.

"But you said you wouldn't tell".

"I know i did and i won't. I promise. I'll just annoy him in private" i lauged again as we reached class.

I sat down in the seat i was in last time and then Ryan and Sharpay came in and sat in the same spaces again. When Ryan sat down i leaned back over his desk and whispered

"Hey Ryie. I heard about you" and then sat back at my desk. His eyes widened and i laughed at him and then i noticed out of the corner of my eye that Chad and his gang had came in. I turned to face them and saw Troy sit down at his desk. He looked over and smiled and i raised my hand and waved at him a little and smiled back. He winked and me and i turned away blushing hoping that no one would notice. Ms Darbus came in and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"So students. We all know that the auditions for the autumn musciale will be starting soon so i would like to warn all of you that i run a tight ship and i will not except anything less than the best. Any students who would like to audition can sign up by putting their name on the list on the notice boards. And i trust that i will see you all at the show" she said and then the bell rang. I sighed and smiled. I stood up and the first thing i felt was Ryan's hand gripped around mine and he pulled me from the room. Everyone looked at us as he pulled me from the room and i was giggling. He pulled me down the corridor and i said

"Ryie let go. You're hurting me". He pushed me against the wall gently and said

"What have you heard?"

"Just about you and Gabi" i said her name in a hushed tone.

"Who told you?"

"She did stupid. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone" i said pretending to zip my lips. I smiled and so did he and then he said

"Make sure you don't. It's early days yet and i don't want anyone knowing right now".

"Fine whatever now can you let me go i have to get to class".

"Okay sorry" he said letting me go. I huffed and straightened my outfit out. I squeezed my books tighter to my chest and said

"So what's your first class?"

"Nothing i got free periods so i'll be in the theatre".

"Okay cool. i've got art so i have to go".

"Okay bye" he said heading off down the hall. I smiled and then turned the corner to walk to class and bumped right into Troy.

"Hey sorry" he said putting his hands on my arms to make sure i was okay".

"It's cool" i said looking up.

"So how are things then?".

"Okay yeah we still aren't on speaking terms yet".

"Oh sorry".

"Why it isn't your fault".

"I suppose but it's still nice to be nice eh? So where you headed". I laughed and said

"Class". He laughed as well and said

"I mean which one?"

"Art".

"Cool i'm headed to social sciences so i'll walk you".

"Okay thanks" i said as he turned around to walk down the hall with me. It was silent for a few minutes and i said

"So if Social Sciences was this way then why were you heading that way?" i asked pointing in the direction he was going. He lowered his head and sighed and said

"I was looking for you actually".

"Why?"

"I wanted to ask you about basketball and see if you had decided yet?" he asked looking at me. I smirked and said

"Not yet. I still need to give it some thought" i replied stipping outside my class.

"So this is me" i said looking up at him "I'll give it some thought over the day and let you know. Thanks for walking me to class".

"You're welcome. I'll see you later" he said walking down the hall. I went to walk into class but he turned around again and said

"Evey?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really nice today" he said with a smile. I smiled as well and said

"Thanks" before heading into class with a blush on my cheeks.

_END OF CHAPTER_


	6. Forbidden Feelings

Hey hope you are still reading...here's the next chapter xxx

I own Evey that's all

_CHAPTER SIX_

The bell rang at the end of class and i just sat there and stared into thin air. Everyone filed out the class while i was stuck in my daydream. I was thinking about him. About Troy and what he had said earlier on today. He had said i looked really nice. Maybe i should dress like this more often. No wait scratch that thought. I can't be thinking like this. I just can't. I cannot like Troy Bolton. I refuse to let myself be in this situation. This is only my second day at this school and no doubt we will move again. I can't fall for him and end up breaking mine and his heart in the process. Well that is if he even does really like me. Maybe he was just being friendly. He maybe didn't even think anything of it just that it was a comment. Then i mean me and basketball. What is going to happen with that? I have decided that i want to join the team which means that i will have to see him near enough every single day. I don't know if i can hack this.

I sighed and then looked up and realised i was the only one sitting in class. I looked out of the window as i sat at my desk. I saw all the kids file into their parents cars or on the bus or to their own. I spotted Ryan and Sharpay leaving and then i saw Gabi and Tay leaving as well.

I got up and shuffled out of class clasping my hands around my books and holding them close to my chest. I sighed again walking down the hall towards my locker. It was deserted and i was the only one there. I looked around a little as i came up to my locker. I opened it up and sat my books in and then pulled out my basketball bag. It slipped out of the locker onto the floor as i held the strap in my hand. I closed the door over and locked it and then leaned again the locker looking up. I sighed again. It's becoming a habit. I really need to break it i thought before i picked up bag and slung it over my shoulder. I looked around the locker and just as i was about to turn and walk down the hall i spotted an eyeful of red and white coming towards me. I smiled and he said

"There you are?"

"Here i am" i laughed. He smirked and said

"So?"

"So what?" i asked as i walked down the hall towards him. I continued on past him and he came after me.

"Where are you going?"

"To get ready" i said nonchalantly.

"So you want to join the team". I stopped and turned to face him. He had his hands under his shirt on his hips.

"Yes i want to join the team and if you don't let me go get changed then we will both be late" i raised my eyebrows. He smirked again and said

"Go then, don't let me waste your precious time". I smiled and then lifted my hand and pushed him in the chest. He stumbled back a little and i said

"Yes my precious time" before walking off. I heard him laugh and then say

"That didn't even hurt".

"It wasn't meant to" i shouted back before disappearing around the corner.

"Okay wildcats pair up" Troy said as i entered the gym. He turned around and smiled and the came running over. I had on a pair of black shorts, a white tank top and my BA shirt over it. I still had my hair pulled back except this time i had stuck it up in an unkempt bun. I smiled as he came over and he said

"Good your here. So we are pairing up and guess what?"

"Let me guess, i'm paired with you" i raised my eyebrows. He laughed and said

"Exactly how did you know?"

"Well let me see it doesn't take a genius to work that out expecially when you came over when i came in to tell me" i sighed and walked by him towards the team.

He came running after me as we joined the team and said

"Okay so everyone this is Evey. Evey this is everyone". I laughed as did the team and i said

"Hey".

"Alright" they all said back.

"So get into your pairs and we'll just go for throws and hoops from there". He clapped his hands and they all paired off and then he turned to me and said

"So what made you make your mind up?"

"Just felt that mayeb i could piss my mum off" i smiled. He smiled as well and i said

"No really i just love playing so i should be on a team right?"

"Sure if that's what you want".

"From what i heard last night is was what you wanted" i laughed crossing my arms over my chest. He blushed a little and looked away and then i said

"So what are we going for first?"

"What do you mean?"

"Throws or hoops?" i asked.

"Oh right throws probably".

"Probably you don't seem to confident capatin" i smirked turning around and running off to pick up a ball. I picked it up and then turned around to see he had followed me and was really close to me.

"Woah!" i said turning around "Little too close for comfort Troy" i said backing off.

"Sorry" he mumbled and then backed off.

We rejoined the team and practised for an hour before coach said

"Okay we're done off you's go. Good playing everyone". I smiled and went towards the door but i heard coach say

"Troy clean up everything eh?" and then walk off. I turned around to face him and he sighed and started putting the things away. I walked back towards him as he picked up a ball and threw it in the net.

"Good shot" i smiled. He turned around startled and i said

"Calm down". He laughed and said

"Sorry i thought you had left".

"Nope. I was but then i heard your dad ask you to clean everything up so i came back to give you a hand" i smiled.

"You really aren't like Sharpay are you" he said suddenly. I looked up at him and said

"Do i look like her?"

"A bit but you are much nicer than her".

"I know she is a bitch. I don't like her. She doesn't like me and that suit me" i smiled going over to get some of the balls. I picked them up and put them in the cart.

"True she is quite nasty. But you are nothing like her. I don't know how you are related. You are nicer, better at things, prettier" he added at the end. I smiled and tucked some loose hair behind my ears and said

"Thank you" before picking up a ball. I threw it at him when he wasn't expecting it and it hit him straight in the chest. I laughed and he wheezed saying

"You are so going to pay for that".

"How so?" i asked before running off. He came after me and i was giggling loudly. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back lifting me off my feet in the process. I laughed louder and he was laughing by now as well. His hand felt so warm around me and he lifted me. It felt right and yet so wrong at the same time. He backed up still holding me and he spun me around. I screamed a little and then he tripped and sent us both hurtling to the ground.

"Ughhh!!" i huffed out as i hit the floor with a thud. He groaned as well and i said

"Good one Einstein" as i tried to get up. I realised i couldn't move and i looked up to see Troy was on top of me. He was smiling down on me and i found myself smiling as well uncontrollably. I was gasping for air because he was on top of me or at least that's what it felt like. It also could have been the fact that i was seriously attracted to him. I wanted him.

"Troy?" i questioned.  
"Sshh!" he said putting his finger on my lips "Don't say anything" he smiled. I smiled back again and then i watched as his face got nearer to mine. I watched his lips purse as he went to kiss me. I felt myself purse my own as well. I felt like i was watching myself live the moment. I felt like it wasn't me. I felt like i was having an out of body experience. But it felt good none the less.

I felt his breath touch the tip of my nose as he got closer. In anticipation i was just wishing he would kiss me already and not go so slowly.

At last i felt his soft lips press onto mine. I felt as mine molded in as he opened his mouth slightly and pressed his lips further onto mine. I closed my eyes over sinking into the kiss. His lips tasted of vanilla for some reason or other but whatever it was it tasted great. I smiled to myself and pushed my body up against his deepening the kiss. His tongue ran along my bottom lip pursuing entrance to my mouth and just as i was about to open my mouth i heard the slam of the gym door. I pushed him off and tilted my head back to see Chad, Zeke and Jason standing there. They were smiling and i immediately tried to push Troy up.

"Move!!" i said angrily. He got up and helped me up. He gripped onto my hand as i brushed myself off. I ripped my hand out of his grasp and said

"I should go".

"Why? No stay please" he begged.

"Just leave it. I have to go" i said running away towards the gym door. I sighed and turned beetroot red as i passed the three snigering boys. They stopped laughing when i glared at them and then i ran out of the gym.

"Evey come back" i heard Troy's voice but i kept on going. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it. I was still gasping for air as i went through a hot flush. I touched my forehead and yanked my hand back right away. I was burning up. I got the feeling it was from burning passion as they say.  
I have got to stop this. I can't feel this way. It was a mistake and it will **never** happen again. With that i rushed off to get changed.

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Uh oh we're in trouble!

Hey guys, two chapters in one day...lol...enjoy xxx

I virtually own nothing.

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

_Two weeks later_

I walked down the hall passed all the people that were crowded in the hallway. I smiled at a few people that i had gotten to know since i had been at the school. I got to my locker and opened it up and then put the books in. I lifted out my chemistry book and then closed the locker over.

"Jesus do not do that Tay" i said as her face appeared at my locker. I stood back startled and she laughed.

"Sorry Evey. Just wanted to see how you were. You have been acting a little off for the last two weeks" she smiled. I sighed and then just as i was about to answer i heard some voices come down the hallway. I turned to see they were that of the basketball team led by their captain Troy. I smiled to myself and they stopped at his locker which just happened to be opposite mine. Troy looked over and his eyes were shining at me as he smiled. I turned away blushing as usual. He always makes me do that. We haven't spoken properly since the kiss. We have only talked during basketball and nothing else. I haven't sat with the gang at lunch either.

"Evey? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes Tay i'm listening" i responded turning back to her.

"What did i say then?". She tilted her head as she waited on my answer.

"Um...something about class?" i asked unsure. She gave a satisifed smile and then hit me on the arm and said

"No, i asked you what's been up with you?"

"Oh right nothing of course".

"Then why don't you sit with us at lunch? You only speak to me and Gabi. You never hang with us anymore". I looked over at Troy again. His head was stuck in his locker searching for something. I laughed as he hit his head on a shelf and then pulled his head out and rubbed it. I stared at him; my eyes burning into the back of his head which i think he felt as he looked in my direction again. As soon as our eyes met i turned away to face Tay again.

"That isn't true Tay. I have just been...busy" i sighed shutting my locker. I turned to the side and leaned against it with my shoulder touching it and my book tucked under my other arm.

"Come on Evey. Tell me the truth" she bit her lower lip. Troy and Chad and the rest of the team walked by me and down the hall. I watched his every move intently as he walked away. I have to stop this. I am completely infatuated with him.

"It's Troy isn't it?" she sighed.

"What no...what are you talking about?"

"It's him that is stopping you from hanging with us at lunch and after school".

"No it isn't...well" i bit my lip as well. She smiled and said

"What happened between you two?"

"I would say nothing but Chad has probably told you. The big mouth he is" i laughed pushing myself off the locker and heading down the hall beside Taylor.

"True but i wanted to hear it from you since i didn't believe Chad" she eyed me.

"Taylor...don't make me say it".

"Say what? That you kissed and got caught. And now you won't go near him".

"That is because it should have never happened".

"Why not? I think you would make a good couple".

"Exactly. We would but i don't know how long for" i sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know my dad is in the army. We are bound to move again and i just won't hurt myself like that again. Or hurt him for that matter" i said rounding the corner towards my classroom.

"Evey you might not move again".

"That't what i thought last time. I had a boyfriend. I had friends and best friends and i had to leave them once again. I refuse to be hurt again Tay. Just understand for me please. And no telling a soul about what i said. Not even Gabi".

"But..."

"Taylor" i used a warning tone.

"Fine. I'll see you after class" she said as i turned into the doorway of my chem room.

"See ya".

"So you'll sit at lunch with us now" she said before i went in. She walked away not giving me time to respond.

"Taylor!!!" i shouted after her. But she just kept walking. Ughhh!!! that girl.

I was standing in line in the lunch hall waiting to get my food. I picked up a fruit plate and a bottle of water and got a cheese sandwhich with it. I smiled and thanked the dinner lady and the turned around and walked to the tables. I was about to head up to Sharpay and Ryan's table when an arm linked with mine and pulled me towards another table.

"Don't think so missy" i heard her voice.

"Tay come on. I never agreed to this. I hate you".

"No you don't. You love me really. I don't care if you agreed or not now sit" she said pointing to the bench at the table. The gang hadn't arrived yet. I sat down reluctantly and sighed before picking a grape off my plate and eating it.

"Evey you are sitting with us again at last" i looked up to see Gabi sitting down.

"It's all Tay's fault" i smirked.

"Yeah cause i totally forced you to be so pig headed and sit at another table for the past two weeks for some reason we won't dicuss right now!!" she snapped raising her eyebrows at me.

"But now you have forced me to sit here".

"What you don't want to sit with your friends?" she questioned standing up at little. I gulped and said

"Shut up Taylor of course i do. It's just well you know why".

"Of course i do. And what have you always been taught about fears Evey?"

"You have to face them".

"Face what?" i heard another voice. I sighed and held my eyes shut tight and then opened them and looked up into his shining pools of blue.

"Fears" i squeaked.

"What are you afraid of Evey Evans?" he questioned "You don't seem to be afraid of anything". I just shrugged and ate another grape as he sat down on the same bench as me. Soon the whole gang was there and we were all laughing with each other including me. I was joining in the conversation. I started to feel at ease around everyone and strangely i moved a little closer to Troy. I was unaware that i had done it though. He turned to look at me and smiled. I smirked and said

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just you...never mind" he sighed and looked away smiling. I smiled as well wondering what he was talking about. As we were talking i felt an arm snake around my back. I was startled and looked down to see it was Troy's. He looked at me and smiled again and i looked away not smiling. I moved away from him but i felt his fingers grasp onto my side as if he was trying to keep me close to him. His touch sent shivers through my body.

I tried moving again and this time i got more persistent. He looked at me again as we were listening to something Chad was saying. I sighed and looked away as our eyes met. I got up from the table attracting the attention of everyone. They all looked at me and i lifted my tray and began to step away however my heel got caught on the foot of the table which caused me to trip over the bench and sent me and my tray hurtling towards the ground. I landed on my stomach. I pushed myself up and sat up much to the amusement of most of the lunch room and the gang. Everyone was laughing or sniggering including Troy. This was my chance to get him back i thought picking myself up off the floor. I brushed off my jeans and top and picked up my tray. It was empty now and i set it down on the table.

"You seem to fine something funny Troy?" i asked curiously. His hand covered his mouth to stop him laughing and then he said

"Just a little".

"Well i hope you weren't going to eat that salad" i said pointing to it.

"I was why?".

"Well not anymore" i said reaching for it and picking up the bowl. He looked at me confused and i then smiled a toothy smiled and poured it over his head. I ran my tongue over my top teeth and smiled triumphantly before throwing the bowl down on the table and bursting into laughter. He sat there shocked before he laughed and said

"Very clever".

"I thought so" i replied my hands on my hips. He stood up and shook the last of the salad out of his hair and off his shoulders. He smiled weirdly and then picked up a bowl of custard off one of the tray's. He smiled slyly and then went to throw it at me. I moved out of the way and it hit the table and splashed onto Taylor who was sitting next to me.

"Ughh!!!" she said loudly which silenced the hall and caused them to look at us. I laughed uncontrollably as did Troy and most of the cafeteria.

"Now that was funny" i stated.

"Oh you think so Evangeline Evans".

"Uh-oh she is using the full name" i sighed backing off.

"Yeah you better run". She picked up something off her plate and threw it atr Troy who ducked and it fhit Chad. She burst out laughing this time followed by me and Troy and then strangely Chad. After a few minutes of silence and then him standing up he shouted

"Food Fight!!!" really loudly. At the sound of this i ducked down as did Troy. He was laughing as the whole room started to throw their lunches.

"You's are all so childish" i shouted over everyone.

"What?!!!" he shouted back. I waved my hand as if to say forget it. He grabbed onto my hand and i let him this time.

"How do we get out?!!!!!" i shouted extremely loudly. He nodded his head and shouted

"Let's go!!!". He stood up and pulled me behind him as we ran towards the door. We ran and ducked and dived from the food being thrown. We reached the door in one piece and he opened the door some food came towards us and we dived out and he pulled the door shut. I sunk down against it in a fit of laughter. Troy did the same and as we sat beside each other i had tears rolling down my cheeks from laughing so much.

"Are you crying?" he asked through his laughter.

"No, because i have been laughing so hard" i laughed again. He sighed and said

"Right" as we tried to get our breaths back. We could hear the shouts and screams from people inside and the banging of fodd against the door. I calmed down and was getting my breath back and i looked down realising Troy was still holding my hand. I tried to pull away by he grasped on and said

"Why are you avoiding me?".

"What?"

"You heard me".

"I know but i'm not".

"Then why is the first time we have actually spoken in two weeks since...you know" he looked at me. I turned my head to the side as i leaned against the door and sighed.

"I just don't want to get hurt Troy".

"But i won't hurt you".

"I know you would never hurt me. But i hardly know you. And the reason i might get hurt is because i will probably end up moving again. And then i would get hurt and so would you".

"Haven't you ever heard of long distance relationships?"

"Yes Troy i have. But have you heard of one between say America and Russia?" i asked.

"Russia?"

"Yeah just as anexample as one place i have lived".

"No i guess not".

"Well then. But i will ask you this. Can't we just be friends?" i smiled. He lowered his head and then said

"Yeah i guess. Friends is better than nothing" he looked up and smiled at me before leaning over and kissing my cheek. I smiled and said

"That was hilarious in there".

"And detention will be rather funny as well Miss Evans" i heard another voice. Me and Troy both looked up to be faced with Ms Darbus. Then we looked at each other and both thought the same thing.

Uh-oh we're in trouble.

_END OF CHAPTER_


	8. Detention!

_Hey readers i am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter so i posted another one. I hope that everyone has a great christmas because i won't be writing till after that so i hope that you enjoy your time. Merry Christmas Everyone...enjoy xxxxx_

_CHAPTER EIGHT_

_NO-ONE'S POV_

_Evey is my only possesion!_

* * *

All the members of the team were in the gym waiting on their captain to show up. It was 4:15 already and he still wasn't there. Chad threw the ball up in the air and let it come down and slam off the floor. He turned to Zeke with his hands on his hips and said 

"Why did he have to pick today to get detention?"

"Dunno dude. But there will be trouble if..."

"What the hell is going on in here? Why don't i see any practice going on? Come to think of it why don't i see Troy...or Evey?" Coach Bolton asked as he entered the gym. He stood waiting on his players answering him but they all looked away and hung their heads.

"Is one of you going to answer me or do i have to ask again?" he said getting angrier by the minute.

"Coach no, i mean it wasn't their fault...they did nothing wrong, it was just a harmless bit of fun" Zeke said.

"Yeah coach don't get angry" Chad added.

"I won't get angry if someone will tell me where they are".

"Detention" Jason said.  
With that he took off marching from the gym slamming the door as he left. Chad, Zeke and Jason sighed and huddled together with the other players to talk about what might happen.

EVEY'S POV

"This is all your fault!" i stated as i was kneeling on the stage.

"How is it my fault. I did not start that stupid food fight in the lunch hall" Troy shouted in a whisper at me. He was kneeling beside me and we were scrubbing the stage floor. Ms Darbus had said that since prep for the musical hadn't begun yet that we were to clean the theatre.

"Yes you did. If you hadn't have laughed then i wouldn't have..."

"Poured the last of my salad over my head" he finished off.

"Well ughh...yes" i stated the obvious "My mum is so going to kill me" i sighed.

"Why?"

"Because i have never had a detention in my life" i said while i scratched my head and then rubbed my forehead with the back of my arm.

"Really?" he sniggered.

"What is so funny. Are you telling me that you have had detention before?"

"Yes and it always seems to be caused by a girl".

"And what is that supposed to mean?" i asked as i stopped cleaning the floor.

"Well Gabi was there when i got my first detention for having my cellphone in class".

"Ah right how unlucky" i sighed.

"I detect a hint of sarcasm there".

"Really i would never have guessed" i smiled and picked my cloth up again to start cleaning.

"Yeah well maybe if you weren't so touchy we wouldn't be here". With that i threw my cloth down and it splashed into the bucket of water. He jumped back as some hit him and i stood up and said

"I have had enough of this. It is not my fault that we are here!!" i raised my voice. He smirked and stood up as well and said

"It is not my fault either. You started that fight".

"I did not. I reacted when you provoked me by laughing" i stated with my hands on my hips. He just laughed and i said

"What are you laughing at Troy Bolton?" i smiled.

"You have no idea how much i want to kiss you right now" he laughed. My smile faded and i looked away. I looked up again and he was looking at me with a straight face.

"You have to put that out of your head Troy if we are going to be friends". He sighed and looked away and said

"I really want to be your friend but i just don't know if that is enough for me Evey".

"It has to be" i stated. He looked up at me and reached forward to take my hands in his own. I smiled and he said

"When i see you i want you. Evey i don't know how or why i am feeling what i am but i am feeling it and there is nothing i can do to change it. I may be able to downplay my feelings but i won't change them. I can't. You mean more than that to me. Do you understand what i am saying".

"Yes i understand Troy. But i cannot change the way i feel either. As much as i like you which is a lot trust me" i laughed and squeezed his hand "I cannot let myself get into a relationship with you in case i move which would hurt us both and you know it. I want to be your friend and for right now until i know more about my situation then that is enough for me. I need you in my life now that you have come into it. I don't want to be without you in it anymotre but for right now a friend is all i can be" i sighed. He sighed as well and then came closer to me. I bowed my head but he lifted it up to meet his gaze.

"Okay friends is enough" he simply said before pulling me into a hug.

"Troy, Evey what the heck are you two doing?" i heard another voice a few minutes later. We both pulled away from the hug that we were still embraced in and watched as Coach Bolton marched down to the stage.

"Uh Dad we um..."

"I know you got detention Troy but i want to know how" he asked bluntly.

"Um..."

"Coach it was my fault".

"How so Evey?"

"I caused a food fight in the cafeteria today and me and Troy got the blame so...

"So nothing. I was as much a part of it as you Evey. So i'll take the blame" he smiled squeezing my hand as we stood side by side facing the front.

"No we'll share it" i smiled looking at him.

"Look i don't really care just get out of here. Practice is finished for toaday but tommorrow you both better be ready for extra" he stated pointing to the doorway. With that we both scurried off towards the theatre still hand in hand.

When we got all our things we headed out to the car park. I had my bag on my shoulder and it slipped off a little.  
"Here let me take it" Troy offered and held his hand out. I shook my head and said

"It's fine i'm gonna stick it in the back seat anyways. Do you need a lift home or are you waiting for your dad".

"A lift would be good. He is going to be ages" he smiled.

"Cool" i said as we headed out to the car. I reached into my bag and grabbed my keys out and then took the alarm off as we stopped at the car. I opened the back door and shoved my stuff in and said

"Here give me your things" and held my hands out. He handed me them and i shoved them in before coming back out and slamming the door shut. I turned around and said

"Go on get in then" and smirked. He laughed and ran around and got in. I got in as well and then started the car.

"Up or down then?" i asked.

"Huh?"

"Never mind" i smiled and then pressed the button just under the ignition. Two seconds later the top started to come down and i smirked and said

"See up or down" and laughed. He laughed as well and said

"Definetly down". I waited till the top and went right down and folded away and then pulled out of the parking lot. I switched on the radio and 'Hey there Delilah' was playing.

"Oh i love this song" i said looking over at Troy.

"Yeah i suppose it's okay" he smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing" he laughed. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him weirdly and then shrugged it off as we drove.

The wind was blowing in my hair and i loved the way it felt. For a few minutes of my entire day it felt as if i was free. Free to do as i please and feel the way i feel. I looked over at Troy and he was leaning on his hand and his elbow was balanced on the side of the car. I smiled and then looked back to the road. The song had changed to 'Rule the World'. I started humming a long as i pulled into the street. I drove along the street and the pulled into the driveway at my house.

"My house is that way" he stated pointing down the street.

"That's what god gave you legs for" i said laughing and getting out of the car. As i did so the top was going up. Troy got out as well and said

"I hate you sometimes. Imagine making me walk".

"You would still be at school if it wasn't for me" i laughed and went to the backseat to get the stuff out. I pulled out my bags and then grabbed his and yanked it out stumbling a bit in the process. I sighed and then threw it over the top of the car to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Troy" i said locking the door.

"What no goodbye kiss" he said with a smirk.

"Haha" i said before heading to the door.

"At least give me a hug". I walked back towards him and pulled him down closer into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and rubbed my back gently as we embraced. I laughed and tried to pull away but he held on.

"Come on let go" i laughed again.

"Two more minutes" he stated. I went back to hugging him and then i eventually got him to pry his hands away. I walked towards the door and he stood there for a few minutes.

"Bye Troy" i said without turning round as i opened the door.

"Bye Evey" he said before i heard his retreating footsteps go down the driveway. I stood in the doorway and watched him walk back to his house before i sighed and then went inside.

_END OF CHAPTER_


	9. Fun with Cameron

_Hey guys, i know it's christmas day so i thought i would post another chapter...i hope everyone had a great christmas and i hope you all got what you asked for from Santa lol...anyways enjoy xxx_

_My only possesion is Evey_

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

"Evangeline darling is that you?" i heard my mum's voice as i closed the front door over. I sighed and leaned against it gripping onto the door handle. Here we go again i said in my head.

"Evangeline sweetie will you answer me when i am speaking to you. And don't slouch" she said as i turned around to face her.

"Yes mother?" i asked trying not to grit my teeth.

"Who was that boy outside?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does and i asked you a question. You know not to answer me with another one" she said placing her hands gently on her hips.

"It was Troy".

"Troy?"

"As in Troy Bolton. His parents were at dinner with him about 2 weeks ago. The boy from the basketball team. Remember".

"Oh yes dear now that isn't important. What was he doing here?"

"I gave him a lift home from school".

"You what? In that car?"

"Yes well do you see me having another car tucked up my sleeve" i said heading to the stars while laughing at her stupidity.

"Evangeline do not be so rude. I just wish to know who my daughter is with these days that is all" she waved her hand at me.

"Well don't bother wondering. You know i am not speaking to you and i am not 'with' him mother" i started to walk up the stairs.

"Well that's great dear. He just is not right for you" she shouted after me. I turned at the top of the stairs to face her and said

"You what? He is not right for me? How dare you presume who is and who is not right for me. I will make that decision when i come to it. Not you. So keep your nose out of my life and stay in your own".

"How dare you Evangeline! How dare you speak to me like that. You are grounded for 3 weeks!!!".

"Yeah whatever" i said walking away. I walked into my room and closed the door and locked it. I leaned against it and sighed again before walking over to my en-suite and opening the door. I went in and locked it and then turned the shower on while checking the temperature. When it was okay i pulled my clothes off and stepped under the water. I sighed as it touched my skin and how it felt so good.

I came out and towel dried my hair before digging my hair dryer out of the drawer and rouch drying my hair. When i put the dryer away i dragged a brush through my hair and it was all tousled so i pulled it into a top pony/palm tree. I smiled at myself and then walked into my room and went to my closet. Just as i was about to pick an outfit out my phone rang. I dived for my bag and pulled it out and answered it without looking.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what you up to?"

"Who is this?" i asked smiling.

"Troy of course".

"Sorry Troy? I don't know a Troy" i smiled again.

"Oh right sorry i must have the wrong number".

"Okay bye" i said and hung up laughing. I sat down on the bed and placed my phone beside me waiting on it ringing again.

"Hi Troy" i answered as it rang again.

"Oh right i did dial the right number. Did your phone just ring two minutes ago?" he asked. I smirked and said

"Huh...erm...don't think so but then maybe. I'm not sure" i laughed.

"What? How can you not be sure?"

"Okay i give in. It rang and i answered it".

"Oh right so you were playing games with me?" he asked and i could tell he was smiling.

"Maybe" i sqeaked and then laughed. He laughed as well. Wow his laugh is so infectious i thought as i laughed more. It sounds so weird yet so good and refreshing and i have to stop thinking like this.

"Well what are you maybe up to?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Nothing. Just out of the shower".

"Oohh. Wanna come over and we can do something. Or we can hang out with the gang or whatever?"

"Okay three questions in one. Erm...how about i come over and then we can call the guys and see if they want to hang out".

"Okay then i'll see you in like 10 minutes".

"Okay cool".

_CLICK_ i hung the phone up and threw it on my bed before standing up and going over to my closet.

I stood in front of it and picked a pair of black skinny jeans and a red v-neck top which plunged at the fornt and the back with gems around the front under the neck. I paired it with a pair of brown mary jane boots with my jeans tucked into them. I added a little brown mascarra and a pink lip gloss along with a gold chain necklace with a gold pyramid hanging off it. I smiled at myself in the mirror and then sprayed a little perfume before grabbing my phone and sliding it in my pocket. I grabbed my purse and took $25 out of it and then put it down my top. I fixed it and thought that if i wasn't taking a purse then i needed somewhere to keep my money. And this way no one can try and steal it anyway. I also grabbed my car keys and then left my room and ran downstairs as my boots smacked off the floor. I got to the door and then went to open it but i heard another voice

"And just where do you think you are going?". I turned around to face her and said

"Out" before pulling the door open.

"I don't think so. You are grounded if i remember right" she replied folding her arms for effect.

"No i am going out mum" was the last thing i said before leaving. She came after me shouting

"Evangeline Evans come back here right now!!!". I ignored her and kept on running down the driveway.

I walked over the road and down the street towards Troy's house. When i got there i walked up the driveway only to be met with him half way there.

"Hi" i said going forwards and hugging him tightly against me. He was startled at first before he hugged me back.

"Hi to you too" he laughed wrapping his arms around me back tightly. We started to sway from side to side and then he stumbled back against me. I stumbled back as well and pulled away laughing.

"Sorry" he said "Got a bit carried away with the swaying". I just laughed and then linked his arm with mine and said

"Come on goof ball" and started walking back down the driveway. We strolled along the path with our arms linked and then out of no where he said

"Goof ball?" and laughed.

"I said that like 5 minutes ago Troy" i laughed with him. He looked at me as we walked and raised an eyebrow and said

"I know but i just realised what you had said" he chuckled.

"Yeah goof ball. That was the way you were acting back there" i said leaning my head on his shoulder a little. I titled it up towards him and said

"So where are we going?"

"Dunno. I called the guys but Chad and Tay are going on a date. And Gabi is busy with something. Zeke and Jason said they could come but i didn't think you would want to be there with just 3 guys since Kelsi was busy as well" he sighed.

"Kelsi is Jason's girlfriend right? The composer" i asked. He laughed and said

"Yeah so i guess it's just me and you then".

"I guess so" i laughed.

"So where to Miss Evans?"

"How about Joos Boost and then we can go to the arcade or something?" i suggested. He nodded and we crossed the road and made our way to the smoothie shop.

When we got to the smoothie shop and went inside i decided to just get a juice which was a Caribbean Sunsplash and Troy got Very Berry smoothie. We left laughing at a joke and walked down the street towards the arcade.

"Do you want to try some?" he asked me. I nodded and he held the straw towards me. I put it between my lips and tried some. I let the straw go and nodded swallowing it and said

"Yum...do you want to try some of mine?".

"Yeah sure" he said as i held the straw out. He done the same thing and tried mine and then said

"It's great. I might get that next time".

"Come on let's go. The arcade calls us" i laughed and we continued on down the street. By the time we got there i had finished my drink and i put it in the bin.

We went inside and i said

"Where to first Troy?". He looked at me and laughed and said

"Dunno. You pick". I laughed as well and bit my lip and said

"Oh god i dunno either. How about we go to slot machines first?"

"Okay then" he said and took my hand and we went over there.

We played in the slots and then i had a go on the dance machine a few times. Troy laughed at me as i danced on it and i challenged him but he refused. I called him a scaredy cat for it. After that we played on the machine more and then he said

"Okay i need to got to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes".

"Okay" i smiled and he left me at one of the machines.

"Hi" another voice said. It was deep and sounded like a guys but i didn't know it. I smiled and turned around to be face with a tall skinny guy with short black spiky hair. He had piercing green eyes that burned into my blue ones.

"Hi" he said again. I smirked and said

"Hi. Can i help you?". I stood up and looked at him. He was rubbing his hands together nervously. I smirked and he looked away.

"Have i scared you or something?" and laughed.

"No...no don't be so silly. I'm just a little nervous that's all".

"Why?"

"Because you are really pretty and it takes nerve to go up and speak to a complete stranger who is gorgeous". At this i laughed and said

"I'm Evangeline. It's nice to meet you" and held my hand out for him to shake. He shook it and said

"It's great to meet you too. I'm Cameron". I smiled and said

"So you here my yourself?"

"Yeah my friends were here with me but they left. You're here with your boyfriend eh?"

"My what? No of course not. Troy isn't my boyfriend. We're just friends" i laughed again.

"Oh right oh sorry for assuming Evangeline".

"It's okay. You can call me Evey btw. Sorry for not saying before".

"Oh it's fine. It was really nice to meet you Evey. I really have to go so here take my number". He handed me a bit of paper and then kissed my cheek and ran off. I touched my cheek where he had kissed me and then i heard another voice.

"Who was that?". I turned around to face Troy and said

"Cameron" i answered still dazed by him.

"Who? Do you know him?"

"No i just met him. He was really sweet and gave me his number". I looked up at him and saw the jealousy in his eyes but never took it any further and instead said

"Come on. I am gonna kick your ass at bowling" and laughed.

"You wish Evans. You are going down".

"Yeah whatever Bolton" i held my hand up and walked away as he followed me.

_END OF CHAPTER_


	10. Dinner and Ice cream

_Hey everyone, i hope yall had a good christmas and i hope you are still reading...enjoy xxx_

_I only own Evey_

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

"And once again Evans is victorious" i chanted as we left the arcade. I was smiling wildly and Troy just stood there with his hands in his pockets. He was just bummed that i had beaten him at the bowling.

"What's the matter? Did wittle Twoy get beaten today" i said in a baby voice as i turned towards him and pinched his cheeks in a motherly fashion.

"Shut up" he retorted and walked away from me. I sighed and walked after him. When i caught up to him i just laughed and said

"Sore loser" before continuing on by him. I looked back over my shoulder with a huge grin on my face and he had stopped in his tracks.

"I am not a sore loser" he stated still with his hands in his pockets. I stopped and turned around and said

"Then what would you call it? Because i certainly call it being a sore loser. You can't take it that i kicked your ass at it. Just accept that i am better than you Bolton" i stated and shrugged my shoulders. He looked at me for a few minutes and titled his head to the side and said

"You will never be better. You just got lucky".

"Yeah yeah whatever you say. Lucky at basketball and bowling. What next hmmmm?" i questioned raising my eyebrows at him. He looked deep into my eyes from where he was standing and his blue eyes were sparkling as the sun began to set. He looked so gorgeous standing there pretending he was all angry. He shrugged his shoulders and i said

"Are you coming? I need to get home before my mother has a hissy fit" with a smile. He smiled a toothy smile flashing his pearly whites at me and then walked towards me. Her draped his arm over my shoulder in a friendly manner as we continued walking down the street.

After saying goodbye to Troy at his house i had walked across to my house. I opened the door quietly hoping that i wouldn't get an ear racking from my mum.

"Evangeline is that you!!" i heard her voice bellow through the room.

"Yes!" i groaned.

"Come in here. We have to talk!" she bellowed again.

"I would if i knew where you were" i sighed.

"In the kitchen. Come here now!" she said calmly. I walked into the kitchen scuffing my boots off of the varnished floor. When i went in her and my dad were sitting at the kitchen table looking very serious.

"Did someone die or something?" i joked as i went over to the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice and then poured myself a glass. I got no answer from either of them so i turned around to see their faces still as serious.

"What is going on?" i asked.

"We already said we have to talk Evangeline" my dad said. He never calls me that. He knows i hate it.

"Why are you calling me that. You never do" i stated. He bit his lower lip and simply said

"Sit down". I sighed, drank my orange juice and put the glass in the sink before taking a seat. I sat across from my mum and took on the same stance as she had. My back straight, face sullen look and my hands clasped together on the table. I smirked and said

"So what's up?"

"You getting a detention that is what is up" my mum retorted. I kept my face straight and said

"Yeah i got a detention. And?" i looked between them both. They both harboured a similar look on their face. I read my father easily and knew it was one of disappointment in me which hurt me deeply. He was the best dad i could have asked for and to know that i had hurt him hurts me as well. But there is nothing i can do to change that. My mum had a look more like i had embarassed her and her friends. For her having a daughter who behaves badly is the worst thing imaginable and that is why she is always on my case.

"And we are rather surprised...and disappointed" my dad answered again.

"I'm sorry i disappointed you dad. There is nothing i can say to change what i done. But i had fun doing it" i smiled knowing what had caused the punishment i had recieved at school.

"This is no laughing matter Evangeline. What you have done is bad. Very bad. You have never had a detention and we wish to know what is going on with you" my mum replied licking her lips in anticipation of my answer.

"Nothing is wrong with me. It is you that has the problem. You are the one who is always interfering and causing problems in my life".

"Don't speak to your mother like that Evey" my dad interuppted me.

"My mum? She isn't a mother. She couldn't be a parent if she tried" i looked at him. His face was white and unreadable this time. I looked back at her and said

"You only care about yourself. It is never about me. You only want for me what you think is right. You never care about what i think".

"Darling it is just not true..."

"Don't butter me up with this bullshit" i stood up. She looked at me shocked and my dad stood up and said

"Sit down now young lady!!!". I closed my mouth and sat down.

"I never want to ever hear you speak like that again. And i mean ever. How dare you speak to us like that Evey. You know we don't condone the use of that language in this house or in our presence. Now appologise". I raised my head from where it was and looked at him.

"Appologise" he gritted his teeth.

"Sorry" i mumbled.

"I'm sorry i can't hear..."

"I'm sorry" i said louder.

"Thank you. Now we'll talk about this later but for now go and get dressed".

"Why?"

"Because we are having guests. Now no more questions and go!" he said ordering me away from the table. I stood up and left the room and stomped upstairs to my bedroom.

I ran in and slammed the door closed and screamed.

"Geez did i do something wrong?" a voice said. I jumped and screamed again and he covered his ears.

"How did you get in here?" i laughed after seeing who it was.

"The door was open and since you have a balcony i climbed" he laughed from where he was. I went over and sat down on my bed next to him.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh just her and my dad".

"What happened this time?"

"Well you know about detention this afternoon. Well she got angry and they lectured me and then i swore at her so my dad told me to appologise and then come up and get dressed because we are having 'guests'" i replied using air quoted and everything.

"Hey, i am one of those guests. Don't get all angry".

"Really?" he nodded "Oh Ryie you'll cheer me up" i laughed and hugged him "Oh wait Sharpay?" i asked pulling back. He bowed his head and frowned and said

"Of course".

"Oh well" i said hugging him again.

"So what are we wearing then?" he asked.

"Dunno".

"Come on and we'll raid the closet. I didn't spend all this time with Sharpay for nothing" he laughed and took my hand while pulling me up off the bed and towards my closet.

In the end i picked a silver taffeta boob tube dress which came down to my mid thighs and a paired it with a pair of white flat shoes and a silver shrug. I also put on a silver chain with a big crystal heart hanging from it with heart shaped diamante studs in my ears and a diamante bracelet. I left my hair the way it was before but just tidied it up. I came out of my connecting bathroom about 30 minutes later and turned around in front of Ryan and said

"So what do you think?". He eyed me up and down speechless and i said

"It's bad isn't it?"

"No you look amazing. Best outfit i have seen you wear" he said taking my hand and stroking it a little.

"Oh thanks" i said hugging him. I pulled away and said

"You are amazing Ryie. Come on let's go down and face our doom" i cackled at the end.

"Not a good laugh for you".

"I know" i sighed and put my hand on my hip before walking out. Ryan followed me downstairs and into the sitting room where my mum and dad were sitting with Edward and Alison who were Ryan and Sharpay's parents and Sharpay.

"Here she is now" i heard my mum say with a smile. I walked in hand-in-hand with Ryan.

"There you are ducky. Where did you get to?" Alison said.

"I came over to see Evey before dinner" he said letting go of my hand and going over and sitting down next to her. My mum and dad stood up and smiled at me standing by the door.

"You look lovely darling" my mum said.

"Thank you. I'm glad it meets your taste and you approve" i said muttering the last part. My dad glared at me and i was quiet.

"Hi Sharpay" i said and she stood up and smiled at me.

"Hi Evey" i smiled back when she said this. She was wearing a bright pink satin boob tube dress with black lace on it. She had paired it with bright pink shoes and her hair was immaculately straight. What surpised me was she had virtually no make-up on. Just a little bronzer and blusher with lipgloss. I smiled at her again and then turned my attention to my mum and said

"When will dinner be ready?" with a smile. She looked at me and smiled and said

"About 5 minutes darling".

"Okay i'll be back then" i turned around and walked to the front door. I grabbed my phone from the table and went outside and sat on the porch swing. I dialled a number and listened to the rining and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" came a voice.

"Hi is erm... Cameron there?" i asked biting on my lip.

"This is Cameron. Who is this?"

"It's Evangeline".

"Who?"

"Evey from the arcade this afternoon".

"Oh right yeah. Hi. Sorry i totally forgot who you were there but now i remember. So how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. Having a dinner with my mum and some cousins" i sighed. He laughed and said

"Bummer".

"Yeah. So i was wondering if you...well...this is so embarassing...would you like to go out sometime?" i questioned him while grimacing incase he said no.

"I would love to. When would you like to go?" he asked.

"Really you want to go?"

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't i?" he laughed.

"No reason. Would it be too much to ask if you would go tonight?" i asked.

"No of course not. I'd really like to get to know you better. How about if i come over to your house later and pick you up".

"How do you know where i live?"

"It's not too hard to find out" he laughed.

"Well i live on Maple Drive, number 1123. It's easy to find" i laughed.

"Okay. I'll pick you up in say 2 hours or so".

"Okay. I'll see you then" i sighed and hung up. I smiled and then went back inside.

During dinner was completly silent apart from my parents talking with Ryan and Sharpay's. I sighed and ate my dinner slowly. I checked the time and saw that the two hours was close by. The cook came and took the dishes away when everyone was done and my mum and everyone else went into the sitting room. I followed them in and stood by the door feeling awkward as i checked the clock again.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" my dad asked as he came in from the kitchen. He was though making some coffee fo everyone.

"Sort of Daddy" i smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I met a boy today and he asked me out...well i asked him out tonight. Right about now" i sighed. He looked at me and smiled and then stroked my cheek and said

"Go darling". I looked up and smiled widely and said

"Really?"

"Yes sweetie. Everyone is okay here and i can see you don't want to be here. So go". I leaned up and hugged him and he kissed my cheek and i said

"Thank you daddy" before running out of the front door.

I stood on the front porch breathing in the cool night air. It wasn't cold but not hot either. I sighed and then i heard a voice. I opened my eyes and smiled at him and said

"So you found it?".

"I did" he laughed shoving his hands in his pockets. I walked down the steps towards him and said

"So where do you want to go?"

"I dunno you asked me out" he chuckled.

"I know. But i thought i'd let you pick".

"How about ice-cream since you were at a dinner?"

"Sounds amazing" i sighed and looked deeply into his green eyes. He looked back into my blue ones and smirked before he reached over and took my hand. I looked down and he smiled a my reaction. I didn't stop him though. I enlaced my fingers with his as we walked away from my house and down the street.

It was silent between us and then i laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just so quiet that it's spooky" i laughed looking up at him. He was smiling and his eyes were sparkling. I sighed and he said

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just...i guess...i like you" i admitted.

"I like you too". This made me blush profusely and i looked away from him.

"No your cute when you blush" he said pulling me around to face him. My head was still lowered and he lifted it up and smiled. It made me smile as well. There was something about him that made me smile. We continued walking and we came to a stop outside the ice-cream parlour.

"I don't really want this anymore" i said to him truthfully.

"What? What do you want then?" I didn't say anything and i don't know what made me do it but i just leaned up and kissed him lightly. He didn't respond so i pulled away.

"I'm sorry" i muttered and turned around to walk away. He let my hand go and then i walked for a few seconds before i felt him tug at my wrist and pulled me around.

"I shouldn't have done that" i stated.

"No it was me. I was just shocked. Do you think we could try that again?" he smirked still holding my hand. My head shot up and i nodded. He edged closer and his lips captured mine. They were warm and soft and i kissed back with as much enthusiasm. I felt him let go of my hand and reach up and touch my face lightly with one hand and then his fingers ran through my blonde hair as we kissed. He put a little more pressure on his lips and pushed them further onto mine. I obliged and opened my mouth as his tongue ran along my lips. Both his hands went around my neck and one was running in my hair and the other was caressing my neck. This kiss was so full of passion that i felt it everywhere. I smiled into the kiss and then opened my mouth fully so he could slip his tongue in which he did. We kissed passionately and hungrily as if we needed this one kiss to survive.

We parted both needing air and then i opened my eyes and looked up at him as he opened his. He smiled at his and his hands were still on my neck.

"Wow" i breathed.

"I know. Wow" was all he could say as well. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him again but i spotted something else over his shoulder.

A pair of bright blue eyes watching us.

"Troy?" i breathed out quietly

_END OF CHAPTER_


	11. Regrets and a New Start

_Hey everyone...i'm gonna update a bit more often now...enjoy xxxx_

_CHAPTER ELEVEN_

_I only own Evey_

* * *

TROY'S POV

I opened the front door and closed it. I had just gotten back from the arcade with Evey. I walked through the hall humming a tune and twirling my keys around my finger. I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey dad" i smiled at him walking over to the fridge and lifting out a bottle of water and then taking a drink and sitting up on the worktop.

"Hi son. Where did you get off to?"

"I was down the arcade with Evey" i smiled thinking about her. My dad put his cup down on the counter and smiled and while raising his eyebrows.

"What?" i laughed taking a sip of water.

"Nothing. Just well you really like this girl hmmmm?" he questioned while giving me the look.

"Yeah i suppose i do but she just wants to be friends" i sighed.

"Why?"

"She said that she doesn't want to get hurt" i admitted.

"But you wouldn't hurt her".

"True but she says she knows that...it's just because she might move again and then she wouldn't want to break my heart or hers".

"Ah right" he sighed crossing his arms over his chest "Well what are you going to do?"

"I dunno. Just be a friend and see where it goes from there" i smiled again.

"Good choice" he said before starting to walk out of the kitchen "Dinner will be ready soon".

"Okay dad" i sighed still sitting up on the counter.

"Troy come here a minute" my dad shouted. I was lying on my bed throwing my basketball up and down over and over again.

"What's up dad?" i asked running out into the hall. I had my top off and he stood at the bottom of the stairs and said

"Can you go down the store and pick up a few things for me please?"

"Yeah sure. Hold on a minute". I ran back into my room and grabbed a long-sleeved top and then came out. I went downstairs and pulled my shoes on and then went into the kitchen.

"So what do you need?"

"Just some bread, milk, lettuce and a few salad things, and some pasta".

"Okay" i said taking the $30 out of his hand. I put on a hoodie as well and then ran out of the house.

I walked down the street towards the store passing Evey's house on the way. I saw a familiar car in the driveway. Must mean Sharpay and Ryan are there. Bummer i thought and continued walking. It was quite a cool night with a breeze blowing. I folded my arms across my chest as i walked down the street.

When i got to the store i went inside and grabbed all the things i was to get and then took the to the checkout to pay for them. The assistant packed them into a bag for me and i paid and then lifted the brown bag and walked outside. I started walking back down the street and i was passing the ice-cream parlour when i spotted two people outside kissing. I laughed and thought get a room and just as i was about to start walking they turned around a little and i saw who the girl was. I sighed watching her and nearly dropped the brown bag onto the ground. They pulled away and spoke a bit and then the girl looked over and saw me. Her face fell and she said something which i couldn't make out. I turned around and began walking away.

* * *

"Troy come back please" i said going after him. He ignored me and i started running after him with Cameron calling my name behind me.

"Troy please listen to me" i said as i reached him and put my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off angrily and kept on walking.

"Troy!!" i shouted loudly. He stopped and turned around.

"What!!" he snarled at me.

"I just...please...listen to me".

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. What happened to not wanting to get hurt".

"I still don't want to get hurt".

"What so you won't go out with me but you'd rather go out with a virtual stranger. Someone who you have just met today. I don't understand you and you know what i just don't think i want to anymore" he stated.

"Troy please" i said with a few tears in my eyes.

"No Evangeline. Don't" he said shrugging before he walked away down the street. I stood watching him go and then let the tears flow down my cheeks. I am such an idiot. How could i do that to him? What have i done?

"Evey?" i heard a different voice "Evey are you okay?" I turned around to meet his emerald green eyes. He just looked at me and then pulled me into a hug. I let him hug me but i didn't hug him back. He held me stiffly against his chest and then after a few minutes i pushed him off.

"I can't do this just now. Please Cameron just leave me alone for a bit".

"Why?"

"Please just do it. I'll text you later" i smiled weakly and then leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking down the street and leaving him standing there.

I pulled my grey cardigan around me as i walked down the street to try and keep the cold out. A tear rolled out of my eye and came to rest on my cheek and i reached up and wiped it away. The cold began sting my cheeks where the tears had fallen and had begun drying into my skin. I just kept walking and walking till i reached my house. I had walked the roundabout way as i knew that passing Troy's house would kill me.

I walked up the path to my house and opened the door quietly and went in. I heard laughing and giggling coming from the sitting room so i knew that Ryan and Sharpay were still here. I closed the door quietly and then i heard

"Evey?". I turned around to see Ryan standing there with his hands in his pockets. He took in my appearence and tear-stained cheeks and said

"Are you okay?". I laughed and looked at him but couldn't speak.

"Ryan are you coming..." Sharpay said as she walked into the hall. She looked at me and stopped dead in her tracks. She tried to speak but didn't.

"Evey what happened?" Ryan asked.

"Leave it Ryan!" Sharpay snapped. I jumped at the tone of her voice.

"But i was just...

"I said leave it...now!" she snarled. He got the message and then walked back into the sitting room to join the others. I stood there feeling her eye on me and then she said

"Upstairs now!" and pointed. I sighed but knew refusing was something i shouldn't do. I trudged towards the stairs and she came after me pushing me up. I walked into my bedroom and fell onto my bed pulling a cushion close to me. She followed me in and slammed the door closed. I jumped and pulled my cardigan around me tighter and the cushion closer to me. She sat down on the bed and said

"Talk". I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't say anything or answer he and then she said

"Evey i said talk" she said bitterly.

"Why?"

"Because i can see that you are upset".

"So? You hate me and i hate you so why should i talk to you" i retorted. She sighed and tried to speak but closed her mouth again. She opened it again and said

"I don't hate you. We just have different points of view". At this i laughed and she looked at me like i was strange.

"Different points of view that is a funny one. Just say you hate me".

"Fine i hate you".

"Why?" i cried desperately.

"I don't really but you asked me to say it" she chuckled slightly.

"No really. If you hate me tell me. It would make me feel better. I can't feel any worse after what i have done" i said as a few tears rolled out of my eyes. She moved closer to me and i said

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to give you hug but i'm thinking i might not now" she laughed. It made me laugh as well and she said

"At least i got you to smile".

"True".

"So now tell me what happened". She waited and i looked at her and she raised her eyebrows. I took that as my cue to tell her against my will. I sighed and let out a sob before telling her the whole story.

By now i was sitting down beside her on the bed. She was sitting next to me and i looked at her with tears in my eyes after telling her.

"I don't know what to say. I just...what you did wasn't that bad".

"How i broke his heart and i think i broke mine as well".

"But what about Cameron?" she asked.

"I dunno. I like him and maybe i'll give it a chance but i can't stand the thought of Troy hating me. What about basketball?"

"Just don't go".

"But i really like it".

"Then go and stop moaning" she laughed a little.

"Why do people call you the ice queen?" i asked out of the blue.

"I...erm...i dunno...maybe because i am a bitch to everyone".

"But you aren't a bitch Sharpay".

"I am really. But you are my flesh and blood and whether i like it or not i have to like you".

"Thanks very much. Surely i'm not that bad".

"No i guess not but it doesn't mean you can start being seen with me. I have a reputation to uphold".

"I suppose but can i at least sit with you at lunch?"

"If you must" she sighed getting up. She picked up a picked up a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and threw them at me and said

"No go and shower and change then come downstairs" and headed to my door.

"Sharpay?"

"What?" she asked turning around.

"Thanks" i smiled before heading into the bathroom.

_END OF CHAPTER_


	12. Reprucussions

_Hey guys, sorry i haven't posted...it's just i had a bereavement in my family so anyways i'm back and here is another chapter...enjoy xxxx_

_I own Evey_

_CHAPTER TWELVE_

* * *

I walked into school with my head held as high as i could on Monday. I was grinning like a cheshire cat however inside my insides were tearing up. I felt as if i was being ripped apart as my stomach did flip-flops and sommersaults. I sighed un-noticeably before continuing on down past the hall. I walked towards my locker passing all the students on the way there. Some looked at me and i got the strangest feeling that word had gotten around about me somehow. I gritted my teeth and pushed my head up higher to make it look like i was okay. I was wearing a pair of old blue jeans that had rips in them and a white short-sleeved t-shirt that had a fake silver waistcoat printed on the front. I paired it with my black and pink vans again and i pulled my hair back in a tight ponytail. Yes i know what you are thinking and you are right. Back to unimpressive clothes again.

Well the truth is i was only dressing like that to get a reaction out of Troy. I know. I am such an idiot sometimes. At first it was because my mother made me but then when i realised the effect it had on him i started doing to see what he was like everyday. I like him and i know i do but i also like Cameron and if truth be told Troy and me aren't exactly on speaking terms remember. Let's recap:

_We shared a kiss and got caught. Never spoke for a week afterwards._

_I told him i didn't want to be with him incase i broke his heart._

_We became friends and i met Cameron at the arcade when i was with Troy_

_I kissed Cameron in front of the ice-cream parlour and Troy saw us._

_He stormed away and i went after him and tried to explain._

_He blew me off and told me he didn't want to hear which i deserved and then ran off._

_I walked home alone and poured my heart out to...SHARPAY! of all people._

Yes that is what happened and considering what i done i am guessing that the answer i would get from him if i told him would be

"FUCK OFF!!" to be honest.

I got to my locker and popped in the code and opened it sitting my bag in. I took off my light jacket and shoved it inside before lifting out my books for my first class so that i didn't have to come back to it and see Troy. I smirked thinking about him and then shook it off and closed my locker up.

I walked towards homeroom hugging my book against my chest and scuffing my feet. I walked in to see Gabi, Tay, Chad, Zeke, Jason and half the basketball team along with Sharpay and Ryan and a few others in the class. I had the moment where you walk in and everyone stops and looks at you and you know they were talking about you. I scanned the gang's eyes but didn't get a response. The only one i didn't see was Troy. I felt like screaming 'i'm sorry' to everyone 'i made a mistake' but it would be no good. They would still hate me. I also felt like crying but again that wouldn't work because i had put myself in the situation. I had done this to myself and to him. I walked silently over to my desk in front of Ryan aware that everybody still had there eyes on me. I sat down and hung my head for a few minutes and then looked back at everyone and they all looked away and resumed what could be called conversation.

"Evey are you okay?" i looked up to see Ryan talking to me with a smile plastered on his face.

I looked between him and Sharpay and she was sort of huffing a little as if to say 'Of course she is not okay'. I sighed and nodded before returning my head to where my arms were folded on the table. The room fell silent again and i lifted my head gently and my visions was blurred. When it cleared i saw Troy standing at the door looking at me. Everybody's eyes were on him to see what he would do and then they looked at me and back to him. I sighed as i knew this would happen everytime we had a class together. He watched me for a few seconds and i returned the stare before he blinked and then walked in and took a seat with the gang. I heard him say

"So the practice this afternoon guys. I can't wait". They all laughed and started talking while i was left to stare at the back of his head. As per usual even the sight of him put tingles through my body and shivers up my spine. He made the small hair on my neck stand on end because i liked him so much. He made my stomach turn in knots and made me go light-headed. He made me sweat when i was cold and shiver when i was warm. He made me love-sick and it's not that i loved him. It was just him. I sighed again and turned my head to Ms Darbus as she came into the classroom in her usual over-the-top attire and loud manner. She smiled at all the students and then made an announcement none of which i heard. She then took the roll all the while my head was on the desk.

When the bell rang i got up and was first out of the class taking all the stares from my class 'mates' in my stride. I ran down the hallway away from everyone and turned the corner. Leaning against it i tried to slow my rapid breathing to no avail. I put my hand on my chest and tried to slow it which it eventually did only for my heart to jump into my throat when Ryan came around the corner and started screaming at me.

"What the hell was that!!! Why did you run away?!?!?! Are you stupid or something!?!?!?" he let out all at the one time. I covered my ears with my hands and waited till he had finished before i smiled at him and said

"I just needed a little space before my first class which i really have to be going to". Fantastic it's AP Chemistry one of the classes i have with Gabi. The other was art and that was after Chem. And she is my partner. Maybe i could swap partners or maybe she already has.

"Okay but don't run like that again. I have to go as well you know free period. Theatre calls" he laughed. I joined in and said

"Okay is your other free 5th?"

"Yeah wanna come to the theatre with me?"

"Yeah. I'm meant to be at practice but i don't think i should go" i sighed looking away.

"Well if you wanna join me you know where i'll be" he smiled and walked off. I sighed and then ran around the corner passing the gang as i went. I walked by them not daring to look and down towards class.

When i got there. Nobody was there yet. Just the teacher. I walked in and as soon as i got to the desk and sat on the stool the whole class walked in and there was an eruption of noise. I sighed and put my notebook on the desk along with my purple feathered pen. Yes i have a feathered pen.

Gabi came in after and walked towards me and sat down beside me. She done the same as me and got her notebook on the desk along with her pen. She sighed a few times and in my head i was screaming. Why did she have to be my partner? Why did i have to do that to Troy? Why did she have to be best friends with the guy i hurt? All these questions were floating around in my head. I was almost close to tears and so swarmed in thought i never realised someone was saying my name. I looked around me and realised it was coming from Gabi's mouth. I let out a feeble sound and she said

"Evey!" a little more forcibly this time.

"Yes?" i answered unsure if she was going to hit me or bite my head off or what. I was trembling on the inside incase she did anything. It wasn't that i was scared. It was just because i didn't know her and didn't know what she was capable of and i didn't want to lose a friend which i probably already have.

"So...who is this Cameron i have been hearing about?" she asked. What the hell!!!! i screamed in my head. Who is this girl? I hurt one of her closest friends and she asks who the guy is that i was kissing which hurt him.

"Huh?" i said sheepishly. She grinned from ear-to-ear and said

"You heard me" in a cheery voice.

"I know i did but it's not what i expected" i choked out.

"What did you expect?"

"I expected you to bite my head off, shout at me, scratch my eyes out, kill me even but not ask about Cameron" i smirked a little. She giggled and said

"Well you don't know me then do you?"

"Clearly not" i bit my lip a little "Listen Gabi..." i began but she cut me off.

"Evey it's okay. I know you are sorry. I saw it in your face this morning and so did the rest of us. We know Troy is hurting but he will come around. I just don't think he could face seeing a girl he really likes kissing another guy that's all". I grimaced at the mention of friday night.

"He just needs time" she continued "I know that everything will be okay and in the meantime we can still be friends" she smiled widely again.

"But i don't understand Troy is one of your best friends".

"And so are you".

"But he was before me. You should just not talk to me and stick with the Troy".

"If you would prefer that i can" she sighed staring at me.

"Ugh!! of course i wouldn't. But it's what i expected. I certainly didn't expect to be treated this way". I looked up at the teacher who was writing on the board. Her name was Miss McCutcheon. She was a nice woman with dark blonde hair. She must have been in her early thirties with her hair pulled back tightly. She wore a pink three-quarter sleeved shirt and black trousers with black high heeled shoes.

"Evey. You are one of my best friends and yeah i am disappointed in you for what you done but i am not going to ditch you for it" i looked back at her "But Troy will come round. In his own time. Just leave him to it" she smiled at me reassuringly.

"Okay class today we are working on the thermochemistry and kinetics. If you take out your books and turn to page 71 and read through it while i finish the problems that i am writing on the board. Afterwards we will have a discussion about it and then i will let you work through the equations. Okay" she smiled and turned back to the board while i turned back to Gabi.

"Thanks Gabi" i smiled and then opened the book and began reading.

* * *

We left the class after the bell rang. That was a bitch of a period. She had us doing one of the hardest topics of the unit and i hardly understood any of it. I will need to get my head into it and make sure that i understand it all.

"So about Cameron btw?" Gabi said walking down the almost empty hall with me.

"There is nothing to tell".

"Then who is that standing at the end of the hall waving in your direction?" she said pointing as my head shot up. I felt myself smiling at him and he waved again.

"I'll be right back Gabi and then we'll walk to art" i smirked and walked down the hall to meet him. I smiled at him as we came face-to-face.

"What are doing here?" i asked in an embarassed manner. He smirked and said

"I wanted to see you. You never texted me and i wanted to know that you were okay".

"I'm fine" i smiled "I wanted to text you but i just couldn't bring myself to after what you witnessed on friday".

"I never saw anything. I was just concerned for you when i saw you standing there crying".

"I know you were only looking out for me. Thanks".

"Well i like you so what can i say" he laughed.

"Oh who is getting cocky now" i giggled hugging my book tighter "And i like you too".

"I'm glad or else why would i be here?" he laughed again. He pushed his hands into his pockets and said

"I want to ask you something?"

"Well what is it?" i asked back.

"Would you...um...would you like to go out with me tonight?" he looked away from me. His eyes glued to the ground. He really was nervous.

"Tonight?" i asked. He looked up and nodded and i said

"Of course. I would love to. Pick me up from my house about 7?" i asked.

"Sure...can i ask you one more thing?"

"Yeah but quickly i have to get to class" i sighed.

"Can i kiss you again?" I was shocked by the question. We were really only going on our first date tonight but i can see that i like him. I didn't think he would want to go out with me after the other night i thought as i pondered the question before giving a nod.

He smiled widely and stepped closer to me and touched my face lightly before sweeping his lips onto mine gently. I pursed my lips into the kiss and as we stood there he stroked my face tenderly. I smiled to myself as he dropped one of his hands and placed it around me letting it rest on the small of my back pulling me deeper into him. He pushed his tongue against my lips wanting more but i pulled away and shook my head. He huffed and i laughed and then said

"I gotta go loverboy".

"Okay if you have to. Bye dollface" he said trying to hold onto my hand as i backed away from him.

"Dollface?" i questioned.

"You called me loverboy so why not". I hadn't even realised i had said it until he pointed out. I was shocked but then warmed to the idea. I swallowed loudly and smiled.

"Okay i'll see you tonight". He nodded with a smile and walked through the doors leaving the school. I sighed and walked back to Gabi who had a huge smirk on her face. I touched my lips thinking of the kiss and then said

"What?" innocently.

"Nothing at all. Come on art calls us" she laughed linking her arm with mine and pulling me down the hall.

* * *

Little did Evey know that a boy was watching the kiss she shared from a bathroom. He had been coming out of it ready to go to class when he had witnessed the incident between the girl and the other boy. He had heard her agree to a date which broke his heart. He had also witnessed the kiss which shattered his heart even further. It broke into a thousand pieces and he realised that he had lost the one girl he really like to another guy. He had lost her for good. He bit back tears as he saw there incident of affection and backed in a bit so no one would see him as they both walked away. He also heard Gabi speaking with the girl which made him quite angry as well although he would never allow anyone to know. When he was sure there were gone he left the bathroom and walked to class. He was very upset and jealous.

* * *

At lunch i was waiting in line and Gabi was behind me talking on her phone. She was talking with Ryan becuse i could hear his voice over the line. She put it to my ear and said

"Say hi"

"Hi" i said and then shrugged her away as he was saying hi. I lifted a salad and a water and then got out of line and walked away. Gabi who was now off of the phone came after me with her lunch.

"Where are you going?" she asked as i headed to the stairs.

"Gabi i cannot sit with everyone at lunch. Please i just can't".

"Then where will you sit?"

"At Sharpay's table" i sighed stepping up a few steps.

"What? Sharpay?" she asked shocked.

"She is my cousin".

"But i thought you hated each other".

"We don't hate each other. We jsut have different points of view" i smirked thinking back to when Shapay had said it.

"Okay whatever you say. But i think you should be with us. But you go" she said trying to make me feel guilty.

"Thanks you. I have a free next so i'll see you after" i smiled and walked up the stairs towards Sharpay's table.

* * *

I walked towards the table and sat down.  
"Where is she going?" was the first question i got. It came from Taylor and i looked up from my lunch to fine the whole group looking at me. Troy wasn't at the table yet so i said

"To sit with Sharpay".

"What?" they all said at once "But i thought they hated each other" Chad added. Taylor smiled at him and he grinned.

"Not anymore. According to Evey they have 'different points of view'" i replied using air quotes.

"But why isn't she sitting with us?" Zeke asked.

"She said she can't. She thinks we all hate her. After what happened".

"But we don't hate her".

"Hate who?" came another voice as he sat down. I sighed trying to think of an answer and then just blurted out

"Um...Sharpay" and almost physically wiped sweat from my brow.

"But we do hate her".

"I know but i was just saying..."

"Okay Gabs" he said beginning to eat his lunch.

* * *

He was watching her completely mesmerised by her beauty and her aura. She created a feeling of warmth in the room and no matter how upset he was he was still in awe of her. He couldn't get over her. He tried and tried when he was crying after what happened but nothing seemed to work. Even yelling i hate her never worked.

He watched her laugh and eat her lunch. She was sitting with Shapay. He knew that was who Gabi and the gang were talking about earlier but he never let on that he knew about it. He just let them thinkhe believed their story about Sharpay. Why was she sitting with Sharlay anyway? He understood why she wouldn't want to sit at their table but Sharpay? After what she said about her he just didn't understand. He sighed and went back to his lunch.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER_


	13. Music and Confessions

_Hey guys i am glad you liked the chapter and i just cannot get enough of writing this story because i know exactly what i want to happen in it lol...sometimes with other ones i have written i just go with the flow but for this one i have it all planned out...so enjoy xxxx_

_I own Evey _

_CHAPTER THIRTEEN

* * *

_

I walked down the corridor towards the theatre after lunch. I have two frees now which means i am free to do as i wish. I want to go home where i can be on my own and get some thinking done before my date tonight with Cameron. I feel strangely nervous about it yet at the same time i am looking forward to it. I sighed a little and folded my arms over my chest as i continued walking. I heard footsteps coming down the corridor behind me and my breath caught in my throat in anticpation. I hoped it was Troy but when i turned to look there was nobody there. It must have been in my imagination. I must have thought i heard it when i didn't. Oh well to the theatre anyway.

I pushed the door to the theatre opened quietly. I looked around me to see Ryan was up on stage by himself. He was standing scanning his eyes over a sheet of paper and then using his hands as if he was imagining himself acting it out to see how it would look. I smiled up at him and casually walked down the aisle towards him. He noticed me a few minutes later and then he walked across the stage and sat down with his legs dangeling of the edge. He smiled at me and then i walked over and stood in front of him.

"So what are you up to then?" he asked me raising his eyebrows.  
"Just came to keep you company. I can see you are having fun though" i chuckled slightly and looked around the theatre. I had only been in here once in the time that i had been living here.

"Yes i was acutally if you must know. Just going over an audition for the winter musical that's all" he tutted standing up. I walked to the left of the stage and ascended the stairs and stood on the stage beside him.  
"So what are you rehearsing then?" i asked curiously looking at the sheet of paper he was holding.

"It's just a song and a bit of a dance" he sighed putting his hands on his hips. He was acting all dramatic as an actor very well should. I smiled letting my eyes run over him and said

"A solo?"

"Yep".

"Wow little Ryan is branching out all on his own?"

"Are you surprised?"

"Sort of. Well Sharpay basically rules everything. You usually follow her around like a lost puppy Ryan" i smirked. His head dropped and i went over to him and put my hands on his shoulders and said

"I didn't mean to upset you Ryan. I know you only follow her because you are her brother. Twin brother to be more exact and you love her and want her to be happy but you deserve to be happy. If doing a solo makes you happy then you should" i smirked. He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes and said

"Thanks. I know you didn't mean to hurt me but it still hurts for everyone to think i am her puppy dog and i agree with everything she says which is not true. I disagree with her sometimes. Wh do you think we had a big fall out two summers ago at Lava Springs?".

"I know you did but you still go after her Ryan. You have to think about yourself honey" i smiled rubbing his shoulders reassuringly. He laughed and i said

"So show me this solo then" and stood back to give him some room.

He went through the whole thing with me slowly and then showed me it all together. I sat with my legs crossed indian style on stage and watched him. We laughed and joked and then at one point i stood up and gave him a few pointers which he took onboard. I was having a lot of fun and it took my mind off the situation with Cameron and Troy. I sighed happily and then Ryan said he had to go as he would be late for class. He hugged me and kissed my cheek and then grabbed his things and ran off slamming the door as he went. I let out a sigh and collapsed onto the stage floor.

I spread my hands and legs out as if i was i was making a snow angel and stared up at the ceiling wondering how i was going to solve the thing. I just don't know how i got here. Well i know but i don't know what made me do it to get here. I sighed again and after a few minutes lifted myself up off the floor and went and sat on the stool in front of the piano. After a few minutes of sitting with my head in my hands thinking i spun around on the chair and pressed my fingers to the keys.

This was one of the things i got from my mother. She had wanted me to have a creative side as well so above learning languages and drama which i hated most of all. I loved the languages. Being able to speak differently from people and surprised them is actually rather funny. But drama. Evey Evans and Drama just do not mix unless i create it. I laughed at my thought. I pressed my fingers one more time enjoying the sound reverbarating from the keys falling on my ears. Piano was one of my favourite instruments and my father bought me one as a gift once. It was white and had Evey inscripted in it in gold. It didn't help that it was around 2 feet tall and i was only 5. But hey still i can officially say i owned my own piano once despite the size.

I fell into a rhythm beginning to play a song which i had wrote myself. I hummed the tune and then began to sing the words quietly.

_Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life_

_Can't get no love without sacrifice_

_If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well_

_A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell_

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

_2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind_

_Can't get no rest; keep walkin' around_

_If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep_

_I can think that we just carried on_

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_

_No hope, or love, or glory_

_Happy endings gone forever more_

_I feel as if I feel as if I'm wasted_

_And I'm wastin' everyday_

I stopped singing but continued playing the keys to the song. I sighed and hung my head as i played. I heard a noise behind me but thought nothing of it as i was so caught up in the song. I continued playing and then i heard a voice. I abruptly stopped and spun around on the chair to come face-to-face with Kelsi. She had her hair tucked back under a hat and was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white vest top with a denim jacket over it. I smiled at her and she repeated what she said.

"That was amazing. Really. Wow where did that song come from?" she asked curiously as she walked up the steps towards the stage. She came over and kneeled down in front of me and smiled.

"I wrote it" i admitted.

"Really it's amazing. I couldn't have wrote it better myself. Would you be willing to um...would you let me use some of your songs for the show?".

"Kelsi. Why are you talking to me? What about Troy and what i done?"

"Forget that. Why wouldn't i be talking to you. You are my friend. I know you hurt Troy but why do you seem to think that we all hate you?"

"Well because if i were you i would hate me. I would hate someone who hurt one of my closest friends and i would make sure they got what was coming to them". She laughed and looked at me and said

"That's a bit conceited. We don't hate you. Yes we are all disappointed but we don't hate you".

"Thanks Kelsi. And to answer your questions no i suppose i wouldn't be bothered. Maybe tomorrow after school we can go over some of my songs and you can choose".

"Really?"

"Yes but for now i have to go. I have a date and i have to get ready" i smiled thinking about Cameron.

"Is this with Cameron? The boy i have been hearing about?"

"Yes" i sighed.

"He sounds nice. I think we should meet him" she laughed as i stood up and let her sit down. I walked off the stage and said

"I'll see you later".

"Bye" she shouted after me.

I walked out of the theatre and down the hall back towards my locker. I was humming my song as i walked down and slipped my hands into my front pockets. For once in the day i was smiling but it did no good as the halls were empty. Nobody could see how happy i was since the day was looking up. I got to my locker and opened it to get my things. I slipped on my light jacket and was just taking my bag out when someone came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see a mop of frizzy brown hair.

"Chad?" i asked in a manner as if to ask what he wanted.

"Why weren't you at free period practise?" he asked with one arm across his chest and the other holding a basketball that was tucked away under his arm. He was still in his uniform and like me must have a free during sixth as well. I sighed eyeing him and down and raising my eyebrows at him as if to say he knew why.

"Are you going to say something or not?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should i speak. You already knopw the answer" i said turning back to my locker and pushing it closed before starting down the hall.

"Evey come back now!" he shouted after me. I turned around biting back tears that were burning in my eyes.

"Look i am not arguing with you Chad. You know why i wasn't at practise. It was because of Troy. I hurt him and i know he hates me and you know what as much as i may look happy i am not. Yes i may have a date with the boy that i broke his heart with and yes i may be able to smile and laugh but it does not make me happy knowing that i hurt one of the best friends i have ever had. When i came here i never wanted to make friends for fear of losing them when i moved. But here you are all different. You all accepted me with open arms and wanted to be my friend and made me want to be your friend especially him and look at me" tears were streaming down my face now "Look what i done. I hurt him. I broke his heart into a million pieces and for what? Now i have lost one of the best friends i ever had" i finished and then turned around and walked away ignoring the shouts of my name in the process.

* * *

I was standing behind a wall listening to everything she was saying. She was crying i could tell and i was sweating from practise and with what she was saying about me. She was saying i was one of the best friends she had and that it broke her heart to hurt me. What's worse is that it broke my heart listening to her crying. I never wanted to see her hurt and i never wanted to be the cause of it. Yes i blame myself for what happened. I blame myself for everything but i just can't bare to face her knowing she is going out with him. I have to heal first. I walked casually out from behind the wall and said

"Chad man who are you talking to?"

"Um...no one dude. Nobody at all".

"Nobody at all?" i questioned with a smile.

"Nope. Let's get back to the gym" he said turning to walk back the way i came. I sighed and continued walking towards the gym knowing he was lying. Lying is becoming a bit of a thing with my friends lately. First Gabi and now Chad. What is happening i thought.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER_

I'm not sure if in America you only get 6 classes a day or not but i just made it that cause it's like that here in Scotland where i live. Hope you liked it. I didn't really like this chapter. I rushed it because i am tired and it's late here. Read and review please!


	14. Sushi

_Hey guys, here's the next chapter...hope you's are all still reading and enjoying xxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER FOURTEEN

* * *

_

I rushed in the front door as tears were still falling from my eyes. I have no idea where they are coming from but they just keep on coming. I slammed the door closed catching my bag in it which meant i had to go back and unhook it from the door. I closed it again and dropped my things on the floor.

"Evey darling is that you?" my mothers voice came.

"Yes mum but i don't want to talk just now. I'll be in my room". She came in to the hall dressed in a black pencil skirt and black shoes with a silver v-neck top. Her hair was poker straight and she smiled at me until she saw me.

"Sweetie what happened?" she asked concerned. She stood in front of my and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Darling answer me please" she continued as she fingered my hair. I sighed and let a few more tears slip and said

"Not now mum. Please i'd rather be alone".

"Very well darling. But if you need to talk you know where i am".

"Thanks mum" i said before removing myself from her embrace and heading up the stairs to my bedroom. The tears were still flowing and i ran into the room and threw myself on the bed with a humph. I sighed into my pillow and let out a pitiful sob trying to hide it in my pillow.  
Why was i crying? Chad had said somethings that hit me hard yes but that is no excuse for this. I have no idea where this is coming from. Maybe it is just all the bottled up feelings that i have been hiding and right now the way i feel i am not looking forward to this date tonight. I could call and cancel couldn't i? I could just tell him i wasn't up to it or i wasn't feeling right couldn't i? No i couldn't do that to him. I wouldn't do that to anyone because i know how it feels. I let out a scream into my pillow as i remembered Brandon.

_I was sitting in the buzzing restaurant waiting for my boyfriend Brandon to show up. I had been waiting 30 minutes after the time we said we would meet. I checked my watch again and gave a sigh as the waiter came over and asked me if i wanted another drink. I shook my head and he nodded and left. I twidled my thumbs and sat there for another 10 minutes before i got up grabbing my coat and walked out._

_The cold air off the street hit me with a sting and dried a few tears that were on my cheeks instantly. I wrapped my coat around me fastening it up and hugging myself to keep the heat it. My feet were freezing as i walked down the street as i had silver peep toe shoes on. I continued walking as the cold stung my exposed skin making difficult but i kept going for fear that if i stopped i would collapse to my knees in a fit of tears. _

_"Oh god Brandon you are so funny. I can't believe you said that" i heard a high pitched voice. I looked about me but saw nothing. I heard another giggled and as i rounded the corner of the building i ran right into Brandon and Sally i saw as she pulled away from him. She looked over his shoulder at me standing there and he was laughing at her until he turned around and saw me. At this point all the colour drained from his cheeks and he stared at me wide eyed. I went to turn around but he grabbed onto me and said_

_"What are you doing out in this weather dressed like that baby". I could not believe i was hearing those words. I couldn't even believed he had said them. I ripped my body from his grip and turned on my heel and walked back down the path. He came after me shouting my name and i eventually turned around with tears threatening my eyes again._

_"What?!" i snarled at him. He looked at me taken aback by the harshness and hate in my voice._

_"I was worried about you baby. Come on let me take you home"._

_"You what? Take me home? How dare you"._

_"What? What have i done?" he asked exasperated._

_"How can you ask a question like that? I have been waiting at Rumex for half an hour Brandon"._

_"Why?"_

_"Becuse we had a date that's why" i snapped "But instead you were off canoodling with Sammy or Sally or whatever her name is" i raised my voice gesturing in her direction._

_"Sally" he breathed out._

_"Yes her. You were kissing her in front of my own eyes and you have the cheek to ask me why i am out in this weather" i swallowed the tears and continued "Who do you think you are treating me like this. You have treated me terribily since we started dating. You are always late or not showing up. You never appologise. You never say anything to me unless you get something out of it. What about me? What about what i want Brandon? Did you ever think of that?" He went to open his mouth but i continued on my tyrade against him._

_"No you never. Because you never think of anyone but yourself. It's all about you and you know what i am going to give you what you want. I am going to make it all about you because we are over. It's done and i am done" i finished looking at his shocked face. He was utterly tongue tied and completely taken aback by the things that i had said or maybe it was just because i had beaten him to the punch by dumping him first. Well now it can be about him and he can have all the 'me' time he wants because i don't give a rat's ass anymore. _

_I turned to walk away but turned back around towards him. His face lit up because he thought i was going to take it all back. He thought i was going to forgive him. I cannot believe it. I just uttered five words._

_"I am not your baby" before i continued on walking home._

I came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me. I had one around my hair as well drying it after my shower. My tears had dried a long time ago and i had taken a shower to freshen up before Cameron arrives. I looked at the clock and it was nearly 6.30. Shit i thought. Cameron is picking me up in half an hour. I ran to my closet to quickly pick out an outfit.

* * *

I watched her from my window. I saw her beautiful figure outlined in the light of her lamp as she moved about her room. I had been sitting on my window ledge for half an hour watching for her. She had gone into her bathroom and just now recently reappeared. I sighed looking at her. Why couldn't she be mine? Why wouldn't she let me love her? Why did she not let me in and let him in instead? I knew she was going on a date tonight but what no one knew was i had a date tonight as well with Aimee one of the girls in my Social Sciences class. She was a smart girl with light sandy brown hair down her back and dark brown eyes. She had pale skin and always wore the minmum amount of make-up possible. She was natural and i liked her. I wasn't just using her to annoy Evey but i did like her aswell. I sighed as Evey disappeared and i imagined she was going downstairs. I came inside and closed my window over before quickly getting changed into something else for my date.

* * *

I was jumping down the stairs. I was fixing a silver diamante clip earring into my ear. I got to the mini-floor between the upstairs and downstairs of the house and i looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a mauve/purplish sweetheart neckline dress that came to half way down my thighs. It showed off my curves and i liked it. I paired it with a pair of silver glitter peep-toe sling back shoes and i also had on a large teardrop pendant that had 2 pearls on it as well. I smiled and twirled in front of the reflection before me and then i heard another voice.

"You look lovely sweetheart" she beamed up at me. I turned towards her and smiled. She had also changed. She was now wearing black dress trousers that were too long so were turned up at the end with a white sparkly belt. She also had on a white v-neck jumper. She had her hair pulled back in a bun close to the nape of her neck and a black and white headband around it.

"You look nice too" i smirked.

"Thank you darling. Where are you off too?"

"I have a date".

"With Troy?" she asked smiling. My face fell and i dropped my head. She had to mention his name didn't she.

"Did i say something wrong?" she asked concerned as i desecended the last of the steps and came face to face with her. She rubbed her hands up and down my arms and i shook my head and smiled

"No mum you never said anything wrong. I just don't have a date with Troy that's all. It's with a boy called Cameron".

"Oh right darling. Well your father and i are going to the Bolton's tonight and your father mentioned that Troy had a date so he wouldn't be there so i assumed since you were not joining us that you were going on the same date".

I wanted to literally drop my jaw, Troy had a date. With who? Since when? Why? All these questions floated around in my head until i realised i had no right to ask them. I had no right because i was nothing to Troy. And that was all my fault. My mum twirled one of my curls between her thumb and fore-finger and smiled. I gave a weak smile in return before the doorbell sounded. I smiled and got an uncontrolable giddy feeling in my stomach. My mother smiled and kissed my forehead before she walked back into the sitting room to sit with my father before they left for the Bolton's house.

The only thing that worried was that Troy might be there to see my parents before his 'date'. I hoped that he wouldn't because not only would it make it difficult for him and for me perhaps when either i got home or my parents did but it would just mean that my parents might know about what happened between us and i did not want my parents knowing. I sighed as the doorbell went again and then i walked down the last step and walked to the door. I creaked it open to see Cameron standing there in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white wife beater with a black button down shirt over it. Only 3 buttons were fastened up and his hair was spiked up. He turned to face me and he smiled a huge grin and said

"You look fantastic". I eyed him up and down taking in his appearence and noticing that his eyes were sparkling. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you" i choked out.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked holding his hand out. I walked away from the door and grabbed a silver shrug from where it was hanging up and slipped it on. I reappeared at the door to see he had a confused look in his face. I grabbed my silver clutch bag and then took his hand. He jumped as he did not expect it and i giggled.

"Sorry i was just getting my jacket".

"You call that a jacket?" he said smiling. I nodded and said

"It goes with this".

"Well this looks great" he said moving his hand up and down in the air outlining my outfit. I smiled and said

"Shall we then?"

"Absolutely" he replied before i shut the door and we headed down off the porch to his car.

* * *

He opened the door for her and she slid in and then he went around and got in. I saw this as i watched them. I was watching from my car where Aimee was sitting beside me.

"Are we going Troy?" she asked. I watched the car pull away and waited about 10 seconds before nodding and saying

"Absolutely" and then starting the car and driving off in the same direction as them.

"You look great by the way" i smiled over at her. She smiled and blushed, bowing her head and looking away from me. I smiled and kept my eyes on the road as i turned to the left and followed the car down the street. I was close behind but not too close so that they wouldn't know i was following them. I let the car go ahead because i knew there was now only one place where they could be going. From my point of view they were heading down to the sushi bar on the beach front. I smiled and pulled the car over.

"Troy what are you doing?"

"It's a nice night i thought we could take a walk on the beach".

"Really wow. How romantic" she said opening the car door and getting out. I smiled and then my face fell as she closed the door. It wasn't meant to be romantic. It was meant to distract her so she didn't think i was following anyone. I sighed and then got out and went around. I took her hand and we crossed the road to the beach. We walked along the path in a comfortable silence and then walked down the stone steps onto the warm sand. I took off my shoes and socks and stepped onto the sand before she took off her sandals and stepped on as well. She smiled and i took her hand again and we began walking along. We started to talk and asked each other questions. We laughed and talked before we headed up to the path again.

* * *

"Cameron stop it" i said as he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I giggled as the waiters brought our food over. They placed down 3 trays each with a different type of fish on it. They also brought over some drinks of course non-alcoholic because we were underage. Normally we would have had Saki but we weren't allowed. Cameron leaned closer again and placed a light kiss on my neck as i turned to get a piece of sushi. I giggled an almost spat my sushi out. He laughed as well and then i turned to face him finishing off the sushi as our laughter died out. He looked at we and swept the loose hair off my face with his hand before he stroked my cheek. I bit my lower lip trying to free myself of the giddiness he made me feel. I laughed again and then he leaned over and captured my lips. As i pursed my lips i felt his open and envelope my lips completely in his mouth deepening the kiss. This time as he pushed his tongue, prodding for more i let him as i opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to slip in. I giggled a little and he massaged his tongue against mine as we were hungrily making out in the sushi bar. When we pulled away i slowly opened my eyes and breathed deeply.

"Woud you like some..." i turned back to get the sushi off the plate but stopped in my tracks when i spotted someone coming in with their arm around a girl that i recognised from somwhere.

"Hey isn't that your friend Troy?" i heard Cameron's voice. I froze in the position i was in. I couldn't move.

_END OF CHAPTER_


	15. Jealousy and Flirting

_Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated in a while...here's the next chapter and i hope you enjoy it. R+R_

_I own Evey_

_CHAPTER FIFTEEN

* * *

_

I licked my lips and closed my eyes over and tried in vain to hope that i had not seen Troy walk through that door and hoped that i had not heard Cameron say those words. After a few moments i opened my eyes and smiled as Troy had disappeared. Thank god i thought until i noticed that he had sat down in the corner opposite us. He was sitting on the outside and he had his arm on the back on the seat around the body of the girl who was in the booth beside him.

"Ummm...ughhh...yeah i think so" i said picking up the first piece of the fish that came to me and settling myself back into the arms of Cameron. He smirked at me and i stared at Troy once more before pushing the thoughts out of my head and turning to Cameron. His mouth was wide open and then he closed it and laughed before saying

"Do i have to sit here all day or are you going to give me the sushi?". I giggled and said

"Open up then". He opened his mouth and then i said

"If you want it you have to come and get it" with a wink.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked. I laughed and placed one side of the maki-roll in my mouth and smiled. I held it with my fingers before he chuckled and said

"Fine then" and came closer. I moved my fingers as he bit through the sushi and and made contact wth my lips. I felt him pull the sushi into his mouth as he kissed me lightly. I smiled into the kiss and then pulled away and swallowed the piece of fish i had in my mouth as he done the same.

"See that wasn't so hard" i grinned looking at him.

"No but this will be even better" he smiled back as he leaned over and captured my lips properly. I sunk into his lips with my eyes closed over kissing him back eagerly. I pulled away and stood up and said

"Excuse me. I have to use the ladies room". He nodded and then i walked off towards the bar. There was a small chinese looking man with black hair behind the bar and i leaned over and said

"Could ou tell me where the ladies room is please?"

"Yes miss" he said and pointed in the direction of it. I followed his direction and rounded the bar to come face to face with Troy and Aimee sitting at their table eating sushi. He still had his arm around her and she was feeding him a piece of fish wrapped in seaweed. I grimaced and as much as i liked Cameron i knew in my heart that i wished it was me sitting at the table with him. I wished it was us feeding each other and i wished more than ever i wished i could kiss him.

After two minutes of looking at them i realised i was staring. I shook my head and started off towards the toilets again until i heard a voice i longed not to hear.

"Evey?". I bowed my head and gritted my teeth and looked up to see Aimee looking at me.

"Evangeline Evans?" she asked again.

"Hi Aimee, Troy" i replied gesturing towards him. He looked up and i watched as his eyes ran over my appearence and then he smiled a little and said

"Evey" acknowledging me. I smiled and Aimee said

"So who are you here with then?"

"Erm...just...um Cameron my friend" i said pointing back to our table. She leaned over and took a look and said

"Nice. It's just me and Troy having our first date huh Troy?" she said checking with him. He nodded and there was a few moments of complete silence. I broke it saying

"Well if you'll excuse me then" before i continued walking towards the bathroom. I walked in and checked that no one was there before i slammed the door closed in frustration and then locked it. I pulled on the edges of my hair a little as i wanted to scream in anger. How dare she ask me that and speak to me like that. I hate her already. I mean what was she like "Oh me and Troy are just here on our first date" and "Who are you here with".

"Aahhh" i screamed a little before covering my mouth and trying to hold in my anger and tears. I turned to the mirror and said

"I will not cry". I told myself not to cry over and over again until my tears had disappeared. I sighed and then washed my hands before leaving the bathroom and walking back towards the table. I held my head high as i passed Troy's table and continued on and sat in the booth next to Cameron.

"Hey what took you so long?" he smiled at me.

"Sorry i got talking to Troy over there and then i went to the bathroom" i smiled before leaning over and kissing him lightly. I used one hand to touch the side of his face as i pulled his lips onto mine. I felt his arm slide off the top of the seat and snake around my back as he pulled me in to deepen the kiss. I smiled to myself knowing that Troy and Aimee would be able to see all of this. He pulled his lips off of mine and i flicked my hair back as he placed his lips into my neck. I giggled as he kissed my weak spot and my fingers moved to run through his hair gently tousling it as he kissed me.

* * *

I was seething inside. He was kissing her neck and she was giggling and running her hands through his hair. I was furious. I wanted to march up there and i wanted to hit him and then pull her into my arms and kiss her. I needed to win her back somehow. I don't care how but i need to do it. I turned back to Aimee. I lifted a piece of sushi and she opened her mouth and i fed it to her. She giggled and licked her lips before turning away again. I went to pick up another piece of sushi when i heard a giggle. I looked up to see Evey looking my way as Cameron was kissing her neck. As soon as our eyes made contact she looked away and then i looked away. I looked back a few seconds later and she was looking at me again but she didn't notice i was looking.

"Cameron stop it!" i heard her giggle while still looking my way. Our eyes made contact again and i looked away smiling to myself. Now i knew what she was doing. She was trying to make me jealous. She was with Cameron trying to make me jealous of her. I smiled knowing what i had to do now and went back to my date with Aimee.

* * *

"You Troy man what's up?" i heard Chad's voice. I was taking books out of my bag and tossing them into my locker and i looked up.

"Nothing dude. You?" i asked as he stood smiling at me. He was leaning against the locker with his arms folded across his chest.

"Same. Kinda pissed off about being back at school".

"I know how you feel. What did you get up to last night then? You out with Tay?"

"Yeah we went down the arcade and then we went to the beach. What about you?"

"I went on a date with that Aimee girl from Social Sciences". He looked at me confused and i said

"You know the pale one with the light brown hair and dark eyes" he nodded his head and then put his hand out for a high-five. I laughed and high fived him and he said

"Did you score with her?".

"Hey come one dude that is so none of your business".

"Come on buddy".

"We kissed a few times" i lied. Actually we hadn't done anything. All we did was hold hands on the beach and feed each other sushi. She wasn't the kind of girl to kiss on first dates and i wasn't the kind to kiss her. I wasn't into her like that but i didn't want anyone knowing that yet. I know it sounds sick to use her but it's not my fault that Evey has me hooked on her. I mean hooked. I am besotted with her. She is all i ever think about; in the morning when i wake up till the moment i got to sleep. Talking about Evey here she comes down the hall i thought.

She was walking my herself and she had on black dress capris and and a yellow top with a white zipper that had coloured stars on it over that. She had on white flat shoes as well. Her hair was down and hanging around her shoulders and she was bobbing her head while listening to her iphone on he way down the hall. I looked at her up and down and Chad noticed this and followed my gaze.

My breath hitched in my throat as i watched her walk towards me and stop not that much before me and go to her locker. Chad waved his hand in front of my face as he tried to recapture my attention.

"What!" i snapped a little as he said my name again. Evey looked around and i caught her gaze before she looked away again. Chad looked taken aback and lowered his voice saying

"What is with you dude. I was just wanting to know if you had made up with her yet that's all?" he said standing back a little.

"Sorry i was just in a daydream".

"About Evey?" he laughed.

"Leave it Chad huh" i said slamming my locker door and walking away down the hall.

* * *

I wonder what is up with Troy this morning. Maybe his date didn't go too well i smiled hoping that it hadn't. If it had went bad then i didn't have to worry about Aimee anymore. I put my things into my locker and lifted out my books for my second class. I had free period first. I closed my locker and turned around to be faced with Chad.

"Good god Chad you scared the shit out of me" i laughed putting a hand over my chest. He chuckled and said

"Listen i know i upset you yesterday...". I waved a hand in the air to cut him off and said

"Forget about it really. I am over it totally".

"Really?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Of course. I just...it hurt me what you said at the time. I won't deny it" i said as we walked down the hall towards homeroom "I was crying when i went home but you were right. I should be at practice but what i should do and what i do are two different things and you should know that by now" i smiled as we reached the class door. He smiled at me and said

"I'm still sorry for what i said. At least we are still friends" he laughed. I looked into the classroom and saw Troy sitting with Gabi and Tay. I smiled as he laughed and then i sighed and my smile faded.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"Because he wouldn't want to know".

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Chad smiled slyly and then walked into class. I shook my head and with a laugh i walked into class and took my usual seat.

I walked out of homeroom and headed down the hall.

"Hey Evey?" i heard someone shout. I ignored it and kept on walking humming a tune i had heard on the radio this morning. I had no idea what it was but i liked it.

"Evey?" I turned around and saw Kelsi come running towards me.

"Sorry i never heard you Kelsi. What can i do for you?"

"I was just wondering if we could go over the music that you wrote?"

"Ummm...well right now isn't a great time. I could really use some time on my own but come with me to my locker. I carry a few with me" i laughed and we walked towards my locker quickly. The hall started to clear out and it was basically just me and Kelsi left. I opened my locker and lifted some sheets out of it and handed her them.

"Here look over them and learn them if you want. It's up to you and then tell me what you think".

"Okay thank you so much. I'll see you after" she said rushing off to her first class. She had her hat on but her brown curls were bouncing at the side as she ran. I turned back to my locker and started rummaging in it. I was standing there with my head in my locker for a few minutes and then there was a knock on my locker door. I jumped a little and pulled my head out of my locker. I peaked behind the door as i closed it over and saw a mop of sandy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Troy you scared me" i breathed out. He chuckled and shook his head not saying one word. I sighed and turned back to my locker but he put his hand on my arm and finally spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. I looked down at his hand on my arm. His fingers were gently moving up and down my forearm. They were cool against my skin and they soothed me in some way. Just to know that he was touching me soothed me. He followed my gaze and went to move his hand away but i spoke and it remained there.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't i be?" i asked curious as to his reason for suddenly speaking to me. It's been 4 days since we spoke and although it is not a lot it still hurts because we were quite close before despite only just meeting. I rambled on in my head waiting on his answer. He traced his fingers around numerous freckles that were on my arm and if i didn't know better from the way he was touching me i would say that he was flirting with me.

"I was just wondering. It's been a few days since we spoke to each other" he smirked a little still stroking my arm. The goosebumps began to rise on my arms as he tickled my arm gently.

"I know it has" i said as i pushed the locker shut properly. I stuck the lock back on and began to walk down the hall. Troy came after me and walked beside me. I heard him sigh and watched out of the corner of my eye as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Why are you following me?" i asked out of the blue stopping in the middle of the hall and turning to face him.

"I'm not. I have a free as well and i was just going this way".

"So it's just a coincidence that you happened to bump into me then?" i asked with a sly smile on my face. I knew what he was trying to do and i wanted to know why. Corbin was right. Maybe he did still want to know me.

"Yes" he said after much hesitation.

"No" i replied "Why are you following me?" i asked again.

"Does everything always have to be about you?"

"I never said that. I just want to know why you haven't spoken to me in almost a week and the say after i see you with your date at a sushi bar you decide to come up and start talking to me. What is that all about? I know why you stopped talking to me and i know that i deserved it. But what i don't get is why you have started speaking to me and why the hell are you smiling?" i asked putting my hand on my hip as i finished my rant. He was smiling and don't get why.

"Because you are rambling".

"And? What the hell has that got to do with anything? All i want to know is why you are speaking to me now?"

"Do you not want me to talk to you?"

"I never said that either. Why do you always have to answer a questions with another question?"

"Why do you always have to ask questions?" he replied.

"See you dodged my question and hit me with another".

"So? I just don't understand is it a bad thing that i am speaking to you?"

"Of course not it would never be a bad thing but i want to know why you suddenly decided that you can talk to me again?"

"It wasn't that i coudln't speak to you. It was because i was hurting from what happened".

"Right and that made you just stop talking to me?"

"Yes. I needed some time away and i needed some space from you so i could get you out of my head".

"And i am out it now?" He never answered that question but started to walk down the hall.

"Troy?" i called after him but he ignored me. I went after him and walked by him saying

"Fine". I tried to keep walking but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him so i was facing him.

Our bodies were exceptionally close and were touching. He was breathing against my chest and i against his.

"Yes?" he asked now deciding to answer me when i was calling his name.

"You never answered my question" i smirked. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear

"I don't think you want to know the answer" and then pulled back smiling. His hands were on my arms and tracing his way around my freckles again. I shivered a little and then he smiled again before leaning really close to me.

I could feel his breath on the tip of my nose as he edged quite far forward. As i felt him getting closer the blood was coursing through my veins in anticipation. I wanted him to kiss me so badly; to feel his lips on me again setting off the reaction inside me. As his lips almost touched mine he whispered

"Sorry i have to go. I need to see Aimee before class" and then let me go and walked off down the hall.

I was left in the hall feeling rather flustered and pissed off to say the least.

"Troy?" i called after him but he was already gone. My chest was heaving from being so flustered by him. I put my hand on top of it to try and slow it but nothing worked.

"He never answered my question" i whispered to myself.

_END OF CHAPTER_


	16. Hunter's

_Hey guys, here's another chapter...enjoy xxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER SIXTEEN

* * *

_

I was sitting in English thinking about what had happened with Troy earlier. There was no doubt in my mind that he was flirting with me. I just didn't get why? Why was the question. I have no idea why. And i want to know so much why but i cannot exactly go up to him and said 'Oh hey Troy why were you flirting with me earlier'. Can you imagine it. He would laugh at me and i would be so ashamed and embarassed.

I looked up from my desk and glanced around the classroom to see everyone writing away. My eyes feel upon Troy who was writing as well like there was no tomorrow. I stared at his gorgeous head of hair for a few moments before he looked up and our eyes met. He smirked and i turned away and began writing again.

When the bell rang i was still writing and i slowly stopped and put my things down. I stood from the desk and grabbed my book and pen stuffing it into my pocket and wrapping my arms around the book. I headed towards the door where i met up with Gabi and Tay who were waiting for me.

"Finally girl i thought you were never going to stop" Tay laughed. I chuckled and said

"Just finishing my sentence that's all".

"So we have not spoken in ages Evey" Gabi cut in.

"Um..we spoke at lunch Gabi" i laughed looking a Tay whoi twirled her finger at the side of her head as if to say Gabi was crazy. She giggled as well.

"And that is ages" Gabi replied back.

"Okay then whatever". We ran into Chad, Jason, Zeke and Troy who were laughing at a comment that had been made. They looked over at us and the group of us started down the hall. Suddenly i remembered about Kelsi and came to a halt startling Tay and Gabi who turned around to face me.

"What's the matter? Aren't you coming?" she asked. Her voice caused the boys to stop as well and they turned to face me. Troy's eyes lingered over me waiting on my answer.

"Umm...no i forgot i have to talk to Kelsi about some things".

"Oh okay well we'll see you tonight then" Gabi said beginning to turn away.

"What? Why tonight?" i asked confused as to what they were talking about. I tightened the grip around my book and raised my eyebrows waiting on an answer.

"She forgot. You forgot. We are all meeting at Hunter's tonight remember" Tay asked.

"Ugh..no".

"We told you".

"You never".

"Yes we did. We are meeting at 7.30".

"I can't".

"Why not?" Troy chirped into the conversation.

"Um...i have a date with Cameron" i mumbled.

"Fantastic we can meet him. Bring him. Troy is bringing Aimee anyway so it'll be fine".

"Oh" i said saddened that Troy was taking Aimee with him. Damn it.

"We'll see you there then?" Gabi asked to make sure.

"Yeah sure" i replied fazed by Troy and Aimee "Bye" i added before running off back down the hall towards the theatre.

I got to the door and heard Kelsi playing my song 'Happy Ending' from the theatre. She had learned it really well and she was playing it good. I pushed the door open and walked in with the door shutting behind me.

"That was great Kelsi" i giggled walking towards the stage. She jumped around and upon seeing it was me she relaxed and said

"Thanks Evey". I shrugged and walked towards the stage and climbed the steps. I walked over and sat down on the seat next to her pressing my fingers to the keys playing the start of a song i wrote. I laughed and stopped and turned to her.

"So you learned my songs then?"

"Yeah but not all of them. What was that you were playing?" she titled her head for effect.

"That? Nothing i mean well it's just stupid".

"No it's not continue".

"Okay" i said continuing to press my fingers to the keys before i started singing.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, t__hat don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out, I'__m not afraid to cry every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days, e__very now and again i pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me._

_What hurts the most, w__as being so close and having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away, n__ever knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you, i__s what i was trying to do_

I pressed a few more keys as i finished off the first verse and chorus. She smiled widely and said

"That was amazing. It sounds like a break up song? Who was it for?"

"It's not a break up song...well it is but not the kind you think. It was about a friendship ending".

"Oh right. Is it about Troy?". At this my fingers pressed some keys in shock. I lowered my head and nodded as a tear slipped out of my eye. I wiped it away and said

"Right let's continue" with a laugh. She laughed as well and said

"Yeah lets".

* * *

I was standing outside the theatre listening to the song she was playing. It hurt listening to the lyrics. Then i heard something that hurt more.

_"Is it about Troy?" I listened but never heard an answer. All i heard was_

_"Right let's continue" and a laugh._

I sighed and walked away from the theatre feeling hurt. She had hurt me but i knew i had affected her in a different way. It was a beautiful song that she wrote and the lyrics felt so true to me. I don't know what it is. I rushed off down the hall the the parking lot so i could catch up with the gang.

We were all sitting in Hunter's later that night. I checked my watch and saw it was 7:45 so Evey should have been here by now. I had my arm over the top of the chair in the booth and Aimee was sitting right next to me. She leaned over and kissed my cheek and i smiled. We were all laughing at something Chad had said as usual when i heard a throat clearing noise. I looked up and smiled as Evey came into view. She was standing there in a pair of navy skinny jeans, and a black and white string polka dot top with a black ribbon around the middle. He hair was in a side pony-tail with a few curls hanging down. She looked amazing. I was smiling until she looked away and Cameron joined her grabbing her hand. That's when my smiled faded.

"Come on make room guys" Gabi said smiling. Right then i wanted to tell her to shut up as Cameron was there but they all wanted to meet her.

"Thanks guys" Evey murmered as she slid into the booth followed by Cameron who wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and snuggled into him as he leaned over and kissed her lightly. She touched his face and then pulled away and wiped his lips with her thumb to get the lipgloss off.

"Awww you two are so cute together. Aren't they guys" Taylor insisted as she put her hand on Chad's chest. Everyone agreed even me just for the sake of it.

Throughout dinner with the guys i watched intently as her and Cameron fed each other bits of pasta and pizza. We had ordered a buffet style meal between us. We were all laughing at what had happened during a baskeball practice. It was about Chad again. I looked over at Evey who was laughing and then i eyed Cameron and saw his hand creep around her further. It crept down to beside her neck and just above her chest. I was boiling inside. I wanted to fly across the table at him for touching her like that. But i couldn't. Aimee shuffled closer to me and i smiled and slid my arm off the back of the chair to around her shoulders. We made eye contact for a few minutes and i winked at her and she blushed. She looked away and i smiled lifting up a twist of pasta and eating it. I looked over at Evey and saw she was watching me and Aimee with a less than amused look on her face. I smirked at her but instead of looking away she kept eye contact with me. We stared at each other across the table. She looked away checking that nobody was watching and they weren't. They were all engrossed in each other or their food. She looked back at me and smiled. I smiled as well not knowing what she was doing.

I was completey gobsmacked by the next thing she did. Looking over at me she winked and then blew me a kiss. I immediately looked away and when i looked back she was laughing with the gang.

Had i imagined everything? Had she even done that or was i seeing things?

"Excuse me" she said to Cameron as she wanted away from the table. He got up and took her hand saying

"Hurry back baby".

"I will" she laughed and kissed his cheek before she rushed off. I laughed at her and then went back to the conversation. I looked about the restaurant at one point and saw her standing near the wall at the bathroom. She looked at me our eyes locking and she done the same as before. She winked and then blew a kiss before motioning for me to come away from the table with her finger. I started to get up as to follow her and she disappeared behind the wall.

"May i be excused. I have to use the bathroom?" i asked Aimee so she would get up from the table.

"Yes okay" she sighed and got up. I kissed her cheek and then rushed off towards the bathroom

* * *

I ducked behind the wall hoping Troy had gotten the message and nobody else had seen me. I waited a few moments for him before he came around the corner looking around for me.

"I'm over here Einstein" i laughed coming out of the shadows. He turned around startled and smiled at me stuffing his hands into his jeans. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with thre top three buttons undone. His hair was swept over his face. The clothes brought out his eyes more.

"What are you doing Evey? You have to stop it" he said coming closer to me. He stood in front of me with his hands flat against the wall at either side of my head.

"If i have to stop it then why did you come?" i asked running my tongue along my top teeth with a smile. He sighed and lowered his head which i immediately started to run my fingers through his hair. He murmered something but i couldn't make it out.

"What?" i asked him to repeat it.

"I said i cannot keep doing this. You know i like you yet you keep on bringing Cameron here" he looked up into my eyes for the first time.

"You know i like you too yet you have Aimee. Did you expect me to just show up alone so i could see you frolicking with Aimee" i said putting air quotes around her name and mocking her. He slapped my hands down and i looked at him hurt.

"Dont' mock her like that Evey".

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to march out there and tell everyone how i feel. Do you? Because i will if you want me to?"

"No i don't want you to. I don't know what i want".

"You either want me or Aimee".

"I mean i know who i want. I just don't know how to get it".

"Tell me".

"What?"

"Tell me what you want". He hesitated for a bit before saying

"I want you".

That was all i needed to here. I grabbed his face and pushed my lips onto his feeling him kiss me back with such passion and force. I smiled to myself as he started to finger my hair and touch my face lightly. He wrapped one arm around my waist letting it rest on the small of my back. I felt tingles all over my body as his lips swallowed mine. He started to run his tongue along my lips lightly. If i remember this is where it got interrupted last time. I parted my lips slightly and he pushed his tongue inside my mouth parting my lips further as he massaged his tongue against mine. Wow i thought he is such an amazing kisser. No offence but much better than Cameron. I don't know how i have resisted kissing him. His fingers slid from my face onto my neck and they ran all around my neck. Clawing gently at it. I sighed as we continued to kiss and as he began to pull away he nibbled on the inside of my lip.

"What the hell is going on here..."

_END OF CHAPTER_


	17. An Accident on Purpose

_Hey guys, here's the next chapter...hope you are still enjoying it...enjoy xxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER SEVENTEEN_

_

* * *

_

"C'mon put me down now" i laughed. He tightened his grip around my ankles and shoogled me up a little. I gripped onto his neck tighter as he carried me on his back into the gym.

"Chad put me down!" i giggled.

"Why? You asked me to carry you so i am" he laughed as well. I ruffled his curls and he put me down instantly.

"You did not just touch the 'fro" he said fixing his hair.

"The what?" i laughed.

"The 'fro" he repeated.

"All i did was ruffle it. Chill" i laughed and continued walking across the hall. He came after me and put his arm around my shoulders. I laughed and put mine around his waist for a laugh.

"So pair up with you today. I don't know if i can put up with you and Troy making goo-goo eys at each other". I stopped walking and said

"How do you know about...Taylor told you didn't she?" i asked. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said

"Erm...yeah but don't tell her i told you".

"Wait till i get her i swear".

"No seriously you can't tell her".

"I don't care she shouldn't have told you" i replied and continued walking alongside him. We met up with the rest of the team and Troy walked in a few minutes later. He looked at me and smiled and i smiled back and blushed.

"So pair with you?" Chad asked me again.

"Yeah sure whatever" i agreed to busy looking at Troy. His blue eyes were shining in the light and he looked amazing. I noticed straight away he had had his hair done. It was shorter and swept over his eyes more. It looked great. I flashed him a smile and he said

"Okay wildcats pair up!". I went to walk towards him but remembered i had told Chad i would pair with him. Shit. I turned to Chad and he already had a ball in his hands. I turned back to Troy who was frowning when he saw Chad standing next to me with a ball in his hands.

In the end he paired with Jason but i got the feeling he was angry with me. We were all standing in a line paired up. I was on one side with Chad opposite me. We were throwing the ball back and forth and now Troy was walking about to see how we were all doing. I caught his gaze and mouthed

"I'm sorry" to him with a smile. He managed a small smile back and i looked away and threw the ball back at Chad who caught it with ease. He smiled and threw it back. I caught it and then caught Troy's gaze again. He had the ball in his hands and i smiled and threw mine back to Chad whilst still looking at Troy. He was smiling and then

SMACK!!

It was heard throughout the whole gym. I felt nothin. Absoloutely nothing. It was just numb from the force of them impact. I staggered back a little and everyone was staring at me. I reached my hand up and touched my cheek where the ball had smacked me. That is when i felt the searing pain shoot through my face.

"Ouch!!!" i screeched. I could feel it sweeling beneath my fingers and i could imagine it turning purple as i was thinking. The next thing i felt was Troy's arm around my waist.

"Are you okay. Jesus Christ Evey speak to me!" he shouted in my face. I stayed silent for a few minutes completely speechless.

"Evangeline!!" he shouted snapping me from my thoughts.

"Move!!" i screamed back at him.

"What?" he asked in shock. What didn't he get. I was asking him to get out of my way.

"I said move now!!" i shouted again. He let go of me and i walked up to Chad and screamed in his face

"What the fuck was that? What were you trying to do? Kill me. Fucking hell Chad what is your problem?" i crossed my arms waiting on an answer. My cheek was beginning to throb and i wanted to smack Chad as well.

"Evey...i...sorry...i didn't...i" he stuttered.

"You what? Didn't mean it. You did. You knew i wasn't looking!!" i shouted tears beginning to sting in my eyes.

"Maybe if you weren't maybe googly eyes at Troy you would have seen the ball!!" he shouted back. My breath caught in my throat at this and the whole team gasped. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face earning another gasp from the team.

"You're a jerk Chad Danforth!!" i screamed before running from the room. I pushed the doors open and ran out slamming them shut after me. I ran and ran down the corridors until i reached the girls changing rooms. I ran in and saw a few girls in there.

"Are..are you okay?" one of them asked.

"Get out" i said calmly. They looked at me shocked and stood there so i errupted and said

"Did you not just hear what i said or are you deaf? Get out now!!" i shouted. They all scarpered and shut the door behind them. I turned the lock on it and then sat down on one of the benches and hugged my knees close to my chest and cried and cried. One thought came into my head and that was last night at Hunter's.

_That was all i needed to here. I grabbed his face and pushed my lips onto his feeling him kiss me back with such passion and force. I smiled to myself as he started to finger my hair and touch my face lightly. He wrapped one arm around my waist letting it rest on the small of my back. I felt tingles all over my body as his lips swallowed mine. He started to run his tongue along my lips lightly. If i remember this is where it got interrupted last time. I parted my lips slightly and he pushed his tongue inside my mouth parting my lips further as he massaged his tongue against mine. Wow i thought he is such an amazing kisser. No offence but much better than Cameron. I don't know how i have resisted kissing him. His fingers slid from my face onto my neck and they ran all around my neck. Clawing gently at it. I sighed as we continued to kiss and as he began to pull away he nibbled on the inside of my lip._

_"What the hell is going on here..."_

_We both pulled away from each other and stared at the person who had caught us. I searched her eyes for hope and then i broke away from Troy's embrace and said_

_"Taylor you weren't meant to...um..." i looked back at Troy for help. He stepped forward but made sure the wall still concealed us and said_

_"Tay...please you can't..."_

_"Can't what? Tell anyone about what i just saw?" she asked her arms folded over her chest._

_"Please Tay. Don't tell anybody" i begged her._

_"You two can't keep doing this. You have to come clean and tell them how you feel. You cannot keep stringing Cameron along and you can't keep stringing Aimee along" she said pointing between me and Troy. We both looked at each other ashamed of what we had done but still wanting to do it again and again. I bit my lip and then Taylor came forward and grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Troy. He grabbed my hand and tried to hold on but Taylor turned to him and said_

_"You come out in a few minutes. I'll tell everyone she was fixing her make-up and i had to drag her out. Then you come out and it will look like nothing went wrong. But you two better get this sorted or else" she said before pulling me to the table._

Now i was standing in front of the mirror examining the bruise on my face. It was a long thin bruise that covered the area on my cheekbone just below my eye. It was purple and the area all around it was turning red. A tear ran down my cheek over it and it stung like hell. I wiped it away trying to avoid the bruise but i failed and wiped my fingers over it making it sting even more. I leaned on the sink with both my hands before gently splashing my face with cold water. I grimaced as the pain shot through my face.  
_KNOCK KNOCK_

I jumped up as there was a knock on the door.  
"Somebody is in here" i called to whomever it was. I sighed and returned to looking at the mirror but there was another knock at the door. I walked over and unlocked it before walking back to the mirror. It creaked open and then shut again as the person came in.

"Let me see it" i heard his soothing voice. I shook my head and turned away.

"Just go" i sighed and walked over and sat down and pulled my knees close to my chest and rocked myself back and forth. He stood there still dressed in his wildcats uniform with his hands on his hips inside his shirt. I looked up and met his eye contact as another tear rolled down my cheek.

"Please don't shut me out" he said simply before beginning to turn away. That's when i lost it and got up and ran towards him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him close to me from behind. He stopped and i felt as his shoulders dropped. He touched my hands with his own and rubbed them to soothe me before he pushed my hands off him. I stood back thinking he was going to leave but he turned around and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight as his were around my waist. He held me close to him and i leaned my chest on his shoulder. I felt him let go at one point and reach back and lock the door. I pulled away and said

"Why did you do that?"

"So you can cry if you want and no one can interrupt us" he smiled stroking my cheek. He pulled me over to a bench and i sat down and hugged him close to me again. I buried my head in his shoulder as i cried. He pulled me back and looked at my bruise.

"Can i touch it?" he asked me in a quiet voice. I nodded and he rubbed his thumb over it. I winced a little and he pulled back and said

"Sorry".

"It's okay".

"No it's not. He is a jerk. I cannot believe he done that".

"I know. It was an accident".

"Yeah right. An accident on purpose" he smiled. I smiled as well and then he leaned closer and pressed his lips on mine lightly. I responded slightly but it hurt my cheek. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine running his finger over the bruise lightly before kissing it gently.

_END OF CHAPTER_


	18. The Runaround and The New Bitch in Town

_Hey guys, hope you are all still reading...this chapter is going to have a bit of drama in it and might cover quite a period of time so don't fall behind and lose the place lol...enjoy xxxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

* * *

_

_One week later_

It has been a week since Chad hit me with the ball during practice. I haven't spoken to him since and all though i am still speaking to Taylor it makes it quite difficult being around her when he is there. He never apologized and i haven't done anything wrong so i haven't said sorry to him. The bruise is still visible under my eye and drew much attention to me. Troy took me home early and made sure i was okay. He was so sweet to me and i just fall harder for him every single day. I just wish he would tell Aimee.

I told Cameron. Well...sort of. I did break up with him but i didn't tell him about Troy. The team were told to keep quiet about anything that was said during practice or they would get kicked off and since basketball is everything to them they have all kept their lips zipped.  
I have been at practice but Troy makes sure I am partnered with him every single time. It gets a little annoying. He is always asking me if I am okay and if I want to keep playing. He is clingy and i have told him but he just says he is being protective. And if that is all it is then i am happy with that.

I was in the gym during my free period practicing hoops by myself. I touched my face where the fading mark was and thought back to what happened when i came in to school the next day.

_I had huge black sunglasses covering the majority of the top of my face. I tried to avoid the gaze of the students in the halls as they were all staring at me. Probably wondering 'What the hell is she playing at wearing sunglasses inside'._

_I walked to my locker and put my bag in; only removing my books for first period as i had my free second. I walked down to homeroom and once i saw that nobody was there i went in and pulled my mirror out of my pocket. I slipped my glasses off and examined my face from my reflection. It had turned red and most of the surrounding area of my eye was purple; giving me a black eye. I touched it with my finger and it nipped. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some concealer and dabbed some on my finger before putting it over the cut. There wasn't much i could do about the black eye but i could hide the cut. _

_I heard a commotion and quickly shoved my glasses back on my face. I did it a little fast and the rim hit the cut and it started to throb. I clenched my teeth and bit my lip to stop myself from showing any pain._

_"What's with the glasses?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Ryan standing there in blue trousers and a white shirt with a blue hat perched on his head. Typical Ryan i thought. I smiled and shook my head saying_

_"Conjunctivitis. Doctor said i have to keep these on unless you want me to gross you out" i laughed. He made a shocked face and fake vomited before laughing and sitting down behind me. The rest of the students piled in all staring at me curiously. When one in particular came in i drew him a dagger that would put you six feet under if looks could kill. He scratched the back of his neck nervously and sat down in his usual chair. The last one to enter was Troy. He looked in my direction with sad eyes before he winked and flashed me a killer smile. I wanted to melt right there and then. I smiled back and looked away blushing before Ms Darbus came in. I immediately stood and went over to her and explained what was wrong with me. She nodded and said she would send a note to all my teachers. I thanked her and sat back down._

_"What happened?" Ryan asked curiously._

_"Oh...um just letting her know about my eyes that's all"._

_"Should you even be in school with that?"_

_"Yeah it's fine. I can see but it's just horrible to look at" i sighed turning back to the front to listen to Ms Darbus's boring announcements._

_Once the bell rang i left class quickly not bothering to talk to Gabi or Taylor or anybody else. I went straight to my locker to grab a few extra things._

_"Can we talk to you?" a voice hovered over me. I looked up to see Gabi and Tay standing there with a guilty looking Chad not far behind. His hands were in his pockets and he was scuffing his feet._

_"Sure. What can i do for you?" i asked cheerily. _

_"Um..we just wanted to know why you weren't talking to us? Have we done something wrong?" Gabi asked timidly._

_"Shut up Gabi" i laughed "Course you haven't" i smiled turning back to my locker praying that they would leave it there._

_"But...then why have you ignored us" Taylor chirped in. I sighed and closed my eyes tightly._

_"And what is with the sunglasses? We are inside" Gabi added. I turned around and said_

_"You's are so funny...I have conjunctivitis guys. I can see okay but it's awful to look at that's all. And i haven't been ignoring you...i have j-just been busy th-that's all" i stuttered a little. I bowd my head and slid my glasses off my face to rub my eye a little. Nobody could see my eye._

_"Oh right...well we thought you had fell out with us. I mean after the incident at Hunter's" Taylor stated. Hearing the name mentioned i instantly shot my head up to be met with the gasps from both Gabi and Tay._

_"That does not look like conjunctivitis" Gabi said reaching out to touch it. I pulled away and slipped my glasses back on and said_

_"I-It's really n-nothing that's all. Honestly"._

_"What happened?" Taylor asked. I sighed and said_

_"Nothing really please leave it"._

_"No i want to know" she insisted. I sighed and the blurted it out by accident._

_"Why don't you ask your boyfriend!" i raised my voice and walked off leaving her gobsmacked. _

_The whole school had been witness to it and as you can imagine rumour spread like wildfire._

_**"I heard it was Chad who hit her for badmouthing Taylor".**_

_**"No it was her mum who hit her. She was cheeky".**_

_**"I heard it was Troy...she said Aimee was a bitch".**_

_**"She is a bitch if she said that. She deserved to be hit".** They spread around and pretty soon i had to confront everyone and correct them about what happened. _

I threw the ball and it soared in the air and sailed right through the net smacking the gym floor as it fell. I sighed and used the back of my arm to wipe sweat from my brow. I was wearing my newly acquired 'Wildcat's' uniform with the number '8' on it. It was tight against me and i preferred my other one but i had to wear it if i was part of the team. My hair was pulled back in a messy bun as i practised. I sighed and ran to pick up the ball before running back to throw it again.

"Try throwing it a little to the left" came a soft whisper in my ear as i was about to throw it. I sighed as his breath sent shivers down my spine. A soft smile crept onto my lips and i said

"But it's working okay for me just now" with a quiet giggle. He chuckled and then i felt his arms wrap around me and his hands slide down my arms till they reach my hands grasping onto the ball. He lifted the up as if to shoot and then pushed the ball out of my hands slightly to the left as he had said. It hit the backboard and landed on the rim; running around until it fell in through the net.

"See that wasn't so hard" he whispered me again teasing me with his breath. He wrapped his arms tighter and placed his face into the crook of my neck breathing heavily. His breath shot through my uniform and tickled me. He placed a gentle kiss on my neck before lifting his head and leaning over again and kissing the area next to my ear lightly.

"Troy" i giggled. He pulled away laughing and said

"What?"

"Stop it. Someone might see".

"And?"

"And you still have a girlfriend remember?" i asked removing myself from the embrace. I turned to face him and saw the sad look in his eyes.

"Do not look at me like that Troy. It isn't my fault that she is your girlfriend..."

"Stop saying that" he cut me off "She isn't my girlfriend".

"Then what is she? A girl that you just happen to be dating. That is the same thing Troy" i said turning away to go after ball. I bent down to pick it up and when i stood back up i felt his arms pull me around and engulf me in a hug.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you. Why is something wrong?"

"I am angry Troy. Why would i want a hug?"

"Why are you angry? I came here to tell you something important".

"The only thing that i care about is you telling me that and Aimee are over and we can be together" i sighed pulling back from his shoulder where my head previously lay. He frowned and then said

"It has to do with Aimee but not me and her being over".

"Damn it Troy! You are just giving me the run around here" i sighed pulling away and thrwoing my hands in the air. What the hell does he think he is playing at? He cannot have me and Aimee. He said he wanted me and now here we are a week later and still playing this game.

"I am not. I want to be with you but...

"But what?" i asked curious as to what he was talking about. He pulled me closer one more time and i stayed in his arms as they rested on my lower back. I sighed and he bit his lip before replying

"Um...Aimee has invited me up to hers for mid-term to spend it with her family..." he stammered out quickly before kissing me quickly on the lips. I responded at first but then pulled away abruptly and said

"You what?"

"Aimee...asked me to up to her family's house in the country for mid-term with her. There is going to be some big basketball players here. It could do wonders for my future Evey" he sighed rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"And you said no right?" i asked knowing what the answer would be but wanting to here him say it anyway.

"No. I told her i would go". As soon as the words left his mouth they hit my heart like a knife stabbing me. I bit my lip holding back tears before i let one drop down. I raised my hands and formed it into a fist and started to hit his chest before he grabbed it and said

"What are you doing? Calm down...baby come on".

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare!" i hissed at him. He backed off and said

"What did i do?"

"What did you do? What didn't you do Troy Bolton. You are going off to spend mid-term with Aimee instead of spending it with me. The one you supposedly want to be with" i said turning around in circles trying to grasp the situation.

"Baby...no it's not like that. I want to spend it with you...i just...this could be big for my future".

"Don't ever call me baby again. I am not your baby Troy. And that is the point. All i am hearing is 'my' future. What about me? I know we have only known each other a little while but did you ever think about what i want for my future. Did you ever give a thought to me being part of your future?"

"Yes that's why i am doing this. So i can give us a future".

"Then ask yourself one thing". He nodded confused.

"If you are thinking about 'our' future then who are you spending mid-term with?" i replied before walking past him towards the doors.

"Wait" he said and i turned around.

"Don't walk out on us please Evey" he begged me almost. I could see a few tears glistening in his eyes but they never fell.

"I'm not the one walking out Troy. Just remember if you go. I won't be here when you get back" i sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like. Go and you'll find out" i sighed and left the gym leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

What the hell does that mean? 'If i go she won't be here when i get back'. I don't understand. Why is she being like this? I already told her i wanted her in my future and i am doing this for us but she won't listen. She doesn't get it does she? Or maybe i don't get it? Maybe she is trying to tell me something and i am not listening. Ughh!! i give up. I just don't know what to do anymore. She is shutting me out and i won't keep on trying.

I sighed and threw my hands over my head before picking up a basketball and throwing it against the wall.

* * *

_AFTER MID-TERM_

I got off the bus to be met with my team-mates. They all smiled and cheered for me but i felt sad. I had went to Aimee's during mid-term and i hadn't seen Evey since i got back. I was ill when i got back so i had been off for another week since the rest of the gang went back. How i longed to see her. To see if she meant what she said. I couldn't wait to glimpse her long blonde locks and bright blue eyes.

"Yo dude. How was your break?" Chad asked as we shook hands.

"It's was sweet man. How was yours?"

"Yeah okay. Just me and Tay hanging out with Gabi and Ryan" Chad smiled.

"Cool. So you had fun being back without me?" i laughed.

"Yeah heaps" he chuckled as we went into the school.

As soon as we walked in i began to look around for her. Every time i saw blonde hair or blue eyes i was convinced it was her but it never was. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as we headed up to our lockers.

"So how are you and Aimee?" Chad asked. I sighed and chewed on my bottom lip.

"There is no me and Aimee" i smirked.

"What?" he asked confused "But i thought that..."

"Yeah we 'broke up' if that's what you call it. We were never really together. We weren't meant to be together and both of us weren't really into it that's all" i rubbed the back of my neck nervously as we approached the lockers. I was still looking about for Evey but still no sign of her. Maybe she had kept her promise and moved away. But why would she do that? Why would she leave town just because of me? That would be stupid.

I punched in the code for my locker and opened it up and stuck my bag in. I took out my social sciences and my history book before shutting it over. I turned to Chad and saw him looking down the hall with sad eyes.

"What's up Chad?" i asked but he just pointed down the hall. I sighed and turned towards the person approaching. There was click of heels and then a mop of blonde hair and blue eyes came into view. I smiled when i saw her. She looked really gorgeous.  
Her hair was wavy and down and cascading over her shoulders. She had on a black and white tartan mini-skirt, a black wife-beater top with gems along the neck-line and a white fitted jacket over it. She was carrying a black D G bag resting on her elbow joint in a posh sort of way and she was wearing white high-heels. Her tan was even more obvious now she had gotten some sun while i had been away. And you know that saying 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' well that is exactly how i feel. I feel that because i haven't seen her in so long that she looks even more drop dead gorgeous that before.

I watched her float down the hall like an angel. She was listening to her i-phone blasting away in her ears when she came to a group of people in the hall. I thought she would walk around them until i heard her utter the most heart-breaking words.

"MOVE!" she shouted loud enough so the whole corridor heard. The people jumped out of her way and she smiled fakely and then walked on passed me without even glancing at me.

"What the hell?" i thought. Chad appeared beside me and put his hand on my shoulder and said

"Yep dude. We have our very own I.B.T" he replied.

"What?"

"An Ice Bitch in Training" he smirked.

_END OF CHAPTER_


	19. I Wont Let Anyone Hurt Me Again

_Hey guys, hope you are still reading and managed to keep track of the last chapter...sorry about it moving so fast...i just wanted to get that part of the story in that chapter... but the next few chapters will explain what has happened in between that and how Evey is the way she is now...enjoy...sorry it's only short. I am swamped with college and everything. xxxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER NINETEEN

* * *

_

I was sitting at lunch with the gang and pondering over what had happened when i saw Evey this morning. She had seemed like an angel floating down the corridor and now from what i witnessed earlier and her sitting up with Sharpay in the lunch room i can see that she is not an angel. She is more like a devil in an angels body. She is nasty and cruel to people and students are afraid of her now. They are scared of her like they are of Sharpay. I glanced up at her and saw at something as she put a grape into her mouth. I sighed and wished i had just said no to Aimee and then she would still be mine. I would still be able to wrap my amrs around her and still be able to kiss her and call her baby and she would still laugh, still kiss me back and still let me hug her. But i said yes and that is what changed all of this. That is what made her the way she is and i know it. She was right when she said she wouldn't be here when i came back. She isn't here anymore. She has been replaced by something more sinister and cruel.

I slammed my soda down on the table and pushed my tray away.

"Yo Troy what's up?" Zeke asked as the whole table looked over at me. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Nothing" i replied before storming away. As i walked towards the doors i looked up at her and saw she was looking at me. Her normally bright blue eyes were iced over and full of hate for me. Her smile faded and she drew a blank expression at me and then turned away and joined the group again.

I pushed the door open and slammed it shut heading down the hall to my only safe haven. The court. I pushed the gym door open and shut it behind me before grabbing a ball and starting to shoot hoops. I did lay-up after lay-up after lay-up slamming the ball through the next over and over again. It banged on the floor as it fell from the net. After 10 minutes of hoop after hoop i lifted the ball and launched it into the bleachers in frustration.

"Woah don't take it out on the bleachers" a voice came. I jumped and turned around wiping the sweat from my brow to see Ryan standing there. I never answered him i just turned around and ran to get another ball.

"Cat got your tongue Troy?" he asked entering the gym. He came over and stood near me and i turned around to face him and said

"Maybe i just don't feel like talking" before i picked up the ball and threw it towards the hoop again. In anger i didn't throw it right and it hit off the backboard and bounced towards ground. I sighed and threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"You need to stay calm Troy" Ryan muttered

"Why? Why the hell do i? What the fuck happened to her Ryan?" i hissed at him.

"You did".

"What?"

"You broke her heart Troy. She had to fine a way to heal it and the only way to do it was to freeze everyone out literally. She is still the same old Evey but she just won't let anyone get to her anymore".

"But she is getting to me. She is got under my skin and she is still there. I can't get her out of my head. I didn't mean to hurt her but i was just trying to give m-us a future. I know i have only known her for a month or so but i really wanted her to be part of it even just for a while if it didn't work out. I just..."

"I know i get it...you were just trying to do what was best...yeah..yeah..yeah bladdybla" he mocked me.

"Why aren't you angry with me? Why are you even here?"

"One because i know you were trying to do the best for both of you and two because i wanted to see if you were okay".

"Really?"

"Well actually to be honest Evey sent me" he sighed and fixed his hat a little.

"Why? If she doesn't care".

"She does care. She just doesn't want to let you anywhere near her. She told me that back when Brandon hurt her..."

"Wait who's Brandon?" i asked.

"A boy at one of her last school's. They were meant to meet for dinner one night and he never showed. She waited 45 minutes and then when she was walking home she saw him with another girl and she confronted him. He tried to make it out like he loved her and had done nothing wrong but she just stormed away. She told me after that, that she promised never to let another guy hurt her and i guess you did. This is her way of showing you that you hurt her and you won't get away with it".

"But i didn't mean it. I need her to see that i am sorry and i choose her".

"But you didn't. You put Aimee before her. You choose Aimee. Whether you are with her or not you choose her. And that is what hurt Evey the most. She couldn't understand what she had done wrong to make you choose Aimee when you argued that you wanted her. She won't let you anywhere near her now and i think it is best if you stay away" Ryan stated and then picked up the ball which had rolled back towards us and threw it towards the hoop. It sailed right through and then he walked away towards the door.

"Ryan?" i called after him.

"Yeah?" he said turning around.

"Tell her i'm sorry" i said simply before he left.

* * *

Ryan came back to the table and he raised his eyebrows at me. I knew he done what i asked him to do. I put another grape in my mouth as i watched the gang from where i was sitting. Now that i had taken on the 'Ice Bitch' persona none of them were speaking to me. I missed Gabi and Tay and our chats but i just was not going to let Chad or any of them get to me like they had before. I touched my cheek where the ball had hit my face before. The now small red mark had almost disappeared and was no longer physically painful it still hurt inside. I pushed my tray away stood up.

"Where are you going Evey?" Sharpay asked me. We had become quite good friends now. We have been hanging together over mid-term break. We had gotten to know each other better and realised our differences. That is why i am sitting with her at lunch now.

"Just for a walk. I'll see you in class" I replied before lifting walking down the stairs and out of the lunch room. I pushed the door open and started to walk down the hall until a bang of the door and a voice stopped me.

"Why are you being like this? Can't you see what you have done?" Chad's angry voice confronted me. I ignored him and continued walking but he continued.

"Don't walk Evey. Turn around and face this!" he raised his voice. I turned around with a smile and said

"I never done anything Danforth. Why don't you get your facts straight!" i spat his name out like a piece of trash. He looked at me and his face got angrier.

"You are the one that caused all of this. You had to become such a bitchy little person. Why are you treating everyone like you are better than them?" he asked me angrily. I laughed and said

"Does it bother you Danforth? Does it bother you that i don't talk to you's anymore? Does it bother you that i upset your captain?" i smirked placing a hand on my hip to add effectiveness.

"Yes! It bothers me. It bothers me that you are such a bitch that you don't know what you are doing. You don't see who you are hurting and all because Troy went on a mid-term break with Aimee".

"It has nothing to do with that. Please Danforth if you had been any nicer it would have hurt" i smirked.

"Yeah well if you weren't so such a cold hearted bitch it would have gotten through" he spat. What he was saying wa hurting me but i tried not to show it. I had to stick to the iceiness and make it seem like it wasn't affecting me. Like it wasn't hurting.

"Oh bite me Danforth!!" i shouted before walking off down the hall.

I rounded the wall down the hall and rested against it tears threatening my eyes. I bit them back refusing to let them spill over. I hate Chad Danforth. He is making all of this worse than it already is. I am not doing anything to hurt anyone. I am just stopping myself from getting hurt again. I always get hurt. And i won't let anyone hurt me again. Even if it means hurting them.

_END OF CHAPTER_


	20. It's Not Fair One Bit

_Hey guys, glad you are enjoying this story...i am enjoying writing it sooo much that i am updating again...please read and review this...thank you xxxx_

_I onlt own Evey_

_CHAPTER TWENTY

* * *

_

"Mum i'm home" i called going into the house and setting down my bags on the floor. I huffed as they slid off my shoulder. They were exceptionally heavy and even just lifting them from the car to the house was exhausting. I walked into the kitchen and found my mother writing furiously at the table.

"Mum!" i called again. She looked up and smiled warmly at me and said

"Hi darling. How was school today?"

"It was okay I suppose" i sighed not telling her about what had happened with Chad. She knew nothing about Troy and the fight we had. She didn't even know we were seeing each other. I wanted to keep her in the dark to save her from being anymore disappointed in me than she already was. I went over to the fridge and lifted out the orange juice and poured myself a little before putting it back. I sat down at the table next to her and drink from the glass slowly.

"Is something wrong sweetheart?" she asked me kindly. I sighed and twidled with my thumbs completely not hearing what she said.

"Evangline?!" she raised her voice.

"Sorry yes?" i asked oblivious to what she said. I looked up at her with sad eyes and she smiled reaching her hand across the table and squeezed mine.

"I asked you if something is wrong?"

"Umm...no not really. I'm just tired. I didn't really get much sleep last night" i said telling the complete truth but just not the truth that she wanted to hear.

"Hmmm okay" she said and went back to her paperwork. I really didn't get much sleep. I tossed and turned all night and one minute i was warm and the next i was freezing. I need to keep my eye on it incase i am coming down with something. I twidled my thumbs again and then said

"I miss dad" with a sigh. She looked up and smiled saying

"Hmmm... i miss him too. But he'll be back soon. Don't worry".

"I know but i hate that he is away so often. I miss him. We never spend any time together anymore. I just...i don't know".

"Evey sweetie. I know how you feel. I miss him when he is away anyway. But it's thanks to him that we get to live the way we live. We have everything to thank him for and when he comes back the best way to show him that is by telling him how happy you are" she said not looking up.

"I don't know if i am anymore" i muttered beneath my breath.

"Did you say something?" she asked looking up.

"Not at all" i replied before standing up and putting my glass in the sink. I walked to the door and stood at the doorframe.

"Evey?". I turned around and looked at her and nodded showing that i was listening to her.

"Lucille, Jack and i are going out tonight so i would like it if you stayed at the Bolton's tonight" she smiled. Huh. Hold up. You what? No way i cannot. No way. No how. Never.

"Wh-what. I-I c-cant. Just no..i mean. No. NO WAY!!!" i screamed the last words.

"Enough Evey. There is no option in this. I said you are staying the night at the Bolton's and that is final. I do not want to hear anymore about it. Now go upstairs and get changed and then do any homework you have and then we are leaving about 6 o'clock" she said beginning to write again leaving me absolutely gobsmacked at the doorframe.

* * *

"Troy darling come in here for a second!!" my mum shouted on me. I threw the ball into the hoop and the went running off the court. I entered the kitchen through the patio doors and wiped the sweat from my brow. 

"Yeah mum?" i asked her from the door. She was in the kitchen making up something to eat for me.

"Me and your dad and Victoria are going out for dinner tonight so Evey will be coming over to stay the night okay" she smiled looking up and then going back to what she was doing. My jaw dropped so low it almost hit the floor.

"What?"

"You heard me sweetie" she laughed.

"But...n-no..s-she can't...i mean what? No way!".

"Troy! She is coming over and that is the end if it" she replied holding her hand up signalling she did not want to hear anymore. I knew better than to argue so i just sighed and the ran my fingers through my hair before leaving through the door again.

* * *

I got out of the shower and ran a brush through my hair in frustration. I stood in front of the mirror and knowing what was going to happen tonight and not able to do anything. I can't believe she is making me go over there. I brushed my hair up into an unkempt bun and tightened my towel around my chest before leaving the bathroom and walking over to my walk-in closet. I walked up and down trying to pick the right outfit. I picked out a pair of light black skinny jeans, a white corset top with black frills around it. I covered it over with silvery shrug to make it look better and then tucked my jeans into black lace-up ugg boots. I folded the tops down to show the fur. I went to the mirror and applied a light black eyeshadow with silver over it. I rubbed them together and the put on a little silver eyeliner and black mascarra. It gave me the smoky eye look. I then applied a pink blusher and a frosted pink lipgloss. I smiled at my reflection even thought i was anything but happy on the inside. 

"Evey?" i heard my mum call. I checked my watch and saw it was almost 5:45. That time already huh? i thought. Shit Shit Shit. What the fuck am i going to do. I cannot spend the night at Troy's house. What do i say? What do i do? Do i keep up the icy persona? Or do i act like nothing ever happened? I havent't spoke to him since he got back from mid-term so i don't know what will happen. Guess i'll just have to wing it then.

I sighed and picked up a bag that i had packed earlier with things for my overnight stay. I sighed and headed down the stairs to be met with my mum standing there. She looked me up and down and said

"You look very fancy darling. Would you be trying to impress one Mr Bolton?" she asked sweetly. My face turned 40 shades of red and i turned away feeling my face grow hot. I turned back to her and said

"No i most certainly am not and please never mention that again".

"Okay sweetie" she smiled the sort of smile where she has something planned. I put it to the back of my head and let it go. I sighed and pushed my bag over my shoulder further and descended the last of the steps into the hall. She picked up her purse and smiled at me before opening the door. That is when my stomach started to jump and turn. I sighed and walked out of the house with confidence even though i had anything but it inside. We walked over to the Bolton's in silcence. The one thing wondering through my mind was why my mum was torturing me like this. Sure she doesn't know about me and Troy and what happened but...why?!!! my head wants to scream. I coughed awkwardly and my mum looked at me as we walked up the path to the house. I shook my head to say it was nothing and just as she rang the doorbell my phone went. She scowled at me and i acted innocent and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I stepped to the side of the porch as Troy's mum opened the door and greeted my mum warmly.

"Vicky so glad you could...hmmmm" i heard her clear her throat noticing i had picked the phone up.

"Never mind her" i heard my mum.

"Okay come in then" she said and i didn't hear anymore as i answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Princess?" i heard my dad's voice. I let out a deep breath in happiness to hear his voice. I laughed and said

"Hi dad. How are you?"

"I'm good sweetie. How are you?"

"Okay yeah. And school is good before you ask" i giggled.

"Good you know me so well" he laughed as well.

"When are you coming home dad?"

"Soon princess hopefully. It was just a quick call to see how my two favourite girls were. I will be home in a few days maybe. Tell your mum i love her and miss her".

"Yuck dad. Thanks for that" i laughed before saying "I will don't worry". He laughed as well and replied

"Okay bye darling"

"Bye" i laughed and hung the phone up. I turned around flicking my hair expecting my mum and Troy's mum still to be there. I smiled and said

"Sorry about that..." i stopped when i saw Troy there. My smile faded and he had a solemn expression his face.

"Evey" he smiled weakly at me. I walked towards him and said

"Troy" and nodded before walking into house. I went straight past him into the sitting room where my mum was sitting with his parents. He followed me in and shut the door. He stood in the hall leaning against the banister while i was standing in the doorway.

"Mum?" i called.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked turning to look at me.

"It was dad" i answered.

"Really? Is he coming home soon?"

"Yes in a few days. He says he misses you and he'll see you when he gets back".

"Okay darling. So are we ready to go then?" she asked Troy's parents. Please don't go just now. Please don't leave me here with him...yet. I pleaded in my head that they wouldn't go but no.

"Yes just let me grab my purse" Lucille Bolton said. I cried out in my head but nobody could here me. She disappeared for a few minutes before she came back smiling. Jack Bolton wrapped his arm around her and then they headed towards the door.

"Now darling you'll be fine here and you have my number incase something happens" Troy's mum said to him before kissing his cheek. He looked grossed out and i turned away to hide my smile.

"Same with you honey" my mum said before she kissed my cheek and i kissed hers. They headed to the door and as i heard the sound of the door click i knew that the end had arrived.

Damn them for leaving me here. Crap...Crap...Crap. Why couldn't it have been Troy at my house. Then i would have had my safe haven called a room to retreat to in the event of me having to even see him. I let out a sigh without noticing and he spoke to me for the first time.

"Am i that bad?" he said and i turned in shock to him and not showing any emotion to him i simply replied."I have no idea what you are talking about".

"You sighed as if i am bad to be around. Am i that bad?" he repeated the question. I pondered my answer for a moment and said

"Maybe i just do not want to be around you. How about you stay out of my way and i stay out of yours and we'll make it through this as painless as possible" i stated averting my eyes to avoid his eye contact.

"Whatever" he sighed. I shot my eyes towards him giving him a glare at the way he spoke. He saw this and responded saying

"Don't shoot me that look".

"What look?" i asked innocently.

"That death glare. You are the one who is being difficult. I was going to appologise for what happened but you know what i don't think i will. Just forget it. You are sleeping in the spare room. It's upstairs and the fourth door to the left" he answered and then stomped up the stairs.

I never done anything wrong. How dare he say i am being difficult. He is the one being difficult. He is the one that caused all of this. Why is he being like this? I don't see why i should just suddenly be all nice to him all of a sudden. I am not the bad one in this and i haven't done anything wrong.

I sighed and then went in to use the bathroom. I took my bag with me and changed into a swimming costume that i had brought with me. I put a pair of shorts over it and then a lightweight top. I came out of the bathroom and put my bag down in the kitchen and then went out into the backyard. The sun was still out a little so the water would still be a little warm. I walked down towards the pool and slipped my top off and then my shorts. I went to the edge of the pool and dived in right underneath it looking for solace and somewhere i could his from with my problems with Troy. I swam lengths of the pool a few at a time without coming up for a breath. When i did i gripped onto the edge gasping for air. I put my elbows over the edge to hold me up as i watched the sun go down.

"Are you enjoying the view Troy?" i smiled a little and looked up to his balcony where he was standing on it leaning on the railings. I waited on an answer and he subtly looked away and said

"I was just watching the sunset".

"Then why are you looking in the pool. You won't find the sun there" i chuckled before taking a deep breath and going under the water.

After a few more lengths i got out of the pool and went inside. I went into the bathroom and used a towel to dry myself off and then put one around my hair. I slipped on my jeans and top and shrug that i had on before and then put my boots on. My make-up had all come off but i just splashed my face and the tied my hair up in an unkempt bun again. I took a deep breath and then walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Troy trot downstairs in a pair of shorts with no top on. TOPLESS!!!! my head screamed to me. I watched him intently eyeing his abs and pecks and thinking WOW!.

"Are you enjoying the view Evey?" he asked catching me offguard. I blushed; realising i was staring at him and turned away saying

"I wasn't staring at you. I was just wondering where you are going?".

"Out to shoot hoops. Do you want to join me?" he asked sincerely. I thought about it and then shook my head remembering the reason why i was angry with him in the first place. I walked by him and sat down on the sofa switching on the TV. I tried not to notice that he was still standing there looking gorgeous. Why did he have to have this effect on me. I just don't understand. I don't get it but whatever it is. It isn't fair. It's not fair one little bit.

_END OF CHAPTER _


	21. Making a Date of it

_Hey guys, hope you are still reading...here's the next installement. Enjoy xxxxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

* * *

_

I made it through my night at the Bolton's without any hassle. After Troy had said he was going out to shoot hoops that was the last i saw of him. I sat down and watched the TV and i must have fallen asleep. The next thing i remembered was waking up and seeing it was 6.30. I jumped up and grabbed my bag and left his house without even saying a word to anyone.

I walked into school wearing a black t-shirt that had a silver phone on it with red writing that said 'Call me' on it. I paired it with a grey and pink tartan checked mini-skirt and a pair of really light pink shimmery stillettos. I had my iphone earphone in my ear and was listening to 'Nickleback's Rockstar'. I mouthed the words as i walked down the hall towards my locker. The first thing to enter my mind was that i would have to see Troy. His locker was opposite mine and he was there most of the time when i passed it. I clenched my teeth in hope that i wouldn't see him incase he mentioned what had happened.

The picture that sticks in my mind was him coming downstairs shirtless. He was so sexy and gorgeous that i just wanted to reach out and touch his pecks and abs. I thought i was being funny tempting him when i was in the pool but he got one over on me again by doing the same in return. I smiled at the thought that lingered in my head and as i slowed to a stop at my locker i noticed his pools of blue out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at me and i looked him in the eye and drew him an angry dagger. He looked away with a smirk on his face. Woah stop there. Did i say or do something funny that made him laugh. I turned away towards my locker and opened it; putting my bag in and taking out the books i needed for first and second period. I gave a sigh and took my earphone out and turned my phone off before slipping it into my bag. I shut the door and locked it up and then turned around with my arms around my books and leaned against the locker. Troy was still standing at his and the hall was beginning to clear out as people headed to class. He leaned against his locker in the same pose as me and smiled at me. I drew him a glare and looked away as i stood there. Some more students passed me and headed into their classrooms leaving the hall empty. I turned to face Troy and saw he was looking at me again.

"What are you staring at Bolton?" i asked with hate in my voice.

"Dunno but it's staring back Evan's" he replied with a smirk. He said my name with hate as well.

"Excuse me?" i replied to his comment.

"What you got a hearing problem now or something? I said it and you heard it now get over it" he smirked again.

"Yet whatever Troy" i mumbled his name. I turned away and leaned against the locker on my side. I stood for a few minutes before i felt his breath on my neck.

"Why won't you just leave me alone Troy?" i mumbled. He gave a sigh and i felt the rush of air flow down my neck giving me the goosebumps which made me shiver.

"Because i don't want to. And i'm not sure if you really want me to either".

"What is that meant to mean?"

"I think that you are just being stubborn. I already said i was really sorry so many times but you still keep your distance from me. Why do you keep shutting me out?" I turned around with tears in my eyes and said

"Because i let you in before and you hurt me. I am sick of being hurt. But you are a jock and a guy and you don't know how it feels. You do not know what it feels like to know your boyfriend or person you are seeing in our case wants to spend time with another girl. You don't know what that feels like. You have never been hurt like that. Because boys are like that. They think they can walk about and hurt girls in more ways than one. And that's okay. But when i shut you out it's a fault. Well that is not how it works. I won't let you hurt me again. You promised you wouldn't hurt me ever and you did. You won't get another chance". He put his hand over my mouth to stop me from speaking. I felt his touch and i quivered. He looked at me with hurt eyes and said

"Ssh. I know what i did. I don't need you to tell me again. And you are right. I have no idea what it is like to be hurt like that. And no i do not think it is okay. I don't think that it's alright for us to go around and hurt girls. It's wrong but sometimes it happens and we don't mean it. Do you understand? I didn't mean it. It was you i wanted to be with but i put my future before you. I should have put you first. Don't you understand that ever since the first day you walked in here. The moment i saw you standing there in your trousers and top and vans with your hair down and virtually no make-up on you mesmerised me. You enchanted me because i knew you were different to any of the girls here. I knew you were the girl for me and i just wanted to show you that i wanted you. But it didn't work out like that. You hurt me and i hurt you. And that shouldn't have happened" he said taking his hand away. I cracked my jaw to take the stiffness away and a few tears had spilled over. I wiped my cheeks and nodded before saying

"I know Troy. I understand what you are saying. I just don't know how it can be like it was before. I don't know anything anymore" i admitted and turned to walk away. He put his hand on my arm and said

"Please don't go" quietly. I turned around and looked at him and saw the hope and the pleading in his eyes.

"We have to go to class Troy".

"No we don't. I want to spend time with you. Please let's just go somewhere and talk. Please" he pleaded. He still held onto my arm and i gave a sigh and said

"Troy i can't...

"Please" he asked again cutting in. I thought about it for a moment. What was the difference in missing a few classes? Why not? I turned towards him fully and put my two hands on his chest. He was shocked and stepped back a little. I pushed him back further. I let go and spun the code for my locker into the lock and opened it. I pulled out my purse, keys to the house and car keys before shutting it over and locking it again. He smiled at me and i held up the keys and said

"Do you want to drive it?"

"Really?" he asked. I nodded and he held his hand out and i dropped the keys into his hand. He clasped his hand over them and then held out his other hand. I was reluctant a little at first before i placed my hand in his. He stroked it with his thumb and i smiled. He said

"I never thought that you would do that ever again" with a smile. I sighed and lowered my eyes. He lifted my chin up and i said

"I never thought i would either. I am trusting you with my heart again Troy. Don't break it again. Okay?"

"Of course. I promise". I sighed and said

"Not to be blunt or anything but please do not make promises you cannot keep Troy".

"I can keep them though. Come on let's go before anyone sees" he smiled and grabbed onto my hand as we started to run down the corridor.

They didn't think anyone would see them but someone did.

* * *

I came out from behind the wall and watched as Evey and Troy ran down the hall hand-in-hand. I had heard everything that they had said to each other and as much as i was disappointed in Troy i now knew why Evey has been acting the way she has. I gave a sigh before turning and walking back to class.

* * *

"Get in then" Troy shouted over to me as we stopped at my car. He unlocked the door and i climbed into the passenger seat which felt weird for me as i had never sat there before. Troy climbed in and then inserted the key and started the car.

"You do have a license. Don't you Troy?"

"Of course Evey. I am older than you. What do you think?"

"I meant with you".

"Yes i have it here. Do you want to see it?".

"No i don't. I believe you. So where are we off too?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"It was your suggestion. Where do you want to spend time?" i asked him. He just said

"Okay" and then started the car. I sat there confused as he pulled out of the parking lot and then began driving. He drove into town and then stopped. He got out of the car and ran into the shop we were parked in front of and came out about 5 minutes later. He got in the car and i said

"What did you buy?"

"Ssh" he said and began driving again. I was more confused now than i was before. He drove across town and parked in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we Troy?" i asked him. He just said

"Come on" and got out of the car along with the bag of things he hand when he came out of the shop. He locked up the car and then i walked towards him. He took my hand and we started walking.

"Where are we going?" i asked him getting irritated as he wouldn't answer any of my questions.

"To this little place i found" he stated simply as we continued walking. We walked along a small gravel path and by some trees into a large grassy area. He still had my hand in his and i was gripping his hand for dear life. I felt safe when he held my hand. We walked across the grass and came to a large tree. It was sitting over some rocks that were above a lake. I was in awe. It was breathtaking.

"Wow" i breathed standing next to him. I took in all the scenery and the view. It was so beautiful. The sun was shining down on the lake which made it look even better. When i looked away i saw that Troy had left my side. I looked around and saw him sitting down under the tree. He had laid down a blanket and had set out food.

"Where did you get all this?" i asked.

"From the store where he stopped. Come on sit down" he said and patted the blanket next to him. I looked around and stood there for a few minutes before going over and sitting down next to him.

"How did you find this place Troy?" i asked.

"It's near Lava Springs. You know Sharpay and...

"Ryan's country club" i finished for him. He nodded and looked at me confused.

"I used to come here every summer with them. But i never knew about this" i said looking around.

"I found it two years when i was out here clearing my head and thinking about everything that had happened" he sighed.

"I heard about that. What can i say?" i smiled. He smiled weakly and hung his head. I laughed and said

"Come on don't go all quiet on me now". He chuckled and passed me a bottle of coke from the bag and i took a sip.

"Thank you" i replied after finishing it. He nodded as a response and then took out some food that he had bought. He had bought some strawberries, grapes, crisps/chips and a few sweets. I smiled as he opened some of it. I moved closer and leaned over to get a strawberry before sitting back and biting into it. He watched me and as i finished the bite i was taking and chewed it; i said

"What?"

"Nothing" he answered and turned away. I finished off the rest of my strawberry and he was looking again.

"Seriously Troy. Do i have something on my face?"

"No...it's just...well i never thought i would be here with...you. I never bring anyone here" i kneeled up on the blanket as he spoke "I just didn't think you would give me another chance to share a special time with you like this" he sighed. I smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. He was shocked and pulled back and touched his cheek. I blushed and sat back before saying

"I know. I didn't think i would either. But what you have done is really sweet Troy. Thank you".

"You're welcome. You deserve it".

We spent the rest of the day laughing and talking, eating and watching the scenery and then i fell asleep on his chest. He was leaning against the tree and i had lain down on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my back protectively and i wrapped mine around his waist feeling secure in his embrace. I was in a deep dreamless sleep but was awoken by a loud thump. My eyes shot open but i didn't see anything. I noticed it was later on. I looked up at Troy and saw he was sleeping. I checked my watch gently as not to wake him up but i failed. I saw it was 3:45. We must have been here for ages.

"Hey" he whispered as i laid my head back on his chest. I smiled and snuggled closer to him as he leaned down and kissed my head. I looked up at him and his eyes were just open. I smiled and whispered

"Did you sleep good?". He nodded a little and said

"What time is it?"

"It's 3:45" i answered. His eyes shot wide open and he replied

"We must have been here a while". I nodded and then smiled at him again. He was so gorgeous and i was so glad to be back in his arms. Whether or not he hurt me i felt safe with him. I knew he would protect me. He smiled back and we looked into each others eyes holding the gaze for a few moments before i broke it by...leaning up and kissing him lightly. I closed my eyes over and molded into his lips as he pursed them back against my own. His arm was still around my back and he brought up his other to support my neck. I smiled and pushed my lips further onto his. I pulled back and we both laughed a little before i kissed him lightly once more. I settled my head back onto his chest and we continued to lie there for a while happy in each other's company

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER_


	22. We go Together

_Hey guys, sorry it has been a while...my internet has been down on my laptop and i dunno how long it will be until it gets up and running again so i have had to resort to using my PC to work on my fanfics. I hope you are all still reading and i hope that you enjoy it...xxxxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

* * *

_

Troy dropped me off at my house and we sat in the car for a while and went over our story. After we dicussed a mutual agreement on what we would say he leaned over and pecked me on the lips to which i gave a smile and then we both got out of the car. I gave him a hug before he left and went to his own house. I turned around on the doorstep and he was standing at the end of his driveway smiling. I blushed slightly and gave a small wave and then went into my house. I shut the door over and leaned against it and gave a sigh.

"And just where have you been young lady?" i heard my mother's firm tone. I was brought out of my delerious state of happiness and came crashing back to earth with a thud.

"School of course" i tried to buy my way out of it.

"Don't act with me Evangeline. I know you weren't at school. I got a phonecall".

"And?"

"Where were you?"

"I wasn't feeling well so Troy helped me" i replied launching into the plan.

"Troy was with you?" I nodded and she said

"Why didn't you just phone me and i would have came for you? Where did you go?"

"I had a really bad headache and wasn't feeling well. Troy took me into town and i got something for it but i didn't want to come home so we went for a drive. I am really sorry that i didn't call mum. I just wanted to have some time alone. I won't do it again" i smiled. She eyed me and tutted and then replied

"Do you promise?"

"Yes i do. I am really sorry".

"Very well. Go on upstairs and have a lie down and see if you feel better later okay?" I nodded again and replied with an

"Uh-huh" before running off upstairs and into my room.

I pushed the door open and collapsed on my bed with a sigh and a smile before staring at the ceiling. I lay there for a few minutes thinking about what had happened this afternoon and i got this giddy feeling in my stomach which made me squirm with delight. I dropped my phone onto the floor and it started to ring.

"Hello?" i asked picking it up.

"Did it work?"

"Of course" i laughed. I heard his laughter from the other end on the phone followed by a sigh.

"I had fun this afternoon with you".

"I had fun too. I really enjoyed my sleep" i chuckled.

"Hey not with me?"

"Well you were there when i was sleeping duh" i laughed.

"Very funny" he replied "I mean it. I really had fun".

"I mean it too. I always have fun when i am with you Troy".

"Wanna hang out later tonight?"

"Maybe dunno. Why don't you come over later and we'll see" i smiled and he agreed.

"Okay. I'll see you soon".

"Bye" i said and then hung up.

I sighed and chucked my phone up the bed onto my pillow before sitting up. I looked around my room and upon realising it was a mess i jumped up and began tidying it. If Troy wants to hang out later in here then i can't have him thinking i am a slob. I laughed at my own thought and picked up the dirty washing and opened my room door and pushed it all into the laundry basket. I then shut my room door again and went to my closet. I picked out a pair of knee-length white jeans and a mint green cross over string top with sequins on it. It also had a satin ribbon around the middle with a bow at the back. I paired it with a pair of of flat mint green shoes and slipped on a silver heart necklace. The heart was hanging on it's side with bluey-green jewels inside it. I stuck my hair up in a loose ponytail before continuing to tidy up my room.

* * *

"Evey some is here for you" i heard my mother shout. I smiled thinking wow he sure meant soon didn't he and then shouted

"Okay send him up". She laughed and i heard her say something and then i heard the padding of footsteps ascend the stairs and come towards my door.

I pulled my thin white curtains back and tied them up using the tie-backs. It let the sun into my room and brightened it up. I then sprayed some air-freshner around the room and i heard a knock at my door. I smiled and said

"Come in". I sprayed some perfume on my neck and wrist and then put it on the dressing table before turning around to the door. It creaked open and a face came into view.

"That was fast..." i stopped short after seeing a mass of brown curls and brown skin. My eyes flashed red and i then said

"What the hell are you doing here?!!". He came in and shut the door and averted his eyes to the floor with his arms behind his back.

"I...um...came to talk to you".

"Well i don't want to speak to you Chad. Just get out...now!" i replied pointing to the door.

"Please Evey. We need to talk".

"Don't! Don't you dare call me that. Only my friends get to call me that and you stopped being that a long time ago Chad".

"Look i don't care whether you want to talk or not but we are going to talk. I need to say something to you and you are going to listen".

"Oh really?" i asked folding my arms over my chest in a mocking fashion.

"Yes" he said finally looking up at me.

"Fine. I'm waiting Chad. What do you have to say?"

"Umm...". He stopped when 'Rockstar' burst through the room. I stared at Chad for a few moments before turning and running to my bed and grabbing my phone from the pillow.

"Hey i can't talk just now".

"Why?"

"Just not now. Phone me back later".

"Evey why?" he asked persistently.

"Because i have company. Chad is here" i said before hanging up. I threw my phone down and returned to my previous spot across the room from Chad.

"Right" i continued. He took a few deep breaths and then blurted out

"I'm sorry..."

"What?" i cut in.

"I said i'm sorry. I didn't...I shouldn't have...I..."

"Chad look" i smiled "You came here to say something. So just say it or get out".

"I'm trying Eve..Evangeline" he replied.

"Well try a little harder" i said. He sighed and hung his head before lifting it again and looking at him i could have sworn his eyes were flashing.

"Look i came here to say that i am sorry. I shouldn't have done what i done. I shouldn't have done or said what i said and i'm..."

"Sorry i get it" i sighed chewing on the inside of my lip. An awkward silence fell between us and i stared at him and he stared at me. I looked away and then looked back at him before he said

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say Chad? That you are forgiven? That everything will go back to normal? That we are perfect now that you have said sorry?"

"Kind of" he confessed with a slight smirk.

"Okay then. I forgive you. Everything is normal and we are perfect now" i sighed. He laughed and said

"Not funny. I meant it seriously".

"As did i. I wasn't joking. To be honest Chad. I don't know what i am meant to say...it's just. You hurt me deeply. I thought you were my friend but you were just being an arse. I hated you and still hold a slight contempt for you Chad" i sighed and he hung his head "But now that you have made a move to come and say what you have said well...i can maybe see us being friends again".

"Really?"

"Yes" i laughed and then went over and pulled him into a hug. He wasn't expecting it and he jumped slightly. I pulled back and said

"Am i that bad?".

"Sorry i just wasn't expecting that".

"Well what can i say. I am a forgiving person. Just.as.long.as.you.do.not.ever.hurt.me.like.that.again" i replied poking him in the chest with every word.

"Oww..that is gonna bruise" he replied before hugging me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as his went around my waist.

"So we cool?" he asked pulling away.

"Duh" i replied with a smile.

* * *

I knocked on Troy's door and waited. I heard his voice inside humming and then he swung the door open dressed in basketball shorts and a basketball shirt.

"Hey" i smiled.

"Sup" he smiled weakly back at me. I looked into his eyes and read them. Something was wrong.

"What's the matter".

"Nothing" he replied. I walked in by him and he swung the door shut.

"Come on in why don't you" he added with a sarcastic tone. I nodded and replied

"Thanks" with a smile. I looked at him as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded. I sat down on the sofa and crossed my legs over and pulled my white cardigan around me. I had slipped it on before coming out.

"I know something is wrong Troy. Talk to me" i said looking up at him. He shook his head and denied it.

"Nothing is wrong. Why would you think that?"

"Because i can read you like a book. I can read your eyes and they aren't sparkling like they usually do when you are happy. You are pissed off by something and i think i know what it is".

"What?"

"That i told you i couldn't talk because Chad was there".

"Why does everything have to be about you?"

"Are you saying it isn't that which is bothering you?" i questioned.

"So what. Maybe it is. Why did you tell me you didn't want me there?"

"I never. I said i couldn't talk. I came over here to ask why you didn't come over. I thought when i even mentioned Chad was in my house you would have came over like my knight in shining armour but noooo...you sulk over here and leave me to deal with everything" i smirked. He came in and sat down on the sofa opposite me and hung his head a little.

"Yeah well not everything is a fairytale" he replied shooting down my fantasy. I dropped the smile from my face and stood up and said

"Yeah well not everything goes your way Troy Bolton. You can't have everything the way you want it. I came over here to tell you that Chad; your best friend and me have made up but all i get is a mouthful of sarcastic wit and cheek from you. Well screw you Troy. See if i give a damn anymore" i replied heading to the door.

"Evey wait" he called after me.

"No not anymore. I am not waiting. I'll be down the mall with the gang if you need me for something" i said walking away from his front door and down the driveway towards my house.

* * *

I got in the car where Chad was waiting and let out a loud yell.

"Jesus what did i do?" he asked "Something sure ticked you off?" he continued and looked at me raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah your best mate. Troy fucking Bolton. Ughhh!!!" i yelled again before shoving my key in the ignition and starting up the car. I pulled out of the driveway and changed gear before speeding down the road.

"What happened?" Chad asked on the drive down the mall. I huffed and puffed a few times before saying

"He did. He happened and that is my problem. We were getting on greatly until i mentioned on the phone that you were there remember?" he nodded "Well i said i couldn't talk and he took that as to mean i didn't want him there but that isn't true. I was expecting him to come running over and pull out the whole 'knight in shining armour' card and you can stop laughing right now Chad" i smirked and turned to him as we were driving.

"What? Me laughing? Never" he replied sarcastically and burst out laughing. I laughed as well and then said

"Look okay stupid but hey. He was the one that looked after me when you hurt me. He was the one that always wanted us to make up because he wanted his best friend to like me. I wanted you to like too but i just couldn't get past it all without a proper apology. I thought he would have been glad when i told him but no. No he was too coped up in the fact that he thought i had shunned him and turned to you. But hey if that is how he wants to be then fine. It is not my problem" i finished as we pulled into the parking lot at the mall. I parked the car and turned to Chad and he said

"Well that was an eventful journey wasn't it?" he smiled. I laughed and nodded and then he said

"Look maybe if you just hear him..."

"No i don't want any advice Chad. Let's just go and meet the gang. Do you really think they will be okay with me?"

"Of course. I told them about what happened. And they understand".

"You positive?" He nodded and then we got out of the car and headed inside.

Sure enough Chad was right and everyone was fine. I appologised for the way i had been treating them and the things i had said but they said it was all forgotten. The girls greeted me with hugs and the boys the same. I was laughing and joking with them as we done a little shopping and then went for drinks in Starbucks. We sat in the foodcourt and joked and talked as well. I was happy but missed Troy as well. Although i woulnd't let on i kept on looking around for him and then when he didn't show i was disappointed.

* * *

That was until he did show up.

"Hey guys" he said cheerily standing in front of them table.

"Hey Troy!" the whole table said happily.

"I thought you couldn't make it man. Your dad or something?" Jason said.

"Who told you that".

"Evey and Chad" Tay said pointing at me and Chad to which i leaned my head on my hand as my elbow was resting on the table and looked the other way.

"Mhmmm...yeah that. We were just shooting hoops but he told me...to um...hang out with my friends instead. I...um...just came over here then" he said clearing his throat a few times and looking in my direction. I was half seething inside and half giddy because he had showed up. He cleared his throat a few more times and then i snapped.

"Is there something wrong with you? Or are you just trying to piss everyone off!!!?" i asked standing from the table and saying

"Sorry bathroom" and smiling at them then glaring at Troy and stalking off to the toilet.

I went into the bathroom to make sure no one was there and then went to the mirror and stared at it. He is so annoying yet not.

_Why didn't you just listen to him? He was going to say sorry_

**No he was not. He isn't sorry. He is just being a stupid male as usual. Always wanting things his way. Well guess what? No anymore**

_Oh do shut up. You are a typical girl. Always saying that guys want is there own way. That is bullshit_

**How is it? You shut up. Tell her the truth. She has to tell him he is an idiot and then walk away while she can**

_Oh you shut up. She doesn't have to do that. She has to go tell him that she knows he is sorry and make up with him_

**Stop telling me to shut up. You shut up. She has to walk away**

_Stay_

**Walk**

_Stay_

**Walk**

_Oh shut up_

**You shut up**

_You_

**No you**

Both of you shut up i cut in on my overbearing consciencesses. They are a pain on the arse. Why can't they leave me alone. Shut up Evey. They are non-existent. Forget them i told myself and sighed rubbing my temples. Back to the matter at hand.

I splashed my face with water and then left the bathroom. I pulled the door opened and walked out making sure it didn't bang shut. I walked back to the table and saw that Troy had taken my seat at the table. I gave a sigh and saw that the whole group was laughing. I cleared my throat and said

"Having fun?" in particular looking at Troy. He smirked and i said

"I believe you are sitting in my seat" with my arms folded.

"Oh right does it have your name on it?" he asked pulling my trick from my first day at school. I couldn't help but smile and i hid it and said

"Clearly no. But i was sitting there before you".

"Well there is a seat here still" he replied and patted his knee. I blushed and looked around the group and they were all looking at me expectantly. I gave a sigh and said

"Fine!" and they smiled. I walked over and he pushed the chair out a little and i eyed him and said

"Yeah and keep your hands off Bolton!" with a glare and then sat on his knee. He held his hands up in the air and said

"Whatever Evans!" with a smirk returned in my direction. I started to boil inside but let it go. He is such an ARSEHOLE!!!!. I wanted to scream it at him but i know i couldn't and wouldn't.

We started talking and laughing and pretty soon i found myself leaning back into Troy and his arm was around my waist holding me in my place. I laughed out loud and something Chad had said and moved a little and i felt Troy's arm grip my waist tighter protectively. I smiled and tilted my head towards him. He looked up at me with his cerulean blue eyes that captivated me and smiled. I leaned my head closer to him and leaned my forehead against his.

"I'm sorry" i whispered in his ear as i wrapped my arms round his neck in a hug. He put his around my back protectively and squeezed before whispering

"No i'm sorry". I pulled back and then he leaned up and kissed me lightly on the lips. I responded slightly and then pulled back.

"What?" i said as we turned back to the gang and they were all staring at us.

"Nothing. You two are just so cute" Gabi said happily. I rolled my eyes and leaned closer to Troy and said

"Shut up" and then we got back into what Chad was saying. We laughed and joked and talked and had fun together.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER_


	23. But What Are We?

_Hey guys, hope you are still reading, not getting many reviews. Please read and review my chapters so that i know you are all still there lol_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

* * *

_

"Evey darling. Time to get up for school" i heard my mum's voice calling me.

"It's okay mum. I'm up already" i called back to her and she laughed and said

"Okay" before walking into the kitchen.

I closed the bathroom door as i came out and went into my room. I had my pink robe wrapped around me and a wet towel in my hand. I had just finished drying my hair and dropped the towel on the floor. I walked over to my walk-in closet and picked out and outfit for school which consisted of a pink string top with lace on it and a flower just under the chest, a pair of blue jean capris and a pair of pink glitter mesh courts. I pinned my hair to the side with a flower pink and put on a small amount of foundation with a pink blush and pink lipgloss. I smacked my lips together as i finished off and then i checked the time. It was 7 o'clock and i had to be at school for half past. I rushed out of closet, picking up the towel and then putting it in the laundry basket. I rushed down the stairs and grabbed my small white jacket off of the peg in the hall. I slipped it on and then went into the kitchen and grabbed my bag and keys off the counter. I passed my mum and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then grabbed an orange and said

"Bye mum. See you after" and then rushed out the door.

"Bye darling" i heard her laugh after me. I slammed the door shut and rushed over to my car where i was met with the arms of a certain blue eyes boy.

"Ughh good morning to you too" he huffed as i dived into his arms wrapping mine around his neck. I pulled back with a smile and then leaned up and captured his lips in a soft kiss. He smiled into it and then squeezed his arms around me tighter.

"Good morning" i replied to his previous comment as i pulled away. He smiled and then i pulled out of the embrace and used my thumb to wipe lip gloss off his lips. He smiled and said

"Thanks".

"Well i don't want it looking like you have been using make-up now do i?"

"No!" he said immediately and i laughed and then unlocked the car.

He opened the door and i got in and then he came around and got in as well. I handed him the keys and he started the car and drove towards school. I turned on the radio as we drove and hummed a song that was on. Troy looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and retreated back to my thoughts.

When we pulled up at school he found a parking space and then he turned the ignition off. I turned towards him grabbing my bag off the floor where it was sitting between my legs. He smiled and then i leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"Mmmm...Evey?" he said pulling away. I nodded for him to continue.

"It's time to go in to class" he laughed. I smiled and turned to get out of the car and as i did so my smile faded.

It's been like this for a week. It's been a week since we had our argument over me and Chad and we made up. Things have been great except when we go to school Troy acts like we are just friends. He never touches me after we leave the car until we are back at my house where he is all over me. I haven't confronted him about it yet but it's getting really annoying. It hurts. It's as if he only wants me outside school and he doesn't want me damaging his reputation at school. That hurts.

* * *

I found myself telling Gabi all this during Chemistry.

"Hmmm..." she started "I don't know what to say Evey. Maybe if you speak to him he'll tell you what is bothering him".

"But i don't want to in case he acts like i am over reacting. What if i am Gabi?"

"You can't be over reacting. I'm telling you talk to him. Even Tay and Kelsi with tell you the same thing".

"Hmmm...okay. So how are things with you and Ryan?" She blushed profusely and turned away from me.

"Did i say something wrong?"

"No of course not. He is just so...wow. I mean come on. Isn't he just so gorgeous and funny and silly and great and...sexy". OMG!! did she just say Ryan was sexy. Ughhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i wanted to vomit.

"Gabi please. Do not say that again".

"What that Ryan is sexy" she laughed.

"Yes. That is just so..."

"Perfect".

"No i was thinking gross" i laughed.

"Gee thanks. How would you like it if i said that about hottie superbomb Troy Bolton?"

"What that he is sexy...actually i wouldn't mind" i laughed.

"No i meant..."

"I know what you meant. It's cool" i said just as the bell went. We both gave a smile and a sigh with happiness and then rushed from the classroom. We walked down the hall and were joined by Taylor and Kelsi.

"Go on ask them then" Gabi chirped in right away.

"Gabi!" i hissed.

"What's the matter?" Taylor asked.

"Noth..."i started but Gabi cut me off.

"Evey wants to know what she should do about Troy because he keeps ignoring her in school and then they are fine outside school?"

"Confront him about it" Kelsi said confidently.

"See" Gabi smiled widely at me.

"Yeah but..."

"No buts Evey. Tell him how you feel and see what he says. There is probably nothing to it".

"Nothing to what" i heard Troy's voice chirp in. He looked over my shoulder with his sparkling eyes.

"Nothing...um...just something in Chemistry" i replied and he pulled back saying

"Okay. You girls heading to the lunch hall?"

"Yep" everyone but me answered. I kept walking on in silence as everyone else turned the corridor to head to lunch.

"Evey?" i heard Troy's voice again.

"Hmmm?" i turned around to see him standing there with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Aren't you going to lunch?"

"Hm...no...i'm um not so hungry anymore" i replied fazed by the fact that he didn't want to be anywhere near me on school grounds.

He gave a sigh and then said

"You okay?"

"Fine" i squeaked and then stalked off down the hall.

* * *

I watched Evey walk down the hall by herself slowly dragging her heels on the floor. There is something wrong with her i thought. I'll need to speak to her to find out later. I turned back around and headed off to join the gang at lunch.

"Hey Troy" they all said as i sat down.

"Where's Evey?" Chad asked. I shrugged my shoulders and said

"She wasn't hungry".

"Oh okay" he replied and went back to his lunch.

I wonder what is up with her? She seemed really dazed but when we came to school she was fine. She never mentioned anything this morning. I really want to know what it is so i can help her. I mean i am her boyfriend after all...wait a minute. Maybe that is it. I haven't actually asked her out. I bet that is what is bothering her. Shit! i shouted in my head. I have to find her. I need to speak to her and sort this stupid mess out.

* * *

I came back through the doors to east high just in time. I had five minutes before the bell rang and so i headed to my locker to drop some things off. I had went for a drive to clear my head and think things through. I headed down towards my locker and gritted my teeth when i saw Troy standing there. He smiled widely. I flashed a weak one in return.  
"What's the matter?" he asked. How can he ask? He knows what is wrong i thought.

"Um...nothing. Just really tired and a lot on my mind".

"Oh speaking of that i really have to talk to you". I gave a sigh and thought now he wants to talk. I turned to my locker and put my combination in and then opened it. I put my bag and books in and the lifted out my folder for Art and Design. I shut the locker and turned back to Troy whose smile had faded.

"Listen Troy...I really do not want to talk right now. So please leave me alone" i sighed and began walking down the hall.

"Evey wait".

"No Troy" i said and kept on walking in the direction of my class as the bell rang.

I walked away from him a silent tear rolling down my cheek. I let it fall off my cheek and hit the floor. I gave a sigh and kept on walking.

All the way through Art i sat thinking about me and Troy and what was wrong. By the time i had summoned up enough courage to talk to him i couldn't fine him.

"Hey Chad have you seen Troy?" i asked finally finding him. I had been all over the school after class looking for Troy and couldn't find him. I had been in the theatre, the special place, his locker, my locker and my car. I had just came back inside when i spotted Chad.

"Try the court?" he suggested. I smiled widely as i had forgot there. Why didn't i check the court.

"Thanks Chad" i laughed and ran away. He laughed down the hall after me because i was running in high heels. I was wobbling all over the place and i nearly slipped on the wet floor where it had been mopped.

"Careful" the janitor said to me "What are you still doing here?"

"Erm...looking for a friend. I think he is in the gym".

"Okay but be careful in those shoes".

"Thank you" i shouted running down the hall again.

When i got to the court i heard Troy from outside. He was throwing the ball around like crazy. I gave a sigh and closed my eyes as i entered the gym in hope the ball didn't hit me. I closed the door over quietly and creeped onto the court trying not to let my heels hit the court. I got half way across when Troy threw the ball and it hit the backboard and came towards my. I put my hands up and caught it so he turned around and he didn't hear it bounce.

"How long have you been here?"

"All afternoon. Can i have my ball back please?" he asked.

"You need to take it easy Troy or you will injure yourself and then you won't be able to play in the big game". He sighed and put his hands on his hips under his wildcars jersey and then replied

"What do you care?" My eyes shot wide open and my mouth fell open and i said

"Clearly more than you know. Why are you fighting with me?" i asked shocked at his attitude.

"I'm not. I'm being honest. From the way you were acting earlier you don't care so it's the truth".

"Well...what about the way you have been treating me?"

"What way?"

"All over me outside school and then when we are here you never touch me".

"That's not true". Tears stung in my eyes as he said this.

"How is it not?" i asked as one spilled over "It is true. After we leave my car in the morning you barely speak to me or come near me in any way until we are parked back at my house after school. It's like you are ashamed of me. It's as if you don't want me as...your girlfriend" i replied before throwing the ball towards him. He caught it with ease and tucked it under his arm.

"That isn't true. Of course i want you as my girlfriend".

"Then what are we Troy?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"If you want me as your girlfriend; what are we? Are we just dating or using each other?".

"No!" he cried out and dropped the ball and walked towards me. He stood in front of me and said

"No...we are together".

"Are we? Because you haven't even asked me out yet. I don't know what we are".

"That is why i wanted to speak to you this afternoon when you blew me off. I wanted to say that i am sorry and i thought we were going out. I didn't know you wanted me to ask you. I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend" he sighed. My breath hitched in my throat and i replied

"I thought we were too...until you started ignoring me around your fans". He turned away as if i had slapped him across the face.

The words stung. I knew they did because it stung for me to say them.

"Evey?" he said turning back. My breath hitched again as a tear rolled down my cheek. He brought his hand up and cupped my cheek in it; wiping my tear away.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked not showing any emotion on his face.

I sighed and nodded. That's when his face lit up and he pulled me into his arms. I wrapped mine around his neck tightly and his went around my waist pulling me tightly into him. He lifted me off my feet and my heels slipped off onto the floor with a clang. I laughed and then pulled my head back from his shoulder and placed my lips on his gently. He responded and licked my lower lip with his tongue. I parted my lips just enough for his tongue to slip in. By now my legs were around his waist and he was holding me up. I pulled back and smiled at him as he put me down. I bent down and picked my shoes up and slipped them back onto my feet enjoying the extra height they gave me up against Troy.

"Come on" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and mine went around his waist.

"Let's go baby" he smiled and we started towards the door. I stopped when he said 'baby' and he looked at me.

"It is okay for me to call you that?" he asked unsure. I nodded wildly and kissed him again before saying

"Of course" as we headed out of the gym together.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER_


	24. Troyvey

_Hey guys, hope you are all still reading and i hope that you are enjoying my story...so enjoy this next chapter xxxxxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

* * *

_

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I turned to look at the ceiling with a grin and then let out a sqeal of excitement. Troy finally asked me out officially. We are dating. I am Troy Bolton's GIRLFRIEND and he is my BOYFRIEND.

I jumped up out of bed and headed for the shower; grabbing a white fluffy towel on my way by. I got into the shower making sure the heat was right. Once i came out i headed back into my room and picked out an outfit. I put on a pair of light grey skinny jeans with a white and silver chiffon boob tube top and then slipped on a pair of silver round toe pumps. I slipped on a silver cropped cardigan over it. I went into my bathroom and ran a brush through my hair and tousled it with my fingers. I then pulledout my dryer and blow dried my hair using the brush to create outward flicks at the bottom. I smiled at myself in the mirror and then applied a white eyeshadow and silver eyeliner with a pink blush and a frosted pink lipgloss.

I went back into my room and picked up my large silver handbag that had all my school supplies in it. I was just leaving my room when i heard a knock on my balcony foor. Hmmmm i wonder who that could be i thought with a smile. I headed towards the doors and creaked it open a little to reveal his brown hair.

"Couldn't wait till i got downstairs". He shook his head with a smile and i opened the door wider. His smile grew and he eyed me up and down before pulling me out of the doors and into his arms. I giggled and said

"Nice to see you as well Troy".

"Mhmmm" he nodded and then captured my lips in a passionate embrace. I smiled into the kiss and even more so when i felt his tongue licking at my lower lip; asking for entrance to my mouth. I began pulling away when he done this and i heard him moan.

"What's the matter baby?" he asked licking his lips. I smiled and said

"Nothing at all. We just have to go. It's time for school" i laughed. He sighed and said

"If we have to. You know i could stay up here all day with you".

"Sounds good but what would we do?" i asked innocently. He raised his eyebrows and replied

"I'm sure we could think of something". I giggled again and slapped him lightly across the arm and said

"You would just love that wouldn't you? Well not today and not for a while yet so you can get those thoughts out of your head Troy Bolton" i scolded him.

"What thoughts?" he asked innocently. I shook my head and said

"Exactly what thoughts" i laughed and then grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"I thought you said we weren't doing that for a while?" he said as we entered my room and passed my bed.

"Haha. We are just passing through" i answered as we continued into the hall and down the first flight of stairs in my house. I laughed as i heard him sigh a little.

"What's the matter?" i asked turning around to meet his gaze. He shrugged and wrapped his arm around my waist resting his hand on my lower back and tickling me slightly.

"Hmmm...it's just you look so damn amazing in those jeans. I just want to stay here" he smiled "C'mon let's skip school" he added jumping up and down like a 5 year old who wanted something from their mother. I shook my head; my earrings jingling and said

"No way. You have got to be joking. What has gotten into you Troy Bolton. You are so..."

"Gorgeous, sexy, handsome, strong" he suggested a few things with a wink. I huffed and said

"Actually i was thinking...horny".

"What?" he laughed. I giggled as well and replied

"You are. You have suddenly become so in need of making sexual remarks. I mean not that it bothers me but what happened to you? Did you take something?" i asked. He looked as if he was thinking about it for a second and then replied

"No i didn't take anything. I just have such a sexy girlfriend that i want to flaunt it. I don't meant to sound so...horny as you put it but it's just i mean look at you. You are so gorgeous and sexy and gorgeous and did i mention sexy" he replied checking me out. I let out a sigh and a giggle mixed together and replied

"Well at least i know you are attracted to me now" and wrapped my arms around his neck. He tightened his grip around my waist and held my body against his and said

"Well who wouldn't be?"

"Everyone. I mean all of my ex's...hmmm other people at our school...everyone but you".

"Shut up Evey. You are the most gorgeous girl i have ever seen. I mean it" he smiled and stroked my cheek with his thumb "Hold up. What do you mean **all** of your ex's?" he asked with a frown. I just chuckled and replied

"Come on. Let's go to school". I grabbed onto the front of his t-shirt and began pulling him down the stairs.

"Don't think this is forgotten baby" he smiled as we headed for the door. I nodded and replied

"Mhmmm. Mum i'm away. Bye" i shouted. She shouted back from the kitchen

"Bye sweetie. Bye Troy". I just laughed and we left and i shut the door over behind us.

On the way to school in the car Troy nagged me about what i meant by all my boyfriends. I just laughed and told him i didn't want to discuss it. He kept vowing not to let it go.

* * *

We pulled up at the school and as usual i grabbed my bag from the floor where i had put it. I flashed Troy a smile and he threw me a smirk back.

"You aren't upset with me are you Troy?" i asked fearing he was pissed off about the boys i had dated. I pondered it for a minute and then shook his head and replied

"Of course not. Baby why would i be mad at you? What is in your past is your past. And mine is mine" he smiled squeezing my hand and then leaned over to kiss me on the lips.

"Is that better?" he asked pulling away. I nodded with a smirk and then he added "I still want to know how many and i am not giving up until you tell me".

I groaned and laughed and then got out of the car and slammed the door shut on my side. He done the same and then put the alarm on and i went around to get him. I stood in front of him and he leaned against the hood of my car. He took my hands in his and smiled down upon me. I blushed and licked my lips.

"You ready to go inside yet?" i asked him politely. He smiled and replied

"Not just yet. I am enjoying this".

"Enjoying what?" i asked.

"Looking at you" he chuckled. I blushed again and turned my head towards the school trying to hide it. I tugged on his hand and said

"Come on. Let's go before we are late and get marked tardy". He laughed again and pushed himself off the hood of my car and we walked towards the school beside each other. When we got to the doors he pulled it open and held it for me. I smiled as a thank you and walked in and began walking down the hall. I stopped when i realised i was walking alone and i turned around to see Troy walking towards me.

"Where did you go?"

"Got caught up at the door" he smirked.

"Awww what a gentleman. My gentleman" i replied.

He blushed a little and then snaked his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I in turn wrapped mine around his waist. We continued on down the hall walking past all the crowds of people.  
Looking around at all the people and the looks they were giving me i realised that their opinion of me has changed now i am with Troy. There were a lot of people passing saying

"Sup Troy, Sup Evey". I hardly knew any of these people yet they seemed to know me. Then there were the bitchy girls and the cheerleaders who were drawing me the daggers. I snubbed them and looked away and stared up at Troy chewing on my lower lip. He looked down on me and then stopped in the hall outside our homeroom.

"What's the matter?" he asked putting his hands on my shoulder. I shook my head lowering it and biting my lip.

"Nothing" i said. He shook his head back and lifted my chin to meet his gaze. I bit my lip again scraping the top layer of skin off with my teeth.

"Come on. I know you better" he smiled. I smiled back and said

"It's just. Now that everyone knows we are together which is great...don't get me wrong...it's just well...I have gained this overnight celebrity status in school now and everyone knows who i am. Everyone knows my name and i don't know them and well...there were some girls back there drawing me daggers and i don't want anyone to hate me when i've not done anything" i confessed to him.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug and i wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't worry about them. I like you for you and there are only doing it because you are with me. They are jealous. What happened to Evey who didn't care what people thought of her and who was a fighter. I think you are going soft baby" he said pulling back. I shook my head and said

"Never. I will never be soft" and laughed "No really that Evey is still here. You have just...mellowed me a bit".

"Aww blame it on me why don't you" he smiled. I laughed at him and then he took my hand and said

"Who cares what they think. We aren't trying to prove anything" he leaned down and placed his lips on mine lightly before pulling away as the bell rang. He gave a sigh and we turned reluctantly and walked into the still empty classroom.

As i walked in i went to go over to my seat but Troy clung to my hand and pulled me back.

"Owww" i groaned rubbing my arm where he had pulled me back. He looked at me with sad eyes and pulled me closer

"I'm sorry babe. Did i hurt you?"

"Just a little" i played on it. He wrapped his arm around me tightly and i buried my head in the crook of his neck. He stroked my hair lightly and whispered

"I'm sorry". I shook my head and pulling back said

"Why did you pull my arm anyway? I was going to sit down".

"I know. I just wanted you to sit with me" he smiled. I did as well but then replied

"But there is no seats there". He moved over from where we were standing to his chair and sat down with me standing in front of him. He nodded and replied

"Course there is. There is always room for my girl" and pulled me down onto his knee. I chuckled and he wrapped his arm around my waist tightly holding me on his knee. I titled my head back towards him and captured his lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

"Break it up lovebirds" i heard Chad's voice as he came into the room. I pulled away and jumped up from Troy's knee and flew into Chad's arms engulfing him in a hug. He let out a strangled sigh and hugged me back. I laughed and pulled back.

"I think you are stealing my girlfriend dude" i heard Troy's voice. I pulled back appauled by what he was saying.

"Ughh!!! i don't think so" i turned to Chad and ruffled his curls and said "No offence Chad" he shook his head "But Chad isn't exactly my type". I walked back over to Troy and sat back down on his knee facing sideways. He wrapped his arm around my back and i said

"However. There is a certain other person who is my type. He's got light brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes i have ever seen. And he is a basketball player".

"Wait you like Jason?"

"Who likes me?" he asked coming in. We both laughed and he looked at us strangely and then sat down.

"Hmmm" i thought about it thinking him over "Oh but he hasn't got blue eyes so that doesn't work for me" i said finally "Who else is there?" i thought putting my hand to my chin in thought. I pretended to go through them all mentally and i felt Troy and Chad watching me.

"You know i am just not coming up with anything. Chad do you know someone who looks like that?" i asked. He smirked and replied

"Hmmm...nope. Jason what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you know a basketball player with light brown hair and really bright blue eyes?" Chad asked him. He thought about it for a moment and then said

"Troy duh". We all laughed and i turned to Troy and he was smiling up at me.

"So are you my type then Troy?"

"Well i am unless you are sitting on my knee for nothing" he chuckled.

"Well i could...no i'm just joking. Of course you are my type" i said and leaned closer and kissed him intending on it being a light kiss until he deepened it. I closed my eyes and fell in with the flow of his lips. His tongue licked at my lips pressuring me for entry to my mouth and this time i granted it with no second thoughts. He slipped his tongue in and pushed it against my own. Our tongues battled against each other as we made out in the middle of class.

"Please stop it! My eyes are too young for these things" Chad groaned and i pulled away from Troy. I drew him a dagger and he said

"What?" innocently.

I was just about to reply when Ms Darbus walked in, in all her over-the-top glory. I gave a sigh and she said

"Good morning class". She looked around and everyone was seated and her eyes fell upon me. I smiled warmly from my position on Troy's knee and for a moment i thought she was going to tell me to return to my seat however she just smiled and moved her eyes away and continued with her talk on all things drama.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around i was exhausted. I had a 3000 word essay for English, a Chem exam to prepare for and my research for my Art project to finish off. I got my lunch and then almost dropped down at the lunch table beside Troy. He looked over as i sat down and dropped my bag on the floor. I pushed my tray forward and let my head fall onto the cool table. It soothed me as i had a pounding headache. I felt Troy's fingers run through my hair softly and i turned my head to him; it still resting on the table.

"You okay baby?" he asked. I nodded slighltly and then said

"Just got a headache and a lot of homework" with a chuckle. He smiled and then moved his fingers to stroke the hair from my forehead. I smiled up at him and then lifted my head slowly and pulled my tray back and pulled a grape from the bunch i had gotten and put it my mouth chewing it slowly.

"Isn't that right Troy?" Chad asked him. He broke my gaze and looked over at them and said

"Huh? What? I wasn't listening". The rest of the table laughed and they resumed their conversation as i zoned out not hearing a word any of them said.

* * *

When lunch was almost done; my head ached worse than before. The noise in the room wasn't helping any and i had barely touched my lunch. Troy turned to me and touched my arm lightly causing me to turn to him.

"Hmmm?" i asked. He shook his head and then said

"Are you okay?"

"Just my head. I already said that" i smiled weakly. He turned away from me and said to Chad

"Chad man. Tell my dad that Evey wasn't feeling well so i won't be at free period practice".

"What?"

"You heard me".

"Okay dude" he replied confused.

Troy stood from the table and i just as confused as Chad watched him as he held out his hand towards me. He leaned down and picked up my bag with his other and then i placed my hand in his and he pulled me up; wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder as he walked towards the doors. I sighed closing my eyes over as he led me. My head was throbbing and i didn't know why. Just stress probably. He led me up the stairs to the special place and once out in the fresh air i breathed in deeply. I opened my eyes and looked out on the view of Alburquerque.

I'm sorry" i whispered leaning against Troy. He led me over to the bench and we sat down. He put hands on the side of my face and said

"Sorry for what?"

"For ruining your lunch. I spoiled it because i'm not well and now i have ruined your free period practice for the big game".

"Stop it Evey. Don't be sorry. It's isn't your fault that you aren't well. Lunch is almost over and i can practice after school and at home. I want you to be okay. You are my main worry. Baby my main concern is you. I want to make sure that you are okay". He stroked my face and i said

"Thank you. For taking care of me".

"What did you want me to do? Just leave you". He leaned in and kissed me softly and the pulled away and told me to lie down on his knee. I put my head down and he stroked my hair lightly. As he did this i started to doze off to sleep. I woke with a start as i heard the doors to the special placebang loudly. I shot up and Troy put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I laid my head on his chest and he cuddled me.

"Troy, Evey are you up here?" we heard someone's voice. My head had stopped throbbing and i looked about to see if i could see the person.

"Yeah Jase up here" Troy answered. Jason came running up with a terrified look on his face.

"What's the matter?" i asked him softly.

"It's...Chad".

"What about him man?" Troy asked hugging me tighter.

"He got hurt".

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER_


	25. Back in the Game

_Hey guys...i have decided to make this story about 15 chapters longer and then do a sequel...so don't be disappointed if i end it a weird way lol...it was just to let you know...i hope u like it and here is the next chapter...xxxxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

* * *

_Jason's words echoed around in my head as me and Troy stared on in shock; eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Jason stood there fiddling with his hands and jumping and shaking.

"Is...is it serious?" i stuttered slightly.

I looked at Troy and he was sitting there dumbfounded. He looked at me and his eyes widened and then i felt him tug on my hand. I stood up after him and we both went rushing around the corner and down the stairs. Jason followed us and we ran down the halls towards the gym. I slipped a little and Troy grabbed me and we kept on running.

When we got to the gym the doors were open and Troy pulled me inside. We looked about and then Coach shouted on us.

"Troy, Evey over here" he beckoned us over with his hand to the group of people surrounding Chad. Troy bent down next to him as Chad was groaning on the floor with his hands on his face.

"Chad man. You okay?" Trou asked as i stood back and watched from the side along with the team. I moved over and stood beside Coach Bolton and watched.

"Ughhh!!! yeah but it hurts".

"Where?"

"My leg for god sake".

Troy looked down at it as did i when i heard Chad speak. I saw his leg twisted in a strange postition and a small bump at the knee. I knew right away it was broken. Fuck it!! i screamed in my head. Troy looked as if he didn't know what he was doing and looked back at the team for support. I flashed him a warm smile and then moved from Jack's side.

"Excuse me" i said trying to move my way through the crowd. They all looked at me strangely as i kneeled down next to Chad at the other side. I lifted my hand and stroked his forehead and smoothed his hair back.

"Chad?" i said. Troy looked up at me and smiled and then Chad groaned and looked up.

"Is it at the knee it hurts?" i asked. He nodded and groaned again. I turned to Troy and said

"Do you have your phone on you?" He shook his head and then turned to the team and said

"Does anyone have a phone? Dad?". His dad held his hand out to me with his mobile in it.

I pressed my fingers to the keys after taking it and waited on someone picking up.

"Can i have an ambulance to East High School?" i asked the operator.

"Yes what's the problem?" she asked back.

"Hmmm...basketball player with a broken leg" i answered.

"Okay can you move him or should i tell the paramedics to come inside?" she asked another question. It wouldn't need to be life or death here i thought sarcastically.

"Ummm...send them in. Thank you" i said and hung up handing the phone back to Jack.

I looked up to the see the whole team looking at me and then i looked at Troy and Chad and they were looking at me aswell.

"What?" i asked.

"How did you know my leg was broken?" Chad asked. I chuckled a little and said

"Your bone is jutting out at the knee. And you are in extreme pain so it's pretty obvious. Now can you stand?". He shook his head and i waved my hand saying it's okay.

* * *

About 20 minutes later the paramedics arrived in they gym and hoisted Chad up off the floor and into a wheelchair. He grimaced as they did so and then they wheeled him off to hospital. I told Troy to go with him and i would follow with Zeke, Jason and Jack in the car. He nodded and kissed me before he left. 

I got in the car with Zeke, Jason and Jack and drove to the hospital. When we got there we got told Chad was getting an X-ray done to check whether it was badly broken or just in one place.

"Hey are you okay?" i asked Troy and put my hand on his shoulder.

He slipped my hand off and took it in his and nodded. I smiled and leaned my head down on his shoulder. Chad's mum and dad and sister were sitting on the other side of the waiting room and Taylor said she would come by when school was over.

"Mr Danforth?" someone said. His parents immediately stood up and so did Troy. I stood up and stood beside him and the doctor came over.

"I'm his mother" his mum said to the doctor. He smiled at her; nodding and replied

"Well Chad has been to x-ray and he has dislocated his knee joint. This means that we'll have to re-set it and then put a cast on it".

"How long for?" Troy asked. I knew immediately he was worried that Chad wouldn't get to play in the big game next Friday. I touched his shoulders behind him and the doctor replied

"Hmmm...probably about 6-8 weeks if not longer".

The whole room was filled with groans and what's from the players that were there.

"Can we see him?" i asked.

"Erm...he is about to have his knee set and then we'll take him upstairs to put the cast on. He should be able to go home in about an hour and 30 minutes or so" he said and walked away. I turned around and walked over and sat down. Troy sat beside me and i turned to him and said

"I'm sorry Troy". He put his head in his hands and sighed and then said

"What for? It wasn't your fault".

"I know that but i know how much the game means to you and to Chad. If he doesn't get to play what will happen?"

"I don't know. It meant something to us because it's a set up for the bigger one next year".

"I know" i replied stroking his hair lightly.

* * *

I dropped my keys down onto the hall table as i came in the door. I checked the clock on the wall and saw it was around 7.30 already. I sighed and then walked in and collapsed onto the sofa lying face down with my head in a pillow. 

"Hi honey, Lucille phone me to let me know. Is Chad okay?" i heard my mother's voice. I lifted my head from the pillow and nodded replying

"Yeah...he dislocated his knee-cap".

"Oh honey. Does that mean he can't play?"

"Yeah i think so. I don't know what Troy is going to do. He took it quite hard at the hospital" i sighed tucking my hair behind my ears.

"I know darling he will. I mean it is his future as well. Just comfort him and be there for him".

"Thanks mum" i said and dropped my head into the pillow. I heard her heels clicking as she left the room and i sat there in darkness; my head buried into the soft fabric.

_RING RING RING_

I groaned into the pillow as the phone began to ring

_RING RING RING_

It rang again and i lifted my head from the pillow and reached out to the coffee table for the phone.

"Hello?" i said into the speaker once i had picked up. I heard a chuckle in the background and then someone replied

"Hey, how are you?" i recognised the voice right away. I laughed and said

"I think i should be asking you the same thing. How is your leg?"

"Sore yeah hows your head?"

"Sore yeah i suppose" i replied using his tone. I gave a sigh and then said

"So what you call for?"

"Must i have a reason?"

"You always have a reason Chad" i giggled. I could imagine him smiling at the other side of the line and his curls bouncing as he laughed.

"True. I was calling to ask you something really important".

"What?" i asked sitting up on the sofa and waiting for him to reply to me.

"Are you sitting down?" he asked. I nodded forgetting he couldn't see me and then replied

"Yeah but why do i have to?"

"Just cause. Now brace yourself. I want you to play in the game for me". Wait a minute. WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! my head screamed at me.

"W..wha...what?" i stuttered.

"I said i want you to play..."

"I know what you said but i mean what...why? Why would you ask me that?"

"Because i know how much basketball means to me...and i want you to play as my replacement. It's not a big thing Evey. It's you or no one".

"But Chad..."

"No but's. I want you to play and that is it. I have already asked Troy. Go and see him and i'll speak to you later" he said and hung up before i had the chance to reply.

"Chad..." i tried but realised he was gone.

I sighed and groaned and then pushed myself up off the sofa and went upstairs to my room. I went into the bathroom and took a shower and then came back out and got changed into a pair of light blue jean shorts and a blue satin string top with a mesh patern on it. I also put on a pair of white flat pumps. I brushed my hair back into an unkempt bun and put on a silver twisted heart necklace and a pair of silver multi hoop earrings. I slicked a bit of lipgloss on my lips and grabbed my phone from my room and headed down the stairs.

"Mum...i'm going over to Troy's. I have my phone and you know their number if you need me".

"Okay sweetie". I opened the door and left the house; running over towards Troy's house and up the path towards his house. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Hi Evey" Jack answered the door.

"Hi Coach Bolton...is um...Troy in?" i asked looking around a little.

"Yeah sure. He is up in his room if you want to go up" he smiled and let me in. I thanked him with a smile and then walked up the stairs towards Troy's room. I walked down the hall to the left and knocked on the third door and waited for an answer.

"Come in" he shouted. I smiled and knocked again and waited.

"Dad for god sake i said..." he started as he opened the door. He looked me over and replied

"Not dad. Come in then" he smiled at me. I blushed a little and he opened the door and let me in. As he shut the door i turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug.

"Are you okay?" i asked him. He nodded and slid his hands around my waist; resting on my lower back.

"Now i am. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see you" i giggled. He laughed as well and replied

"Oh really well...it's good because i was thinking of you as well...all alone up here in my room...by myself" he smirked. I opened my mouth wide and then said

"See you. What is with you?" He just laughed and then leaned closer and placed his lips on mine. I smiled and kissed him back, opening my mouth and deepening the kiss.

"There was one other thing" i laughed pulling away.

"Mhmmm...what?"

"Chad called me".

"I know. He called me too and told me the same thing. What do you think about it?"

"I don't know" i replied pulling out of Troy's embrace. I went over and sat down on his bed and lay back staring at the ceiling with my arms above my head.

"Well it's up to you. And i know how much you love basketball. You told me so yourself" he said coming over and sitting beside me. He placed his hand on my thigh and rubbed it soothingly.

"I know but would your dad let me after all the trouble i caused?"

"I already asked him and he said it would be fine".

"Oh great so i am the last to know what i am doing then. Nice" i giggled lightly.

"Seems like it. So your going to play?"

"I guess so. Back to the wildcats i go" i laughed. He chuckled and then leaned down so he was hovering over me and placed a gently kiss on my...nose. I laughed and he kissed me mid-giggle and i choked.

"Way to make me ill Evey" he laughed pulling away.

"Well don't kiss me when i am laughing". I laughed again and it slowly subsided as i looked into his eyes.

"You know you are so special to me don't you?" he asked. I bit my lower lip and said

"Am i?"

"Of course. You really are. I never want to lose you baby".

"And i never want to lose you either Troy" i smiled and then he kissed me lightly again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer as i deepened the kiss practically having him on top of me. He pulled away first and said

"So now that we are both here then...what do you want to do?" and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I laughed and slapped him across the chest lightly and then said

"Let's watch a movie together".

"Sounds...great to me" he laughed getting up to switch on a film. He put it in Transformers and i moved up the bed and settled myself against his pillows. He came over and lay down next to me and put his arm around me and pulled me over to him. I put my head on his chest and my arm around his waist as we watched the film together.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER_


	26. The Big Game

_Hey guys, i know i am posting quite often...that is just because i really like writing this. I am going to speed this up a wee bit bcoz at the moment they are still in November and i want them to go through New Year, and Valentines Day and Graduation next year and also want to show their relationship growing. I have an idea for how i am going to set the sequel up and i want to write it before it is out of my head. So enjoy the chapter...xxxxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

* * *

_"Come on Troy. You can do it!" my dad shouted at me as i was running around the court having a quick drill before tonight's game. I threw the ball towards the hoop and watched as it soared through the net. A smile came to my face and i held my hands above my head. The sun was beginning to set lighting the sky with reds and pinks.

"Great job son. Come on have a rest before we head down to the school". he said and then went inside. I stood on the court watching the sun and then heard footsteps behind me.

"Come on then Wildcat" i heard her speak. I smiled and turned around to see her in her red uniform with white writing on it. She had her hair tied back in an unkempt bun. She smiled at me and then ran onto the court beside me and stood in front of me. She flashed me a toothy grin showing off her pearly whites and then said

"You wanna go again. Or do you want to rest?".

"Go on then" i answered her and she ran off and grabbed the ball and then dribbled it towards me. She stood in front of me dribbling it by her side smiling at me. I was standing with my hands on my hips under my shirt smiling back at her. We held eye contact and then she bounce passed it towards me.

"I can't exactly do anything standing under the net. So you can start".

"Sure thing". I started to dribble it by my side and waited to see if she would do anything. She narrowed her eyes at me and then i walked forward a little as did she which brought us directly in front of one another. I smiled still; my jaw beginning to hurt and then she lunged forward for the ball but i pulled it out of her reach and jogged to the other side of the court with it.

"Hey no fair. Illegal move Bolton. You're travelling" she pointed her finger at me like a spoilt child.

"And what you gonna do about it Evans?" i taunted her from the other side. She smirked and came running towards me. She stood in front of me and twirled a curl that was hanging down by her face around her finger while looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Please give me the ball Troy?" she asked in a child-like voice. I chuckled and said

"I'm not falling for that. No way Evey".

"Pweease Troy" she said again. I shook my head and looked away from her.

"Ughh!!! fine. I could never let you kiss me again...or hug me...or call me baby" she giggled in a sultry voice. I looked up and met her eyes and she was looking at me with the 'look'. I tried not to give into her but then she bit her lower lip and started to lick them. She pouted slightly making her look irresistible. I sighed and bounced the ball back to her. She giggled loudly and then she said

"Thank you. I knew you couldn't resist" she said turning back to the hoop. She bounced the ball towards it as she walked and then i ran up behind her. She was about to shoot when i grabbed her around her waist; lifting her off her feet and spinning her around.

"Ahhhh...Troy!!!" she giggled as i spun her.

I laughed as well and she dropped the ball and it rolled away. I put her down and turned her to face me; my arm still wrapped tightly around her waist as my hand rested on her lower back on top of her jersey. I brought my other hand up and stroked her cheek before leaning closer to her and whispering in her ear

"You know i can never resist that look". She chuckled and then said

"Maybe i should use that more often then" before i leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. I pulled away and she leaned her head on my shoulder as we hugged tightly.

"Troy come inside before we leave...Oh hi Evey" my dad said coming out to the back. We pulled apart and looked up at my dad as i took Evey's hand.

"Hi Coach Bolton. You all set for tonight?" Evey smiled at my dad.

"I think i should ask you the same thing" he chuckled back at her.

"Ohhhh no...i'm always ready" she giggled looking at my dad and then raising her eyebrows at me. I laughed and we headed off the court and ran up the steps to meet my dad.

_EVEY'S POV

* * *

_

"Come on Troy. I'm open" i shouted to him during the match. He was cornered in and no one to throw the ball to. He turned and smiled at me and threw the ball to me. I caught it and lined it up and shot it towards the net and it went in just as the buzzer sounded for half time. Troy came running over and wrapped his arms around me and i laughed as he spun me around. 

"Well done baby" he smiled. I chuckled and then we headed off the court and sat on the benches. As we sat down i lifted a bottle of water from my bag and drank some. Troy sat beside me and down the same thing.

"So you okay?" he asked me. I smiled at the fact that he cared about me so much that he was always checking on me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't i be?"

"No reason. Just asking in case you were finding them a bit rough on you".

"Puhlease" i giggled and he looked at me "I played for BA Warriors. These guys are like pussycats to me". He smiled and winked at me before we turned back to the team. We talked over our strategy before the buzzer sounded for us to go back on the court. I sighed and ran back on.

We played a great 3rd quarter and bumping the score up to 23 - 21. Only two points behind. Most of the nets due to me and Troy. We were now in the forth quarter and i was in possesion of the ball. A Jet(other team) cornered me. I eyed him up and down while dribbling.

"Hey baby. Come on give us the ball".

"Yeah like i am really going to give up that easily" i scoffed. He was about the same height as Troy with brown eyes and his hair cut back against his head. He looked at me and winked and wiggled his eyebrows

"Come on. You know you want to...babe" he said again. I chuckled and while talking to him looked out for my oppurtunities. I looked back and forth between him and my team and then he said

"Give me the ball. You must be getting tired".

"Why would i be?"

"Because you are a girl. And you are playing with us big guys". I narrowed my eyes at him and then repeated to him what i had said to Troy.

"Puhlease...i was the captain of the Boclair Academy Warriors. Now we played tough. You are all just pussycats to me". His eyes widened and he looked at me in shock and just at that moment Zeke ran in to my side and i bounce passed the ball to him. He took it and i ran by them guy and said

"Cheers" and Zeke lined up the shot and threw the ball scoring us another two points. We all cheered and crowded around Zeke who hugged me as well. We resumed the game and continued on. I checked the clock and saw there was 45 seconds left and we were sitting at 23 - 23. We were drawing and only needing one more shot and that was us won the game.

Troy passed the ball to Zeke who passed it to Jason as we all ran down the court. Jason dribbled it and i was just coming down to the net when he passed it to me. 20 seconds on the clock as i caught it. I was just about to score when the same guy from before jumped in front of me and knocked me off my feet onto the floor. I hit the floor with a thud and he stood over me and said

"Who is a pussycat now baby?" and sneered at me before walking off. I heard the whistle as i lay dazed on the floor the whole game flicking through my mind. I heard the clock ticking as everything slowed down into slow-motion. I heard Troy's voice as he shouted at the guy who knocked me down as i got myself up off the floor.

"What is she your whore Bolton?" he sneered at me as i saw Troy's face turn beetroot with anger. It was just as if in those cartoons where steam comes out the characters ears. I just about thought that was going to happen. I stepped in and said

"Actually jerk-off i'm his fucking girlfriend. So why don't you just stay out of it. Just face it you lost and get out of my face".

"Need your girl to protect you Bolton?" he laughed with his mates.

"Actually no but do you wanna find out right now?" Troy challenged him. I turned around and said

"No Troy!!. Please" as i put my hands on his chest.

"Yeah sure. I wouldn't want to waste my time on a lowlife like that. Are you okay?" he asked as we turned away from the guy and back to the team. I nodded and the ref came over with the ball. He held it out and said

"Two penalty shots. Who is taking them?". Troy opened his mouth to speak but i cut in and said

"I will".

"Okay Miss Evans. Over here" he said. I nodded towards Troy and he smiled and ran over to join the team already walking off the court. The Jet who knocked me down was under the net smirking at me. He licked his lips and mouthed

"Come on baby" before winking at me. I looked at him in disgust and rolled my eyes. The ref handed me the ball and i bounced it twice on the floor. I looked back at Troy who was smiling supportively at the side. I looked at the guy and then at the net. I held the ball up and sent in towards the net. It his the backboard and rolled around the rim before...rolling off onto the floor. Shit!!!!.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration as i heard groans from the crowd. The other player was sniggering. I looked at him and took a deep breath as the ball was handed back to me. I bounced it once and the Jet sniggered and said

"Come on baby. I'm in your head. You'll never get it in". I looked back at Troy and he mouthed

"You can do it!". I smiled at listened to the crowds shouts.

I looked back at the net and narrowed my eyes towards it; setting my sights on it. I drowned out the noises of the crowd and the whole room fell silent. I bounced the ball again only hearing the sounds coming from that and my own breathing. I lined it up and shot it towards the net. It hit the backboard again and bounced upwards on the rim. I closed my eyes thinking it was going to fall again and when i heard the slam on the floor i knew i hadn't got it in. I gave a sigh and then i heard...cheers.

My eyes shot open and i looked at the board as it changed to 24. I screamed outloud and jumped up and down as the team came running towards me and engulfed me in a group hug. They picked me up and we all cheered together with the crowd. I looked back at the other guy and he was sighed and had his head bowed. He looked up and i winked at him and then stuck the finger up at him(flipped him off) and turned back to my teammates.

_TROYS'S POV

* * *

_

We all went and sat down in Hunter's after the game. Evey wasn't here yet. She said she had to go home and talk to her mom and then she would be down. There was Chad and Tay sitting together at the side so Chad would have room for his cast and crutches, Zeke and Jane(his girlfriend), Jason and Kelsi and Gabi and Ryan and then me waiting for Evey. We spent 30 minutes in there and Evey hadn't shown up yet. I looked about but couldn't see anything. 

About another 10 minutes later i spotted a blonde walk in the door. She had a thick hair of blonde curls and she looked over at us. I realised it was Evey. I smiled shocked at her because she looked amazingly hot. She had on a strapless red cocktail dress with ruffled on it. It came down to her mid-thigh and had ruffled ribbons hanging down a little(**picture in profile**). She had her hair all curled and had red shoes on. I stood up as she walked towards us and grabbed her as she reached me. I engulfed her in a big hug and stroked her hair as i whispered in her ear.

"What are you trying to do to me in that dress?". I felt a rush of air as she let out a sigh and giggled. I pulled back and then kissed her lightly. I sat down and moved over in the booth and made room for her. She sat down beside me and i wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kept her close to me.

"What a game Evey" Chad said as she sat down. I nodded and replied

"At least i did you justice". He chuckled and Tay ruffled his curls.

"How is your leg?" she asked.

"Getting there. Just need to learn how to bloody use these crutches" he smiled. She giggled and then turned towards me and said

"You played an amazing game. I knew you would Troy".

"Yeah but you one us the game baby" i smiled. She chuckled and then said

"That guy was such a jerk. Wasn't he?".

"Yeah totally. I saw what he did to you" Gabi said. She laughed and replied

"That was nothing. I meant it when i said it. They were like pussycats. It's worse when it's all girls".

"I can imagine" Zeke said and we all laughed.

"What can i get you's all to drink?" a waitress asked coming over. We all ordered cokes and juices and Evey said

"Can i have just have a water with a lime please". The waitress nodded and Evey turned back to all of us and said

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wondered why you are getting water" i asked.

"Felt like it. Got a problem?" she asked kissing my cheek. I shook my head and we turned to the gang and joined in the conversation.

By the time we got home that night Evey was half asleep. My dad had let me borrow his car and i pulled up at my house in the jeep. Evey had my fleece around her and it zipped right up and had her head tilted towards me as she slept. I smiled and turned the ignition off. I got out of the car and shut it quietly. I went around and opened the door at her side and unclipped her seatbelt. She stirred a little and mumbled something. I couldn't make it out but i laughed at it. I slid my hand under her legs and then put my other arm around her back and lifted her out of the car bridal style. She put her arms around my neck and held on. I smiled and kicked the car door shut I managed to put the alarm on and then i walked up towards my house.

When i got to the door i fumbled with the door handle. My mum and dad had left the door open and i turned the handle with some difficulty and opened the door. I shoogled Evey up in my arms and she mumbled again. I shut the door over quietly and then ascended the stairs with her in my arms. She gripped tighter as we got to the top of the stairs. I walked down the hall and opened my room door again with difficulty and went in. I left the door open and went over to my bed and placed Evey down gently onto it. She stirred and i pulled my comforter up and put it over her. She snuggled into my pillow and i headed to the door intending on sleeping in the guest room.

"Troy?" i heard her soft voice mumble. I turned around and went back over to the bed. She was staring at me with her shining blue eyes.

"Shhh...go back to sleep" i whispered stroking hair back from her face. She smiled and closed her eyes over as i touched her face. I was just about to get up when she reached out and touched my arm.

"Where are you going?" she whispered. I chuckled and whispered back

"The guest room. Just go back to sleep". She let out a muffled sigh and then whispered

"No. Stay here. With me".

"What?" i asked disbelievingly. She lifted the covers and said

"Please stay with me. Lie down".

"Evey...no...it's fine. I'll sleep in the guest room". I went to stand up but she grabbed onto my arm this time and pulled me back down

"I said no. I want you to stay with me. Please" she begged her eyes shining in the moonlight filling my room. I smiled and replied

"Only if you are sure". She nodded and said

"Mhmmmm". I stood up for a moment and she said

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a minute".

I walked over to the door and shut it over. It clicked it closed and i turned around. I slipped my shirt off and then took my shoes off and put them at the door on the floor. It left me in my trousers and wifebeater and i went over and lay down beside Evey. She smiled and i wrapped my arm around her as she moved her head onto my chest as i was lying on my back. She murmered

"Goodnight Troy".

"Goodnight baby" i whispered back kissing the top of her head. I felt her smile and then i closed my eyes over; pulling the comforter around us and falling asleep.

_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER_


	27. Picture Perfect

_Hey guys, i just wanna give a big thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing. As much as i have asked u 2 keep doing it...i haven't actually thanked you...so thank you very much oh and this chapter is going to start on the day after the game and jump to the next month. I know it's silly but in the chapter after this i want to bring New Year into it...so keep up if you can lol and enjoy xxxxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

* * *

_"Evey darling...it's time to get up now." Victoria Evans shouted from the bottom of the stairs. She checked her watch waiting for her only daughter to answer her. It was 12.30 in the afternoon and she hadn't even stirred from her bedroom yet.

"Evey?" she called again. Hmmm i wonder what has gotten into that girl. She must have gotten in pretty late last night from the after-game celebration. Victoria was happy for her daughter.

When they first came to Alberquerque she was worried about her daughter. Not only was their mother-daughter relationship crumbling but Evey was heading off the rails. With her attitude and seeing Troy; which at first Victoria thought was a bad idea but now she has seen how happy Evey is she has come to terms with it. It never had anything to do with Troy in the first place. It was because she did not want to see Evey get hurt again as she had done in the past.

However since she accepted Troy; things have taken a different turn for her and Evey. Not only has Evey calmed down and become more grounded but mother and daughter now see more eye-to-eye. Victoria smiled thinking about her daughter and how much they were getting on.

"Evey?" she called once more but again received no reply. Hmmm i wonder what is going on. She must be in a deep sleep. She thought back to last night. Come to think of it...i actually didn't here her come in at all.

She climbed the stairs slowly balancing evenly in her heels. They clicked on the hardwood floors that were gleaming after being recently varnished. Victoria stopped outside her daughters bedroom door and knocked once...twice and then three times; still receiving no reply. Now she was beginning to worry. Surely she cannot be in that deep a sleep she thought as she turned the handle and opened the door. She pushed the door open; letting it gently touch the wall. Her jaw dropped and she gasped finding her daughters bed empty.

"Freddie?!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs; running from the room. Her face was sheet white after being drained from all of it's colour from finding out that her daughters bed was empty which means that she did not get in last night.

"Freddie!!!" she shouted again. He appeared at the bottom of the stairs as she began running down them with a look of pure horror on her face.

"What is it sweetie?" he asked confused at his wife's sudden shock appearence.

"It's Evey...she isn't there" she choked out sniffing back a few tears as she reached her husband at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" he asked still confused.

"She isn't there...that means she didn't..." she stopped short realising that their daughter might be in trouble.

"Phone Troy's parents honey...i'll check if her car is there".

"It is. I dropped her off at Hunter's last night".

"Well phone Lucille and Jack anyway". Shaking Victoria picked up the phone and numbly dialled the number. It wasn't too early so everyone should be up. She waited in suspense as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lucille's voice came over the speaker.

"Lucy...it's um...Vicky...is Troy there?" she asked shakily.

"Ummm...i think so...are you okay?"

"No...um...Evey isn't here. She didn't come home last night and i was wondering if Troy knew where she is".

"Oh darling...i will pop up to his room and see if he knows. Apart from that how are you?" Lucille asked as she began walking up the stairs.

"Yes i am okay. I'm am just terribly worried about my baby girl".

"Oh i know sweetie. But i'm sure she is fine". There was a pause on the phone as Lucille knocked on Troy's door.

Upon receiving no answer she immediately went in speaking as she went.

"Troy sweetie do you know..." she started but stopped short as she noticed her son sleeping soundly in bed with none other than his girlfriend Evey.

"She is here" Lucille spoke over the phone to Victoria resuming their conversation. Victoria let out a strangled sob and sigh of relief.

"Is she okay?"

"She is sleeping beside Troy".

"What?" Victoria asked in shock.

"No...not like that. Nothing happened. They are fully clothed" Lucille added noticing that they still had their clothes from the previous night. "They look adorbale Vicky" she continued "You should see them. She is lying against his chest and he has his arm wrapped protectively around her" she gushed over the phone. Victoria took a deep breath and almost immediately her motherly instict kicked in.

"Awww wow...you should take a picture so i can see. I can't believe they fell asleep with each other. When they wake up could you please tell her that i wish to speak with her and send her home. Thanks Lucy".

"No problem Vicky and i'll get that picture for you" she chuckled.

"Thank you" she replied and hung up.

Lucille hung the phone up and clutching it in her hand she looked around for a camera. No such luck of course but she did spot Troy's phone on the bedside table. She smiled deviously and picked it up quietly. At that precise moment both teenagers stirred slightly and pulled each other closely. Evey now lay on her front on Troy's chest with one arm up under the pillow and one over Troy's chest and tucked in around his neck. Troy's head was tilted towards Evey and he had one arm under her and around her back and the other resting on her arm. She smiled at them and then put the camera up on Troy's phone and snapped a picture of them. She smiled; chuffed with herself and then saved it on his phone and then sent it to her own downstairs. She then came out of camera mode and replaced the phone where she got it and tiptoed from the room. She smiled closing the door back over and clicking it shut.

_TROY'S POV

* * *

_I flinched as i heard the click of the door. I breathed in deeply as i stirred awake. Feeling someone lying on my chest i groaned slightly and pulled them closer. I flicked my eyes open blinking a few times to get them adjusted to the light and looked around the room realising it was my own. I heard the sounds of muffled breathing beside me and then heard a low groan. I knew it wasn't me that had made the noise and looked down at Evey who was now stirring awake as well. I moved closer to her and she mumbled something sleepily and then let out a loud sigh. I smiled looking down on her and she titled her head up slighly and blinked a few times. She smiled slightly and then blew some hair out of her face.

"Good morning" she mumbled slightly. I leaned down and kissed her nose and said

"Good afternoon". At that precise moment she seemed to find a new lease of energy and suddenly shot up in bed looking around. I chuckled and put my hands on her shoulders and said

"What is it?". She jumped up out of bed fixing her dress and picking up her shoes from where she had kicked them off during the night.

"Evey what's wrong?" i asked again. She shook her head giggling and replied

"Nothing. I just never told my mum i was coming back here last night. She'll be really worried. I have to go". She ran round to my side of the bed smiling and sat down beside where i was now sitting up.

"Come over to mine later and we can watch a movie or we can go out later unless you are busy". I shook my head saying

"No i'm not busy baby" i smiled. She giggled and then leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. I slipped my arms around to the back of her neck tousling her hair as we kissed. She smiled and pulled away and jumped up saying

"I'm borrowing this and i'll see you later" as she shoved on my white wild-cats fleece for over my uniform. She zipped it up and then ran from the room shouting back

"Come over at 3 or something".

"Okay" i shouted back laughing as i heard he go down the hall and then the stairs.

_EVEY'S POV

* * *

_"Evey darling...you are awake. Your mother is very worried about you and wants to see you" Lucille Bolton said as she came into the hall upon hearing me come down the stairs. I nodded smiling and replied

"Thank you Mrs Bolton. I am really sorry that i scared her. I will need to appologise so not to be rude but i really have to go" i smiled. She nodded and replied

"Well of course. And i am sure everything will be okay. Oh and congratulations on your win last night".

"Thank you" i replied opening the front door and stepping out into the New Mexico sun. I winced and then proceeded to run very difficultly over to my house. I wobbled and stumbled a few times and eventually reached my door.

"Mum, Dad" i called going in the door.

"In here darling" my dad called from the door. I ran in stumbling on my heels and came to a stop in the middle of the kitchen terribly out of breath. I put my hand to my chest and tried to slow my breathing as my very amused parents looked on. When i got my heartbeat back to normal and my breath back i started.

"I am so sorry...it was too late to call you when i got in...to let you know that i was staying at Troy's" i choked out still recovering from the running in the heels.

"That's alright darling" my mum said.

"It is?" i asked shocked at her response. She nodded and continued

"I was very worried at first when i found your room empty and then when i phone Lucy she put all my fears at bay when she found you and Troy asleep together".

"Oh she saw that?" i asked turning red. My mum smiled and nodded again.

"Of course. From what i hear you were so cute together and the picture she is going to show me later will prove that". My eyes widened at the owrd picture.

"She...picture...of us...together..."i stuttered. My mum and dad both nodded smiling widely as i turned 40 shades of red. I gave a sigh and touched my forehead.

"No darling. Why don't you go and take a shower and i'll make you some breakfast".

"Thanks i think i'll need it to get over this embarassment" i sighed leaving the room.

_A FEW WEEKS LATER

* * *

_"Hi babe" i said coming up to Troy's locker at the end of the day. He brought his head out and smiled at me and then leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I smiled and kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled and then i pulled away and he said.

"Hey baby. How are you?" I nodded licking my lips and replied

"Awesome now. You?"

"Well i'm okay but now i saw your pretty face...it's made my day much better" he smiled. I giggled and blushed a little and then said

"Hey it's December 19th. It's nearly Christmas and New Year. What are you doing for it?"

"Dunno...we usually go up to Twin Peaks ski lodge. But this year i'm not sure. What about you?" he asked. My smile faded and i hung my head and he said

"Baby...what's the matter? Was it something i said?". I shook my head holding back a tear and said

"No it's not you. It's me. It's just...i've never really had a proper New Year. My mum and dad were always away and i think that they are going away on business again this year so i'll be alone" i sighed.

"No you won't. You'll have me. Aww baby come here" he said engulfing me in his big strong arms. I put my head on his chest and sighed as he held me close. I love the feeling it gave me to be in his arms. It was when i felt the safest and i felt happiest knowing that he was there to protect me. He stroked my hair and whispered in my ear.

"But you'll be gone as well" i said pulling back. He shook his head and replied with a smile

"I don't know yet. And even if i am we'll arrange something" he smiled and then captured my lips in a loving kiss. I smiled into the kiss and then broke apart and said

"I was really looking forward to spending my first New Year here with you". He laughed and upon closing his locker over put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I leaned my head on his chest as we walked and then he said

"And i would love to spend it with you. I'm sure we'll work it out". I smiled and said

"I'm sure we will" as we walked out of the school and headed towards the parking lot.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER_

_Just a shot one for you there. Will update soon! xxxxx_


	28. New Year Celebrations

_Hey guys, thanks for redaing and reviewing and here is the next chapter...enjoy xxxxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

* * *

_I looked around the small chalet. It was made of oak wood and had a small fire burning in the centre of the downstairs room. I smiled turning around on the spot and looking at it. In the centre of the room were two brown sofa's with large faux fur blankets over them. There was also two wicker rocking chairs as well; all of this sitting on top of a brown faux fur rug. Looking around the room; my eyes moved about to the several doors and the set of stairs leading to what i presumed was the bedrooms. There was a fully furnished kitchen and bathroom as well.

The fire crackled in the background and then i felt someone's arms around my waist. I smiled leaning back into him.

"It's gorgeous Troy...I can't believe your parents let me come with you. I can't believe my parents let me come" i gushed. He chuckled and said

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Just thought maybe they would want to spend a New Year with me for once" i smiled weakly holding back a tear. He gripped my waist tighter comforting me. I smiled. Then I pulled out the embrace and we both went over and sat down on one of the sofa's. I gave a sigh and leaned my head over on Troy's shoulder.

"This is going to the best New Year ever" i giggled. He lifted his head from where it was resting on top of mine and looked down on me with an amused look on his face.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because i get to spend it with you" i answered truthfully.

The truth is i find myself falling for Troy harder everyday. The simple things are what ropes me in deeper. Even just the way he looks at me or the way he strokes my forearm without realising it. The way he kisses me everyday when i meet him at his locker to the way he holds my hand tightly when we are walking through the school. Even just being around him gives me a feeling of being on a high. It makes me feel so special. I think i am falling in love.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked suddenly. I nodded with a confused expression on my face "You were just staring off into space" he added. I shook my head and said

"Just thinking about you".

"Me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah and how much i'm glad to be here with you".

"Awww well i am glad i am here with out too".

"Good 'cause you're stuck with me" i giggled. He laughed as well and placed a light kiss on my forehead before i leaned my head down on his chest.

The door to the lodge opened and in came Lucille and Jack with big smiles on their faces. Lucille shivered at shook the snow off of her and then came in and sat down on the sofa opposite us. We both smiled at them and she said

"Wow...cold out there" trying to warm up by the fire. Jack sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I smiled from where i was leaning on Troy's shoulder.

"Right now we have to talk" Jack added. Me and Troy both sat up staright immediately causing them to have amused looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"Well...as you know yourself Troy...there are only two rooms in the chalet..."Jack began but Troy cut in and said

"Dad it's okay...i told Evey she can sleep upstairs and i will take the sofa" he looked at me for support and i nodded.

"Well that is what we wanted to talk about" Lucille started "We think that over the past month or so that you and Evey have shown us that you are serious about how you feel about each other...so we are trusting you to sleep in the same room. However when we say this we don't want anything going on up there..okay?" Lucille finished looking between me and Troy. I looked at Troy and he smiled and then i smiled. I looked back at his parents and we both nodded and agreed to what they had said.

"Okay now go and get unpacked" they both said at the one time and then Troy grabbed my hand and we went running off up the stairs. Troy showed me the room and i opened the door and went in.

There was a small sofa, and a wicker chair to match downstairs in the room. In the centre there was another fire but this one wasn't lit yet. Also in the centre there was a large king-sized bed with clean cut white sheets. I walked over to the window and pulled the thin netting curtain back to see a view of the foot of the mountain in front of the main lodge. I smiled and gave a sigh.

"It's amazing" i gushed to Troy. He smiled and came over behind me and took in the view as well.

"It is isn't it?". I nodded and then came away from the window and went over and collapsed into the large comfy bed; lying back and staring at the ceiling. He came over and lay down beside me.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever" i sighed. He leaned over from where he was beside me and perched himself over me. I smirked and then he leaned down and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. I touched his face lightly as he kissed me and then when he pulled away he muttered

"Of course it will be. You are here with me. Now what shall we do with this rather large, comfy bed?" he smirked bouncing on it a little. I laughed loudly and he started to tickle me which made me laugh louder.

* * *

We spent a fantastic Christmas together huddled under blankets by the fire downstairs in the sitting room. Me and Troy were sitting on the floor under a blanket and Lucille and Jack were on the sofa together. I didn't have many presents as mine from my parents were still at home and i wasn't allowed them until i came back. Lucille and Jack bought be a gold chain with a gold love heart on it. In the corner of the heart was a small ruby stone. I was taken aback by the gift and did endless amounts of thanking them. I also tried refusing such a beautiful gift but they were having none of that either. Troy bought me...wait for it...a star. I was just as shocked. I didn't know that you could buy stars but he bought me one. He gave me a scroll tied with a gold ribbon. I was confused and then he told me to look at it. I opened it carefully and it was an authorization certificate to show that i owned the star. It also had the co-ordinates of my star and how to find it. When i found it what it was i started crying with happiness because i was so touched my his gift. He hugged me tightly against him for about 5 minutes before i let go. 

I bought Troy a black Nixon Venture watch. On the back in got something engraved and i showed him what it was. It was T and E 4ever. He smiled and then kissed me lightly as i put it on for him. I gave Jack one of my dad's old basketballs which was signed my the whole team of the Lakers team from his year. He was chuffed with that. I had cleared it with my dad and because he had two of them he said it was okay. I gave Lucille a white gold necklace which had an arrow with a diamond heart hanging it. She thought it was one of the most gorgeous things she had seen. We spent the day cuddling and laughing together; reminiscing about times past.

* * *

"Baby are you ready yet?" i heard Troy's voice from the bedroom. It was New Year's Eve and we were heading down to the party. I remember that this is where Gabi told me she had originally met Troy. I sighed. As much as i enjoyed myself i did have some qualms about spending my New year somewhere that one of my best friends met her ex boyfriend; who is now my boyfriend. I fixed my hair in the mirror and checked my make-up before checking my dress over. I had choosen a dress that showed off my figure but not one that made me look too slutty. 

"Babe?" Troy said again "We have to go. It's already 11.30. We'll miss the fireworks" he added. I had slept in a little that afternoon. I had went to bed with a sore head and wanted to be okay for the party tonight and Troy forgot to wake me so it has taken me forever to get ready.

"I'm coming" i called smiling at myself in the mirror and smiling at his impatience.

"Good" he huffed. I unlocked the bathroom door and pulled it open; walking out confidently in my heels. Troy was leaning against the wall outside the bathroom and as i came out he stood up quickly, flustered a little. He fixed himself and i eyed him; he was wearing a white shirt with thin black pinstripes through it and black trousers with his shoes. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top down to the first three buttons and he was wearing a black jacket over it. It his hair was swept over his eyes bringing them out. He eyed me and then said

"Wow". I giggled and blushed and then said

"Thank you" before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He smiled wrapping his around my waist; lowering his hands right down till they were just above my bum. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away and then he said

"Come on. Let's go". I nodded and we went downstairs and i got my coat and then we left the lodge hand-in-hand.

I was wearing a mid-thigh length silver bubble dress. It had an embroidered neckline and fitted my figure perfectly(**picture in profile**). I paired it with a pair of silver saprkly slingback shoes and a silver clutch with beads on the clip. My hair was in a half up and half down style. I pinned the top half up with a sparkly butterfly clip.

* * *

We walked over to the lodge and got there at about 11:45 which means we would only have time to get a drink and then go stand outside for the fireworks. I smiled as Troy led me through the crowds over to the bar. I ordered a water with lime again and Troy got a cherry coke. We got our drinks and then took them outside to watch the fireworks. 

"So what is your new year resolution?" i asked him as we stood outside; me in front of him with one of his arms around my waist. He was quiet for a few moments and then i looked up at him and he snapped from his thoughts.

"Hmmmm...what'd you say baby?" he asked.

"I asked what your resolution is? What's the matter?" i asked concerned. He shook his head and took a sip of his coke and replied

"Nothing. Just thinking. Let's watch the fireworks" he said turning back to them. I nodded letting it go; but i knew there was more.

I drifted off into thoughts about me and Troy. Especially what i was thinking when we first came here. I seriously find myself falling harder ever day. More so when he bought me the star. I was so overwhelmed and gobsmacked because i never expected something like that. He is just so amazing and makes me happy so everyday. I know that when people say that someone brightens up their life that it sounds cheesy but i mean it. He really does. I just can't seem to get enough of him.

The other night i was lying beside him awake. He was sleeping; facing me. I traced my fingers along his facial features trying to make a mental image of them so that i would remember them forever. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping and he looked gorgeous in the moonlight.

"One minute till midnight babe" Troy whispered in my ear. I shivered at the tickling rush of air and the sudden noise; which snapped me from my thoughts. I looked up into the sky and watched in anticipation as everyone began to watch for the fireworks.

"I love you" i whispered really quietly as the countdown started.

"Ten, nine, eight!!" people shouted. I smiled and then Troy said

"Did you say something Evey?". I looked up at him; turning around to face him. He smirked and said

"What?"

"I said..."

"Seven, six,five,four!!!" the countdown went. I smiled at him again and repeated it

"I said..." As the last numbers were counted down i said it outloud.

"I love you Troy" i shouted as everyone suddenly clapped and shouted Happy New Year. Fireworks exploded into an array of colours in the sky; causing bangs and lighting up the sky all over the place. I waited for him to respond but he never. He just stood there. Just stood. He never said anything and he had an unreadable expression on his face. I gave a sigh and looked down while placing my drink on the high table beside us.

"Forget i shouldn't have..." i cut myself off realising i couldn't say it without crying.

I turned and began walking back to the lodge.

I got literally 3 seconds away from him when i felt him grab me around the waist and pull me around and kissed me passionately. As much as i tried to resist i just couldn't and i started to kiss him back wrapping my arms around his neck. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and i granted him access to my mouth. He slipped his tongue in and as we made out i felt everything melt away. All my sadness and tears and hatred for him when he didn't answer. He pulled away and i opened my eyes slowly to see his already open and he was smiling wildly.

"I love you too" he simply said before kissing me again.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER_


	29. Young Love and Confessions

_Hey guys, sorry i didn't update as i was busy with my other story but i also tried to post it last night and it wouldn't let me but anyway here it is...enjoy xxxxxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

* * *

_I walked in to school with my arms wrapped out my books; holding them against my chest. I was late as i had a doctor's appoinment so i couldn't go with Troy to school. I gave a sigh as i walked along the deserted halls. My shoes squeaked on the shining floor and i made my way towards my locker. I knew that it was 2nd period so the bell for break was soon to ring.

I came up to my locker and popped in the code and then took the lock off; opening my locker and sitting the books on the shelf. It was my songwriting folder and a book that i was reading. I put my bag in and took out my two folders for the next classes which were English and History; how boring! I closed my locker again put the lock back on and then headed down the hall towards the office to retrieve my late slip.

"Hi Annie" i said as i stepped into the office; thankful that it was Annie that was on. She was a 20 something office assistant who took the time to actually speak to the students and get to know them a little. She smiled in response, looking up and saying

"Hey Evey, aren't you a little late today?" as she checked her watch. I nodded and handed over my doctors slip.  
"Sorry, i had an appointment. Here's my card and doctors note".

"Okay then honey. I'll just pop it in the book and give you note for you classes and then i send an email off to Ms Darbus to let her know and to get her to change the register".

"Thanks Annie" i smiled brightly. She scribbled away in the book and then handed me a slip and told me to get my teachers to sign in and then return it after school. I nodded; thanked her and then left proceeding to walk down the hall towards my locker again. The only reason i was going back was because i knew Troy would meet me there.

I opened my locker again and perched my books on the shelf as the school bell went off. I was surprised and jumped a little before chuckling. I pulled down a mirror and put on a slick of 'Candyfloss' pink lipgloss. I rubbed my lips together and smacked them; rubbing my lipgloss in. I then checked that my outfit looked okay. I was wearing a pair of blue knee-length jeans along with a turqouise v-neck top that had ruched short sleeves. I had also put on a pair of white backless flat pumps and i had my hair in a side plait with a few curls hanging down. I also had on the necklace that Troy's parents had given me at Christmas. It was one of the most beautiful things I owned and i barely ever took it off; aside from showering and sleeping and when i playing basketball. I checked to make sure i looked okay and as i did so i heard and saw students behind me start to come out of class and head outside for break. I smiled and thought Troy should be here soon. I pushed the mirror back up and drifted off into thoughts of New Year.

This was the first day back at school and i hadn't see Troy since we got back from the lodge. When I got back my parents had asked me how things went and we exchanged presents which i was glad because i got so many gorgeous things. Then they also told me that because they didn't spend New Year with me and felt bad that they were taking me away to Salt Lake City for another week before school started. I was gobsmacked and ecstatic but also saddned as i wouldn't get to see Troy when i was away. I had told him and he reassured me it was okay because i needed to spend time with my parents. He told me we had all the time in the world to spend together and before i left he told me he loved me so much and couldn't wait till i got back.

I spent an amazing week in Salt Lake. As we had lived there before i met up with a few old friends and we caught up. I got to know them as they were and as they are now and them the same with me; because it had been a few years since i was there, i have changed and so have they. I spent most of the week with my parents snowboarding and skiing on the slopes. Even my mum came which kind of made me happy because we are getting along so much better now and i wanted there to be something that we could do as a family and now there is.

* * *

I smiled thinking about it and then i felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and move down to my lower stomach; holding me tight against their figure. I smiled wider and then a head rested on my shoulder breathing out a long deep sigh. I shuddered at the sudden rush of air and titled my head to the side to see him standing there with his eyes closed. 

"Well hello to you as well Troy" i giggled. He opened one eye lazily; nodding and smiling. I blushed as he pulled me tighter against him; wrapping his arms right round my small frame.

"Troy" i giggled loudly.

"What?" he asked innocently and opening his eyes properly for the first time. I shook my head and tried to shrug him off but he was having none of it and gripped tighter onto my waist.

"Troy let go!" i said instantly. He huffed and loosened his grip on me. I smiled feeling chuffed with myself but then realised he was still holding on.

"I meant all the way. Now!".

"You are no fun" he huffed "I was just trying to show my girlfriend that i missed her when she was away but fine. I know where i am not wanted" he let go and turned away from me. I smiled and turned around. He was facing away from me but looked back for two seconds before turning his face away; to say he was in a mood. I chuckled and put my hand up to his face, placing it on his chin and pulling him around to face me. He reluctantly obliged and looked down on me with his magnificent eyes that i could get lost in.

"I missed you too" i said with a smile. He never let any emotion show on his face and i smiled "Will it help if i kiss you?" i added at the end. He nodded and pointed to his lips which made me smile. I reached up; putting my hands on the side of his face and gently placed my lips on his. He held back at first but i kept my lips there until i felt his part and kiss me back. Much better i thought with a smile. His hands found their way onto my hips and as the hall was starting to clear out; he put pressure on my hips and pushed me back against the lockers. I hit them with a small thud breaking the lip-lock and chuckling. He smiled down on me and i blushed. God i had missed him so much. I missed the way he looked at me and i have missed his voice and his eyes and his face and feeling his arms around me and most of all i missed his lips. He chuckled and i realised i was staring at him.

"Miss me that much baby?" he asked cockily while raising an eyebrow. I giggled and replied

"Don't flatter yourself Bolton. What was there to miss?" with a smile.

He feigned hurt on his face before tilting his head and leaning closer again. I felt his breath on my cheek as his lips came closer before they touched mine lightly; sweeping across them softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck playing with the ends of his hair as he pushed his lips further onto mine. He licked at my lower lip; pursuing entry to my mouth which i easily granted, opening my lips to let him push his tongue in. He did so and our kiss turned a little more passionate. I pulled away from the kiss and he moaned. I chuckled and then licked my lips and said

"As much as i am enjoying this. We have to go to class". He sighed and hung his head on his arm that was pushed against the locker. I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair and then he looked up and said

"Okay then come on". He moved away from me and i turned around to my locker and grabbed my english book and my history book and then closed my locker and put the padlock on it and secured it. I smiled turning to face him and he grinned back at me. He reached over and grabbed my books out of my arm.

"Troy" i groaned. He just laughed and tucked them under his arm and then reached out and grabbed my hand with his other hand. He smiled and entwined our fingers as we walked down the corridor which was now slowly starting to fill-up with people who were heading to their lockers. I smiled a small smile as we walked down the corridor.

"Hmmm...oh by the way. What did your parents get you for christmas? I haven't seen you properly to ask you babe" he smirked. I shook my wrist and brought our entwined hands up in front of us to reveal a white leather strapped Dolce and Gabbana watch with a crystal encrusted dial. He admired it and smied weakly.

"What's the matter?" i asked.

"Nothing" he shrugged his shoulders as we continued down the hall.

"Troy" i said pulling both of us to a halt in the corridor near our class.

"It's just...well now i feel like my gift was really bad. I mean my parents bought you a necklace that you never take off" he said pointing to it "And your parents bought you a beautiful watch and i got you a star" he sighed.

"Troy listen to me. Watches and necklaces are only material items but what you bought me will stay with me forever. You bought me something that lasts a lot longer than this necklace or watch ever will. You bought me a beautiful gift and no one has ever gotten me anything like that. You bought me love as well Troy. A kind of love that was more than i could have ever wished for. And i love you Troy. You know that. Never forget that" i said coming closer to him. His head was still bowed a little but i lifted it up.

"Okay studmuffin" i chuckled. His face broke out into a smile and he laughed at the name.

"Studmuffin?" he questioned. We began to walk down the hall again; both with wide grins on our faces.

"Yeah i had to use something to lighten the mood didn't i?" i asked as we entered the classroom. A few people were in there and i let go of Troy's hand and made my way over and sat down beside Taylor. He head was in a book and she didn't even look up till i cleared my throat. She raised her head intending on giving the person who interuppted her book a glare but when she realised it was me she stood from her chair as did i and we hugged.

"Hey girl. How was your break?"

"Yeah it was great. I went with Troy to the lodge and then my parents took me away for another week to Salt Lake".

"Wow. Lucky biatch. What did you get for christmas?"

"Hmmm...a lot. How about we talk later at lunch 'cause i got a few things to tell you and Gabi".

"Oooh gossip. I love it" she giggled; clapping her hands together and going back to her book. I chuckled and turned to my desk, taking out everything i needed for class.

* * *

The whole class was one big huge bore. We talked more about our S.S.L at the end of the year. We were going to have a huge essay at the end after reading a book. How boring. The teacher went over everything we would need and asked us to start preparing a book for it. I looked over at Troy halfway through and he was staring at me. A smile appeared on his face as i looked over. He mouthed "Love you baby" to me and i mouthed "You too" back to him. He winked at me and i chuckled under my breath a little which earned me a glare from the teacher. I looked down at my desk and began writing something so it would look like i was working. 

History was even worse. We were going over the 'William Wallace'. I was basically from Scotland so i knew all about it. I knew everything there was to know and no amount of praying would get me from the class quicker. I gave a sigh and succumbed to my fate of the teacher droning on about things. I stared out of the window for most of the lesson trying to block out his voice. When lunch came around i was so excited for my chat with Tay and Gabi and i couldn't wait to tell them what had went down over New Year.

"Hey guys" i said as i came up to them after leaving history class. The whole gang was there including Ryan who was glued to Gabi at the hip. I smiled as Troy wrapped his arm around my shoulders and greeted me with a kiss.

"So we ready then?" i asked pulling away.

"Ready for what?" Troy asked clearly confused.

"Oh me and the girls are having a private lunch today; just us" i giggled.

"What? But i haven't seen you in ages. Baby come on. Don't do this to me".

"Do what? It's just lunch" i giggled louder. He looked at me with pleading eyes but i shook my head and replied

"No Troy. I'm not giving in. Me and the girls have some catching up to do and that means you can catch up with the boys"

"But i did that last week when you were away".

"Tough. Not my problem" i chuckled and moved away from him.

"You do realise that i won't forgive you for this Evey. I'm in a bad mood and you hate it when that happens".

"Yeah well you'll just have to sulk because i ain't giving in" i replied sticking my tongue out at him and me, Gabi, Kelsi and Tay walked off down the hall laughing.

"I'm serious" he shouted after me.

"Me too babe" i replied as the girls laughed.

* * *

"You did not" Gabi said as i told them what had happened. We were outside sitting on the bleachers behind the school's theatre. I nodded my head and they all laughed and then Tay gushed 

"That is so cute".

"What?" i questioned.

"The way he made you wait and sweat it out and then he gave in with a passionate kiss".

"Nice Tay. You say my boyfriend being overly quiet when i told him i loved him is a good thing?" She nodded and then continued

"Not really a good thing per say. Just that he did finally give in and tell you. And kissed you on New Year. It is so sweet. Don't you think guys?" she asked nudging Gabi and Kelsi.

"Oh yeah of couse" Gabi said seeminly dazed by the whole thing.

"What's the matter Gabi?" i asked. She shook her head and said

"Nothing. Of course not".

"No something is up with you? Tell us" Kelsi added in. She smiled a little and blushed and then said

"Well you know how you and Troy said you love each other?" i nodded "Well me and Ryan kind of went a step further".

"Your engaged?" Taylor asked gobsmacked.

"Gosh no" she giggled.

"Their not engaged. They slept together" i answered reading it form Gabi's face. When i said those words she blushed and looked at the gound. Gasps were heard from Taylor and Kelsi but i just smiled.

"Well details?" Tay asked.

"There isn't anything to tell" Gabi giggled.

"Yes there is. Like how good was it? Scale from 1 - 10?"

"Erm...8" she blushed". We all burst into laughter and then i said

"How sore was it on the same scale?"

"7" she answered right away.

"Ouch" Kelsi said.

"Yeah but it was worth it" Gabi added. We all sat there in silence and then i chirped in

"I can't believe you slept with my cousin...you hoebag" and started laughing. Her mouth went wide and her,Taylor and Kelsi all joined in.

_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER_


	30. From This Moment On

_Hey guys, technically u are getting two chapters in one day lol...this is another one of the fast-forwarding ones...try and keep up lol and enjoy xxxxxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER THIRTY

* * *

_After lunch i had a free period so i went to my locker and dropped in my things that i didn't need and picked up my book for Art. I had it last with Gabi so we would get a chance to talk about her and Ryan in some more detail.

I spent my free period sitting out on the bleachers where i had spent lunch with the girls. I had my writing pad out with me and was thinkng up a new song and writing down the lyrics in my book.

_(I do swear that I'll aways be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, _

_for better or worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.)_

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on _

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on _

I continued to write down all my lyrics that were flowing through my head. It was the first song i had written in a while that hadn't been about my heart being broken; but instead about being happy with someone forever and about loving someone. The lyrics just seemed to flow through me like a breeze and were coming to me so easily that i could have sat there and written a hundred songs if i had had the time to. But instead i checked my watch and upon seeing free period was almost over; i stood from the bleachers where i was sitting and descended them and headed back to school.

I pushed the main doors open and closed them quietly as free period wasn't exactly over and i didn't want to disturb the other classes. I passed down the hallways, peering into a classroom every now and then. I knew Troy had Social Sciences; which yes i remember was the class where he met Aimee. However Aimee transfered after New Year. I went to my locker and dropped my pad in and then headed down the corridor in a slow walk towards Art. I got to the class a few minutes before the bell so i simply read the notice boards outside the class.

"Hey Evey" a voice said behind me. I looked up and saw Gabi coming towards me. She smiled warmly and then she said

"Where did you go?"

"When?" i asked confused to when she was talking about. She stood beside me leaning against the wall.

"Ummm...during free?"

"Oh right. I was out on the bleachers again. Writing" i smirked.

"Okay. Just wondering. I spent it with Ryan in the auditorium. Just us".

"Yeah and we all know what you got up to then don't we?" i asked raising my eyebrows.

"Haha" he giggled but blushed at the same time. The bell rang as i was about to say something and the hallways began to fill with students heading to their next class. I shook my head and just laughed as we waited for Art to begin.

* * *

When class was over i headed straight to my locker where i got my bag and my keys and phone. I then headed out into the parking lot and waited by my car; not sure if Troy was getting a ride with me today or not. He came out about 5 minutes later with Chad, Jason and Zeke. I smiled at him and he returned it with a weak smile. 

"Haven't you got practice today?" i asked as he came over and stood in front of the car. He shook his head and then i said

"Do you want a lift?". He nodded and i said

"Get in then".

He made to get into the drivers seat but i shook my head with a smile and he just sighed and headed to the passenger side. I sighed shaking my head and got in. What is his problem i thought as i sat down and buckled my seatbelt as he sat there in silence. I started up the car and put the top down before pulling out of the parking lot and heading home. The drive home was in silence; without the radio even playing. I pulled up in my driveway and put the top up but not removing myself from the car neither did Troy. I took a deep breath and let it out and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I tried again and this time said

"What is wrong with you Troy?" He didn't respond for a minute or so and then said

"Nothing. Of course not. Why would something be wrong?"

"Because you have been overly quiet. I want to know if something has upset you?" He never answered and i added in

"Why aren't you talking to me?" He never answered again and that is when i lost it.

"Look Troy when you decide to grow up come and talk to me" and i got out of the car not caring that he was still in there. I opened my front door and raced upstairs without shutting it. That was a bad move as Troy was hot on my heels; following me to my room. I ran in and slammed the door shut in his face and fell onto my bed. I wasn't crying; i was just really pissed that he kept blowing me off.

"Baby? Talk to me" he whispered through the door.

"Fuck off Troy!" i shouted "Why should i talk to you when you won't talk to me?"

"I am talking to you. I am just now".

"Yeah well not a few minutes ago. When i was talking to you, you were ignoring me. Why?!!" i shouted completely forgetting that i had just told him to fuck off. He never replied but instead opened the door and came in. I was sitting on the bed hugging my pillow against my chest. He looked over and i stared him right in the eyes.

"It's nothing bad. I am just...a little pissed off that's all" he admitted. I got up off the bed and fixed my pillows and then stood facing him with my hands on my hips.

"Why? Have i done something wrong? Am i not making you happy?" i asked worried. He shook his head and replied

"No you do make me happy. You have always made me happy. But i'm just...oh i dunno" he sighed running his hands his hair and then sitting down on the end of my bed. I gave a sigh finally realising what this was about. I walked around till i was in front of him. His head was bowed and his hands were in his lap. I gave a sigh and then got on the bed in front of him. My knees were on the bed; one at each side of his legs. I put my hands around his neck; pulling his head up to face me. He looked me in the eyes; his usual sparkling blue ones now covered with a haze that made them unreadable. I smiled looking into them and then said

"Are you still mad about lunch Troy?".

He broke the eye contact and immdiately knew that was what was annoying him. I shook my head and a small laugh escaped my lips. He looked up at me clearly confused as to why i was laughing.

"Why does it upset you that i spent lunch with the girls?" He shook his head and waited a few moments before answering

"It doesn't upset me that you spent lunch with the girls. It's because you spent today's lunch with them. I haven't seen you in over a week and a half and i wanted to spend time with you and catch up because i missed you. But when i told you that you seemed to just blow me off and go of with the girls. I know it sounds stupid and childish but i felt rejected; like you didn't want to spend time with me" he sighed.

Another small chuckle escaped my lips and i replied

"Babe why would you think i didn't want to spend time with you? Aside from my parents, you are the most important person in my life. Troy i love you. How could i not want to spend time with you?". He looked up at me and smirked

"I don't know what made me think that. I just wanted to spend time with you baby. I love you too. I'm sorry" he replied sliding his arms around my waist; pulling me further onto his knee. I smiled and said

"You don't have to be sorry...it's just i knew something was bothering you and i wanted to know what it was. You don't have to keep things from me Troy. That is what a relationship is all about. It's give and take. I'm here for you and you are here for me and that is how it should me" i smiled widely and leaned forward; capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

He moaned into my lips and deepened the kiss. I opened my mouth and sucked his tongue in; turning our kiss into a make-out session. He began to run his fingers slightly inside the seam of my top. His fingers tickled my spine and i giggled into the kiss. He smiled as well but just continued to kiss me. He ran his fingers along the waistband of my trousers and then in one move i was suddenly under him on the bed and he was over me; our lips still attatched to one another. He pushed further down onto me so that he was no long hovering over me but actually lying on top of me. The extra body weight made getting air even harder than it already was. He reached his hands up and ran then through my hair a little before sliding them down to my stomach and lifting up my t-shirt slightly so that he could slip his hands underneath it.

"Troy?" i said pulling out of the embrace and pushing him up. He leaned up a bit and i started speaking rather quick as i was flustered by our make-out.

"Ummmm..what is this? I mean it's just...i think...i'm not" i stuttered. He raised his eyebrows and said

"In english please?" and chuckled. I giggled and responded saying

"I think that this was leading...well you know where and i'm not ready Troy. I know that we have been dating for well...a few months and..." he cut me off placing his finger on my lips and replied with a smile

"It wasn't going anywhere Evey. I wouldn't do that. We have only been together properly since October or November and i don't want to pressure you into anything. Heck i don't even know if i am ready myself. I just was trying to show you how much i love you that's all by taking things slightly further than kissing. I wouldn't do that to you".

"I know. I didn't meant like that. It was just getting a little heated and i wanted to make sure that's all. So where were we?" i asked wrapping my arm around his neck and pulling him down toward me again; placing my lips on his.

* * *

"So what are we doing for this next friday?" Chad asked the gang. The all shook their heads as they sat at the lunch table. It was Troy's birthday next friday. The big one. 18. I gave a sigh as i sat down and saw them all in deep discussion.

"What's up with all of you?"

"It's Troy's birthday next friday" Chad replied "We are trying to decide what to do for him?" I laughed and replied

"Well he needs a party of course. It's his big birthday. He needs it to be special".

"Yeah but where would we get the money to hire a hall or club. We don't have that kind of cash"

"Well how much do you have?" i asked lifting a grape off of my tray and eating it. Chad looked at me strangely. He knew i was forming a plan and then Taylor said

"We all agreed to putting in $50. That's $400 without your input. So we need to find everything for the party and buy him a gift with it".

"Hmmmm...well how about you give $150 of that. And use the rest to get him a present" i replied smiling. They all nodded slowly and then Chad asked

"Well yeah but what do you need the money for? What about your input".

"My input is way bigger than $50. You can have my house for the party free of charge. I know a great dj who will come in from LA and i will use the money to buy decorations and some food. And then i will also use my $50 to buy extras. And i will get him my own present. So you see it's a win-win situation" i smiled and watched them all think it over in their heads. They all nodded and smiled and then Gabi said

"So it's settled. We'll give you the money after school and then next friday we'll have that party".

"What party?" Troy asked sitting down beside me and kissing me on the lips. I grinned and replied

"Nothing babe. Just a party for graduation".

"But that's ages away. Why are we talking about it just now?"

"Well so...we can plan the best one ever. We are going to gave a great time. So how is practice?" i asked changing the subject.

"Yeah it is good. It's only March and we are training really hard so we are hoping to win the championship with no problem".

"You will. I know you will" i smiled. He smiled as well and we continued to eat lunch.

_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER_


	31. I Can't Believe They Forgot

_Hey guys, sorry for the no update last night...here's the next chapter and i hope that you enjoy xxxxxx_

_Oh and Evey's dress is in the Profile thanks xx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

* * *

_I walked up my driveway after parking the car and locking it up. I opened the door and walked in; dropping my things on the floor. I gave a sigh and walked through into the living room; my heels clanging on the wooden flooring.

"Princess, is that you?" i heard my dad's voice. I smiled and ran into the kitchen and greeted him with a rather large hug.

"Woah there. What's wrong?" he asked concerned about the way i greeted him. I shook my head and lifted it from his shoulder and said

"Nothing's wrong daddy. I was just glad to see you. I haven't seen you in a while" i replied. He nodded and i said

"How was Alaska?". He smiled and replied

"It was good Princess but i missed my girls so much" he replied pulling me back into a hug. I giggled and snuggled my head into his chest.

"I missed you too daddy". He chuckled back and we just hugged for about 5 minutes. I eventually pulled back and said

"So what did you bring me?". This made him laugh and i joined him and he then leaned forward and kissed my cheek before replying

"It's upstairs in your room darling. Why don't you go up and have a look".

I nodded wildly and kissed his cheek before running from the room. I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran into my room; pushing the door open with force and looking around in my room. I spotted a white zip-up dress bag lying over my bed and i went over and lifted it up with a huge smile on my face. I unzipped slowly and took out the dress to have a look. When i saw it, a huge smile came to my face and i screamed out loud a little. I looked over it and then put it back in the bag and zipped it up before leaving it on my bed and running down the stairs.

"Daddy i love it" i shouted going back into the kitchen and hugging him.

"I'm glad Princess; anything to make you happy". I giggled and hugged him again before saying

"Can i talk to you about something daddy?". He nodded and we went over and sat at the kitchen table. He sat across from me and eyed me. I felt weakened under his eye and he said

"What is it Princess? What's wrong? Is it that boy?". My eyes shot up at this and i chuckled and shook my head.

"No daddy, it's not Troy. Well it is but it isn't if you know what i mean?"

"No i don't" he answered with a small smile.

"Well, it's Troy's birthday next friday and i was wondering if...i could use the house to have a party for him. Please daddy".

"Hmmm...well...how many people will be at this party?"

"I'm not sure. I think maybe about 50 to 100; maybe a little more" i said gritting my teeth a little; hoping he would let me.

"Well Princess, that is a lot of people. I don't know darling".

"But Daddy please. There won't be anything bad happening. I promise. All i am asking for is a place to have it and maybe permission to have some alcohol since it is Troy's 18th birthday".

"Sweetheart...i just don't know. I know what you kids are like darling and maybe..."

"But we'll be good Daddy, I promise. I really do".

"If i say yes, you promise me nothing will happen".

"Yes Daddy. I promise"

"Okay then but don't make me regret my situation".

"I won't Daddy" i shouted jumping from the table and engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Thank you so much" i said to him. He laughed and said

"I already told you. Anything to make you happy Princess". I giggled and then said

"I'm going to go upstairs daddy and phone Troy okay".

"No wait a minute. Is it a surpise party for him".

"Yes"

"Okay just so your mum and i don't mention anything around him. Off you go" he smiled and i thanked him before leaving and going upstairs to phone Troy and see how he was. I couldn't believe he fell for it. Adult believe anything. I love my dad but he falls fgor everything i tell him. He believes that i am still an innocent little girl and in some respect he is right but in others i am way past that.

* * *

Later that night i decided to phone up my friend in LA. I dialled the number and waited a few minutes before he picked up. 

"Talk to me?" he answered. I giggled and replied

"Dommy, it's me".

"Who's me?"

"Come on you know who it is. I am the only one that ever calls you that Dominic".

"What you wanting babe?" he asked. I chuckled and replied

"A favour for you favouritist girl ever in the world".

"Hmmmm now who could that be then?" he joked with a chuckle.

"Please Dommy".

"Well maybe if you tell me what you want?"

"Are you busy next friday?" i asked.

"Hmmm don't think so. What you finally changed your mind about us then girl?"

"Haha Dominic but erm...no".

"Oh come on girl. I know you think am sexy".

"No Dommy. I need a different kind of favour. I need you to DJ at a party i am holding on friday".

"Hmmmm...how much?"

"Damn you. You never do anything for free".

"Why when i can get paid baby. Come on use your head".

"True. How does $150 sound for about 4 hours please".

"Hmmm...why do you always need me for favours?" he asked over the phone. Time to suck up.

"Because Dominic. You are the best dj i know".

"Yeah right. So where is the gig?"

"Albuquerque" i said a little on the quiet side incase he freaked out.

"Albuquerque as in New Mexico. Is that where your living it up these days girl?"

"Yeah. It's not that bad. There are some really cool people living here".

"Whatever girl. Why don't you come back to LA and start living it up real style with me".

"You wish sunshine. Come on. Say yes and i'll love you forever".

"Fine yes. But i still want my money".

"Okay i love you Dommy. Thank you so much. Listen i am at school on friday but if you come by East High around 3.30 i should be out".

"Sweet. I'll see you then. Just look out for me hollering".

"Okay Dommy. I'll see you".

_CLICK_

I screamed out loud on the bed with excitement. This party is going to be so amazing. I cannot wait till it. In fact i can't actually wait until i see Troy's face; he is going to be mad but love it at the same time. This was a brilliant idea. Oh it's going to be great and Friday cannot come fast enough. It's been ages since i caught up with Dominic.

I got up off the bed and headed in for shower before bed time.

_

* * *

FRIDAY_

I walked down the hall to my locker. It was just past lunch time but i knew that Dominic would either be here already or be on his way. I gave a chuckle thinking about him and stopped at my locker. I opened it up after putting in the code and put my books in. I had my free after lunch and so did Troy; so we were planning on spending it in the roof-top garden; just us. I smiled thinking about Troy as well. I couldn't wait for tonight. He is going to love my surprise. It will be the best birthday present ever.

"Hey baby?" i heard his voice float through the air and into my ears. He was standing right behind me because i could feel his breath on my cheek. I turned around and greeted him with a huge kiss.

"Hey babe. How are you?" i asked pulling away.

"Hmmm...great now".

"Well that is great. So anything special happen today?"

"Not that i can think of which is strange since it's..."

"That's great babe" i cut him off which cause him to frown "You ready for free period later?"

"Yeah do you just wanna hang out on the rooftop?"

"Yep. Speaking of which. You left some books at my house the other night so you need to come and get them".

"Why didn't you bring them to school for me?" he smirked down on me while leaning against the locker.

"Well i forgot. So why don't you come by around 8 o'clock. I'm having a few friends over so you can meet them if you want".

"What you have friends that i don't know?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah smartass i do. So you can meet them tonight okay?"

"Well actually i was going to ask you if you wanted to..."

"I can't babe. I already said i was busy. Now i gotta run. Nature calls so i'll meet you in the lunchroom okay" i smiled, closed my locker and kissed his cheek before running off down the hall.

* * *

"I can't believe they all forgot" i sighed after Evey left me standing in the corridor. 

How could they forget. I am the captain of the team and they all know it's my birthday so how could they forget. I never forget any of their birthday's; even Ryan and Sharpay's and they aren't at our table. I hung my head a little and walked down the silent corridor by myself; heading towards the lunch room. I have never forgotten anything. Not even Chad's- auntie's, cousins's, nephew's birthday. I just can't believe they all forgot.

* * *

I was standing outside the school waiting for Dominic to show up. I checked my watch and saw it was 3:15 and he wasn't here. Mind you i did say 3.30. Oh well a little longer won't hurt. 

"Baby why are you waiting here? Didn't you drive to school today?" Troy came over and stood at the front steps with me. I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"No babe. My mum gave me a ride because a friend is picking me up".

"Oh".

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing...I was just hoping we could hang out after school that's all..." a loud beeping from a car cut him off.

"Hey girl. You looking fiiinnnneeee" i heard Dominic's voice. I giggled and then said to Troy

"Listen baby. This will have to wait. I need to go. But come by my house around 8 and get the books. Oh and wear something nice".

"What? Why? Evey where are you going?"

"My friend is here to get me. I need to go. Please just come by and wear something nice. Please".

"Fine whatever" he said in a snappy tone. I kissed him lightly and then ran over to the car that had just pulled up.

* * *

Dominic was standing outside his car. He had on a pair of black jeans and a white Abercrombie shirt that meshed well with his dark skin tone. His black hair was braided back in cornrows and he had sunglasses on. He looked good considering i hadn't seen him in 5 years. 

"Sup girl?" he said pulling me into a hug. I giggled and hugged him back; feeling his hands go round my waist and grip tightly.

"Nothing. Sup with you Dommy?"

"Please enough of that" he said taking his sunglasses off and looking me up in down in my white skinny jeans and pink babydoll top.

"Girl your ass is looking fiiiinnneeeee" he repeated lifting his hand and biting at his knuckle. I chuckled and replied

"Yeah well keep your eyes off my ass".

"Yeah i can see that. Your beau's watchin me". I turned around and looked at Troy who was still standing there. I don't know what is the matter with him. I know i haven't said Happy Birthday to him yet but it's because of the party. I waved at him but he just shook his head and walked away.

"What's his problem?"

"It's his birthday and he thinks everyone forgot".

"And did you?"

"Nah, we are planning this party for him".

"Sweet c'mon he'll be fine. I got my gear in the back. Let's race" he smiled. I chuckled and then ran around and got in his car before he sped off with me leading him to my house.

* * *

I got home and collapsed down on my bed. I gave a sigh and stared at the ceiling. What the hell is the matter with all of them. I still can't get over that they forgot it was my birthday. The thing is they were all fine around me today. Even Evey. She was great; still hugging and kissing me and talking to me like nothing was the matter. And then she meets up with that guy at school who keeps on telling her how good she looks. Man when i heard him say that i just wanted to kill him. I seriously wanted to march up to him and tell him who's girl she is. But that wouldn't do me any good. He is bigger than me and would probably beat my ass down and then where would that get me. Out of the game. 

I looked around the room a little still lying down. I wonder what books i could have left at Evey's house. I don't even remember taking any over. In fact we never study so why would i take books over. Maybe i'm just confused. I mean why would she tell me i had left books when i clearly haven't. So i must have left them. She wouldn't lie to me about something as pointless as that. I gave another sigh and looked over at the clock and saw it was 5.30. Evey said to go over at 8 and wear something nice. Where something nice? What's the point when all i am doing is meeting a few of her friends. Man this sucks.

I got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. I shut the door and turned the shower on and then checked the temperature. I stripped out of my clothes and climbed into the shower. I started to wash myself before shampooing my hair and rubbing it in. I washed it off and then cleaned myself and then got out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around my waist.

I wiped the mirror down and looked at myself. I thought about the things that had happened today and nearly actually cried. I know it sounds silly but why did my friends forget this birthday. It could have been any other but i'm 18. How could they forget? i sighed and walked away from the mirror and into my room.

I got dried and then went to my closet and picked out something to wear. I picked out a black wife-beater and slipped it on, putting a black shirt on over it and leaving the top three buttons undone. I then slipped on my baggy levi jeans that hung down a little and had a few rips on the legs. I finished it off with my black and white DC's. I slipped them on and tied them up and then shook my hair out a little from the shower. I took my towel downstairs and put it at the washing machine before going into the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad?" i called out and got no answer. I looked about and then a note on the fridge caught my eye.

_Troy, sweetie_

_Your father and i went out for dinner with Victoria and Freddie. I hope you had a great time at school today and got lots of presents from your friends. Happy Birthday my darling and i hope you had a good day. My boy is growing up. Dinner is in the oven and you can have some friends over. But not too loud._

_Have a nice night honey , love mum and dad xxxxxx_

Great. Just great. They went out and left me the house. If they went out with Evey's parents, then i wonder who she is having over. I sighed and grabbed the note before scrunching it up and throwing it in the bin. I gave a sigh and got my dinner out of the over and sat down with it at the breakfast bar. I began to eat it but didn't want it so i binned it. I then headed into the sitting room and turned on the sports channel. There was basketball on so i sat and watched some of that.

When i looked up the clock next it was 7.55. I gave a sigh and got up from the sofa and turned the TV off. I grabbed my house keys and my wallet and then left the house, locking it up. I stuffed my hands in my pockets along with my keys and wallet and then began to walk down my driveway and head over to Evey's. I walked up her driveway and noticed that i couldn't hear anything. Now even the TV. Maybe she isn't in i thought stopping. Nah why would she invite me over then. I kept walking towards the door and then i knocked on it. There was no answer so i knocked again and then the door opened.

"Hey Troy. You are right on time" Evey replied opening the door.

"On time for what?" i asked confused. She giggled and said

"Meeting my friends of course".

She opened the door widely and let me in. I stepped in with my hands in my pockets and eyed her up and down. She was wearing a a silvery black short sleeved mini-dress that went to half way down her thighs and was sparkly all over. She had paired it with a pair of silver stiletto shoes with a bow on them and her hair was curled and up in a clip. The curls were spilled over everywhere as her hair was too long. She looked gorgeous to say the least.

"Isn't that a little fancy for just having friends over?"

"What you don't like it?"

"I love it...it's just..."

"You know Troy" she said as she took my hand and we started to walk through her hall and towards the living room. The doors to the living room were closed and i was surprised as i thought they were always open.

"What is it?" i asked.

"There was something i mean to tell you at school".

"What?" i asked a little scared. She giggled and smiled.

And then i heard it. The biggest shout i have ever heard in my life. The living room doors opened and people came from everywhere and shouted

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!".

_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER_


	32. Best Birthday Ever!

_Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter...now it's time for the birthday lol...enhoy xxxxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

* * *

_Oh my god. What the fuck to do i say. I just stood there staring at all those people with a straight look on my face. The whole room was silent waiting on my response but i just stood still; frozen to the spot.

So that mean that they didn't forget. Shit, guess that means i should take back all the bad things i said in my head about them.

"Well say something Troy" i heard Evey's voice break me out of my thoughts. I blinked my eyes a few times and then broke out into a huge smile.

"What can i say. OH MY GOD!!. I thought everyone had forgot my birthday".

"No way. Why would we forget dude. It's your 18th" Chad said. I smiled wider and then went forward and said

"My god thank you so much...this is just amazing...i mean...i am acutally speechless".

"Well don't worry about that baby, there's plenty of time for talking but now let's get this party started" Evey replied wrapping her arms around my neck and then saying

"Dommy crank it up".

Almost immediately music started blaring from speakers all over the place and the whole place started jumping. I chuckled and my hands found their way around Evey's waist and she pulled me towards the living room in amongst the gang and we started to dance. I smiled down on her and leaned down and captured her lips in a light kiss. She smiled and gripped my neck tighter and then proceeded to lick at my lower lip teasingly. I pulled away and chuckled and then leaned my head down onto her shoulder; burying my face in the crook of her neck. She done then same and we slowly began to move against each other to the beat. I lowered my hands a little and she laughed as the music got faster.

She moved out of my arms and turned around; pushing herself against me. I sighed a little with a smile andthen she reached back and took my hands and pulled them around her and put them over her stomach. She then pushed her body back against mine and i pushed mine against hers as we began grinding against each other to the music. She giggled and so did i; leaning my head down on her shoulder again.

After about 20 minutes of dancing she suddenly stopped and took my hand. I looked at her with a confused look but she just smiled and led me out of the room. She pulled me into the kitchen where the music was less loud and hardly anyone was in there. I smiled at her and she let go of my hand and i stood by the worktop and she went over to the fridge. She opened up and then bent down and lifted out two drinks. She opened them and then came back over and handed me a beer. I took it and took a drink of it and she smiled up at me and then took a drink of her Smirnoff Ice.

"Happy Birthday babe" she said as she finished her drink.

"Thank you" i smiled back. She put her drink down and leaned up and engulfed me in a hug before pulling back and kissing me lightly.

"You know i love you right?" she asked. I nodded not sure what she was going to say and then she said

"Good" and kissed me again. I pulled back and asked

"Hmmm so where is my present?" with a smirk. She started to giggle and then said

"Nope you just have to wait for later".

"What come on. I waited all day for this and now you tell me i still have to wait longer" i started to pout slightly.

"No Troy, you have to wait".

"Please" i begged her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"No Troy. No amount of kissing, hugging, begging or pouting is going to change that" she smiled.

"You are no fun" i told her causing her to giggle loudly. She picked up her drink and took another drink of it and then put it back down.

"I'm sorry Troy" she said to me.

"What? Baby where did that come from?"

"I was just saying sorry about keeping this a secret from you. And that i never said Happy Birthday this morning. I know you thought that i forgot but i just wanted to give you a good time".

"I know that babe. Chill out. I am glad you kept this a secret because i love surprises".

"Well then you'll like your present".

"Awww come on tell me what it is?"

"No Troy. Let's go back and dance".

"Okay" i said as she led me back into the living room to dance.

We were dancing to 'Maneater' by 'Nelly Furtardo' and Evey was grinding against me and me against her in return. I could feel myself getting turned on by what she was doing. The way she was rubbing herself tantalisingly against me. I closed my eyes and tried to make it go away because i didn't want her to think that i wanted to get her into bed. We had talked about this and both agreed that when we were both ready we could sleep together but now i was getting seriously turned on by her and i don't want her to think badly of me. I opened my eyes again and looked down on her and then grabbed her hand and turned her around to face me. She smiled up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and continued griding against me; making my situation worse. 

Lucky for me the song finished and she leant up and whispered in my ear that she was going to talk to the girls. I nodded and told her to go and i would spend some time with the guys and then she kissed my cheek and walked off. I watched as she joined the girls and laughed with them and then they walked off into the kitchen. I turned and walked around and went to look for the guys.

* * *

"Evey this party is amazing. I bet Troy is loving it so much".

"I hope so. I just wanted him to have the best birthday ever".

"Well i'm sure he has. I mean i can't believe he thought we all forgot. Why would we forget?" Tay asked. I gave a sigh and said

"I don't know. I just hope he doesn't take it badly because of what happened. I asked him and he said he was fine but i hope he is".

"Well i'm sure he is. It'll be fine" Kelsi said as we observed the guys from where we were in the kitchen.

"So Troy how you enjoying this then?"

* * *

"Man i cannot believe you did all this just for me. I mean wow".

"Well seriosuly don't thank us. It was Evey's idea. We were sitting there bummed out because we didn't have enough money but then she came along and offered us the house for free and got the dj and the food and the decorations and everything".

"Really?" i asked totally shocked that she had done all that for me.

"Yeah dude. She wa amazing doing all this".

"Well i'll need to thank her later for it" i smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean man?" Chad asked me. I shrugged and said

"Nothing dude. Just that i need to say thank you". A strange smile appeared on his face and he said

"We know the kind of thank you, you mean as well anyway Troy". My smile faded and i said

"Stop Chad man. I never meant like that. That hasn't even been on my mind" i lied. I knew it had been on my mind especially from earlier tonight when we were dancing.

"Right whatever dude" he just said and the conversation was changed to something else.

* * *

Later on me and Troy were dancing again. I looked over at the clock and saw it was almost 1 o'clock in the morning. The room was almost empty and most of the people had left already. Dominic had turned the music down and it was just playing away and he was dancing with a girl from school that i didn't know. I looked around everyone and as a slow song was playing they were all on the dancefloor; Chad and Taylor, Gabriella and Ryan, Zeke and Sharpay...wait a minute Zeke and Sharpay i thought blinking my eyes to see if i was seeing things. I knew he said he liked her but i didn't know she liked him but they looked cute,and Me and Troy were all dancing together slowly. 

I looked around and noticed that the house was a complete tip. It didn't really matter as i did tell my mom and dad it might get into a mess but i could clean up. I tightened my grip on Troy's neck and looked up at him smiling. He looked down on me and i chuckled. He brought a hand up from my waist and stroked my cheek lightly and then i leaned up and kissed him lightly. He smiled into the kiss and kissed me back lightly. I pulled away and then pulled out of his embrace to be met with a strange looked from him. I took his hand and led him out of the room and towards the stairs. He pulled me back and said

"Where are we going?" I put my finger to his lips and said

"Ssshh". He nodded and i pulled him up the stairs towards my room. I opened the door and walked in bringing him with me and he shut the door.

"What are we doing up here? Everyone is downstairs".

"Troy be quiet. Is time for me to give you, your present".

"Go on then" he smiled. I chuckled and pulled him over with me and we both sat down on the edge of my bed. I reached over onto my bedside table and picked up a silver envelope and handed it to him.

"Happy Birthday Troy. I hope you like it". He looked confused but went ahead and opened the envelope. While he was doing this i slipped my shoes off as they were hurting my feet and kicked them under the bed. He took out 10 cards. He looked at them and then turned them up the right way.

"Are these what i think these are?"

"Well yeah but they are for all of us. I know it isn't really a great gift because the whole gang will be there but i thought it might be something that us girls can enjoy with all of you's. And i know how much you like them".

"Oh wow...i mean baby these are amazing. How in the hell did you bag courtside seats to the LA Lakers?"

"I have conncections babe".

"Yeah well they are amazing connections. I can't thank you enough".

"Well i wanted to give you something really special".

"Well it is. Come on let's go back downstairs. I want to show the guys these" he said starting to get up.

"No Troy wait" i said pulling him back down.

"What is it baby?" he asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

I licked my lips lightly and then leaned forward and kissed him deeply on the mouth. He brought one arm up and placed on my neck holding onto me. He kissed me back full-force and i started to lick at his lower lip lightly. He licked at mine and i opened my mouth and let his tongue slip in slowly. He brought his other arm over and wrapped it around the other side of my neck and i placed my hands on his waist. He started to push me back on the bed. This is what i wanted him to do. I wanted this and i was sure he wanted it as well. He suddenly pulled away and broke the kiss.

"What's the matter?" i asked him licking my lips.

"Evey. Is this what you want? Are you ready for this?"

"Yes Troy. I'm ready. Are you?" He sat still for a few moments before nodding and saying

"Yes i think i am".

I smiled and then he leaned forward; stopping a few times with a smile before finally reaching my lips and pressing his own against them. He placed his hands on my shoulders and began to push me back onto the bed. My back hit the bed and i felt the pressure of Troy's extra body weight on top of me. He stroked my face lightly and continued to kiss me before breaking away and moving his lips to my neck. He placed light kisses on my neck moving my dress every now and then to continued the kissing. He touched upon what i knew to be my weak spot and i gave a soft moan outloud which caused him to pull away. I giggled and he said

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine. That is my weak spot. Sorry".

"No don't be. I thought i had hurt you".

"No" i replied before kissing him again.

As we kissed i ran my hands down and slipped them inside his t-shirt and ran it up with the help of him and lifted it off dropping it on the floor. He made to kiss me again but i stopped him.

"What is it?"

"Troy do you have a..." i cut myself off because he knew what i meant. He shook his head and i moved from under him and reached over to my bedside table. I lifted the small wrapper and brought it over. He looked at it and i said

"I bought them because i knew i was ready before. I knew i wanted this to happen i just wanted to make sure with you first. But i knew you probably would't have one". He nodded and took it out of my hand and put it on the bed beside us before kissing me again. I moved in with the flow of his lips and he pushed his tongue into my mouth and we started to make out.

He moved his hands lower; lifting up my dress a little and running his fingers up my thighs which tickled. I giggled and broke the kiss. He laughed at me as well and then i pushed us up. We both sat up and i slipped my arms out of my dress slowly. He watched me mesmerised by what i was doing. I decided to put all my inhabitions aside and began to slip my dress off all the way down and then kicked it to the floor which left me in a black and white bra and hotpant set. Troy's eyes followed my whole body and it made me blush. He stroked my face and lowered his hand down my side gently stroking my stomach.

I blushed profusely but moved over till i was blancing over him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down on top of him. I giggled and kissed him lightly and then started to kiss his neck and it was my turn to touch upon his weak spot which made him moan out loud. I gave a chuckle but kept on kissing him lightly; all the way down over his chest and to his stomach. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me which made me smile. I moved my way back up and kissed him on the mouth. He kissed me back; trailing his fingers through my hair.

He pushed himself up and over so that he was on top of me. He reached his hands over my body, caressing me gently. I reached my hands back and unclipped my bra and then pulled it off and dropped it on the floor. He eyed me; his eyes following my body making me feel quite embarassed but he just kissed me. I reached down and he followed me with his hands and we both unbuttoned his jeans and then unzipped them slowly. I put my hands around his back; slipping my hands in his back pockets and pushing his jeans off and he slipped in his DC's at the same time.

They fell to the floor with a bang and we both looked at each other hoping that no one heard. He kissed me teasingly and then i felt him reach down and slip his boxers off and that was when i knew that it was coming soon. I just don't understand why it has to hurt the first time. Gabi said it hurt her quite a lot and i just don't want to have to go through this but i love Troy and that is the most important thing. I reached down and slipped off my underwear and then reached over and grabbed the condom.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked as i handed him it. I nodded and opened it and flashed him a weak smile.

"I know this is going to hurt you baby. Please be honest and tell me if you really want this because we don't have to go through with it" he said looking in my eyes. In his eyes i saw that they were hazed over with a lust. I saw his wanting for me and i knew i wanted him just as much.

"I love you Troy. That is what matters. There is no one i would rather be here with than you". He smiled and then reached down and slipped the condom on himself with a little difficulty. It made us both laugh at the trouble he was having but he eventually got it. He looked up at me and smiled into my eyes. I knew he could see how much i wanted this but at the same time how much i was scared. I stroked his arms and said

"It's okay Troy. I want to". He nodded and kissed me before i felt a pressure at my centre as he entered me. I gasped out loud and he buried his head in the crook of my neck and whispered

"I'm sorry" into my ear.

I wrapped my arms right around his shoulders holding on as he pulled back and then pushed back inside me. The pain was causing tears to slowly well up in my eyes and as much as i tried to subside them i couldn't and they began to spill over as Troy took my virginity. He pulled back and looked at me and the look on his face was one i never want to see again. He was close to tears as well and he looked so sad at the fact he was hurting me. He pushed inside of me again and i let out a cry but tried to keep it muffled in case anyone heard us. He dipped his head down and captured my lips in a deep kiss to try and subside my pain and tears.

The pain was like nothing i could describe. There is nothing i have felt like it. It was like a throbbing pressure between my legs and it got worse every single time he pushed inside me. It was a heated sensation that kept on throbbing and thobbing; making the pain worse every single time.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked quietly. I shook my head and kissed him before pulling him closer to me and wrapping my arms around his shoulders again.

I let out a loud cry as he broke through my hymen; officially taking away my virginity. He pushed inside a couple of more times before he stopped, with us slightly out of breath. He pulled back from me and because we were lying across the bed he helped me up and we got under the covers. He took the condom off and moved it to the side and then he pulled me into his arms and cradled me while i cried into his chest. Even after he had stopped it still hurt. It was throbbing like a sore thumb and i cried hard into his chest while he whispered

"I am so so sorry baby". I just shook my head and kept crying.

* * *

When the pain had subsided a bit and we lay away entwined in each others arms. He turned to me and i smiled weakly at him. 

"Are you okay baby?" I nodded and said

"Yeah it's better now. I'm sorry".

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry about. Don't you dare appologise. It should be me who appolosises for hurting you".

"It wasn't your fault either. You couldn't help but hurt me. It's just one of those things Troy".

"I know but i'm sorry anyway" he said stroking hand over my cheek.

"Did you enjoy your birthday babe?" i asked him with a smile. He nodded and replied

"Yeah. I think it's safe to say; The best birthday ever" before he pulled me into his arms and cradled me again. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, letting sleep overcome me.

_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER_


	33. The Calm After the Storm

_Hey guys, i found the last chapter rather difficult to write but i hope you enjoyed it so i hope this chapter is a little better...enjoy xxxxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

* * *

_The light streamed in through the curtains as i lay in bed. I was in one of those light sleeps where you are dreaming but you can hear things and feel things around you. I began to come out of my sleep; my eyes flickering under my eyelids and slowly but surely i took a deep breath and let out a sigh as i flicked my eyes open. I blinked and winced as the light hit my eyes; making it almost impossible to see. I closed my eyes again; bringing a hand up to my eyes and then let out a yawn and moved my hand to cover my mouth. I opened my eyes again and blinked a few more times; adjusting them to the light. I moved my head and looked to the other side of the room and watched the curtains blowing slightly in a breeze. I guess someone must have opened it during the night. I groaned a little and then turned my head back to the other side and noticed Troy's figure in my bed. His chest was rising and falling slowly; indicating that he was still sleeping. I smiled weakly and pulled the covers back gently; trying not to wake Troy. Looking down at my naked body was what brought back all the memories of last night. As i sat up and the covers feel away; revealing my bare back; my head bagn to throb something terrible.

I put my hand up to my forehead; trying in vain to stop the pains surging through it. It was no use and i hoped that we had some Advil down the stairs. I gave a sigh and yawned again and then stood up. I then realised i was still naked and grabbed the first thing to my hands which was my green slik dressing gown. I shoved it on and tied the belt around my waist before turning around and looking at Troy still sleeping peacefully in the bed. As my headache was dulling down to a light pain and smiled at him. He looked so peaceful and seemed to be dreaming happily. Another thing caught my eye which as i looked down to the sheets; i realised that it was blood on them. It must have been from last night i thought.

I had heard that when you lose your virginity; you bleed a little and now staring at the blood i realised that i had. As i couldn't get to the sheets; i left them and headed for my closet. I walked in and switched a light on; illuminating the dark room. I went over to my rack of t-shirts and picked out a white Urban Couture shirt with silver writing on it. I then paired it with three quarter length combat jeans and also picked up a white scarf for my hair. Lastly i grabbed a pair of white round-toe flat pumps with silver sequins on them. I carried it all back into my room; passing Troy on my way who was still asleep. I tiptoed over to my door which went into the bathroom. I opened it and went in and shut it quietly; placing all of my clothes on the bathroom unit and my shoes on the floor. I locked the door and then turned the shower on; and checked the temperature before stripping my dressing gown off myself and stepping under the water. I closed the glass shower door and let the shower steam up; englufing my body in hot water.

I washed my hair and washed myself; and washed away my sins from last night as they say. I chuckled at my own thought and drained the water from my hair before turning the shower off and stepping out onto a white-towel that i had put on the floor. I grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my chest and tightened it so it wouldn't fall down. I grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my hair and began towel drying the water off of it. I dropped it a few minutes later; leaving me with a frizzy mop for hair. I grabbed my hair dryer and plugged it in, and then ran some 'L'Oreal Hot Straight' through my hair. I turned my hair dryer on and began drying the frizz away. Once i had rough dried it; I ran a brush through it and kept the dryer blowing on it so it would dry straight. I turned the dryer off and put it in the drawer and pulled the brush through my pefectly straight hair. I then dropped the towel from my dried body onto the floor and picked up my white and red thong and bra set. I slipped them on and then slipped my jeans on and pulled my top over my head. I fixed myself in the mirror and grabbed a pink blusher and pink lipgloss out of make-up bag on the sink and applied them. I then picked my scarf up and wrapped it around my head and tied it to the side in a bow. I fixed it on top so it was thick and then flicked my hair over the scarf so it sat over my shoulders. I got out a pink eyeshadow and spread some on my eyelids to match my blush and gloss. I smiled with the final result and then left the bathroom and walked back into my room.

To my amazement Troy was **still** asleep. Man that boy could sleep for America. I had been in the shower and had my hair dryer on and he still slept through it all. I walked around to my side of the bed and flicked the covers back down and then lay down on top of them on my stomach; facing Troy. His breathing was slow and consistent and his eyes were moving wildly inside I guessed that he was dreaming about something. He let out a muffled groan which made me laugh but i covered my mouth to stop him from hearing. He let out a groan again and then said

"No Mr Schnookums, i'm sorry. Please don't hurt me". This made me burst out into laughter and it made him flinch.

"Please no. Mr Schnookumssssss" he groaned. I got up from the bed and made my way around to Troy's side. He was murmurring and whimpering on his sleep. I

chuckled under my breath and kneeled down in front of the bed. I lifted my hand and began to stroke along his chest with my fingertips. He stirred a little and murmurred something incoherent.

"Troy...baby...wake up" i cooed to him. I stroked my hands along his pecks; tickling him.

"Troy!!" i said a little louder. He still never answered me and his chest continued to move up and down as he slept. I tutted a little and clicked my tongue against my teeth; slowly getting more agitated. What did it actually take to wake this boy up?

"Tr..." i began but was cut off as an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto the bed underneath him.

"I heard you the first time" he said before leaning down and capturing my lips in a soft kiss. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him down closer. He began to lick at my lower lip teasingly but i turned my head to the side and pulled my lips away; smiling up at him. He looked down on me with a smile and brushed a piece of hair back from my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows and nodded saying

"Yes. I'm fine. Why wouldn't i be?"

"After last night" he answered.

I thought about it for a minute. I knew in my heart that i was okay. I had been so glad that i had my first time with Troy. I was so happy when i didn't give something as special as that to Brendan. I knew he was bad news from the moment i met him but i refused to believe anything anybody said. I put my heart and soul into the relationship and he ended up breaking my heart. He cheated on me and broke my soul down and for a long time i wasn't myself. I wasn't who i should have been. Until i came to East High and met the gang and met Troy. They brought out the best in me; Troy most of all. He coaxed me into a relationship and i couldn't thank him more because now i am where i want to be. Happy in my life; with a loving boyfriend, friends and family. I nodded again and replied

"Yeah i am okay. I am happy. Happy that i waited for someone like you Troy. I am great; but you know what else would be great?"

"What?" he smiled.

"If you would get up and go and take a shower because we have a house to clean".

"We?"

"Yeah you didn't think you were getting your amazing party for free. You need to help me. I think the gang are still crashed downstairs".

"Really? Hmmmm...well a shower would be good" he leaned down to kiss me again. I kissed him back and then he sat up and covered himself with the sheets. I sat up beside him and fixed my shirt and scarf before putting my hand on his thigh which was sitting out of the covers.

"And while it is on my mind babe".

"Mhmmm?"

"Who is Mr Schnookums?"

"What?"

"You heard me?"

"He is a teddy bear i had when i was little. Why and how do you know about that?"

"Well you better tell him not to hurt you. Tell him you'll be good next time" i replied patting his thigh and getting up; leaving a rather confused Troy behind me. I opened my room door and went out and started to walk down the hall but i poked my head back around the door and said

"Oh you were dreaming that he was trying to get you honey. Go shower now" i pointed to the en-suite and smiled at him as i left.

* * *

I walked down the stairs humming a tune but stopped dead at the bottom when i saw the place completely trashed. There were beer cans and bottles and rubbish and it was all just a mess. I stepped over everything with a digusted look on my face and walked into the living room to see it empty. Hmmmm that's strange i was sure the gang crashed here. I heard a clang coming from the kitchen so i walked in and saw Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi all huddled around the table with their heads hanging down and complete silence. 

"Good Morning!" i smiled cheerily and waited for them to look at me.

"Ahhhh please be quiet" Chad groaned.

"Awww what pwoor wittle Chad got a headache?" i asked giving off a giggle afterwards. They all groaned and i took it as my cue to shut up. I went over to the fridge and pulled out some milk, eggs, cheese, onion and ham. I went over to the cooker and reached up and lifted down a frying pan. I sat it on the hob with a clang which made the gang look up.

"Breakfast anyone?" i asked with a smile. They all chuckled and nodded.

"Well Zeke, honey would you like to give me a hand?" i asked. He nodded with a smile and came over. I asked him to sort out the things i gave him and then i went into

the cupboard and got a box of tablets out. I took out 8 tablets and then got a huge glass and filled it up with water. I went over and put the tablets on the table and sat down the water.

"What's this?" Sharpay asked.

"It's Advil honey" i answered "One for all of you. Now take it so i can get my friends back" i giggled. They all laughed and one by one picked up a tablet and swallowed it along with some water. I went back over to the cooker and continued to help Zeke cook three omelettes.

We were just all sitting down to the table when Troy came in whistling a tune. He smiled at everyone and as the Advil had taken effect they all smiled back. I pulled out the chair next to mine and patted it; to which he came over and sat down. He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips and then we both pulled away and smiled at each other. I then turned back to the gang and said

"So from the amount of Advil i gave out i take it everyone enjoyed themselves?"

"Yep" they all said.

"Well great. Did you enjoy yourself babe?" i asked turning to Troy. He looked up at me and smiled widely and replied

"Already told you i did enjoy myself. Best Birthday Ever!" he smirked and then rubbed his hand over my thigh under the table. I smiled and shivered a little and then turned back to the table.

"So tuck in everyone" i said happily and we all started eating and talking having a laugh about the night before.

* * *

"Right let's get this place cleaned up" i smiled after we had all finished eating and cleaned up in the kitchen. 

"Urghhhhhh!!!!" they all groaned.

"C'mon guys" Troy chirped in and wrapped his arm around my waist from behind. With that they all stood up and i grabbbed bin liners and cleaner and then headed into the living room. We split up into guys and girls and we took on the living room while they took on the dining room. I handed Gabi and Taylor the bin liners and me, Kelsi and Sharpay took on the cleaning.

"Ewww do i actually have to do this?" Sharpay said just as were about to start.

"Oh get over yourself. You helped make the mess so you help clean it" i chuckled. She gave a sigh and smiled fakely with her hand on her hip and then began to clean the dirt, dust and marks off of the furniture. Me and Kelsi tackled moving the things back in to place. We then moved on and tidied up the sofa before i ran to the closet and grabbed the brush. I handed it to Kelsi who brushed the floor and then i got a mop and bucket and filled it up with bleach. I took it in and handed Gabi a mop and took one as well. We started to mop the floor; going backwards towards the kitchen. By the time we were done; the bit we had started at was almost dry. I got the girls to empty the bucket and put the things back in the closet while i ran upstairs and got the sheets off my bed. I took them downstairs and put them in the wash before anyone could see. I went into the kitchen and saw the girls chatting at the table.

"Where are they?"

"Don't know" Taylor said. I giggled and went back into the hall and pulled the doors open to the dining room to see them laughing and joking and throwing a fake basketball around.

"Enough!!!!" i shouted loudly. They all stopped talking and the room fell into silence. I looked at the all with an angry glare. Chad, Zeke and Jason all gulped while Ryan smirked and Troy just sat there.

"I sent you in here to help me clean up my house after you all trashed it. We all had a part in this and if i could i would have had everyone that was here helping me. I did not send you in here so us girls could clean the living room and you could sit about and carry on. This place is a fucking mess guys. Get it cleaned up now!!!!".

"C'mon baby, we're just..."

"DO NOT DARE C'MON BABY ME!!!!" i errupted. He looked at me with wide eyes and gulped a little.

"Just get it done!!" i shouted and then left the room.

* * *

"Man your girlfriend is scary dude" Chad said to me. I nodded unable to say anything after Evey had left the room. I turned back to him taking in everything Evey had said. I looked through the open doors and could see the living room was sparkling. They had spent the last 30 minutes cleaning the living room till it was spotless. I could smell the lemon disinfectant that they had used on the floor and i knew immediately that Evey was right. We had helped trash the place and we should help clean it up. I stood up and said 

"She may me scary but she's right guys" i gave a sigh and ran my hand through my hair.

"What dude?" Chad said.

"Look man we helped trash the place so we should help clean it up. We need to stop arsing about and get it done guys".

"Okay man let's get it cleaned" Ryan said standing up.

"You are so whipped dude" Chad said.

"What?" i asked.

"I said you are whipped. You'll do anything for her".

"Because i love her and want to make her happy. Wouldn't you do that for Taylor?" i asked raising my eyebrows and waiting on an answer. I waited a few minutes before he nodded and said

"Yeah dude. But you are still whipped".

"Whatever man. Maybe i like being whipped" i laughed as we began to clean up.

* * *

I shut the living room doors and went back into the kitchen to see Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor sitting at the table waiting on Gabi. 

"Is it ready yet?"

"Yeah two minute and i'll get it out the microwave".

"Cool, we'll go in and set it up" i chuckled and me, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi headed into the living room with juice, crisps/chips and candy. Gabi was brining popcorn in. I grabbed the movie 'Stardust' and slipped it into the DVD player and switched on the TV that was mounted on the wall. It was about 50" and i thought it was too big but my mother said we needed a TV to impress people. I sat back down; grabbing the controls and the waiting for Gabi to come in. She skipped in happily about two minutes later. I chuckled as she sat down at the other side of our big 4 seater settee. She put the bowl of popcorn on the glass coffee table in front of us. We all giggled and then she looked up and said

"So movie then?".

"I think we should wait for the guys" Sharpay said and Kelsi and Taylor nodded. They all turned to me and i said

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well one you have the controls and two it's up to you since it's your house".

"We should wait. I think. But they will need to do a fare bit of grovelling first" i smirked. As if on cue they pulled the doors open and we all turned around to face them. They all stood in a line; with Troy, Chad and Ryan at the front and Zeke and Jason slightly behind them. We glared at them and then they all turned back to the TV but i

stayed facing Troy. He ran his hand over the back of his neck nervously. I kept my eyes fixed upon him but he avoided them which i knew meant he was feeling guilty. I gave a sigh and then finally spoke.

"You all better come over and sit down. We are watching a movie...but you have some amount of grovelling to do later". I turned back around to the TV and waited. After a few minutes i heard their footsteps coming towards us and smirked a little as Troy took a seat next to me. Chad took a seat next to Taylor on the other sofa, Zeke and Jason sat next to Sharpay and Kelsi on the love seat and Ryan sat next to Gabi and Troy on the sofa with us. There was silence but the Troy spoke just as i made to start the movie. He put his hand over mine that was on the control.

"I'm...sorry" he said in a whisper so only i could hear. I coughed and said

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm sorry" he raised his voice so everyone could here. I sighed and tutted a little and said

"It's okay".

"No it isn't. You all worked hard to clean the place up and we were just playing around. We shouldn't have. It shouldn't have happened. We are all sorry aren't we?" he said.

"Yes!" they all said loudly. I smirked and then looked at the girls and we all started to laugh. All the boys looked at us strangely and then i said

"I said it is okay. It's nice that you appologised babe but it's fine. I didn't need an appology. I just wanted to see you all suffer. Now i you don't mind i want to watch the movie".

All the boys looked at me strangely and the i started the movie. I grabbed Troy's arm which made him flinch and pulled it around my shoulders. He smirked and rested his hand on my chest just above my boobs. I chuckled and then leaned my head down on his chest as we watched a film; all of us together and happy.

_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER_


	34. Prom: Part One

_Hey guys, hope you are enjoying this fanfic; time for another chapter that has been sped up a little. This one is going to be planning the Prom and then the next one will be Prom. For this i'm going to have it take place in the middle of May. I don't know how Prom works in America; but here we have to wear really fancy dresses; like evening gown type ones so that is what i have done for all the girls. All the dresses will be on the profile for you to see: enjoy xxxxxxxxxx_

_I only own Evey_

_

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR_

_Well you must be a girl with shoes like that  
She said you know me well  
I seen you and little steven and Joanna  
Round the back of my hotel oh yeah _

Someone said you was asking after me  
But I know you best as a blagger  
I said tell me your name is it sweet?  
She said my boy it's dagger oh yeah 

I sang along in my car as i was driving down the road towards the mall. I was meeting up with the girls to get our final dress fitting for the Prom on Friday night. None of us could wait. We decided that since it was going to be our last one at the school; and my first one that we would go all out and get dresses made for us. As i was turning onto the highway; my phone rang. I looked at the Caller I.D. quickly and saw it was Troy so i hung up.

Don't get the wrong idea. No we haven't broke up and we aren't fighting. I'm driving so i never answer the phone just in case anything happens; especially on the highway. I don't want to take any chances. I gave a small sigh as i took the cut-off for the mall.

* * *

I pulled up at the shopping centre about 10 minutes later and easily found a parking spot. I parked the car and grabbed my bag and phone and got out of the car; locking it up and straightening out my jeans and top. I was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white chiffon frilly blouse and brown knee high boots; to which my jeans were tucked into. I had my hair cascading down over my shoulders and was carrying a large white bag. I put the alarm on the car and made my way towards the mall. 

I was meeting the girls on the lower level; just in front of the large dolphin water fountain. As i pushed the doors open; my phone went off. I raised my hand up; as i was holding my phone. I checked the I.D and with a smile answered it.

"Hey you" i smiled putting it to my ear and listening for his reply.

"Hey baby. Why didn't you answer the phone?" he asked sounding a little hurt. I smiled wider at how cute he was. Always worrying about me even when he doesn't need to.

"I'm sorry. I was in the car and you know what i am like about that. I hate it when people speak when they are driving..."

"It's really dangerous" he chuckled finishing my sentence. I nodded forgetting that he couldn't see me and then said

"Mhmmmm...so what's up?" i asked making my way across the square and around to the other side of the lifts. I was on the basment level and had to make my way up one floor before getting to the spot where Taylor, Gabi, Kelsi and Sharpay would be waiting. I pressed the button on the lift and he replied

"Just wanting to know whay my favourite girl was up to that's all. Maybe you want to come over later".

"Sounds great babe but i'm getting my final fitting just now so me and the girls are going to do that and then get some coffee. Do you want me to bring you something back from Starbucks?" i asked as the doors opened and i stepped in; pressing the button for the next floor. Someone came running towards the doors and i held them open; allowing the considerably older man inside the lift. He smiled as a thanks and the doors closed over and the lift began moving.

"Why not? Bring me back hmmmm...don't make it anything with coffee in it because it will get cold...hmmm..." he continued to mull over what he wanted as i exited the lift and headed to meet the girls. I chuckled at how long he was taking to decide over a drink.

"In fact actually can you bring me an Iced Vanilla Latte please with extra vanilla" he begged slightly.

"Sure. I'll be there at about..." i checked my watch and saw it was about 10.30 and our fittings would take a while "About 1ish maybe".

"Oh that long baby. I miss you can you not make it sooner please".

"But my fitting is going to take a while and then i have to wait for the dress and get it delivered to my house. And then go get the coffee and drive back. I'll try and make it as soon as possible but no guarantee. I need to go" i said approaching the girls. They all stood up and smiled. I rolled my eyes and they knew immediately i was on the phone with Troy. Sharpay sighed and started tapping her heel on the floor. I chuckled and then Troy replied

"Okay baby. I'll see you then" with a tut.

"Bye. Love you".

"Love you too" he replied hanging up. I ended the call and out my phone in my bag.

"So sorry about that girlies. How are we all?" i asked with a smile.

"Good" they all replied.

"Well don't sound to excited. Prom is only three days away" i chuckled.

"I know i can't wait" Gabi started jumping up and down.

"Okay Gab chill" Sharpay said. We had all become really good friends after Troy's birthday party. We all sat at the same lunch table and us girls were always hanging out together. It was amazing to say the least.

"I need to be at Troy's for about one. So let's get going and get these dresses fitted" i chuckled linking arms with Taylor and Kelsi as we made our way through the mall.

* * *

We walked down to the other side of the mall and went into PromGirl. As soon as we went in; i went up to the desk to say that we were here for our fittings. 

"Evey darling, how are you?" Jenny; the girl behind the desk asked me. I smiled warmly and said

"I'm great, how are you?" She made a sort of groan and replied

"Yeah, so-so i suppose. So final fittings before Friday" she smiled looking at her book. I nodded and then she said

"So i have delivery scheduled for Friday morning to your house. All the dresses will be brought to your house around 12ish; will that give you enough time to get ready?"

"Oh yeah. That's plenty. Thanks Jenny".

"Great. So let's get the final fittings done" she smiled at came out from behind the dress. She clapped her hands and four more girls came over to her. She smiled at them all as we all stood in a group. She told each one of them to go with one of us and get the dress order from the back and then do a final fitting and schedule any alterations that need to be made. Jenny came with me into a changing room and was fitting my dress personally. She got my dress from the back and gave it to me in a black zip-up dresss back with silver writing on it. I took it into the dressing room and hung it up. Jenny pulled the curtain back saying

"Just call me when you are ready honey" with a smile before her face disappeared behind the curtain. I smiled and thanked her before unzipping the bag and taking out the gown.. I began to take my clothes off and laid them over the bench in the dressing room. I stood up on the podium that was within these specific dressing rooms; that were used for these sort of fittings only. I slipped my feet into the gown and pulled it up over my things and hips. I let go of it and it hung down around my waist as i pulled it up. I could feel it getting tighter and found this strange as the measurements should be right. I pulled it up over my arms and fixed it around my back. I squeezed it together at the side and began to zip it up but it wouldn't budge. I pulled on it and it moved slightly and not more than a few centimetres. I gave a sigh and held in my stomach and pulled on the zip. Still no movement.

"Jenny!" i called.

"What's up honey?"

"Are you sure this is the right size?"

"Yeah sweetie a size 8/10".

"But it won't zip up Jenny".

"It's probably just a little stiff honey. Are you decent"?"

"Uh-huh" i said and she whipped the curtain back and came in before closing it over. She came over and kneeled down beside me and pulled the two pieces of fabric together.  
"Oh you are right. It is a little tight. Hmmmmm". She pulled the fabric together again and said

"No it isn't going to budge. Have you put on weight Evey?" she asked with a smirk.

"No!!!" i cried but then thought about it "I don't know Jenny. Not that i can see of. I haven't been eating any different or anything" i sighed. She gave a sigh as well and then said

"Well it is fine. We'll take your measurements again and alter the dress before it gets delivered".

"Are you sure. I am sorry to be such a pain".

"Shut-up Evey. It's fine. That is what i am here for". She got out her measuring tape and postioned me in the right place before beginning to take my measurements.

After about 15 minutes she said

"Okay that's you done. I'll get your dress altered and then it will be delivered on Friday. You can change now and i'll get the dress back". I nodded; zoneing out and looking somewhere else. I felt a gurgling in my stomach and put my hand to it feeling like i was about to be sick.

"Evey are you okay?" she asked touching my arm. I jumped and said

"Do you have a bathroom here Jenny. I think i am going to be sick".

"Yeah sure. Just down to the end of the changing rooms".

"Thanks" i said picking the dress up at the knees and running from the room. I ran as fast as i could to the end of the dressing rooms and pushed the toilet door open.

Putting my head over the toilet; i started to throw up. I coughed and spluttered; terrified as to what was happening.

"Evey?" there was a knock on the door.

"One minu..." i started but was cut off when i was sick again.

I spent the next few minutes violently throwing up. I flushed the toilet and picked myself up off the floor. I ran my hands under the water and put a mouthful of it in my mouth before washing it around and spitting it out. I washed my hands and dried them and then opened the bathroom door to be faced with Sharpay. She smiled weakly and pushed a bit of my hair off my face.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and replied

"Of course. Just something i ate. Come on let's go get changed and get some coffee" i smiled and left the bathroom with her.

* * *

"So what are you getting then?" I asked Gabi and Taylor when i was in the line at Starbucks. I looked at my watch and saw it was 12 o'clock and i would have to get going soon. 

"Hmmm i think i might get an Iced Americano" Gabi said giggling.

"And i'm going to get a Caramel Machiatto. What are you getting?" Taylor asked me. I bit my lip looking over the menu and smiled as my eyes set upon what i wanted.

"A Strawberry and Cream Frappucino with extra whipped cream and Troy wants an Iced Vanilla Latte with extra vanilla" i chuckled.

"Way to be picky. Can't you just take what is on the menu?" Sharpay asked. I turned around and drew her a death glare and said

"Shut-up. You have a cheek. The way you pick and choose what you want. You know what they say. It runs in the family" i growled at her. She stomped her foot slightly and tutted at me before saying

"You cheeky cow".

"But you love me" i giggled. I turned back to the menu and stepped up to the counter when i was called.

"Sitting in or taking away?" the person said to me.

"Umm...taking away" i smiled.

"But i thought we were sitting in?" Kelsi said.

"You are. I have to go and see Troy" i replied before turning back to the counter and ordering my coffee's.

"Is that all?" the girl asked me.

"Ummm...no. Can i have two blueberry muffins, a banana nut muffin and an apple and cinammon muffin please" She ordered it through the till and then said

"That's $26.50 please" she said and held her hand out. I handed her the money and she gave me my change while i waited on my coffee's and muffins. I turned around and talked to the girls while i was waiting. They already had their coffee's.

"So you and Troy. Still going as strong as ever?" Kelsi asked. I nodded with a huge smile.

"Yep he is the best thing that ever happened to me Kels. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. When i came here i was fucked up. I might not have shown it but i was. And then he grounded me. He showed me what it felt like to be loved; like i haven't felt in a long time" i chuckled.

"I believe you. It's how i feel about Jason. I love that boy so much. I can't believe it's been over 2 years we have been together".

"Well you are lucky Kelsi i'll tell you that. So lucky and never forget it" i smiled and then turned around when the girl called on me for my order. I grabbed my things and said goodbye to the girls before heading out to my car.

* * *

I walked up the driveway to Troy's house after parking my car at the end kerb at the end of the lawn. I ran up to the door; my heels clicking on the gound. I knocked on the door a few times and waited for an answer. There was none so i creaked the door open slightly. 

"Hello?" i called out. There was still no answer so i went in quietly. I tiptoed as quietly as i could in heels. I went through to the kitchen; coffee and muffins in my hand and called out his name again. Instead of an answer i heard

"Come on Troy. Work the ball. You can do better". It wasn't his dad's or his mum or Chad's voice. It was his own. He was talking to himself. I chuckled and made my way through the kitchen to the back door. Seeing it opened; i slipped off my brown jacket and put it over the chair and set down the coffee and muffins and my bag. I stepped out into the garden and immediately the court came into view. I saw Troy dressed in his wildcat shorts and a blue t-shirt. I gave a low chuckle and walked towards the court. He threw the ball towards the hoop and it soared through without any hassle. I giggled lightly as well and then i saw him reach down and lift his shirt off and throw it on the grass.

"Ughhh!!! please Troy put that away" i laughed. He turned around startled and i put my hand up and covered my eyes. He chuckled and said

"How long have you been here?"

"Oh long enough to hear you talking to yourself and see you without your shirt on".

"What? It's not like you haven't seen it before". At this i creased up with laughter and took my hand away. When i had stopped giggling he ran over and i said

"Yeah but i don't want the neighbours seeing how gorgeous my boyfriend is" while i placed my hands on his chest.

"Oh well in that case" he said and then picked me up and chucked me over his shoulder. I giggled loudly and said

"Put me down now Troy".

"No chance. I don't want the neighbours to see my beautiful girlfriend" he laughed and carried me into the house. When we got into the kitchen i said

"I brought coffee and muffins".

"Yum" he said and put me down. I grasped my head and steadied myself and then chuckled.

"You okay babe?" he asked. I nodded and said

"Just dizzy after being upside down Mr" and then i sat down on one of the bar stools and grabbed the bag of muffins.

"What did you get?" he asked.

"What which one do you like and i'll tell you if i brought it" i chuckled.

"Banana nut" he answered right away.

"Yeah i got one of those. I'm going to have a blueberry one" i said taking them out and handing him is. He took a bit out of it and i picked a bit off mine and ate it. I swallowed it over and then pushed his coffee towards him.

"Iced Vanilla Latte with extra vanilla" i chuckled. He nodded and took a sip before saying

"Thanks baby". I nodded and took a sip of my own through the green straw in the cup.

"What did you get?" he asked taking another bite of his muffin. I chuckled and finished off some whipped cream. I never said anything and he looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I lifted my finger and dipped it in the whipped cream and then said

"Try some and tell me what you think". He chuckled to himself and then took my finger in his mouth and licked the cream off. I pulled my finger back and drank some of my frappucino and waited on him telling me. He swallowed it and then licked his lips.

"Strawberry and Cream...yum".

"Good guess babe" i smiled taking another bite of my muffin.

"Did i ever tell you how amazing banana nut muffins are?" he asked. I giggled and shook my head.

"They are so amazing. The banana makes them soft and the nuts make them crunchy as well. I love them" he said and took another bite. I shook my head giggling and replied

"You are crazy Troy"

"Only for you" he answered and then stood up. I looked at him with a bit of muffin in my mouth and said

"Where are we going?"

"Come on" he said and got in front of me "Jump on" he added holding his arms out. I grabbed his neck and jumped on his back and he held me up; giving me a piggyback ride. He carried me into the living room and dropped me down on the sofa. I let out a huge sigh and then he sat down half next to me and half in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back towards me so that he was lying with his back against my chest. I stroked his chest lightly with my fingertips and he sighed contently. I giggled a little and leaned my head down; placing a soft kiss on his shoulder blade. He smiled and leaned further into me. I wrapped my arms right around his chest and held him close to my body. I heard his breaths even out a little and i tutted and tapped him on the shoulder saying

"Don't you dare go to sleep".

"C'mon i'm tired".

"Well i came here to spend time with you not to sleep on a on sofa" i tutted "That is what beds are for" i chuckled and kissed his ear lobe before leaning back on the sofa.

"Well why didn't you say so" he laughed and stood up off the sofa. I laughed and said

"Put me down. Where are we going?" i asked as he carried me out of the living room. I had my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and his hands were on my backside supporting me.

"Bed of course silly" he chuckled as he carried me up the stairs gently tickling my sides. I started to scream with laughter; which could be heard throughout the entire house.

_

* * *

FRIDAY: PROM NIGHT_

I gave a sigh as i came out of the bathroom again. It was only 6.30 in the morning but i was up taking a shower and as soon as i left the shower; my head was down the toilet being sick. It's been like this for a few days now. I don't know what it is. It surely cannot be something that i ate. Not this long. But then again maybe if it is a slight food poinsoning then it could last a while. Ughhh guess i'll just take some stomach settlers and see if that works. I went into my bedroom and pulled out a pink and white tie dye string top and a pair of white knee-length jean capris. I also slipped on a pair of flat pink glitter pumps with a bow on them. I split my hair and braided it into two french plaits using a mirror behind me and in front of me to see what i was doing. I finished off by applying a light purple eyeshadow with a silver liner, a lilac blusher and a clear lipgloss. I sprayed on a little 'Treselle' and put everything in my white slouch bag. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7.05 and grabbed my phone and then headed down the stairs. I jumped down the last few and ran into the kitchen.

"Morning mum and daddy" i smiled. They both looked up at me as i came in and smiled warmly.

"Morning Princess. How are you today? Are you excited for tonight?". I nodded and smiled widely and said

"Mum will you be in for the dresses coming around 1 o'clock?".

"Yes sweetie. I'll be in all day waiting for them. I'll get the delivery people to put them in your room" she smiled back at me "Now off you go and get to school before you are later darling. Enjoy yourself" she stated as i picked up an apple and blew them both a kiss before rushing out the door and down the driveway to my car.

I stepped into homeroom to be greeted with a pair of lips on my own. I struggled a little because of the surprise but eventually relaxed and smiled into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his snaked around my waist. I pulled away when i needed a breath and smiled up at him.

"Somebody is happy this morning?" i asked with a smirk. He chuckled and took my hand and led me over to his seat where he sat down and i sat on his knee. He had his arm around my waist and his fingers were gripping my waist gently.

"I'm always happy to see you baby" he answered looking up into my eyes. I stared back into his cerulean blue gaze and i seriously thought my legs would go weak.

"Good" i stated and kissed his cheek "Now i am going to my seat".

"No don't go. Stay here".

"I am not sitting on your knee for the rest of homeroom. Any idea how uncomfortable that is?" i asked pulling myself out of his grasp and standing up. He scooted his chair closer to mine and wrapped his arms around waist and laid his head on my stomach.

"I am not letting you go" he stated gripping tighter.

"Troy you are making a scene. Let go. Let go now!" i raised my voice lightly. He shook his head and i felt his warm breath through my top as he sighed.

"Troy now!" i barked just as Ms Darbus came in. He immediately let go and pulled me down onto his knee. I grimaced and whispered

"I hate you!".

"No you don't".

"Yes i do".

"Mr Bolton, Miss Evans? Would you like to share you conversation with the class?" Ms Darbus asked in her usualy high-pitched squeal.

"No Ms..." Troy started.

"Yes actually. I was just telling Troy how much i hate him Ms Darbus. I know you hate him too so i thought i would share that with everyone" i said with a smirk. There were a few giggles in the room and Troy put his forehead on my shoulder and sighed. I chuckled and said

"Isn't that right Troy?" i asked. He just nodded.

"Why is it that you hate Mr Bolton, Miss Evans. You seem to be rather cosy with him?"

"Well he is making me sit on his knee all the way through homeroom when he knows fine well how..." i stopped what i was saying; feeling that sickness coming on again.

"How what Miss Evans? I am waiting".

"May i be excused. I think i am going to be sick Ms Darbus". She tutted for a few moments; while i was getting ready to be sick the whole time. She finally relinquished and said

"Off you go. But do hurry back. We have important announcements this morning". I jumped from Troy's knee; leaving my bag and running from the class.

"Evey..." Troy called after me but i was in too much of a hurry to make it to the toilet.

I ran down the hall and just made it in there before i threw up quite violently. This is definetly not a bug. Or food poisoning. But if not that then what? i asked myself. What the hell could cause me to be so sick all of a sudden. I threw up continuously for about the next 10 minutes before i summoned the strength to head back to class after washing my mouth out and washing my hands.

I stepped back into the room and the whole class immediately fell silent. I looked over at Troy and the worry in his face was immediately present and slightly un-nerving.

"I'm sorry Ms Darbus. I wasn't feeling too well".

"That is fine dear. Sit down and i hope you feel better" she smiled weakly. I went over and sat down on Troy's knee again and rested my head on his shoulder. He put his head against mine and whispered

"Are you okay baby?". I nodded slightly and focused my attention on Ms Darbus as Troy laid a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Throughout the whole day Troy kept checking that i was okay; insisting that he carried everything including my bag and books, making sure i was okay, always telling me to sit down and keep drinking. Although cute it did become quite monotonous. That is why i found myself freaking out as we left the school.

"Give me the keys Evey" he said as we headed to my car.

"No" i stated. He sighed and looked at me and raised his eyebrows "I'm fine. I can drive you know. I feel great. I just wish you would understand that Troy. I do not need to be babied".

"Keys" he said not taking in any of the things i has just said. I sighed and threw the keys at him; narrowly missing his head. Damn it i missed i thought to myself.

"Babe there is no need to get angry. I am just trying to look our for you".

"I know you are. But why can't you see that i am okay. I am fine. I feel fine".

"I can see that but i'm still driving. Did you never think that maybe i just like your car" he chuckled making me laugh as well; getting in the car.

He drove me back home and parked in the driveway. He turned to me once he had turned the ignition off and smiled.

"You are not coming inside" i giggled. He huffed a little and said

"No fair".

"You are not seeing my dress until tonight Troy. No how and now way".

"You know i hate you sometimes".

"But you still love me" i giggled.

"Whatever gave you that idea. Are the girls coming over?"

"Yeah they'll be over about 5 o'clock to get ready. Then you and the boys will pick us up in the limo at about 7.45. Sound okay?" He nodded with a smile and licked his lips slightly. I smiled leaning forward and captured his lips a smooth kiss before pulling away and saying

"I'll see you tonight in your Tux" and got out the car laughing. He tutted and got out the car as well. He threw the keys over to me and said

"Sure thing babe. See you later. Love you".

"I love you too. Mwah" i said blowing him a kiss. He caught it and pretended to tie it to his heart. I chuckled and went inside my house.

"Mum, daddy" i called out. My mum came out from the kitchen and smiled warmly at me. I went over and greeted her with a hug. She smiled and hugged me back before kissing my hair lightly.

"It's been a long time since you hugged me sweetie. Forgive me if i am slightly out of practice". I chuckled and hugged her again. She laughed and i said

"Are they here?"

"Of course. I had a little look at your darling. It is gorgeous just like you".

"Thanks mum. I'm going to go and take a shower before the girls get here or i might not get one" i chuckled running from the room.

I went upstairs and took my shower and washed my hair; using my new strawberry shampoo. It smelled amazing and made my hair look even better. Once i was done i blow dryed it roughly; leaving some of it wet so that my hair would take to the style i was putting it in. When i was dried; i got changed into a black velvet jogging suit and waited for the girls coming over. It was about 5:15 before they all arrived and my mum sent them right up to my room where all the dresses were hanging in the black zip-up bags with silver names on them. They were all hanging on the rack.

* * *

We sat about for a while until about 5:45 and talked about what were were going to do at Prom and after school. We talked about college and how the things we were worried about and things we weren't worried about but should be. We even talked about Prom King and Queen; which they all reckon me and Troy will get but i don't see me taking home Prom Queen; not when i just moved here. 

We then started on hair. I got Sharpay to help me with mine. I had an up hairstyle which was all twist and was similar to a bun at the nape of my neck but not the same. I had a few curls hanging over my face(**picture in profile just to give you an idea of what it's like**).

I then did Sharpay's which was farely simple; a quiff at the front and that was it. I got out my curlers and put some random curls through her hair and sprayed some hairspray to make it stay in.

I helped Taylor with Gabi's; which was curly already. I used my curlers to define some of her curls more and then we put it up in a clip with her curls spilling out and some down the side of her face.

For Kelsi; we straightened her hair out beautifully. It made her looked so different and grown up. It was poker straight and i split her hair into a side-shed and then tucked her fringe over to the side under some of her hair. We then pulled it back into a ponytail; using her own hair wrapped around it; to keep it in. She looked great.

For Taylor we curled her hair a little and then pulled it back into a french twist with a few curls hanging over her face.

We then got to work on the make-up. I had mine light with a lilac eyeshadow and a deeper purple towards the edge of my eyelid. Sharpay put a lilacy-silver eyeline and a silver mascarra on me. I then applied a beige blush and a pinky/lilac lipgloss.

Sharpay got a pink eyeshadow and black mascarra with pink blusher and pink lipgloss.  
Gabi got grey eyeshadow and black liner smudged to give her a smoky look, beige blusher and clear lipgloss.

Kelsi got a white/silver eyeshadow and a silver eyeliner, a pink blusher and and clear lipgloss.

Taylor got a gold eyshadow and gold glittery eyeliner with it pointed out at the edge of her eyelids, a brown mascarra and a lighter brown blusher with a browny/beige lipgloss.

Once we were done with the make-up i looked up at the clock and saw it was 7:15.

"Come on. They'll be here soon. We better get dressed" i smiled and jumped up and down a little; getting excited for the Prom with Troy.

"I know i can't wait to go either" Gabi said.

"Come on guys. Let's get ready" Sharpay said lifting Gabi and Taylor's dress bags off the rack and handing them the bags. Gabi went into my bathroom and Taylor went next door to the guest bedroom. Sharpay took hers down the hall to the bathroom and i went into my closet with mine; leaving Kelsi to get changed in my room.

I unzipped the bag to reveal my gorgeous dress. I took it out the bag and fingered it softly. It was so beautiful. I unzipped it and then took off my clothes and began to slip my legs into it. It was a perfect fit now that it had been altered. I zipped it up without any hassle and fixed the back of it as best as i could. I looked in the full- length mirror in my closet and admired how beautiful the dress was. It dipped in at my waist; hugging my figure and flowed freely at my legs. I grabbed my white stiletto shoes and slipped them on my feet; giving me extra height and stopping the dress from dragging on the floor.

"Come on Evey; let us see it" i heard all four of them at the door. I must have been in here for quite a while. I looked at the clock in my closet and saw it was 7:35. I had been there for 20 minutes.

"Coming" i said and stepped to the door and opened it and walked out into my room.

"Wow it's amazing" Taylor said right away.

"Thank you" i smiled "They are all amazing. They done an amazing job. I need to just get one thing". I walked over to my dresser and lifted out my white gold diamond hoops and slipped them in my ears, my white gold 4ct love heart diamond pendant and my 3.5ct diamond bracelet and put them on.

"Are we all ready then?" i asked grabbing my silver silk clutch with all my things in it. They all nodded and then we screamed out loud and hugged each other in a group hug before we headed down the stairs.

* * *

"You guys ready?" i asked Chad, Ryan, Zeke and Jason as we got out of the limousine and headed over to Evey's door to get the girls. Each one of us were really nervous; because we know girls take these sorts of things so seriously. We were all holding corsages...i think that is what they are called in our hands. Why can't they just call them wrist flowers or something to make it easier on us guys i thought as i knocked on the door. 

"I can't do this" Chad said turning around.

"Chill man. It's just prom".

"I know but i guess...i just love Taylor and don't want to screw up her night".

"It'll be fine dude" i said as Victoria; Evey's mom opened the door.

"Hi Mrs Evans. Are the girls ready to go to Prom?" i asked.

"Hi Troy. Yes they are just speaking with Evey's father. They won't be a moment" she smiled at us all "Don't you all look so handsome in your Tux's". We all chuckled and nodded and stood back as we heard the girls.

Kelsi and Gabi came out first. Gabi looked great in a black figure hugging floor-length strap dress with gold on the front. She had a black bag in her hand and went straight to Ryan and hugged him against her.

"You look amazing sweetie" he said to her. She giggled and blushed as he handed her the corsage and put it on her; before she kissed his cheek and they headed to the limo. Kelsi was wearing a black and pink strapless floor-length dress that had sparkled on it. Her hair was straight and she looked really different in a good way.

"Wow" was all Jason could say as he put her corsage on her wrist and they went to the limo. I was getting more nervous my the second. I can't wait to see Evey.

Taylor came out next wearing a gold strap dress that went all the way to the floor as well. She smiled at Chad and kissed him and they went down to the limo. Sharpay came out after her wearing a pink tunic type floor-lenth dress and hugged Zeke and kissed him. He gave her a corsage and they headed to the limo. This left me on the porch alone; my stomach doing butterflies.

"Bye daddy, bye mum. Love you both" i heard her say. And then she appeared in the doorway; a breathtaking vision in blue. I stared at her in awe as she shut the door over. Her dress was floor lenfth and strappy and a little lowcut at the front. She had a blue silk shawl around her shoulders and her hair was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. She giggled and i realised i was staring.

"Wow...i can't...i mean...i don't...i mean...you look..." i stuttered not able to speak.

"Definetly the reaction i was hoping for" she giggled and stepped forwards; kissing me full force on the lips. I eagerly kissed back; tasting and smelling strawberries from her.

"You look breathtakingly amazing" i managed to choke out when i pulled away.

"Thank you" she smiled eyeing the corsage. I opened the box and slipped it on her wrist.

"Come on knucklehead. Let's go to Prom" she giggled and we headed for the limo hand-in-hand.

_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER_

Wow that was a long chapter about 6500 words...longest i have written...next part coming soon...all dresses, corsages and Evey's hairstyle are in the profile. Look at them please...xxxxxx


	35. Prom: Part Two

_Hey guys, i can see some of you are having some ideas about Evey...hmmmm well you'll just have to keep reading to find out lol...this one is going to take place in Prom...enjoy xxxxxx_

_I only own Evey_

_CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

* * *

_We were all sitting in the limo as it drove us towards East High for our prom. Sharpay and Zeke were sitting on the seats at the far end which faced the back. Me and Troy were opposite them on the ones facing forward while Taylor and Chad and Gabi and Ryan were on the seats facing each other at the side of the car.

I was sitting looking out the blackened window at the passing streets and houses. I looked between the window and the people in the car and then back out the window. I was thinking about how much i am going to miss this place when we leave. I know that Taylor, Gabi, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan are going off to UCLA in California. I know Sharpay is going to NYU to study performing arts. And i am not sure about sure about Troy and Chad; the scout they seen mentioned USC on a full scholarship. But i have no idea. I don't even have any idea about myself. My dad mentioned Harvard to me the other week but i'm not sure. I mean California and Massachusettes are so far apart. Me and Troy talked about the long-distance thing and he is happy with it but i am not sure if i am. It's not that i don't trust him; because i do. I trust him fully but i don't think i could bare to be parted from him. I don't think i could be away from him and feel happy and concentrate on my studies. But then again i cannot just go to USC because he will be there. I have to do what is best for me.

"Baby are you okay?" Troy leaned over and whispered in my ear. His breath floated around my neck and ear; tickling me and i shivered a little; snapping out of my gaze and turning to face him. I smiled and said

"Of course i am. Just thinking about some things" i smiled playing with the waist of my dress. I pinched at it and wrung my hands nervously but with a confident smile. It wavered as i saw him smile back with that weird look.

"I know that's not it. Talk to me" he whispered edging closer to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I looked around the car and saw everyone absorbed in their own conversations and even though i knew they weren't listening; i didn't feel comfortable speaking with them there.

"Later Troy". He nodded accepting the answer but i knew that he would bring it up later. He pulled me closer and brushed his lips over mine lightly. He pushed his hand up to the side of my face; stroking my cheek lightly. I smiled into the kiss and my hands found their way towards the waist of his tux where i let them rest. He brushed my lips against his own once more before pulling away and smiling at me.

The car came to a stop all of a sudden and i looked out of the window to see we had pulled up at East High. The sun was beginning to set behind the school and there were oranges and reds lighting the sky; giving a glow to the building. I smiled and then driver got out and came around and opened the door. I began to get out but my heel got caught on my dress.

"Shit!" i said loudly trying to unfankle it while looking over at the gang. They all chuckled lightly making me laugh.

"Well done Evey" Sharpay said with a sarcastic tone which made me glare at her while bending down to try and free my heel.

"Baby let me..." Troy started but was cut off.

Suddenly a figure came into view; bending down in front of the car. He had on a black suit with a white shirt and black tie.

"Here let me Miss" he said in a polite tone. He smiled a beautiful wide smile; showing off his pearly whites. I looked him up and down feeling myself smile as his smooth hand ran up my legs and back down; freeing my dress from the heel of my shoe without any trouble.

I eyed him; shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes with a black hat perched on his head. It was then that i realised that he was the limo driver.

"Thank you" i managed to choke out before he held his hand out. I placed my own hand in his and he pulled me up out of the car. As i stepped on the sidewalk; I stumbled slightly and he steadied me with his hands on my waist.

"Thank you" i found myself saying again. He smiled and tipped his hat back slightly and said

"It's my job Miss. So will i pick you all up at about 12 o'clock?" i nodded with a smile and he smiled back. I stared into his eyes and then realised he was still holding my waist.

"Ummm you have to let go" i chuckled. He blushed profusely and let go of me immediately and headed to the front of the car.

"I'll see you all later" he chuckled and winked at me, getting in the car and driving off with me left staring after him; slightly dazed by the events so far.

When i eventually snapped out of my daze i turned back around to see Troy standing there; the only one on the sidewalk. He had a frown etched on his lips and his hands pushed in his pockets. I smiled at him but he did nothing but stand there and stare me down.

"Are the guys..."

"What was that?" he cut in.

"What was wh..."

"Don't play me for a fool; you know what" he cut in again. I sighed and looked down clasping my hands before looking back up at him. Was he challenging me for something that i never done? How can he stand there and be like that? I don't understand. I never done anything wrong besides be a little overly friendly with the driver and thank him for helping me.

"Troy i'm not playing you for anything..." i tried speaking again but he cut in scoffing and saying

"Evey i'm not stupid. I saw what happened. I saw him _touching_ your leg and_holding_ your waist. He had no right to do that. Why did you let him?" I stood there in front of my boyfriend of about 7 and a half months being questioned about my commitment to him over a limousine driver.

"Troy how can you stand there and..." I started but again he cut in.

"Don't ask me how i can..."

"Will you just let me speak for fuck sake! I have tried speaking but you always cut in. I am trying to say that nothing happened. He simply helped me with my dress and then i stumbled on the sidewalk and he helped me regain my balance. I just do not see what was so wrong with that? Why are you blowing this completely out of proportion?"

"I am not blowing it out of proportion! I am just asking why _**my**_ girlfriend let a strange guy touch her in that way and help her when she had her boyfriend there to do that for her. Why?" he asked putting his hands in the air. I sighed and hung my head slightly before looking up with a smile on my face. He looked at me biting his lower lip.

"You are jealous aren't you? Aren't you Troy? You can't stand that another guy showed interest in me and i got his help instead of yours".

"I am not jealous Evey" he scoffed.

"Admit it Troy" i pointed my finger to him.

"I am not...okay fine i'm jealous. So fucking what. I love you so much and i see red every time another guy looks at you. I draw them death glares when we are out and they look at you. I mean when i am with you i sometimes think...i wonder what she sees in a guy like me...and i realise how damn lucky i am to be with you. I cannot stand seeing another guy paying you attention because i want you for myself. I am selfish in that way and i want you and i have you. You are mine Evey and i just want everyone to know that".

I had tears brimming on the edge of my eyes when he was finished but i blinked them back and then rushed over and into his arms. I wrapped mine around his neck and held him tightly against me. I felt his go around my back and i chuckled before pulling away and saying

"God Troy you are so stupid sometimes. I am the lucky one to have a guy as great as you. I am the one that wonders why you want me sometimes when i am so fucked up. I don't get it..."

"Hey you are not fucked up" he cut in with a smile and stroked his thumb over the cheek bone. I chuckled and said

"I came here and i was screwed up but you helped me. You gave me a love that i have never felt before. You grounded me and that is what made me love you. You gave me something no other person has ever and that was attention. You swore never to hurt me and although we got off to a bumpy start" i smiled "We made it this far and we love each other and that is the most important thing" i smiled before leaning up and capturing his lips. I pulled away after a few moments and said

"And you play amazing basketball so why wouldn't i want to be with you". He laughed outloud and squeezed his arms around me; lifting me off my feet slightly.

* * *

Later that night; not long after me and Troy had had our little arguement; we were dancing in the hall to a slow song. He had both his arms around my waist and i had mine around his neck with my head leaning on his chest. His head on was resting on top of mine. He squeezed my back slightly and i pulled my head back from him with a smile. I nodded and he leant down and whispered in my ear 

"I meant to say how amazing this dress was. I can't wait till i take it off you later" he chuckled sending a shiver down my spine. I chuckled and slapped the back of his neck with my hand.

"Ouch. Jeez!.

"Well don't be so rude from now on. I don't just buy clothes so you can take them off. I happen to think it looks good on me". He checked me out and said

"It sure does but it'll look even better on my bedroom floor". I hit him again and said

"Listen Bolton. Maybe tonight i might just be keeping my clothes on if you keep acting this way".

"Oh really. So you think you'll be able to resist my charms?"

"You think yourself quite a ladies man huh? Well guess what? Wrong. You are lucky to have me remember".

"I know" he whispered in my ear again.

"And i am just as lucky to have you so i agree".

"With what?"

"Looks better on the bedroom floor" i chuckled and leant my head back on his chest.

* * *

We danced for a while longer and the whole time; there were so many thoughts going through my head. From my sickness to college. Everything was seriously getting on top of me and i just feel like i am going to cave in very soon. I feel like if i don't tell someone what i am feeling then i will implode and take everything i care and destroy it but...i just dont't know who to confide in. I lifted my head back and looked up at Troy and smiled at him. He was staring down on me with sparkling blue eyes. I looked around at all of my friends dancing around us together. We were all so happy at this moment and probably most of us will continue to stay happy as everyone is going off to the same colleges mostly. But me? Where am i going? I don't know yet and it's May. I sighed and my eyes fell upon Sharpay who was leaning on Zeke's shoulder but facing me. Her eyes were narrowed into slits as if she was planning something or thinking deep about something. I mouthed something to her and she smiled and nodded back before we went back to dancing with our respective partners. 

When the song was done; i pulled away from Troy and leaned up to his ear. My mouth touched his earlobe as i whispered

"I need to talk to Sharpay for a bit babe. I'll be back soon". He nodded and said

"Okay, i'll be with the guys" and then kissed my cheek. I pulled myself from his embrace and walked over to join Sharpay who was already waiting at the doors to the gym for me. She gave a small smile and pushed the doors open; linking her arm with mine and pulled me down the hall. My dress dragged behind me slightly because of the length. We walked to the rooftop garden where me and Troy have spent many lunches. I sat on the bench and she leaned against the railings; hugging herself from the cold and looked over at me. I smiled tucking my hands under my legs and then she said

"So what's up?"

"Everything" i confessed glad to be finally getting something off my chest.

"How do you mean Evey? I thought you were happy..."

"I am happy" i cut her off "Its just...well everyone knows where they are going to college and i don't. My dad has suggested Harvard but it's in Massachusettes and Troy will no doubt be going to USC on a basketball scholarship and i don't want to be apart from him. I know i need to do what's best for me and if Harvard is then i should go there; but i just don't like the idea of a long distance relationship again. It doesn't work. Ever".

"Ok woah there and calm down" she replied coming over and sitting down beside me "Have you spoke to Troy about all of this?" I shook my head and bit my lower lip.

"Exactly what i thought. Now don't you think you should talk to him and let him put your fears at rest honey. He will tell you what he thinks".

"He already has. He said he is okay with the long distance if i go to another college".

"So what's the problem?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"I am not sure if i am okay with it. Not that i don't trust him because i do but i am not sure if i can be away from him like i told you".

"Ah right well like i said you have to talk to him. Talk to him and tell him about your fears and thoughts and feelings. He is the only one who can tell you what to do because it is between you two" she smiled at me and put her hand on my shoulder. I chuckled and said

"Thanks Shar. You are really a great friend. Can you believe how close we have become since i moved here". She shook her head with a laugh and replied

"No i can't. Now is there anything else wrong?". I raised my eyerbrows and bit my lip; lightly scraping the top of it. I nodded but never spoke. Here we go. Time to get this off my chest now as well.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well you know how when i was sick at my dress fitting and you came and got me in the bathroom?" she nodded "Well i am still being sick. Not all the time. Just morning and early afternoon. I am really worried because it can't be something like food poisoning or a bug because it has been going on too long. I am really scared that i might be sick Sharpay. What am i going to do if i am? How can i tell Troy?"

"Okay take a chill pill. Have you thought that maybe you aren't sick but..." she nodded her head slowly as an answer. I mimicked her and replied

"What?"

"Pregnant?" she said in a low voice.

My eyes shot wide open. That thought had never even entered my head. I can't be. No me and Troy always used protection right from the start. We have always been careful from day one. I mean i am not on the pill or anything but...oh shit what if i am.

I let out a spluttered sigh and replied "God no Sharpay i can't be. I mean...no...we...i mean we have always used...protection...no...no way...OMG!!! what if i am?" i started freaking out and jumped up from the bench.

"I mean i have put on wait and i have been off my food...and been really sick...and as i said not all the time...only in the morning and early afternoon so that could class as morning sickness. What the hell am i going to say to Troy? Will he ever want a baby? Oh crap" i rambled on putting my hand on my chest trying to slow my breathing. She looked at me with a smile as i paced the rooftop garden.

"Why the fuck are you smiling Shar?" i asked not the least bit amused by her smug grin on the her face. She tutted and stood up saying

"Look you don't even know if you are? This thought never even entered your head until i suggested it. Now you need to calm down and stop thinking about the inevitable. You need to just take a breather until you get a test and take it and see. You need to act like everything is okay and just be calm, cool and collected till we see whether or not your are. Let's just go back to the Prom and enjoy it" she smiled.

"You know what you are completely right. I just need some space and i need to act like everything is fine which i mean everything is fine but i need to play on it until i find out if i am pregnant. You are right" i smirked.

"If i am right then move your ass back to Prom" she giggled and made me laugh as well. We then got our things and made our way back down to the hall.

* * *

"Hey baby" i chuckled jumping into Troy's arms as we got back to the hall. He wrapped his arms around me and laughed before kissing me on the lips. I pushed mine back against his and he ran his tongue along my bottom lip pursuing entrace to my mouth. I would have granted it had it not been for the throat clearing noise behind us. Troy pulled away and put me down and we turned to see Ms Darbus with her glasses perched on the end of her nose. 

"Enough of that in here" she said in her high pitched voice. We both smiled and Troy wrapped his arm around me.

"Evening Ms Darbus. Sorry about that. It won't happen again" Troy chuckled looking down on me.

"I shouldn't think so Mr Bolton. Now go and enjoy Prom before i give you a detention" she said and then waltzed off somewhere to annoy someone else. We both just laughed and Troy pulled me over to the table and we both sat down. He pulled my chair really close to his and whispered in my ear

"So what got you all happy then?"

"Just a chat i had with Sharpay. Cleared my mind babe. I am ready for some fun now" i chuckled.

"Oh good me too" he laughed back. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we chatted with the gang at the table. We were talking all about College and what great oppurtunities there were going to be. Although i was sort of listening and including myself in the conversation i wasn't really listening but was more thinking about what might happen if i am preganant. I can imagine a little person inside me right now but i am not sure if i really want this. I know i want to be a mother someday but is this the time to be one. I am sure Troy would like to be a father but i dont't know if i want to risk ruining his future with something like this. A song burst through my thoughts as it came out of the speakers in the gym. I jumped up and said

"I love this song. Come on Troy" and pulled him to the dancefloor. He chuckled and as we got up there the rest of the gang followed suit. I gave a slight giggle and leaned up capturing Troy's lips a little before turning around with my back facing him. It was 'Now you're Gone' by 'Basshunter' that was on. It was fast paced and i slowly began to grind against Troy. He seemed a little flustered at first but got into the rhythm of my body and grinded back against me. His arm crept around my waist; his hand resting on my stomach as he held me against him. I giggled and smiled while dancing with him; my thought slowly drifting away and for once i was happy and carefree.

* * *

We danced and danced for about another 40 minutes. I was a little tired as most of the songs had been fast paced with a few slow ones every now and then. Troy was just going to sit down when another song came on. I gripped his hand and pulled him back to me with a smile. 

"Baby come on i'm tired".

"Please" i pouted. He looked at me and sighed. I put on the puppy dog eyes and the pout harder. He smiled and said

"Can't we dance in 5 minutes".

"But i love this song. And it's not that fast Troy please".

"Oh fine then". I jumped and pulled him back to the dancefloor. Before we started to dance again i leaned up to his ear and whispered

"I'll make it worth it later" and kissed his ear-lobe. This made him grin from ear to ear and whisper

"In that case we can dance all night" he laughed. I smiled and we started to dance once more. He wrapped his arms right around me; encircling my waist and holding me against him as we danced. When the song was finished we went to sit down but a voice came over the mic.

"Since it is coming to the end of the dance we are now going to annouce or Prom King and Queen as voted for by you. The nominations for Prom King were as follows: Chad Danforth - basketball, Mike Compton - football, Troy Bolton - basketball, Finlay Thomson - baseball and Gregor Drayson - football. And the Prom King is..." Principle Matsui said opening the envelope. I crossed my fingers for Troy and hoped it was him.

"Troy Bolton - Basketball" he announced. I jumped up and down and hugged Troy before he made his way to the stage to accept his crown. Next Ms Darbus came over the mic and said

"And the nominations for Prom Queen were: Sharpay Evans - Drama, Mandy Tyler - Cheerleading, Hillary Buchannan - Softball, Evangeline Evans - Basketball and Julie Claremont - Softball. And the Prom Queen is..." she said opening the envelope. The whole room was quiet and waiting on the name. It sounded so weird when she said Basketball for my name because i am not on the team and because i am a girl as well. I chuckled outloud because she was taking so long.

"Evangeline Evans - Basketball". I stood there unable to move. Had Ms Darbus just announce me as Prom Queen? There must be some mistake. Why would the student body vote me as their Queen when i was new to the school. I just don't get it.

"Evey?" Gabi hissed pushing me towards the stage. That was when i snapped from my daze and said

"Sorry. I was in a dream" and laughed causing everyone else to laugh as well. I made my way towards the stage and stood beside Troy and they placed the small silver tiara on my head. I smiled and accepted the bunch of white roses as well.

"And now our King and Queen will have thier dance". I smiled at Troy as he took my hand and lead me off the stage. I handed my flowers to Gabi and she smiled at me as me and Troy headed to the dancefloor. He took my hand in his own and placed his other one on my back. I put my other hand on his shoulder as the lights dimmed and a spotlight came down on us. We danced slowly to a soft song with no words and just music. I smiled up at him feeling completely at peace.

* * *

"Oh my god that was so hilarious when you just stood there Evey" Gabi giggled in the limo. We had been picked up by a different driver around 12.30 and were at that moment driving around; dropping everyone off at their homes. Me and Troy were wrapped up in each others arms listening to everyone's conversations. 

"It really wasn't that bad Gabi was it?"

"Well no but it was funny when you just stood there. What happened?"

"I was in such a daze and didn't believe she had said my name. I mean who would vote for me as their prom queen?" i asked rhetorically. They all put their hands up and i looked around with a small smile on my face.

"You all voted for me?" i asked and they all nodded including Troy.

"Damn you all i hate you" i giggled. They all laughed and we continued talking about the night we had at Prom.

"Bye guys" i said as we dropped off the last people; Taylor and Chad. I gave a sigh and shut the door.

"So back to the Bolton residence?" the driver asked. We both nodded and Troy replied

"Yes and can you put the screen up please?" with a smile. The driver nodded and pressed the button and it slid up covering us in. I was confused. What was wrong with the screen being down? We didn't have anything to hide. Hmmmmm.

"Why do you want the screen up babe?" i asked Troy sitting up and turning towards him. He gave a chuckle and kissed me and then said

"Just so we can talk. Are you going to tell me what was on your mind earlier?" he asked stroking back wisps of hair that had fell into my face. I chuckled and bit the inside of my lip saying

"When?"

"Before Prom when you said we would talk later".

"Oh right that".

"Yeah that".

"Well i was basically...oh here goes nothing...I am worried about college. Just because i don't want to be apart from you".

"Who said you are?"

"Well you are probably going to USC on a basketball scholarship and i'm not sure where i am going yet. I might be going to Harvard and it is a long way away Troy. And it's not that i don't trust you because i do; i just don't want to be that far away from you but i need to do what is best for me as well".

He sat back a little and licked his lower lip and blew some hair out of his eyes. He gave a sigh and smiled saying

"You are right. You need to do what is best for you. And i don't want you to worry about us. We will be fine. Okay baby? I promise you. We'll be okay. Nothing will break us up; not even college. If you have to go to Harvard then go and i will go to USC and we will still be together after it. I know that because i love you Evey and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to lose you and i am not going to" he stroked the side of my face.

"I love you too Troy" i replied leaning up and kissing him lightly.

* * *

He opened the door to his house after the limo had dropped us off there. The house was englufed in darkness and i guessed nobody was home but i wanted to make sure. 

"Troy are your parents out?" i asked him as we headed through to his kitchen in the darkness. I never received an answer so i said

"Troy?"

"I said yes baby".

"I'm sorry i didn't hear you".

"It's okay" he replied leading me into his kitchen. I stood by the worktop and he opened the fridge and took out two bottles of water. He handed me one and i opened it and took a sip. I replaced the cap on it and set it down before saying

"Thank you babe". He nodded; taking a drink of his own and smiling at me. I smiled back and then said

"So parents out where?" He shrugged and i chuckled before reaching out for his hand. He looked confused but reached out and took my hand anyway and i started to lead him out of the kitchen. I walked towards the stairs; slightly limping in my heels as they were beginning to hurt me.

"Where are we going baby?" he asked.

"Where do you think? I promised i'd make something up to you" i chuckled and began to climb the stairs him comign slowly behind me. We made it to the top of the stairs before he placed his hands on my waist and pushed me against the wall. I laughed and lifted my hands pushing his jacket off his arms. It fell to the floor and he leaned forward and swept his lips over mine. He swallowed mine in his and ran his tongue along my lower lip. This time i parted my lips and allowed him entrace as he pulled me away from the wall and put his hand behind my head; scrunching my hair up as he pulled me towards his room. We wandered down the hall towards his room; only interested in each other.

I pushed him against his door and he laughed breaking the kiss. I laughed as well and reached down and turned the doorhandle; just as he kissed me again and we almost fell through the door. We stumbled towards his bed as i slipped my shoes off and kicked them across the room. As we reached his bed i pulled away from the kiss. He immdediately moved his lips to my neck and sucked on my weak spot; causing a soft moan to escape my lips. I felt him sucking harder and i knew he had left a mark. He moved lower still; placing butterfly kisses on my collarbone. I felt his hands reach the back of my dress and fumble with the straps. He tried to pull them off but that isn't how the dress comes off so i knew he would have trouble. I giggled and he looked up at me with a confused look. I made a motion for him to watch me and he did. I pulled his hand around from my back; my fingers molding around his and placed it on my left side; running it down my side gently. It tickled a little and then i used two of his fingers to grip the small zip and ease it down. His face lit up and he chuckled and whispered

"I knew there was way to get this thing off".

This made me laugh and as i felt his hand slip inside the gap in my dress; he kissed me again pushing me towards the bed. I felt his other hand tug at the straps on my shoulders and pull them down as i reached up and untied his bow-tie before pulling it off and throwing it down. I was now lying on the bed underneath him; he was perched over me on his knees. He began to pull my dress down off my body as i lowered my hands to his waist and pulled the waist of his shirt out. I lifted it away from his trousers and started to unbutton it. I slipped my hands under the shirt and my fingernails slightly raked the skin beneath his shirt. He let off a husky moan and kissed me deeper throwing us off into the throws of passion until the early morning.

_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER_


	36. It'll Keep

_Hey guys, here's the next chapter...not many to go until the end...probably three or four...maybe five at the most lol...hope you are enjoying reading this as much as i am enjoying writing this...enjoy xxxxxx_

_I only own my own Characters._

_CHAPTER THIRTY SIX_

* * *

I took a deep breath in through my nose and let it out through my mouth. I done it again and again but nothing seemed to subside the butterflies i was feeling in my stomach. I reached my hand out to the shelf to pick it up but my hand was shaking something terrible. I reached my other hand out and grabbed my wrist gently trying to steady my hand. My other hand was shaking as well so it only added to the difficulty i was having so i let go; pulling both my hands back. I licked my lips; my mouth extremely dry and rubbed the palms of my hands on my jeans. I gave another sigh and reached out again but i was still shaking.

I pulled my hands back again letting them drop by my side and gave a sigh. I stared at the rows and rows of boxes on the shelves wondering why i couldn't just pick one up. I could feel sweat droplets on my brow and reached up to wipe them away. I took a few deep breath; looking around me and then reached out again. My fingers edged closer to the item that i wanted. No one was around me so i had all the time to pick it up.

Just as my fingers reached the box; my phone went off startling me.  
"Aaahhh" i screamed a little jumping out of my stare with the box. I sighed and pulled it from my pockets and answered it.

"Hello?" i asked not sure who it was as i hadn't checked my I.D.

"What are you doing?" came an angry voice which i immediately recognised. I raised my eyebrows and replied back

"Sharpay?"

"Yes it's me. Just pick up the damn box and move your ass out the aisle" she snapped at me with venom. I chuckled and looked around me and said

"What are you talking about? How do you know where i am?" i asked.

"Erm...because i can see you. Now pick up the box and walk down the aisle".

"Okay" i added reaching out for the box. My palms were sweating again and just as i was about to reach the box i sighed and pulled back.

"I can't" i whimpered. She chuckled lightly and said

"Look Evey see if you do not pick up the box i will march up that aisle and waste a perfectly good heel by shoving it right up your..."

"Okay i get it. I'll pick it up. Just chill out".

"Good now move!" she said and hung up. I put my IPhone away in my pocket and reached out. This time my fingers managed to grip around the box and lift it off the shelf. I gave a sigh of relief and looked around me checking that nobody was watching me. I then proceeded to walk down the aisle and head towards the checkouts. I reached the end of the row and looked around for Sharpay. My eyes wandered around the place and i spotted her standing outside the supermarket with her hand on her hip. I smirked at her and she glared angrily back and pointed to a checkout mouthing 'Now!' to me. I bit my lower lip and looked at the checkouts. Next to everyone was occupied my a guy and i didn't want to be served by a guy. I took a deep breath; still chewing on my lower lip. I was just about to walk over to a checkout with a guy who was about 21 or so and had black hair when another checkout opened.

A woman got behind the checkout and sat down and started keying things on the keyboard. I smiled and ran over as fast as my flat pumps could carry me. She smiled at me and i smiled back. I put the box down and she scanned it simply without a question.

"That's $10.50 please". I smiled and handed her a ten dollar and a one dollar bill. She put it in the till while i put my item in the box and then she handed me 50 cents change. I took it along with my receipt and left the checkout with a small smile on my lips. I let out a sigh; thanking the heavens that i got through that without any hassle. I headed out to meet Sharpay who greeted me with a glare.

"What?" i asked innocently. She sighed and then smacked my arm and replied

"Could it have taken you any longer to buy that thing?". She put her hands on her hips for effect. I sighed and ran my fingers through my loose hair and said

"Well maybe i was nervous. It's not like i have bought it before and i was frightened in case anyone saw me. Plus i was too busy thinking about what it might say".

"C'mon and we'll go back to my house and find out". I nodded and we headed over to her baby pink convertable with her initials mamogrammed on the hood in white. I got in and so did she before she pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards her house.

* * *

When she pulled up at the house my breath hitched in my throat as it had been so long since i had actually been at the house. She parked the car and i got out and followed her into the house. 

"MOM!!!" she shouted so loudly i had to cover my ears. She looked around at me with a grin etched on her face and chuckled.

"Sharpay sweetie. What is it?" her mum asked as she came to the top of the stairs "Oh hi Evey honey".

"Hi aunty Alison" i smiled. She smiled back warmly and Sharpay said

"I was just going to tell you that i was here and Evey was here with me. We're going to go up to my room and hang out for a bit" she smiled. Alison nodded and said

"Okay but not too loud. Dinner should be ready soon. Are you staying Evey?" I shook my head replying

"Unfortunately i can't. My mum is expecting me home in a little while but thank you for the offer". She nodded and then disappeared again while Sharpay led me towards her room. We walked up the flight of stairs in the hall and took a right and headed down the corridor. Once there we took another right and went down there and then she opened a set of double doors. And i thought my house was big i thought to myself. We went through a sort of foyer type thing and she opened a white door with the initials S.E on the door in gold.

As i stepped inside her room i was thoroughly shocked. Her room was not pink or purple or gold but a sort of mint green colour. Don't get me wrong it was full of glitter and sparkles just not pink ones. I sat down on her bed which had lime green sheets on it. I looked around and saw she had a large four-poster bed which i was sitting onj; another door which i guess was to her bathroom, a walk-in closet, a large mirror with a fluffy green border around it and two desks; one with her laptop on it and one full of pictures from different times.

"What's the matter?" she asked with a smile. I giggled and said

"Sorry i thought it would be pink or purple or..."

"Not green" she giggled as well. I nodded and then she said "Well despite what you might believe green happens to be my favourite colour; next to pink. So since i have a pink car i chose to have a green room" she smiled. I nodded again and then out of the corner of my eye i saw her eyeing the bag in my hand.

"What?"

"C'mon go and use it then".

"Now?" i gulped slightly. She nodded and said

"You have to. It's now or never". I gulped again and then lifted the bag in my hand and headed towards the en-suite in her room. I opened the door and went in and shut it receiving a small smile from Sharpay as i closed the door. I locked it and took the box out of the bag. I placed it on the counter; lightly drumming my fingers on the box and taking deep breaths. I turned the box over and read the instructions before i took it out the box. I ripped the white packet and took the single item from it and pulled the cap over. I looked at the intructions for the ClearBlue Digital once more before heading over to the toilet to take the test.

After i had taken it i sat on the counter next to the sink with the test sitting on top of the box. I was chewing on the inside of my lower lip waiting for the three minutes to be up. I looked at my watch and saw i had about 30 seconds still to go and that is when i got nervous. I watched my watch was the 30 seconds slowly ticked by allowing me to finally pick up the stick and look at the result. I picked it up with a shaking hand. My hand shook back and forth violently as i brought the test to my face and looked at the result. The good thing with this one is that the result appears in words as well as the lines. So there was no mistake as i read the test. **PREGNANT**

I slid down off the counter and onto the floor with my knees pulled into my chest. I buried my head in my arms and let out a pitiful sob into them. This is what i had feared the most. This is what is was dreading. How could i take care of baby when i am still only a teenager myself. I'm not even 18 until July and i have a baby inside me. What's more is i just don't understand how this could have happened. Like i said i may not be on the pill but me and Troy have always used protection. How could this have happened? And one more thing. How can i be so sure that Troy wants a baby. This could wreck his life. He is graduating high school and planning to go to university on a basketball scholarship and then play professionally. How can i break the new to him that i am carrying his child when he has everything to live for? This could destory him.

I let out another muffled sob and just sat there with my head in my arms on top of my knees. A sharp knock at the door burst through my sobs and i heard Sharpay's voice.

"Evey, i can hear you sobbing. Come out please". I let out another sob and pulled myself up from the floor and walked to the door. I clicked the door open and then sat back down on the floor waiting for her to open the door. She creaked it open and popped her head around the door. I looked up at her through my tears and she guessed from my appearence that it was postive.

"Oh honey come here" she said sitting down beside me. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her as i cried my heart out on her shoulder. I sobbed and sobbed till i choked and had no energy left. I let out a pitiful sigh on her shoulder as she stroked my hair and whispered

"It's going to be okay". I asked her how and she just said because it will be. I sighed and took it as the only answer i would get in this state.

After about 20 minutes of just sitting there in silence as my sobs gradually stopped she turned to me and said

"You have to tell him honey". I looked at her like she was mad. How can i tell him? I can't. I cannot tell him.

"I can't Shar. How can i tell him i am preganant with his baby and expect him to give up his future. I can't do that to him. Basketball is his everything and i won't make him give it up for me and **this** baby".

"You have to sweetie. He would want to know. He loves you more than anything".

"Not more than basketball and i can accept that. I know that basketball is his future and i won't deny him a _good _life with a woman who could give him what he wants when he wants it".

"But you will deny him a _great_ life with you and this baby?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"No that's not true. I do love Troy and i would give anything to be with him and make him happy but not like this. I can't tell him. Shar i can't and i won't".

* * *

And that is why i found myself standing outside Troy's house about 40 minutes later with the test in my pocket. The very test that could make or wreck our future together. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I heard a whistling noise inside and knew instantly that it was Troy. He opened the door and a huge grin appeared on his face. I smiled back weakly but instead of saying anything he instantly grabbed me; pulling me into his arms; lifting me up and holding me around my hips and spun me around. I screamed outloud and he put me down before capturing my lips in a soft kiss. 

"So what brings you here then?" he asked with a huge grin and his arms still firmly wrapped around me; one hand resting on my backside. I grinned softly and replied

"Do i need a reason to come and see my wonderful boyfriend. What is your reason for being so excited when you saw me?"

"Do i need a reason to hug my gorgeous girlfriend?" he asked back with a smirk. I playfully hit his arm and pretended to think about it and said

"No of course not. And while it's on my mind i have to talk to you Troy. It's important". He pulled me inside the house and shut the door over and smiled; taking my hand.

"Good because i have news for you as well". I smiled and he pulled me through to the kitchen. I saw Troy's mum in the kitchen making cookies. She smiled warmly at me and said

"Hi Evey honey. Has Troy told you his wonderful..."

"Mom!" he cut her off with a shake of the head. She nodded and then changed the subject and replied

"Would you like a cookie darling?"

"Ummm...maybe later Mrs Bolton" i said and thanked her. She smiled and then handed Troy a tray with 2 glasses of lemonade on it and Troy took me out into the back.

We sat down on his porch and he handed me a glass of lemonade. I thanked him and took a large drink of it; grimacing a little at how bitter it was. I tried to get the dryness in my mouth to go away. But nothing worked. I sighed and Troy said

"What't the matter babe?"

"Nothing" i instantly denied. He smiled and raised his eyebrows saying

"Are you sure?" I nodded and licked my lips; looking out at his garden and replied

"So what's this news you have to tell me? I gather it is important".

"Well..." he chuckled "You are now looking at the newest student of USC on a full basketball scholarship". He smiled widely and as soon as i heard the words i jumped up as did he and i engulfed him in a hug. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me up and spun around.

"That is fucking amazing Troy. I can't believe this. OMG!! my boyfriend with a full basketball scholarship" i screamed. He laughed out loud and then kissed me deeply as my legs fell away from around his waist; his hand returning to my backside. He pulled away from the kiss and said

"So what is your news then? Anything you have to tell me can only make this day better". I sighed trying not to let any tears show in my face. I bit my lip and looked down.

"What's the matter baby? Did i say something wrong?" I looked up and saw the hope and excitement in his eyes for the opportunity he had received and i realised that i couldn't do this. I couldn't shatter his hopes and dreams for the future. I jsut couldn't break apart his life. I shook my head and bit back tears before saying

"You know what Troy. It'll keep". He smiled and i kissed him. He closed his eyes over and it was then that i let a small tear roll down my cheek.

* * *

"Shar i need your help?" i said as she opened the door to me. She took in my appearence; disheveled hair, mascarra down my cheeks, tears in my eyes and shaking. 

"Sure anything. Come inside" she said ushering me in.

_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER_


	37. End of an Era

_Hey guys, well here it is eventually. The last chapter of this story...in this chapter, when the graduation day comes it is going to flick between POV's quite fequently to show what is happening so try not to get confused lol...I.will start the sequel in a few days, hope you have enjoyed reading this and i have enjoyed writing it...thank you for all your reviews and hope you like it...xxxxxx_

_I only own my own Characters._

_

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX_

I paced back in forth in my room staring at the phone sitting on my desk. I bit on my thumb nail nervously as i waited on the call i was about to receive. It's been a week since i found out that i was pregnant. I went to the doctor the following day and he confirmed it and talked over my options. He gave me a number to phone for a clinic that could help me out as well. I gave a sigh and bit into my nail again. I paced the floor so frequently that i almost wore a hole in the floor.

Suddenly the ringing from the handset broke me from my thoughts. I dived forward; sitting on the chair and picking up the phone from the cradle.

"Hello?" i said into the mouthpiece. There was a few moments of silence before a voice spoke back.

"Hi is that a Miss Evangeline Evans?" I nodded and bit my lip saying

"Yes it is".

"Hi there it's Grace Hutchins from the Greymeadow Clinic. I understand that you phoned about an appointment earlier today".

"Yes i did" i replied hoping they could help me.

"Well i'm afraid Miss Evans that the only appointment i have is not for another 3 weeks and it is on the 16th June" she told me over the phone. I gasped as that is the same day as my graduation from East High and said

"Ummm...but...that...erm..." i started and then thought about my future. Even if i didn't attend the graduation ceremony i still graduate so that's okay. I don't have to actually be at the presentation. Which means i can attend the presentation and everything will be okay.

"Is something the matter?" she asked with concern. I sighed and a lone tear slipped out of my cheek and i replied

"No not at all. That's fine. I'll take the appointment".

"Okay so i schedule you in for the proceedure at 11.45 that morning. We just need you to sign a form before you have this done and everything will be sorted. Okay?" she asked. I sighed and stayed silent for a few moments before answering with a simple

"Yes i'll be there. Thank you. Bye" and hung up. Once i had placed the phone back on the cradle i slid off the chair onto the floor into a ball and sobbed hard against the floor. I sobbed for my baby, for me and Troy and for what i was going to do. I curled myself into the foetal position and cried and cried till my eyes got sore from the tears flowing out of them. I must have fallen asleep.

_

* * *

GRADUATION DAY_

I got up out of bed at the crack of dawn unable to lay there wide awake anymore. I flipped the covers back and slid with my shoulders hunched over into the bathroom; turning on the shower and stepping in without checking the temperature. It was scalding hot but it didn't bother me as i rarely felt anything these days. It's been a week since i spoke to Troy after a silly fight we had over USC. I shouted at him and told him that if he left i never wanted to see him again. This upset him deeply but i didn't mean it. I love him so much and i am just annoyed at the lengths i am taking to be with him and make him happy that i am taking it all out on him. I know it's not his fault but i can't help it. I can't help holding a slight contempt for him because he was the one that done this to me. And i know what you are thinking. _'It takes two to tango'_ but i just can't help holding him responsible for this and i know he isn't. I just feel so empty inside sometimes that i want to vent my frustration and he is the closest thing to me to take it out on.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself with disgust. I was a horrible person. I am a horrible person i told myself. I am sick and i don't deserve to have Troy for doing this. I don't deserve him. I am ugly and a terrible person. I hate myself so much right now. I feel cold-hearted and dead inside. I turned away from the mirror unable to look at it. I went into my closet and picked out an outfit which was a pair of white skinny jeans, a peach string top with sequins along the neckline and a white shrug with peach flat pumps. I put in a pair of small gold studs with peach jewels in them. Even if i don't feel nice i have to look nice. I pulled my hair back into a unkempt bun and stuck a pair of silver sunglasses on my head. I grabbed my bag and lifted it downstairs leaving it in the hall for me to get later.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:45. The graduation begins at 11 o'clock but it takes an hour to drive to the clinic. Sharpay is taking me. I hate to make her miss her graduation but she is the only one who knows about the baby and what is happening. My mum and dad don't know and instead they think i am just not attending my graduation. I have asked the to go but and support my friends and see them.

I heard a clatter from the kitchen and walked in slowly with my head held high as if nothing was wrong. I saw my mum and dad sitting at the table laughing slightly. I smiled as i went in and my mum said

"Morning darling. Are you excited for today?" she asked. I nodded and my dad said

"I should think so as well. I can't believe that Harvard asked you to come early" he smiled and his face glowed; showing that he was proud of me. I chuckled. Oh yeah that's another thing. I'm not staying in Albuquerque. I can't. I won't be able to stay with Troy now. I know it in my heart. So i made up a fake story that Harvard wants me to attend during summer when really i am not even going there. My parents think i am and trust me enough to believe me. I wish i didn't have to lie to them and maybe some time i will tell them the truth but just not now.

"Can you do me a favour mum?" i asked. She looked up with shining eyes and nodded.

"Can you tell all my friends congratulations and i will miss them" i said with a few tears in my eyes. She got up from the table and came over and gave me a hug. I held onto her tightly and began to sob slightly.

"Evey honey, what's wrong?" she asked concerned. I bit my lip contemplating telling them the truth but i realised i couldn't. They would hate me and that's the last thing i wanted.

"Nothing. I'm just going to miss everyone so much. I'm scared of losing them" i sighed. She shook her head pushing a piece of my hair back and took my face in her hands and said

"You won't lose them. Or us. Any of us. Evey no matter what we are your parents and we love you and your friends should see that too. We all love you so much. You are an amazing girl Evey and i couldn't be more proud of my baby girl. Neither could you dad. We are so happy for you honey" she finished kissing my cheek and hugging me again.

"Thanks mum" i said holding onto her.

* * *

My alarm clock went off with a buzz and woke me from a sound sleep where i was dreaming on Evey. I haven't spoke to her in a week since that silly fight when she told me she never wanted to speak to me again if i went to USC. I sighed and sat up rubbing sleep out of my eyes and running my fingers through my hair. I love that girl with all my heart but she is so stupid sometimes. I know she didn't mean it when she said it and today at graduation i am going to tell her all about it. I am going to tell her that i don't care where in the world we are or how far we are apart that i will always love her and always find a way back to her. I just want her to understand how i feel. 

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom carrying a fluffy towel. I noted the time on the wall clock seeing it was already 7.45. It would take me about 15 minutes to shower and then i need to dress and get my breakfast before i head over to the school at about 10.30 so i am there to get my cap and gown. I jumped into the bathroom and turned on the shower and put my towel on the rack before stripping out of my pj's and getting in the shower to wash my hair and body.

When i got out i wrapped the white towel around my waist and looked at myself in the mirror; studying myself. Sometimes i am stil confused about what Evey sees in me. I mean that girl is like a goddess and yet she is with me. A measly basketball playing jock who is going to college on a basketball scholarship whereas she is going to Harvard on her grades. I sighed and walked back into my room and grabbed a pair of dark blue loosely fitting jeans, a white long sleeved holister shirt and a pair of black and white DC's. I shoved them on and ran my fingers through my hair; styling it roughly and then headed down the stairs.

"Mom seriously enough kissing already. I'm just out the shower" i said pushing her off. I had been in the kitchen about a minute already and she was kissing my cheeks saying

"My baby is all grown up and graduating high school. Oh my what am i going to do?" she sighed. I stuck my tongue out in disgust and shrugged before sitting at the breakfast bar and eating the scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage that she had cooked me. She put a glass of orange juice down to me as well. I gulped it down and she slapped my wrist and said

"Not so fast honey or you'll be sick". I sighed and tutted and went back to my breakfast. I felt her gaze upon me and i looked up with a bit of bacon in my mouth and said

"What?"

"Troy Bolton!! Don't you dare speak with you mouth full". I swallowed it and said

"Sorry what is it?"

"Are you going to talk to Evey today?" she raised her eyebrows. I never told her about the fight so how does she know. I swear that woman is psychic or something.

"Mom how do you know we were fighting?" i asked pushing my empty plate towards her.

"Mother intuition dear. You have to speak to her".

"I will. Everything will be fine. Don't worry about me or her".

"But i do darling. Now go and get your things ready".

"Mom it's only 9:00".

"Go!" she raised her voice and i jumped from the stool and scurried off towards my room.

* * *

I paced the floor back and forth. It was already 10:30 and Sharpay should be here soon to drive me to the clinic. It takes an hour so we have to leave A.S.A.P. I sighed and sat down on the sofa. My parents had left already with the promise to tell my friends that i said congratulations and i will see them at thanksgiving which i won't but that doesn't matter. I switched on the TV and put on 'Scrubs' while i was waiting. The episode was the one where J.D meets the girl who's boyfriend has been cheating on her and has an S.T.D. J.D wants to tell her because he likes her but he can't because of the confidentiality rule between doctors and patients. I giggled and laughed at some of the things on screen before i heard a car pull into the driveway. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 10:45. I got up from the sofa and looked out the window to see it was Sharpay. She honked the horn and i went into the hall. I lifted a letter out of my back pocket and placed it on the hall table before picking up my bag and opening the door. I left the house and locked it up before sliding the keys through the lock and letting a tear fall from my eye. I lifted my bag to Sharpay's car and put it in the trunk and then got in the car. She was fixing her make-up in the mirror and i scowled at her. 

"What?" she asked.

"What the hell took you so long?".

"Well..." she said beginning to tell me.

_

* * *

EARLIER AT SCHOOL_

I was walking across the grass in my pink 3 inch stilettos. It was quite hard considering that the grass was went so my shoes were getting damp. I stumbled over to the gang who were standing at the far end just outside the school. Ryan was there with them and Zeke greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. I giggled and blushed slightly. Everyone greeted me with 'Hi' or 'Hey Sharpay' and Chad said 'Sup Shar'. I chuckled at the and saw Troy looking at me confused. I smiled sweetly at him and said

"What's the matter Troy?". He shook his head and said

"Where is Evey?".

"I have no idea. Why would you ask that?"

"Well you are her cousin so i thought that she would be coming with you".

"No".

"Hmmm...maybe i should go find her?" he suggested as some of the gang walked inside the school to get their caps and gowns and then to go out the back to the stage for the ceremony. I looked down at my watch and my eyes widened and i saw it was 10:15 and it would take me 25 minutes to get to Evey's house.

"No i'll go" i cut in.

"Why?"

"Because she's my cousin and it's better if i go and make sure she is getting ready okay. I'll just drive her back here to the ceremony" i lied. He nodded slowly and replied

"Fine then but tell her i need to speak to her".

"I will Troy" i said kissing Zeke lightly and then heading off to my car with a small frown on my lips.

_

* * *

BACK TO NOW_

I sat in the car now feeling extremely guilty about everything. I sighed and tutted and then pulled an envelope out of my handbag and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"A telegram from the queen. What the fuck does it look like? It's a letter for Troy. Please give it to him when you go back to school". She nodded and bit her lower lip and then i said

"Can we go sometime today?". She nodded again silently and started the car before pulling out of my driveway and heading in the other direction from the school. As she drove towards the clinic in silence the guilt began to eat away at me. Was i doing the right thing not telling Troy and running away? Was i doing the right thing going to this clinic? Am i going to be able to cope with the guilt and the grief and doing this? All of these floated around in my head and i couldn't answer any of them.

Thoughts of Troy started to float into my head. Thoughts from our very first kiss in the gym to the games i watched him play, from dating Cameron and wanting him to Christmas and New Year when we were happy. From his birthday to now. All of the amazing times we had spent together; taking the good with the bad. Is this the end? Now is this the final nail in the death of our relationship? Are we ever going to meet again or is this the end of an era? The end of my life with Troy Bolton?

I was too busy thinking to notice that she had pulled up at the clinic. I read the name about the door. 'Greymeadow Clinic' and shuddered. It looked like a really nice place but did i really want to be here. She looked over at me with sad eyes and a tear rolled down my cheek but i quickly wiped it away and got out of the car.

"Are you waiting out here for me?" i asked in a croaky voice. She nodded and said

"Yes" in a harsh whisper. I frowned and then walked into the clinic by myself.

* * *

I sat out in the parking lot waiting for Evey to come back out. She had been in there for about 15 minutes but it seemed like forever. I gave a sigh and my phone began to ring. I looked up at the caller I.D and Troy flashed on the screen. I bit my lower lip; contemplating on answering it but i pressed ignore eventually. It rang again so i ignored it and turned it off. I hope he doesn't kill me for this later i thought. 

Back to Evey. I just don't understand how she can do this to a living thing? I know she says it's for the best and she cannot cope with a baby but this...this is disgusting, this is morally inhuman and dispicable but it's her choice and no matter what i think i will support her on this one because it is what she needs. She needs support. I looked up at the clinic again and saw her shuffling her feet as she came out. She looked up at me with a few tears in her eyes as she approached the car. I smiled weakly but she just got in and sat there.

"Evey?" i said carefully.

"I'm fine!" she snapped "Just drive Shar". I nodded slowly and started the car and pulled out the parking lot to take her where she wanted to go. I drove and drove down the roads towards the destination while she sat there in silence with her hands folded over her chest. I kept my eyes on the road not wanting to talk about it the touchy subject.

As we pulled up at Albuquerque International Sunport she sat there in the car staring forward. I touched her arm lightly and she flinched and looked over at me. I just leant over and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She gratefully accepted the hug and hugged me back. After sitting there for about 15 minutes and talking a little i helped her with her bag and we went inside to check in.

When i got back to the school; the graduation was over already but most people were still there for the afterparty type thing. I missed my own graduation to help Evey which disappoints me but i wouldn't have let her go through it on her own. I parked my car and got out and headed into the school. I didn't have a cap and gown so it didn't matter. I went outside the back of the school and hunted amongst everyone for the gang. I spotted them at a tree all sitting under and around it with there gowns under them on the grass. I made my way over carefully and as i got near them i saw Troy and the rest of them look over. He had hope in his eyes and stood up immediately and came running towards me.

"Where is she?" he asked looking around him. I thought about telling him but i knew it was against Evey's wishes and so instead told him the story that Evey wanted me to.

"She's gone" i muttered. His eyes widened and he stared down on me with anger and sadness which made me want to cry.

"What do you mean she is gone?!!" he raised his voice attracting attention from some of the other people there.

"I went by the house and she was gone. I looked in and there was this letter" i said taking it out my bag and handing him it

"Addressed to you and all her clothes were gone and i don't know where she is. She is just gone" I hung my head. He stared dumbfoundly at the letter in his hands.

"But she can't just be gone. Sharpay i swaer if you know anything..." he started grabbing my arms. I flinched and said

"I don't know a thing. She didn't tell me anything Troy" i shouted back. He looked at me helplessly before running off.

"Troy!!" shouted after him but he disappeared leaving me standing there.

* * *

I sat in my car that my dad had bought me for graduating. It was a Silver Mercedes Benz SLR Convertible. It was brand new and had white leather seats on the inside. Everything had been customised the way i wanted it and it was absolutely amazing. I sighed and stared at the letter in front of me. Troy was written neatly on the front. I gritted my teeth and turned it over; opening it and letting the letter slip out. 

_"Troy,_

_If your are reading this then Sharpay told you what i told he to tell you. She done as i wanted and that makes me happy. What doesn't make me happy is leaving you but i had to do it. As much as i love you which is a lot trust me. I love you so much that i cried writing this" _I rubbed my thumb over the tear stains on the sheet and allowed my own tears to fall _"I can't bear to be around you knowing what i have done. I have done something so terrible that you could never forgive me because i don't forgive myself. I can't possibly forgive myself. I won't tell you what it is because you will hate me so much and i don't want you too. I know you are probably thinking that you won't hate me because you love me but trust me you would hate me if you knew this terrible secret that i possess. Not even my parents know. Nobody does but me and it is eating me up inside._

_What i need from you Troy is for you to be happy without me. I need you to move on and be with a woman who can make you happy and give you what you want when you want it and that woman isn't me. I am not your soulmate Troy. But i will love you forever. I need you to do this one thing for me and you will make me the happiest woman ever. I am so sorry for doing this to you my love. But i have to._

_Goodbye _

_Evey xx"_

My hands shaking, i grabbed the letter and threw it in the back seat and started to pull at my hair and punch my fists in the air in the car before collapsing my head onto the stearing wheel and crying my heart out. What could be so bad that she would leave me like this? I just don't know. I don't know anything. Except that this isn't over. If i have to scour the country and the world to find her i will. I will find her again because despite what she may thing she is my soulmate. And i love her.

_

* * *

END OF FANFIC_

_Hope you liked it guys, sequel coming soon. R R_


End file.
